¿Cuál de los dos?
by Erzamedic
Summary: Hanako es una chica recien llegada al Grand Line acompañada de su madre. En este lugar se encontrara un sadico, molesto y amargado estudiante de medicina llamado Law, pero tambien con un extraño, entretenido y gracioso monito llamado Luffy. ¿Con cuál de los dos se quedara?.
1. Nuevos vecinos

Olaa ke asen dice la llama. ¿Que tal su dia? Espero regalarles un hermoso y excitante capitulo de fin de año. Lean y disfruten! Los veo abajo.

* * *

PERSONAJES DEL EPISODIO:

-MIDORI HANAKO:

-Aspecto: Tez blanca, ojos negros y marcados con unas pequeñas ojeras por la falta de sueño, pelo largo, ondulado y despeinado hasta la cintura, estatura media, casi siempre se viste de negro y usa zapatos converse del mismo color. Tiene 16 años.

-Comportamiento, vivencia y gustos: Es una viva imagen de la antisocialidad, es muy callada y violenta cuando se le provoca. Los hombres le causan nerviosismo y desconfianza, sobre todo si son demasiado caballeros con ella. Puede relacionarse mejor con las mujeres. Se expresa de una manera grosera y demasiado sincera acercándose al cinismo. Puede llegar a ser una gran amiga y muy divertida. Ama el género metal, los chocolates, la carne y los videojuegos. Estudia en la preparatoria Red Line, vive en el edificio Calm Belt.

-TRAFALGAR LAW:

-Aspecto: Moreno, ojos grises marcados por unas enormes ojeras producto de no dormir, pelo negro y despeinado, es alto, viste con una sudadera negra, pantalones azules manchados y un sombrero blanco con motas cafés. Tiene 19 años.

-Comportamiento, vivencia y gustos: Es una persona seria, siniestra, sádica y extraña pero con un enorme coeficiente intelectual. Puede ser también algo antisocial. Le molesta la gente ignorante, llorona y odia el pan. No es muy hablador y no suele expresar muchas emociones. Es calculador y puede utilizar a las personas por su propio beneficio. Le encanta la medicina y es estudiante del Nuevo Mundo, una de las universidades más caras del Grand Line. Realiza experimentos que podrían ser considerados ilegales en su apartamento ubicado en el edificio Calm Belt. Vecino de Hanako.

-MIDORI HANA:

-Aspecto: Tez blanca, ojos negros, pelo corto y negro, es baja, viste con una falda azul, blusa blanca y tacones negros. Tiene 42 años.

-Comportamiento, vivencia y gustos: Es una persona amable, sincera y tierna. Puede ser algo sádica y seria cuando algo le molesta. Es muy sociable a comparación de su hija, es viuda y llama la atención de muchos hombres. Adora a su hija más que a todo en el mundo y la protege con su vida. Trabaja de enfermera en Sabaody, uno de los hospitales del Grand Line. Vive con Hanako en el edificio Calm Belt.

-KUROASHI SANJI:

Aspecto: Tez blanca, ojos negros, pelo corto y rubio, altura promedio, viste con un traje elegante y zapatos negros. Tiene 19 años.

-Comportamiento, vivencia y gustos: Es una persona amable, tranquila y servicial con las mujeres. Tiene una excelente habilidad al cocinar comparado con algunos de sus compañeros. Suele ser seco y basto con los hombres. Trata de conquistar a las mujeres con su palabrería y actitudes. Le encantan las mujeres y la gastronomía, la cual estudia en la universidad Nuevo Mundo. Vive en el edificio Calm Belt y es vecino de Hanako.

-NICO ROBIN:

-Aspecto: Morena, ojos verdes, pelo largo y negro, bastante alta, viste con una larga falda rosada, lentes oscuros y una blusa negra. Tiene 26 años.

-Comportamiento, vivencia y gustos: Suele ser una persona amable, tranquila y servicial al igual que Sanji, a excepción de que lo es con todo el mundo. También es una mujer seria e inteligente. Es de pocas palabras, cortante pero sonríe ante la mayoría de las situaciones. Trabaja como arqueóloga en una de las empresas más importantes del Grand Line denominada Kana-glyph a medio tiempo, adora la historia y la lectura. Vive en el edificio Calm Belt y estudia en la Universidad Nuevo Mundo. También es vecina de Hanako.

* * *

El día tan esperado por fin había llegado. Hanako se había mudado junto a su madre al Grand Line, uno de los países capitalistas más grandes de Asia y que aguardaba una de las economías mas balanceadas y estables de todo el planeta. Sus oportunidades de trabajo y estudio invitaban a que se convirtiera en el principal sueño de los asiáticos. Aunque el costo de vida era alto, se podía vivir con plenitud y seguridad.

-Hanako-chan, Hanako-chan-Trataba de despertar a su hija que se encontraba sumida en un pesado sueño desde que habían abordado, resultado de las diferentes zonas horarias de cada país. Serian eso de las 11 am.

-¿Yehh…pemada?-Murmuraba cosas inteligibles mientras aun escurría una larga línea de saliva desde su boca

-¡Un incendio, un incendio!-Gritaba su madre tratando de despertar a su hija y llamando la atención de los que aún estaban a bordo. Ni siquiera así despertaba.

-Señora, no puede gritar de esa manera, en este lugar y menos cosas como esa-Le advertía una azafata que había escuchado todo el espectáculo desde la cabina.

-Lo siento mucho-Se disculpaba agachando su cabeza-Es que esta cría no se levanta-

-Pasajeros que aún se encuentran a bordo por favor abandonar el navío-Ordenaba otra de las azafatas a través del micrófono

-Que hare…-Pensaba-¡Oh, ya se!-Grito con fuerza provocando que la azafata volviera a regañarla.

-Señora, es la segunda advertencia. Debe bajar del barco ahora-

-¡Tu play, tu xbox Hanako-kun, se están quemando!-Grito a su hija ignorando la recomendación de la mujer.

Hanako se despertó de golpe y empezó a correr como loca dentro del barco, comenzó a preguntarle a toda la gente donde se encontraban sus amadas consolas mientras los zarandeaba. Finalmente fue detenida por los guardias y llevada al puerto a la fuerza junto con su madre.

-Este fue el mayor ridículo de mi vida…-Se quejaba su madre avergonzada al ver la reacción de la gente mientras los guardias las sacaban a la fuerza.

-Es tu culpa-Le reprochaba Hanako mientras se concentraba en su Game boy Advance.

-¿¡Mi culpa!?-Esta se había enfadado al ver la descarada declaración de su hija. Siempre se la pasaba jugando a esos "jueguitos", se acostaba a dormir demasiado tarde, terminaba con tremendas ojeras y no había poder humano que la despertara.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre despertarme con tremenda barbaridad?-Le preguntaba irónicamente, aun concentrada en sus asuntos.

-Es la única manera-

-Aun así eso fue demasiado cruel, sabes que moriría si les pasa algo a mis bebes-Hacía referencia a sus consolas.

-En vez de perder el tiempo jugando con eso, deberías estudiar y conseguir amigos-Le decía con un tono de resignación al ver que su hija era la viva prueba de la palabra antisocial.

-Cuando los necesite los tendré mama, no te preocupes-Tanto Hanako como su madre tomaron un taxi para dirigirse a su nuevo apartamento. Hanako observaba la ciudad. Parecía ser demasiado refinada para su gusto, todo era muy limpio, muy ordenado, muy brillante, en fin, muy caro. A medida que avanzaban se alcanzaba a dar cuenta de la amabilidad de la gente. Jóvenes que ayudaban a que los ancianos cruzaran la calle, personas que se daban la mano con cada aparecido, sonrisas sinceras que le provocaban náuseas y niños jugando animadamente en el parque. La ciudad perfecta…si claro.-Seguramente este cuento de hadas, tiene su villano-Pensó-

-Llegamos Hanako-chan-Le avisaba su madre mientras la halaba fuera del taxi y le señalaba un enorme edificio. Y valla que era enorme. Tenía frente a ella un edificio de más de 50 pisos llamado Calm Belt, con una construcción impecable, unas lindas fuentes frente a él, un hermoso jardín y un apestoso olor a gente adinerada como se lo había imaginado, sin mas se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Cuánto te costó comprar un apartamento aquí?-La mataba la curiosidad, al fin y al cabo su madre se había partido el lomo para poder vivir aquí, en algo presentable por lo menos. Aun así, preferia vivir en un basurero que rodeada de gente que tuviera tanto dinero. Normalmente este tipo de gente era fastidiosa, creída y algo subidita.

-Es un secreto y una sorpresa para mi linda chica-El tono de su voz y la sonrisa de su madre al pronunciar estas palabras, la hicieron sentir la persona más miserable, sucia y repugnante del mundo al haber pensado por un momento en negarse a vivir ahí. Sin duda de vez en cuando era desagradecida y demasiado sincera para el gusto de los demás.

Entraron al edificio. Una recepcionista muy bien peinada y vestida las atendió. Mientras que a su madre le entregaban las llaves Hanako observaba cada detalle del lugar. Un delicioso aroma a flores, paredes color crema, diferentes tipos de plantas como adorno, cuadros famosos, piso tan brillante y pulido que al resbalarte podrías romperte el cráneo, en fin, la perfección en un solo piso de 50.

La madre de Hanako recibió las llaves y algunos papeles de propiedad de parte de la recepcionista. Subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso 18. Al abrirse la compuerta del ascensor su pesadilla se hizo realidad. Tendría vecinos. En el piso, habían 3 apartamentos más al lado del que se supone vivirían ellas. Paso a través de un largo pasillo por el primero y la sorprendió un exquisito aroma a cacao, el segundo expedía un delicioso aroma a lavanda, el tercero… ¿Olor a carne podrida? Hanako casi vomita al pasar al lado de ese apartamento, lo primero que vino a su mente fue que allí residía un asesino en serie, un carnicero o un caníbal.

-¿Quién carajos vive aquí mama?-Preguntaba tapando su boca y nariz para evitar vomitar-Huele a mierda-

-Cuida tu boca Hanako-La regañaba por su terrible expresión-Según me dijeron, aquí vive un estudiante de medicina, pero no podría explicarte la razón del olor-

-Yo creo que ya está muerto, porque a eso es lo que huele-

-Tal vez trae algún material para estudiar-Dijo está tratando de excusar el olor que provenía de aquel apartamento.

-¿Le llamas a este olor a carne podrida un material de estudio? ¡Que jodan al que vive ahí!-Frunció el ceño y se retiró del lugar aspirando nuevamente el olor a lavanda, lo cual mejoro su sensación de nauseas.

-Bien, vamos a mirar nuestro apartamento-Dijo su madre emocionada halándola nuevamente.

Nada como el olor a nuevo. Hanako y su madre entraron a su nueva propiedad, numero los muebles ya estaban en su lugar y este tenía unas bonitas paredes color esmeralda que contrastaban perfectamente con una alfombra blanca. También había algunos cuadros que no pertenecían a ellas y algunos jarrones de flores también. Hanako se encamino a su habitación, era como ver la misma en la que siempre había vivido pero mas ordenada y con un olor mas femenino. Tiro el equipaje, se recostó sobre su cama, saco su iphone, se colocó unos audífonos y reproducio "Nothing else mathers" su canción favorita de Metallica.

-¡Hanako-chan!-Su madre la grito fuertemente parada frente al marco de la puerta-¡Ordena tu equipaje ahora mismo y ven a ayudar al aseo!-

-¿Eh…?-Esta no le entendía ya que escuchaba música a todo volumen, casi al punto de reventarse los tímpanos-

Hana le retiro sus audífonos de un tirón, la levanto de la cama de un jalón y le nombro sus labores de ese día. Hanako no pudo hacer nada más aparte de resignarse a seguir las órdenes de su madre. Hizo sus deberes hogareños como alma que lleva el diablo, fue felicitada por su madre y finalmente se acostó a dormir. A eso de las 6 de la tarde escucho como su madre la llamaba, así que para evitar problemas se levantó a regañadientes de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, de donde provenía la voz.

-¿Si?-Pregunto rascándose los ojos y soltando un ligero bostezo

-Vamos a conocer a los vecinos-Le respondió esta emocionada. Hanako casi se traga su propia lengua, no le gustaba la idea de conocer gente, prefería mil veces ser antisocial, no era de esas personas que hablaran mucho ni que fueran muy amables. En su anterior país y colegio había sido una de las más calladas pero prevenidas del mundo. Cada vez que oía un insulto de alguien dirigido hacia ella, se levanta de su sitio y lo golpeaba. Se había convertido en ese tipo de personas que expresaba su lenguaje a través de golpes. ¿Por qué simplemente su mama no podría ir sola? ¿Por qué le pedía que fuera ella también siendo tan poco conversadora? Además había recordado el putrefacto olor a carne muerta del apartamento 183, ni MUERTA entraría ahí.

-Mira madre-Dijo armándose de valor-Hare lo que sea, en serio, lo que sea, con tal de que no me obligues a hacer eso-

-Es una oferta tentadora-Su madre se lo pensaba un poco-Pero no será hoy-Finalmente se levantó. Sabía que no podría negociar con su hija así que la saco a la fuerza, esta le hizo una terrible pataleta hasta que salieron de lugar. Pero se detuvo cuando su madre golpeo la puerta del 181, aquella con el delicioso olor a lavanda.

De este salió una mujer alta morena, de pelo negro largo, ojos verdes y una sonrisa amable que desprendía de su rostro.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?-Pregunto amablemente a Hana.

-Somos tus nuevas vecinas-Su madre si que tenía espíritu de sociabilidad, nada comparado con Hanako-Ella es Hanako, mi hija-La señalo, lo único que la nombrada atino a hacer fue levantar la mano- Y yo soy Hana-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas, me llamo Robin-Les extendió la mano, la cual Hana tomo de inmediato, Hanako dudo un poco, pero también lo hizo.

-En caso de que necesites algo, no dudes llamar a la puerta del 184-Se despidió finalmente Hana-Que tengas buena noche-

-Igualmente señoritas-Robin sonrió y cerro la puerta.

Hana golpeo la puerta del 182, aquel con el exquisito olor a cacao. De esta salió un hombre alto de tez blanca, era rubio con unos profundos ojos negros y con las cejas más extrañas que Hanako había visto. Fumaba un cigarrillo tranquilamente.

-Mucho gusto señoritas, me llamo Sanji-Tomo la mano de Hanako y su madre y en cada una planto un beso-¿Vivian antes ustedes por acá?

-Somos nuevas inquilinas-Respondió Hana con un sonrojo ante la acción del caballero mientras que Kanako limpiaba su mano disimuladamente-Ella es mi hija Hanako y yo soy Hana-

-¿Desean pasar a tomar algo?-Les preguntaba aun en hombre con su tono encantador.

-¡Sin duda!-Respondió emocionada la madre de Hanako, halando a su hija que aún se encontraba en shock.

-Siéntense aquí por favor-El hombre señalaba un sofá el cual lucia muy cómodo-Les traeré unos bocadillos-Dijo finalmente dirigiéndose a la cocina, la cual desprendía un delicioso aroma

-Me recuerda tanto a tu padre…-Suspiraba Hana mientras que Hanako la miraba amargamente-¿Qué sucede con esa cara?-Preguntaba a su hija al ver tan extraña expresión

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-Decía entre sollozos-Sabes que odio conocer a mis vecinos, hablarles, reunirme con ellos…-

-No puedes ser así toda la vida, habrá un momento en el cual se te escape el hombre de tu vida por esa actitud-

-Entonces no sería el hombre de mi vida simplemente-Bufaba molesta mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio. Odiaba que su madre la molestara con esas cosas.

-Hice lo mejor para ustedes señoritas-Se acercaba de nuevo el rubio con una bandeja de plata ocupada por varios cupcakes y unas tasillas de te-

-¡Gracias!-Hana observaba los deliciosos ponquecillos ante sus ojos y el delicioso aroma que despedía el té recién hecho-Tomare unos cuantos-

-Siéntete libre de comer tu también, hermosa dama-Un escalofrió paso por la espina dorsal de Hanako, la cual asintió con una sonrisa y metió violentamente un cupcake a su boca.

Pasaron casi una hora en la casa del rubio. El les había comentado sobre su vida. Estudiaba en la universidad más costosa de todo Grand Line, el Nuevo Mundo. Confeso que estudiaba gastronomía ya que este había sido su fuerte desde pequeño y siempre le había fascinado. Hana también le contaba sobre como había decidido mudarse aquí y los planes que tenía a futuro. Hanako solamente se había limitado a escuchar, aburrida.

-Bien, es hora de nos vallamos-Dijo Hana avisando a su hija-Fue un gusto conocerlo Sanji-san-

-No es necesario que use formalismos conmigo Hana-san-

-Gracias por todo-Respondía esta sonrojada-Despídete Hanako-chan-Le daba un codazo a su hija que se encontraba sumida en su propio mundo.

-Adiós-Dijo esta con la actitud seca de siempre, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Adiós Hanako-chan-Sanji la detuvo y volvió a besar su mano-Puedes volver aquí cuando quieras.

-G-gracias-Le respondía nerviosamente mientras limpiaba de nuevo su mano.

Salieron de la morada del cocinero, el cual cerró la puerta tras ellas. Aún faltaba alguien a quien visitar.

-No iré-Se negaba Hanako al saber su próximo y apestoso destino. Ya podía sentir el putrefacto olor desde ahí.

-¿Tengo que llevarte a la fuerza?-Su madre estaba empezando a enojarse-Ya no eres una niña pequeña Hanako- Nuevamente la halo fuertemente y la obligo a pararse frente a la puerta del 183. Ni siquiera ella pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante el terrible olor que este despedía. Golpeo la puerta, pero nadie salió. Golpeo de nuevo y tras unos segundos un hombre alto, con un gorro con algunas motas cafés, ojos grises y marcados con unas profundas ojeras poso la atención sobre ellas, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Quiénes son y que quieren?-Al parecer habían interrumpido algo importante, porque su expresión no era nada acogedora

-Somos tus nuevas vecinas-Hablaba Hana nerviosamente al ver la actitud del misterioso hombre-Soy Hana y ella es Hanako, mi hija-

Las observo detenidamente, hasta los pelos de Hanako se pusieron de punta al sentir esa extraña y profunda mirada sobre ella – Soy Law- Respondió secamente.

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en avisarnos-Hana empezaba a recuperar su actitud normal.

-Dudo que las necesite-Esto la sorprendió-Ando algo ocupado, así que si me disculpan-

Ese tipo no le había caido nada bien. Es cierto que ella odiaba socializar, eso ya era normal, pero jamás había tenido esa extraña sensación de odio hacia la actitud de alguien. Por alguna razón ese tipo le causaba escalofríos, además el olor de su hogar no la tranquilizaba demasiado. Finalmente antes del que extraño hombre cerrara la puerta decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué tu casa huele a mierda?-Soltó simplemente, haciendo que su madre se sobresaltara con vergüenza y el sujeto pusiera una mueca de malgenio peor que al anterior.

-No creo que sea de su interés, señorita-Le contesto aun mirándola fijamente con odio.

-Lo es sin duda-Le hablo sin peros enfrentando su mirada, al fin y al cabo ella también tenía, de vez en cuando, una de esas miradas que matan-No quiero vomitar frente a su casa en este momento por culpa de ese olor-No mentía, en realidad si quería vomitar.

-Entonces no se acerque más a este lugar-Le dijo soltando un pesado y reprimido suspiro-Con su permiso señora-Se despidió de Hana y cerró la puerta.

-No tenías que ser tan directa-Le dijo su madre molesta ante la actitud que había tenido. Su hija siempre le había dado problemas, pero aun así no se podía quejar frente a sus resultados académicos.

-Que tipo tan desagradable-Pensó en voz alta

-No tienes que actuar de esa manera, eso no es una excusa-Le reprocho su madre mientras habría la puerta de su nuevo apartamento.

-Espero no volvérmelo a encontrar, o juro que vomitare sobre el-Soltó descaradamente a lo que su mama opto por darle una palmada y dejarla castigada en su habitación.

-Al diablo con esto…-Pensó Hanako que ahora se hallaba sobre su cama bufando groserías, molesta.

-Kanako-Volvía a llamarla su madre desde la cocina-Mañana iras a tu nueva escuela, Red Line, así que mas vale que descanses bien esta noche, prohibidos los juegos hoy y ven a cenar-

-¿Ahhhh?-Reprocho silenciosamente traduciendo la información dicha por su madre. Ese cambio de horario la tenía jodida y ahora debía levantarse temprano… ¿Prohibidos los juegos? ¡Al diablo con eso!... ¿Hora de cenar? ¡Yujuuuuu! Ya tenía demasiada hambre a pesar de haberse devorado casi todos los cupcakes del cocinero.

El otro día, seguramente, no sería mas alentador que este.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este que sera un increible fic. Ojala tengan una excelente noche de fin de año, y que para el proximo cumplan todas sus metas. Esperen el prox cap! Gracias por leer y...¡FELIZ AÑOOO! Dejen sus coments plzz


	2. Preparatoria Red Line (Un día de mierda)

Buenas, buenas, buenas. He venido a dejarles el segundo capitulo del fic. Espero que hayan pasado un excelente fin de año y hayan pedido muchos deseos. Sin mas, y esperando que les guste, los veo abajo :D

* * *

PERSONAJES DEL EPISODIO:

-MONKEY D. LUFFY:

-Aspecto: Moreno, ojos negros, pelo negro y despeinado, estatura media, viste con un chaqueta roja, pantaloncillos azules, chanclas y un sombrero de paja. Tiene 17 años.

-Comportamiento, vivencia y gustos: Se caracteriza por ser demasiado inocente, amable y confiado. Tiene un gran sentido del humor y responde la mayoría de veces con una gran sonrisa. Es fácilmente sociable, buen amigo, hiperactivo y con gran determinación. Puede parecer difícil que llegue a enojarse, pero cuando lo hace es temido hasta por los peores criminales. Es un amante de la comida, sobre todo la carne, tiene espíritu de crio y juega como uno. Estudia en la preparatoria Red Line y vive en el piso 15 del edificio Calm Belt junto con su compañero Ussop.

-USSOP:

-Aspecto: Moreno, ojos negros, pelo negro y crespo, nariz larga, estatura promedio, viste con un overol amarillo, un sombrero de pesca y zapatos cafés. Tiene 17 años.

-Comportamiento, vivencia y gustos: Es un chico carismático, alegre y animado. Es mucho menos inocente que Luffy y trata de pensar profundamente las cosas antes de actuar. También es cobarde, sentimental, miedoso e inseguro. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de proteger a sus amigos saca su mejor animo de valentía para defenderlos. Es inteligente, creativo e inventor. Es un genio en la mentira y el engaño. Le encanta inventar diferentes utensilios que siempre lo sacan de problemas. Estudia en la preparatoria Red Line, vive junto a Luffy en el Calm Belt.

-NAMI:

-Aspecto: Tez blanca, ojos cafés claros, pelo naranja y largo, estatura alta, viste con una blusa roja, pantalones azules y tacones rojos. Tiene 18 años.

-Comportamiento, vivencia y gustos: Nami es una chica madura e inteligente. La mayor parte del tiempo se dedica frenar las estupideces de Luffy, Ussop y Chopper usando la violencia. También es cobarde y sentimental de vez en cuando, pero al igual que Ussop cuando se trata de proteger a sus amigos lo hace sin dudar. Es una amante del dinero, las mandarinas y los mapas. Su gran sueño es lograr dibujar el mapa del mundo. Estudia en la preparatoria Red Line, vive en el edificio vecino al Calm Belt llamado Shikoku's.

-CHOPPER:

-Aspecto: Reno de ojos cafés, estatura baja, viste con un gran sombrero rojo y unos pantaloncillos cafés. Tiene 15 años.

Comportamiento, vivencia y gustos: Chopper fue elegido como el animal más inteligente del mundo. A pesar de ser un reno adopto la capacidad de hablar, razonar y generar sentimentalidad. Al principio fue rechazado, sin embargo después de un tiempo consiguió ser respetado por su habilidad. Es uno de los más sentimentales en la historia, llora con facilidad pero también se alegra de un momento a otro. Es tierno, compasivo y tolerante. También es un poco cobarde y engañarlo es demasiado fácil. Le encanta la medicina, admira a Law, su tutor, por sus conocimientos y desea estudiar en la misma universidad que el. Quiere convertirse en uno de los mejores médicos del mundo. Estudia en la preparatoria Red Line y vive en una casa alejada en las montañas.

Su alarma comenzaba a sonar. Su madre se había ido temprano a trabajar dejándole la advertencia de que debía levantarse temprano para ir a estudiar, que no olvidara sus cosas y que por un día en su vida no causara problemas. Ella acepto entre sueños todas las recomendaciones de su madre y vio como esta se alejaba para llegar a la puerta y salir. Su alarma volvió a sonar y esta aun no se había levantado, había jugado toda la noche a escondidas de su madre y ahora no podía abrir ni un solo parpado. Habían pasado 30 minutos desde que su alarma sonó por segunda vez, poco a poco abrió los ojos y hecho un vistazo al reloj.

-¡LA QUE ME PARIO!-Grito con fuerza al ver que eran las 8:30 am. En ese mismo instante recordó que la entrada a la escuela era 10 minutos antes. Se levanto, se vistió rápidamente, busco sus cosas por todos lados hasta hallarlas y salió corriendo del lugar. Una persona más inteligente hubiera usado el ascensor, sin embargo Hanako asustada por lo retardada que estaba, bajo las escaleras a una velocidad que incluso el correcaminos podría envidiar. Para su mala suerte se topo con el apestoso de Law quien simplemente le dirigió una mirada de "La próxima vez la que olerá a carne podrida eres tu" y se alejo sin decir una palabra.

Tomo un taxi y pasaron casi otros 15 minutos antes de que llegara. Habían cerrado las puertas. Varios chicos que al igual que ella habían llegado tarde, se encontraban sentados en las bancas aledañas a la escuela. Por la prisa que tenia Hanako ni siquiera se había fijado en el aspecto de su escuela. Era enorme, tenía grandes jardines con fuentes al igual que su edificio, estatuas de varios próceres, escritores y revolucionarios. Su entrada principal constaba de una enorme y blanca puerta de madera, sus paredes eran doradas y su gran letrero en letras blancas "PREPARATORIA RED LINE" ocupaba más de la mitad del espacio.

La puerta fue abierta nuevamente para permitir ingresar a las personas que se habían retrasado. Los desesperados estudiantes se dirigieron a sus salones rápidamente y Hanako resignada, no tuvo mas opción que empezar a buscar el suyo.

-1-A…1-B…-Se decía a si misma mientras observaba cada uno de los letreros de las aulas, sin poder hallar su salón- Siguió caminado por mas de 5 minutos, hasta que lo pudo ver casi al final del pasillo. Golpeo la puerta.

-Pase-Decía una voz seria y con cierto tono de enojo. Hanako no sabía si pasar o salir corriendo de aquel lugar para no tener que enfrentar al enfadado maestro.

-Disculpe por la tardanza-Decía ella mientras entraba lenta y calmadamente al salón-Buenos días-El profesor saludo igualmente ignorando su disculpa y la hizo pasar.

-¡CHICOS!-Llamo la atención de todos que al estar hablando entre ellos no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la nueva chica-Debes presentarte-Le ordeno a Hanako, a lo que ella asintió tras comenzar a sudar de los nervios.

-Mi nombre es Hanako, vengo del East Blue-Trago saliva y continuo hablando mientras un pequeño tic en su ojo hacia ritmo con sus manos temblorosas-Tengo 16 años-Finalizo con la mirada de todos sobre si, poniéndola aun mas nerviosa.

-Trátenla con cordialidad y amabilidad. ¿Alguna pregunta?-Cuestiono el profesor, a lo que dos estudiantes levantaron la mano-

-Adelante Kana-Una chica pelirroja y con un aspecto bastante inocente había levantado la mano.

-¿Por qué viniste acá?-Pregunto sin mas. Hanako simplemente no entendía ni lograría comprender la razón por la que preguntaban ese tipo de cosas, simplemente a ellos no debería importarles.

-Según he oído este es uno de los países mas seguros y exitosos del planeta, así que mi madre se mudo aquí por eso y tuve que venir, aunque no quería, a este sucio embutidero de ricos- Silencio. Un profundo silencio rodeo el salón siendo interrumpido por una risilla de parte de la chica que había preguntado.

-Adelante Luffy-Un chico con un aspecto gracioso y sombrero de paja había levantado la mano.

-¿Qué te gusta?-Pregunto sin mas con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto todos sus dientes. Otra pregunta estúpida para Hanako. ¡Simplemente quería sentarse en un maldito puesto y ya! ¿Tan difícil era?

-La carne, los chocolates, los videojuegos y el genero metal-Respondió resignada sin mas. Todos los hombres comenzaron un abucheo intimidándola inmediatamente mientras las mujeres la mataban con la mirada. A las chicas lindas, que les gustaran los videojuegos y ese tipo de música eran casi escasas en ese tiempo, aquel que se ennoviara con una de ellas, se convertía instantáneamente, en el dios del inframundo.

-Shishishi-Rio el que antes había preguntado-Adoro la carne también, ¡tenemos mucho en común!-

-Idiota-Fue la primera palabra que describió a aquel chico en la cabeza de Hanako al haberlo escuchado por segunda vez. ¿Cosas en común? ¡Al diablo!

El profesor señalo un puesto vacío en la última fila y Hanako se dirigió allí. No fue hasta cuando se sentó y abrió los ojos mediante un largo suspiro de resignación, que se dio cuenta que había quedado al lado del chico del sombrero de paja que le dirigía una enorme sonrisa desde el comienzo.

-Hola-Le saludo este aun sonriente-Soy Luffy, mucho gusto-Le tendió la mano. Hanako la tomo dudosa y trato de sonreírle al chico también en un intento fallido.

-H-ola-Le dijo nerviosamente con un tic en el ojo y aun agarrada de la mano del chico sin darse cuenta

-¿Te pasa algo?-Le pregunto este extraño al ver la extraña expresión de Hanako y la cantidad de sudor que fluía de su mano, la que el había agarrado-Te suda mucha la mano…-Hanako se exalto y soltó la mano del chico, se sonrojo violentamente y dejo caer su cabeza en el puesto mientras sollozaba y largaba maldiciones a su conciencia.

-Shishishishi, eres muy graciosa- El chico le dio un par de toquecitos en la cabeza-

-Me lleva el diablo…-Pensaba Hanako al recordar el ridículo que había pasado delante de el con su mano sudada-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?-Luffy detuvo los toques y puso una cara de niño regañado.

-Saquen su libro de matemáticas por favor-Ordeno el profesor

-¡Si, Aokiji-sensei!-Gritaron al unísono emocionados, incluso Luffy.

Aquel profesor les explico un grupo de ejercicios que los estudiantes entendieron perfectamente y resolvieron con facilidad. Luffy se la paso bombardeando toda la clase con preguntas a Hanako, la cual trataba de ignorarlo o le respondía de mala gana. Ese monito era demasiado hiperactivo.

El timbre sonó. Hanako suspiro de tranquilidad, había pasado una hora de su tortura, eso al menos era algo. Antes de salir, el profesor Aokiji se le acerco avisándole que debía quedarse en detención por haber llegado tarde. Suspiro resignada al saber que esto seria una molestia. Imagino el regaño de su madre esa misma noche, ella le había advertido que no ocasionara problemas o sabría las consecuencias. Eran terribles, seguramente le quitaría la potestad de una de sus cosas por un mes o le haría hacer todo el aseo por una semana.

Sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, volteo la mirada y diviso unos enormes ojos que la observaban detenidamente. Demasiado cerca-Pensó-Aléjate-Le ordeno seriamente a Luffy que hizo caso omiso a su advertencia.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-Sonrió. Hanako no sabia que responderle a ese rarito. No había pasado más de una hora desde que lo había conocido y ya le había propuesto que fueran amigos. Eso nunca, en serio nunca había pasado. Normalmente ante su actitud todos preferían alejarse e ignorarla, lo cual a ella le encantaba.

-No-Contesto secamente, se levanto del puesto y salió del salón dejando a un pelinegro muy triste y confundido.

Entro al baño, lavo su cara con agua e intento peinar algo su alocado cabello. El timbre sonó y se dirigió al salón de nuevo. Al entrar vio a Luffy hablando con otro chico y con un… ¿¡RENO!?-Grito a todo pulmón provocando que todas las miradas aterradas de sus compañeros cayeran sobre ella.

-¡KANAO!-Luffy la saludaba y le hacia un ademan para que se acercara-¡VEN AQUÍ!

"Kanao" como la llamaba Luffy, decidió acercarse apenada al lugar, todavía señalada por los cuchicheos y miradas de sus compañeros. A medida que se acercaba comprobaba que no había enloquecido, lo que estaba hablando con Luffy si era un animal, un reno. Al acercarse el reno intento esconderse. Fue un intento fallido ya que se "oculto" al revés y Hanako podía verlo perfectamente.

-No estas escondido Chopper-Le avisaba Luffy con tono de gracia.

-¿Me fume algo anoche?-Se pregunto a si misma sin poder creerlo aun. ¿Qué hacia un jodido reno en la escuela? Sabrá Buda.

-Ellos son mis amigos-Le señalaba Luffy sonriente a pinocho, digo a un chico de nariz larga con el que conversaba y al reno que trataba de jugar a las escondidas, sin éxito.

-¿Tienen permitido traer mascotas aquí?-Pregunto Hanako mientras trataba de convencerse de que todo había sido una simple alucinación y ese reno no estaba hablando con aquel chico narizón y Luffy.

-No es una mascota-Le aclaro Ussop-Es el denominado "Animal mas inteligente del mundo". Aquel con la capacidad de hablar, razonar y expresar sentimientos-Termino hablando con superioridad, como si de el se tratara.

-¿Es joda, no?-Le pregunto al mismo chico aun mas sorprendida

-Deja que el mismo lo compruebe. ¡Chopper!-Llamo al tierno renito que aun se encontraba escondido detrás de su pupitre.

-Oe-Lo llamo Hanako tratando de comprobar la teoría del moreno-Habla, joder.

-Vamos, vamos Chopper-Lo animo Luffy

-H-hola-Dijo este caminando lentamente hacia sus amigos y evitando el mas mínimo contacto visual o corporal con la extraña chica.

-No recuerdo haber fumado nada anoche, pero esto no puede ser real-Se repetía varias veces Hanako dando la impresión de que había enloquecido.

-Te dije que era graciosa Ussop, shishishishi-

-¿Quieres comer con nosotros en el almuerzo?-Le pregunto Ussop a la chica sacándola de su auto psicología mental.

-Se, supongo-Respondía desinteresada-¿Y el reno?

-¡Me llamo Chopper!-Le gritaba molesto al ver que Hanako lo veía como un monstruo radiactivo y no como a un reno parlante. ¿Aun así seria extraño, no?

-Lo siento, Chopper-Le sorprendió la reacción del pequeño-

-¡Pongan sus traseros sobre el asiento!-Grito una voz terrorífica de repente-¿Qué les he dicho de pararse en clase?

Todos los alumnos se pusieron azules y como robots se dirigieron a sus puestos. Al no reaccionar, Luffy halo a Hanako del brazo y la llevo a su pupitre antes que el temido Cocodrile-sama les pateara el trasero.

- ¡Saquen su libro de física, inútiles!-En un momento se oyeron miles de golpes provenientes del pesado libro de física sobre el tablón de los pupitres-¡Abran la pag. 18 y resuelvan todos los ejercicios individualmente!-

-Si, Cocodrile-sama-Asintieron en voz muy baja todos los alumnos, parecían deprimidos.

-Mierda…-Pensó Hanako-Olvide el libro-A pesar de escarbar y rebuscar no pudo encontrarlo. Recibió la pesada mirada del maestro sobre si, analizándola y observándola detenidamente al no haberla reconocido.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Una pregunta estúpida pero necesaria.

-Soy Hanako, llegue hoy-Respondió secamente enfrentando su mirada, pero interiormente, cagada del miedo.

Aspiro de su puro y libero una gran bocanada de humo haciendo toser a los de la fila del frente-¿Tu libro?-Había dado en el punto exacto de la preocupación de la pobre Hanako.

-Acabo de mudarme y no pude encontrarlo-Mintió intentando excusarse para no quedar señalada de por vida por ese profesor.

-Mientes-Hanako casi se traga el lápiz que estaba mordiendo-Seguramente te acostaste tarde por estar vagando, no despertaste a tiempo y olvidaste hasta las llaves-¿Era adivino o maestro? ¡Al diablo eso! Ya estaba perdida.

-Lo siento-Fue lo único que atino a decir-Me dejaron en detención esta tarde por eso-Confeso agachando la cabeza.

-Te quedaras también mañana por olvidar el libro y obtendrás tu primer y hermoso cero en mi materia-Fue como una baldado de agua en la cabeza de Hanako. ¿Cómo es posible que en su primer día le haya ido como un bollo de mierda? ¿Destino, casualidad o venganza de un ente divino? No sabia, ahora la reacción de su madre era la prioridad y eso definiría el futuro de sus amados juegos.

La clase paso rápidamente. Luffy decidió compartir su libro con Hanako para resolver los ejercicios, sin embargo quedo demostrado que eran un pedazo de mugre ante esa materia. Hanako no entendía nada y Luffy se hurgaba la nariz en signo de no entender tampoco. Ussop y Chopper trataron de explicarles un poco pero al ser descubiertos por Cocodrile-sama todos fueron enviados a retención, excepto Hanako que ya se había ganado dos retenciones seguidas.

Llego la clase de historia con Matsurika-sempai, era una linda y amable profesora la cual la mayoría de la hora de clase se concentro en conocer a la nueva alumna Hanako, olvidando dictar el tema. Hanako le respondía nerviosamente y esta preguntaba miles de cosas como si aquella fuera una modelo o artista famosa. Finalmente llego el almuerzo para la buena suerte de Hanako. Más bien mala, ya que había prometido almorzar con los chicos y odiaba la idea, pero igual lo había prometido.

-¿Dónde esta Nami?-Preguntaba Luffy observando los alrededores del patio sin encontrar a la pelinaranja.

-No la he visto hoy-Respondió Ussop mientras se sentaba en un espacio cercano a los arboles-Pero esperémosla aquí-

-Ven y te sientas Kanao- Prácticamente le ordeno Luffy causándole una mueca de disgusto, pero siguió sus instrucciones como un robot, algo definitivamente sorprendente. Chopper se sentó alejado de la chica y observo cada uno de sus movimientos como si de un peligroso animal se tratase.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?-Pregunto finalmente Hanako fastidiada ya por al actitud de Chopper. Era cierto que era ignorada por todos, pero tampoco había sido tratada de esa manera tan extraña. Algo que solo el renito sabía hacer.

-Nada-Respondió tímidamente escondiéndose tras de Luffy.

-No te preocupes-Trataba de tranquilizarlo Luffy mientras se metía un enorme trozo de carne a la boca-Edlla ed buea pesona-

-¡No hables con la boca llena!-Una pelinaranja llego de la nada y golpeo a Luffy por su mala educación- Hola chicos-Saludo amablemente a los otros que respondieron alegremente-¿Quién es ella?-Se había dado cuenta de la extraña y desconocida invitada.

-Soy nueva, me llamo Hanako-Respondió mientras se concentraba de nuevo en su comida.

-Mucho gusto, soy Nami y controlo a estos mocosos-Se presento y le sonrió dulcemente a Hanako, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

-¿No eres del 2-A?-Cuestiono a Nami ya que no la había visto en el aula.

-Soy del 3-A-Aclaro-Aun así, estos idiotas son mis amigos-

-¡OYE!-Exclamaron los tres recibiendo instantáneamente un golpe de la pelinaranja.

-¿Qué?-Puso una cara que asustaría hasta el mismo demonio, haciendo que los tres se disculparan al instante y Hanako comenzara a reírse animadamente. Lo cual no sucedía casi nunca.

-¿Y esas ojeras?-Pregunto extrañada la pelinaranja al ver las bolsas debajo de los ojos de Hanako.

-No duermo-Contesto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-Me quedo haciendo otras cosas, pasa el tiempo y…-

-Deberías tener cuidado-La interrumpió con una recomendación la pelinaranja- Las chicas deben cuidar su aspecto-

-Soy diferente a ti y a las demás-Le aclaro con su tono frio y directo de siempre-Lo único que tiene mi cabeza ocupada es pasar los niveles de mis juegos favoritos-

-¿Eres gamer?-Pregunto sorprendida mientras comía un trozo de pan.

-Ni tanto-Respondió con un semblante tranquilo- Solo juego 9 horas al día sin detenerme-

Todos escupieron el respectivo alimento de sus bocas. ¿Así que el resultado de las ojeras de aquella chica era producto de su obsesión por los juegos? Nadie se lo esperaría. En serio, nadie.

-Ya veo, tampoco son demasiadas horas-Nami usaba un sarcasmo inmediato.

-Se que exagero un poco, pero es lo que me gusta hacer-

-¿No deberías aprovechar algo de tiempo y estudiar física?-Le preguntaba Ussop al haber quedado comprobado que apestaba para esa materia.

-No, la odio-Mascullo mientras miraba fugazmente a cada uno de los chicos.

-Creo que deberías buscar un tutor-Le sugería Chopper acoplándose a la presencia de la chica-Yo tengo como tutor a Law-sensei-Esto lo decía con un tono de emoción.

-Creo que seria una perdida de tiempo, no lo aprenderé si no me gusta-Explico finalmente para luego quedarse pensando un poco las palabras del pequeño-Law…Law…apartamento apestoso…183…-

-¿Por qué esa cara?-Cuestiono Nami al ver como Hanako había cambiado su expresión momentáneamente.

-¿¡ESTUDIAS CON ESA BESTIA!?-Pregunto exaltada y sorprendida al no poder como ese pequeño y tierno renito podía estudiar con esa basura de tipo.

-¡No es una bestia!-Exclamo este enfrentándola- ¡Es muy inteligente y amable conmigo!-

-A mi me pareció todo lo contrario- Opinaba esta mientras recuperaba su tono frio y tranquilo-Ahora soy vecina de el. Su apartamento huele a carne de muerto y su actitud es la más fastidiosa que he tenido que enfrentar-

-¿¡SU VECINA!?-Grito sorprendido abalanzándose sobre ella-¡Seremos buenos amigos!-Dijo mientras la agarraba y comenzaba abrazarla, hasta que finalmente la soltó-L-o del olor es falta de aseo-Mintió obviamente para proteger a su tutor-Y su actitud es buena, por lo menos conmigo. Esta tarde iré a estudiar con el, como todos los jueves-

-¿Hoy es jueves?-Pregunto Hanako al aire, sin saber ni en que día vivía-No puedes, tienes detención-

El renito comenzó acorrer de un lado a otro mientras lloraba y se agarraba la cabeza- ¡No puede ser, no puedo perder el tiempo aquí! ¡Y todo por tu culpa!-Señalo a Hanako molesto y aun llorando.

-Yo no fui la única-Disimuladamente torció los ojos y señalo a Luffy también-Este esta mas jodido que yo-Era cierto que apestaba en esa materia, pero Luffy lo era en todas las que habían tenido hasta ahora.

-¿¡Vives en el Calm Belt!?-Preguntaron Luffy y Ussop sorprendidos-

-Afirmativo-Respondió Hanako

-¡Nosotros también!-Respondieron al unísono. O no, esto no podía hacer cierto. Lo mas seguro era que al llegar había agarrado una maldición o un bulto de sal le había caído esa mañana sin darse cuenta ¿O tal vez se había mirado a un espejo roto? ¿Pasado bajo una escalera? No lo sabía. Su suerte ese día habría sido envidiada por un masoquista, algo que efectivamente ella no era. ¿Ahora además de aguantarse al del sombrerito, en detención y en la escuela, debía hacerlo en su propia casa? ¡Que me lleve el diablo!-Pensó-Efectivamente lo había llamado.

-¿¡DETENCION!?-Nami se levanto furiosa y comenzó a zarandearlos a los tres, sin saber aún que efectivamente los TRES debían quedarse esa tarde-¿Cómo paso eso Chopper?-Le preguntaba mientras dejaba a los otros sobre el suelo y zarandeaba al pobre renito.

-Queríamos ayudarles en la clase de física y Cocodrile-sama nos pillo-Prácticamente confeso todo para que Nami lo soltara-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-Se disculpo asustado. Al parecer esa pelinaranja podría parecer inofensiva, pero cuando la conocieras no querrías hacerla enfadar a menos que desees una tumba en el centro de la tierra.

-Esos dos también-Señalo a Ussop y a Luffy que intentaban escapar en el acto para no ser victimas de la furia de Nami. Acto seguido todo fue una carnicería. Hanako solo rio y disfruto mirando como Nami golpeaba y regañaba a los chicos por haberse quedado en detención. Lo que no se espero es que ella también resultara golpeada y regañada por la pelinaranja por la misma razón que los otros.

El timbre de la campana sonó. Hicieron una pequeña formación, oyeron una especie de recomendaciones de parte de los profesores y entraron silenciosamente a cada una de sus aulas.

Las próximas dos horas eran clase de lectura. Aun así como el profesor se encontraba incapacitado, por razones desconocidas para Hanako, habían dejado de guardia a Cocodrile-sama que le había hecho la vida imposible a los estudiantes, haciendo que resolvieran ejercicios sin detenerse por dos horas. Muchos se habían desmayado en el acto y fueron enviados a enfermería. Era obvio también que se había ensañado con Luffy y Hanako al ver que además de que habían sido enviados a detención no dejaban de hablar en "su clase" con el reno y el narizón, en busca de ayuda, seguramente.

La otra hora fueron enviados al patio para escuchar algunos avisos del director. Eso casi nunca se daba, sin embargo Hanako había tenido la mala suerte de llegar precisamente ese día y tener que aguantar una hora de pie escuchando a un viejito que ya se veía próximamente en los umbrales de la muerte. Lo peor fue escuchar que ahora debían entrar a las 8:10 am, para Hanako eso significaba jugar menos y dormir más. Además, ahora los que quedaran en detención, no debían resistir hasta las 5:00 pm si no hasta las 6:00 pm. Definitivamente ese día lo había iniciado con el pie izquierdo, quería pegarse un tiro. Había tenido que aguantarse a Luffy todo el día y ahora por 4 horas mas, ¡Y dos días! Jodida, esa era la palabra que podría expresar su ser en ese momento. ¡Eso no era todo! El pelinegro vivía en su mismo edificio. No había palabras que describieran su mala suerte. Podría haber roto ese mismo día el libro de los Records Guinness, como la persona más desafortunada del mundo.

Todos los estudiantes finalmente habían salido de esa terrible cárcel. Hanako, Ussop, Chopper y Luffy se encontraban exclusivamente, en el salón de detención, con letras rojas para colmo. Nami fue a despedirse de ellos, regañándoles de nuevo y advirtiéndoles las consecuencias si eso pasara de nuevo. Después un celular comenzó a sonar, y si ya lo sabía, era un monstruo detrás de la línea.

-Hola ma-Saludo Hanako esperando lo peor.

-Me dijeron que debías quedarte en detención por copiar de unos compañeros y por haber llegado tarde-La pobre chica trago saliva-¿Es cierto o no?- Su tono hasta ahora, solo hasta ahora, sonaba amable.

-Es cierto madre-Luffy chismoseaba pegando una oreja al teléfono sin que Hanako se diera cuenta.

-Hablamos esta noche-Se despidió fríamente. Palabras gloriosas y benditas. Las palabras mas temidas por Hanako habían sido dichas. Estas normalmente tenían un significado brutal y unas consecuencias también, claro que dependiendo de en que la hubiera cagado. Tenía un mal presentimiento, su madre nunca la golpeaba ni la maltrataba con palabras vulgares, aun así ella conocía MEJORES métodos, y la pobre chica ya sabía cuales eran. Intento despedirse también, pero cuando apenas lo había notado, el pito de descolgado ya estaba sonando. Suspiro resignada, volteo su mirada y se encontró con esos pesados ojos negros de nuevo-Muy cerca-Pensó alejándose al casi sentir el aliento del chico.

-Tu mama parece ser compresiva-Soltaba el chico inocentemente al no entender el significado de esas palabras.

-La mas de todas-Le afirmo usando un sarcasmo tan evidente que hasta Chopper entendería.

-Que mala suerte Hana-san-El renito la consolaba con amabilidad. Así es, en el mismo instante que confeso que era vecina de Law ahora Chopper la trataba como su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

-Podrías inventar una excusa-Hablaba Ussop con su titulo, _El más mentiroso del planeta._

-Demasiado tarde-Mascullo Hanako cayendo sobre el puesto y sintiendo nuevamente unos golpecitos en su cabeza.

-Si quieres yo podría hablar con ella shishishi-Era evidente quien era.

-No me toques-Le ordeno frustrada a lo que el hizo caso omiso-¡Que no-

-¿Qué hacen?-El encargado de cuidarlos y darles trabajo había llegado. Hanako rogaba que no fuera Cocodrile-sama. Levanto la cabeza lentamente, observo al frente y su suerte por un minuto fue bendecida. El que se encontraba allí era el sumiso y calmado Aokiji-sensei.

-Esperando a que nos de labores-Mentía Ussop sin darse cuenta, pues lo que realmente quería era irse a casa.

-Tajen estos lápices, quiero una punta impecable y fina-La mirada de todos se abrió, miles de lápices sin punta ahora se encontraban frente a ellos. Hanako no sabia si sentirse aliviada o miserable ante aquella tarea. Sin más, comenzó su castigo de 4 horas.

Las horas para su alivio pasaron rápido, en medio de regaños del profesor dirigidos a los chicos, ya que no quedaba complacido con la punta de algunas lápices, según el, "su esencia no era la misma". Para Hanako era un loco reprimido pero para todos los demás era un héroe, ¿el por que? No lo sabía. Había tenido que aguantar que Luffy y los otros le hablaran todo el tiempo, incluso odiando la situación le había parecido ¿Divertido? No, eso no pida ser. Finalmente salieron de la escuela, Chopper le rogo a Hanako que se disculpara frente a el con Law, ya que aquel se había negado a darle su numero y no había podido a llamarlo. Al principio se negó, pero antes de que su instinto callara al renito a golpes, tuvo que aceptar su terrible destino.

Luffy, Ussop y Hanako tomaron un taxi al momento de despedirse de Chopper. No demoraron en llegar al edificio. Luffy anoto su número de piso, apartamento y teléfono para que Hanako fuera a visitarlos o los llamara si necesitaba algo. Eso era una cosa que obviamente no iba a hacer. Se detuvieron en el piso 15 y se despidieron animadamente de Hanako, quien solo hizo mala cara y respondió secamente. Siguió hasta el piso 18, corrió hasta su apartamento para no sentir el terrible olor de la casa de Law, busco la llaves y…mierda.

_FLASHBACK:_

_-Mientes-Hanako casi se traga el lápiz que estaba comiendo-Seguramente te acostaste tarde por estar vagando, no despertaste a tiempo y olvidaste hasta las llaves…las llaves…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK:_

¡Las llaves joder! ¡Había olvidado las putas llaves esta mañana! Se quedo tiesa como una estatua e imagino todo su terrible destino esa noche. Trago saliva resignada, se sentó y recostó sobre su puerta alcanzando a percibir el terrible olor proveniente de la morada de aquel sádico estudiante. Su madre llegaba las 8, dos horas mas sin hacer nada. Paso una hora, ya se había quedado dormida, media hora mas y soñaba que jugaba sin parar mientras comía un delicioso pastel, dos horas. Sintió unos pasos acercarse, comenzó a temblar y volteo su mirada. Era Law, respiro profundo y se tranquilizo.

-Al parecer olvido sus llaves Midori-ya-Había adivinado con tan solo mirar la cara de depresión de la chica y como se encontraba sentada.

-Si-Respondió sin mas tratando de evitar conversación alguna.

- Su madre debe estar por llegar, iba unos pasos atrás mío-Le informo mientras observaba como esta se exaltaba y sus ojos salían intentando escapar de sus orbitas, sin mencionar el pequeño chillido que tiro.

-¡Yes!-Eso era un chillido o había enloquecido y ahora le estaba hablando en ingles-Recordé algo…-Dijo un poco mas tranquila-Chopper le manda disculpas por no haber venido a su tutoría, pues se quedo en detención-

-Imagino que usted también-Soltó descaradamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-Pregunto sorprendida ante aquel brujo sádico ignorando el casi insulto.

-Normalmente los de la preparatoria salen a la misma hora que yo, así que deberíamos llegar a la misma hora también-Continuaba explicando-No me la tope ni en el camino, ni en el ascensor. No digo que sea malo, de hecho fue algo gratificante, de esa manera puedo deducir, que se quedo en detención por el hecho de llegar tarde esta mañana la escuela-

¿Lo había adivinado todo?, no. Era simplemente el uso de la lógica, tenia razón, eso era exactamente lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué le digo Chopper?-Pregunto tratando de no perder la paciencia. Esa actitud tan arrogante y acertada que el moreno exclusivamente restregaba en su cara, comenzaba a sacarla de quicio.

-Que no importa, puede seguir viniendo los jueves-Señalo de repente al pasillo-Su madre esta por llegar-

Una sombra macabra, peligrosa y mortal se acercaba por el pasillo como si de un demonio se tratase. Lanzo una mirada fulminante Hanako quien se levanto y en acto-reflejo se escondió tras la espalda de Law.

-Buenas noches Law-san-Saludo amablemente la mama de Hanako.

-Buenas noches Midori-ya-Saludo Law también con un tono amable.

-Hanako-kun-Sonrió siniestramente y tomo la mano de su hija jalándola de su escondite personalizado y le entrego la llave.

-Tenemos que hablar, así que entra al apartamento… ¡AHORA!-Hanako salió disparada y de un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta y se adentro rápidamente. Se podían oír sus sollozos y susurros con si se tratara de una enferma mental restringida en un manicomio.

-Adiós Law-san-Se despidió del moreno pero interrumpió su trayecto-Espere…me gustaría invitarlo a tomar algo si desea-

-De acuerdo-Law sabia que era mejor no negar nada a esa mujer cuando estaba enojada y además, pronto seria el espectador en primera fila del espectáculo que se llevaría acabo en su casa.

Law se adentro al apartamento y lo primero que vio fue a Hanako con una expresión de terror, un tic en el ojo y mucho temblor sentada en el sofá. Decidió quedarse de pie frente a ella, observo como la madre de la chica le acercaba y empezó a disfrutar del espectáculo.

-Hanako-kun-Llamo su madre amable pero siniestra, esto le helo la sangre y nuevamente se escondió tras de Law, que solo atino a sonreír siniestramente.

Hana regaño a Hanako fuertemente sin importarle la presencia del futuro medico. Le prohibió todos sus juegos por más de un mes y le ordeno hacer el aseo de toda la semana. Incluso logro asustar un poco a Law con el tono que decía esas palabras, era como escuchar a un demonio imponer su sentencia. Hanako solo asentía a todo lo que su madre mencionaba mientras temblaba con lágrimas en los ojos y finalmente se sentaba en el sofá. Lo peor ya había pasado. Hana prácticamente obligo a Law a que se sentara también.

-Que día de mierda…-Dijo para si misma. La verdadera Hanako ya hubiera sacado a Law a patadas de ahí pero al estar opacada por el miedo y el estrés ni noto cuando había entrado, solo lo uso como escudo para evitar a su madre, lo cual no había servido.

-Al parecer no he sido el único-Confeso Law mientras se acomodaba como si de su sillón se tratase.

-Por lo menos no tiene una madre que lo aterrorice tanto-Juro haber visto una lasciva y sádica sonrisa de Law por unos segundos. Pronto llego la comida, Law se fue y la noche llego esperando el amanecer.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero les haya agradado al capitulo. Pueden dejar sus felicitaciones, recomendaciones, putazos, madrazos y amenazas de muerte allá abajo. Actualizara este fic normalmente los Lunes, miércoles y viernes. ¿Una ganga no? ¡Nos olemos luego! Nos vemos luego suena mejor. Bye bye


	3. La U Nuevo Mundo (Otro día de mierda)

Buenas noches mis amados y queridos lectores. Publicare hoy el 3 capitulo ya que mañana tendré que salir y había prometido actualizar los viernes. Es el mismo día de los sucesos de Hanako pero desde la perspectiva de Law. Espero les guste y lo disfruten! Nos vemos abajo :D

* * *

PERSONAJES DEL EPISODIO:

- RORONOA ZORO:

-Aspecto: Moreno, cabello verde, ojos caídos y negros, estatura alta, se viste con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y botas. Tiene 19 años.

-Comportamiento, vivencia y gustos: Es una persona seria y amargada. Tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación al punto de llegar a perderse hasta en su propia casa. Vive solo y es un gran espadachín. Es uno de los amigos de Luffy, Ussop, Chopper y Nami. Es arrogante y directo con sus acciones. Normalmente se pelea con Sanji y reniega todo lo que este le dice. Tiene una fuerza monstruosa y una gran determinación. Cuando quiere puede llegar a ser muy divertido o muy malvado. Vive en el edificio Shikoku's junto con Nami, estudia Criminología obligadamente en el Nuevo Mundo a pesar de querer montar un dojo y enseñar el arte marcial: Kendo.

-BEPO:

-Aspecto: Oso blanco, ojos negros, estatura promedio, viste con un mono naranja. Tiene 18 años.

-Comportamiento, vivencia y gustos: Junto a Chopper, Bepo fue elegido como uno de los animales más inteligentes del mundo. Es carismático, tierno y gracioso. Su principal característica es la cantidad de veces que puede llegar a disculparse sin razón alguna. Es casi como el mejor amigo de Law, se la pasa todo el tiempo con el y también estudia medicina en su misma universidad. Suele hablar con Zoro, Robin y Sanji, más que Law, ha logrado hacerse amigo de ellos. Le encanta comer pescado y dulces. Sabe tocar algunos instrumentos musicales y practica karate. Vive cerca de Chopper y también le enseña algunas cosas sobre su carrera.

-EUSTASS KID:

-Aspecto: Tez blanca como la leche, cabello rojo, ojos color cobre, estatura alta, se viste con un abrigo negro, una camisa azul, pantalones amarillos y botas negras acompañado de unos ligeros lentes de 19 años.

-Comportamiento vivencia y gustos: Es una persona bastante arrogante y malvada con aquellas personas que no le agradan. La mayoría del tiempo la pasa durmiendo, comiendo a montones y viendo televisión. Vive en una casa a las afueras del Grand Line. Odia la actitud de Law, Zoro y Sanji y por esa razón siempre esta buscándoles pelea. Tiene de amigo a Killer con el cual estudia Ingeniería mecatrónica en el Nuevo Mundo y habla de vez en cuando con el mejor amigo de Law, Bepo. Es una amante de las fiestas, el alcohol y las hembras de mala vida. Junto con Zoro y Killer es uno de los más fuertes de aquel lugar.

-KILLER:

-Aspecto: Tez blanca, cabello rubio, aspecto corpulento, siempre usa una mascara color blanco con rayas azules que no permite ver sus rasgos faciales (Sabrá la madre como no lo ha estrellado un carro o como puede leer algo), viste con una camisa azul, pantalones cowboy negros y zapatos 20 años.

-Comportamiento, vivencia y gustos: Es una persona tranquila, racional y no se deja llevar por impulsos. Siempre esta tratando de controlar a Kid para que no se meta en problemas. Estudia Ingeniería mecatrónica en el Nuevo Mundo y vive en la misma casa que Kid. Puede ser amargado pero también amable. Es el más temido del lugar gracias a su fornido aspecto. Es uno de los más fuertes del Nuevo Mundo y siempre esta acompañando a su testarudo mejor amigo a todos sus lugares viciosos. Le encanta leer, comer camarones y escribir historias.

* * *

Para Hanako era su primer día de escuela, para Law era un día como muchos en cual iría a la universidad. El despertador sonó a las 8:20, se desperezo y se levanto sin rodeos de su enorme y cómoda cama a pesar de solo haber podido conciliar el sueño 4 horas antes, producto de su insomnio. Tomo un baño, se vistió, trato de peinarse sin éxito mientras observaba sus enormes ojeras frente al espejo y desayuno mientras leía el periódico. Antes de salir de su casa, dio un último chequeo a su "laboratorio especial", se aseguro de tener sus informes en orden y finalmente se marcho.

Para Law era importante mantenerse en forma, por esa razón se alimentaba adecuadamente y jamás de los jamases usaba el ascensor. Al bajar las escaleras, para su desgracia, se topo con Hanako, la cual iba muy apresurada y roja como un tomate gracias a lo rápido que había corrido. Esta solo le dedico una mirada molesta, el se la devolvió y siguió su camino. Por curiosidad miro su reloj, eran las 8:40, entendió la razón del afán de la chica, hace 20 minutos que debía haber llegado a la escuela. Tomo un taxi que solo demoro 10 minutos para llegar a su destino.

La universidad donde Law estudiaba era mucho más grande que la preparatoria de Hanako, su aspecto era casi el mismo, pero sus facultades se encontraban divididas y millones de personas llegaban para estudiar ese día. Como siempre puntual, Law se adentro a la universidad y se dirigió a la facultad de medicina.

-Hoy te vez peor que todos los días, perdedor-Una conocida e irritante voz se hacia sonar a sus espaldas, era Kid-¿El bebe no ha podido dormir de nuevo?-

-Para nada es un honor verte Eustass-ya-Le dirigió una mirada fría al momento de voltearse-

-Basta Kid-Lo reprendía Killer-No ha empezado ni la tarde y ya quieres buscar pleito-

-¿Por que andas tan atolondraro?-Le preguntaba descaradamente Kid a Law con el simple objetivo de hacerlo enfadar.

-¡Calla Kid!-Lo regaño Killer un poco mas fuerte-Si sigues jodiendo nos perderemos la clase-

-Te agradecería si lo apartaras de mi vista, Killer-ya-No sabia el porque pero se sentía cansado y algo estresado ese día. Lo que menos quería era patear la cara de aquel pelirrojo y meterse en problemas. Siempre lo había ignorado, pero aquel era un día en el que sabía, no podía controlarse y terminaría cayendo en las redes del molesto Kid.

-No deberías darle ordenes a mi querido compañero-Advirtió Kid mientras arremangaba las mangas de su pesado abrigo-El no es subordinado de basuras como tu-

-Es una pena Law-san, no esperaba que este idiota lo molestara tan temprano-Killer tomo a Kid a la fuerza y casi que lo arrastro alejándolo de Law. Este solo miro la escena que le hizo un poco de gracia y se dispuso a dirigirse a su clase.

-¡Law-san!-Gritaba un tierno y apapachable osito blanco mientras corría hacia el-¡No me abandone!-

Para Law aquella escena no era tierna, si no vergonzosa desde el momento en el que las miradas pretenciosas de algunas personas lo atacaban. Saludo a Bepo y con un ademan le indico que lo siguiera. Caminaron juntos y entraron a un enorme auditorio adornado con la palabra "Medicina-Anatomia". Se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, Law saco un enorme libro y comenzó a leer.

-¿Esta bien Law-san?-Pregunto el oso preocupado al notar que no había dicho una sola palabra. Es cierto que Law suele ser muy callado, sin embargo con Bepo era diferente. Lo conocía hace más de 10 años y sabía que su amigo no estaba bien.

-No me he sentido muy animado hoy Bepo, creo que estoy enfermo-Le confesaba mientras sobaba su frente.

-¿Usted enfermo?-Esto si que le sorprendía. No había conocido día en el que Law hubiera enfermado. El no dormía mucho, pero jamás había confesado estar enfermo, mucho menos con el terrible orgullo que se mandaba. Si se lo había dicho, estaba realmente mal.

-Me siento mas cansado de lo normal y me ha empezado a doler la cabeza-

-¿Quiere que lo acompañe a la enfermería?-Pregunto el osito amablemente y con preocupación.

-No es necesario Bepo, no debe ser nada importante- Trataba de tranquilizarlo-Además necesito que me acompañes a tatuarme hoy-

-Lo siento-Comenzaba a disculparse sin razón mientras una aura azul lo rodeaba-¿¡Al fin se hará todos esos locos tatuajes, Law-san!?-Recordaba que Law desde hace mucho quería tatuarse las manos, los antebrazos, el pecho y la espalda con algunos tribales.

-Organice una cita esta tarde, ¿Podrías?-Preguntaba de nuevo, al fin y al cabo al oso le gustaba acompañarlo a todas partes.

-Me encantaría-Respondía este emocionado-Pero si se siente enfermo no dude en decirme ¿Vale?-Law solo asintió con una sonrisa sincera ante la preocupación de su amigo.

Primero tuvieron clase de anatomía con Makoto-sensei, un maestro que ya era mayor pero tenia un conocimiento muy amplio del tema, Law lo respetaba y admiraba.

Aunque el tuviera un gran interés por escucharlo, no pudo prestar mucha atención durante esa hora, además de tener cansancio y dolor de cabeza, hacia casi 20 minutos que empezaba a sentir un fastidioso mareo. Resistió aquella hora sin quejarse, pero tuvo que salir de urgencia del auditorio apenas tocaron el timbre, al baño.

El dolor de cabeza le había causado nauseas, y las nauseas lo habían hecho vomitar. Lavo su cara con agua helada y trato de recuperar el aliento. Esa apenas era la primera hora y no podía dejarse vencer por un simple malestar.

Bepo lo encontró e insistió en enviarlo a la enfermería pero Law se negó, el moreno comenzaba a molestarse así que el osito se disculpo mas de treinta veces y decidió no insistirle mas. Ahora tenían clase de química general con Shishou-senpai, una mujer hermosa y voluptuosa que tenía loco a más de uno con su belleza. Law entro a clase. Trato de prestar su mejor atención, sin embargo aquella mujer noto que el aspecto del moreno era terrible y lo mando directo a enfermería. Law hizo caso omiso de sus instrucciones, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, se dirigió a la cafetería de la universidad para tomar y leer algo.

-No parece tener buen aspecto, Law-san-Robin había llegado junto con Sanji y Zoro de pura casualidad a la cafetería y lo habían visto-Debería ir al medico.

-Tienes cara de no haber comido muy bien-Opinaba Sanji mientras aspiraba de su cigarrillo-Debes cuidar tu alimentación o terminaras muerto-

-Al parecer simplemente me intoxiqué-Trato de explicar su malestar, aun así tendría que dar el beneficio de la duda, pues podía ser algo mas grave.

-¿Te sacaron de clase?-Le pregunto Zoro al moreno

-Querían que fuera a enfermería, pero no lo necesito, se perfectamen-Fue interrumpido por el peliverde.

-Usted estudia medicina, pero aun no es doctor, Law-Le recordaba Zoro, sin darse cuenta que aquella declaración había hecho enojar al moreno.

-Solo comí algo que me cayó mal Roronoa-ya, conozco perfectamente mi organismo y se lo que me pasa-Le aclaro con tono de disgusto al peliverde, el cual solo alzo los hombros y se alejo del lugar.

-Si te vas solo, te perderás marimo- Advirtió el rubio haciendo que Zoro se detuviera y retrocediera molesto.

-Eso no te debería importar cejas de sushi-Zoro agarro del saco al rubio en signo de comenzar una pelea.

-Cállate pedazo de alga-Escupió todo el humo del cigarrillo en su cara haciendo que este empezara a toser fuertemente.

-Ojala esa mierda te pudra los pulmones-Le deseo el peliverde continuando la pelea.

-Que lo mismo pase con tu hígado-Le devolvió los malos deseos.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?-Comenzaba a enojarse en serio y a lanzar más insultos a Sanji. Mientras que el rubio no dejaba de fumar, el peliverde no dejaba de beber sake.

-¿Seguro?-Robin continuo la conversación con el moreno mientras los otros dos continuaban peleando.

- No necesito estarlo-Le respondió el pelinegro con arrogancia.

-Entonces no entiendo el por que se encuentra tomando café si se supone esta intoxicado-Law puso cara de molestia, se sentía terrible y no deseaba escuchar recomendaciones de nadie en esos momentos.

-Con todo respeto, no es algo que a usted le debería interesar Nico-ya-Dirigió con fastidio, a lo que Robin simplemente sonrió.

-No permitiré que le hable así a Robin-chan, Trafalgar-Sanji había alcanzado a oír el insulto, abandonado su pelea con Zoro y ahora intentaba defender a la futura arqueóloga.

-Adelante-Bufaba molesto mientras bebía mas café, retándolo.

-No es necesario Sanji-san-Trataba de tranquilizarlo- El necesita estar solo, así que vayámonos.

-Tsk-Se quejaba molesto mirando a Law con cara de asesino sádico-La próxima vez te partiré la cara sin falta-

-Déjalo Ero-cook, se nos hará tarde-Le ordenaba el peliverde alejado de la escena.

-¡Ero-cook tu abuela maldito marimo!-Le había gritado Sanji mientras se alejaba con Robin.

Ahora estaba mas que comprobado que aquello no era una simple intoxicación. En verdad estaba enfermo. Se paro de la mesa, puso su mejor cara y se dirigió de nuevo al auditorio. Shishou-senpai se aseguro de que estuviera mejor y lo dejo entrar. Law también era un maestro del engaño, y con todas sus fuerzas se dedico a fingir que estaba bien. Así la paso hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Vamos a comer Law-san lo llamo Bepo!-

-Lo siento, pero ahora no quiero-Se negó rotundamente ante su malestar.

-Lo siento yo también-Volvió a disculparse Bepo, haciendo que Law riera.

- No deberías hacerte el rogado, Trafalgar-Ese era Kid de nuevo. Si existían personas que entraban en su lista de querer asesinar, el era el primero. No veía el día en que pudiera diseccionarlo el mismo y fritar sus tripas para la cena.

-No es por fastidiar, pero tu cara refleja que si no vas al medico no pasaras de esta noche-Ante las palabras de Killer, Bepo se asusto y comenzó a rogarle de nuevo a Law que permitiera que lo revisaran.

-Ya te dije que no Bepo, deja de fastidiar- Le ordenaba con un tono molesto, pero lo que mas asusto al osito era ver como su amigo se esforzaba para resistirse. Nuevamente le pedio perdón y un aura azul volvió a brotar a su alrededor.

-¡Déjenlo ¡Déjenlo!-Gritaba Kid a los otros dos-Saluda a mi padre cuando vallas al infierno, Trafalgar-Dicho esto comenzó a reír malévolamente y se alejo del lugar.

Los tres fueron a la cafetería. A pesar de que Law trato de negarse sus fuerzas ya no daban más y tuvo que verse obligado a ir por órdenes de Bepo. Ordenaron para Law un enorme almuerzo para que recuperara fuerzas. Acto seguido Robin, Sanji y Zoro se les unieron y también intentaron insistir a Law para que se dejara ver por un medico.

-¡Deja de ser tan terco maldito ojeroso!- Le gritaba Sanji al ver que Law no tomaba en cuenta las recomendaciones de los demás.

-¡Ya te dije que no Kuroashi-ya!-Exclamo cansado de ver la insistencia de sus compañeros. Probablemente no quería aceptar que ellos tenían razón y simplemente no se le dio la gana de aceptar que así era. Estaba un poco grande como para recibir ordenes de los demás. Haría lo que quisiera con su vida.

-Parecías ser bastante maduro, pero ahora te comportas como un crio-Zoro no podía creer el tipo de actitud que tenia Law en esos momentos. Todos le habían insistido para que fuera revisarse y el se había negado como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Siempre lo había visto como una persona seria, callada y observadora, pero hoy había comprobado que el único objetivo de su terquedad, era no darle la razón a los demás, creer que siempre estaba en lo correcto. Seguramente algún día se estrellaría gracias a esa actitud.

-No quiero recibir ese tipo de palabras de parte de un hombre que se la pasa peleando por cualquier estúpida razón con Kuroashi-ya-

Tanto Sanji como Zoro lo miraron con cara de odio. Los demás solo rieron un poco y siguieron comiendo.

Killer esperaba que su amigo llegara en cualquier momento, pero al ver a Law tan enfermo no podía permitir que se pelearan como todos los días. Hablando del rey de roma, mira quien se asoma.

-Den espacio-Ordenaba Kid mientras se sentaba en la mesa- Siento la demora, estaba ocupado en algunos asuntillos-

- Bienvenido, Kid-kun-Lo saludaba Robin amablemente

-Esta mucho más bella que ayer Nico Robin-Le lanzo un cumplido que hizo enfurecer a Sanji al instante.

-Aun te falta mucho para ser un caballero-Le reprocho Sanji al pelirrojo-Resígnate, Robin-chwan solo tiene ojos para mi-

-No me hagas reír cocinerito de pacotilla-Le contesto con rabia.

-Utiliza tus neuronas para hacer algo más que buscar pelea, Eustass-ya-Le recomendaba Law, a lo que la respuesta del pelirrojo fue golpearlo y tirarlo de su asiento.

-¡Vuelve a repetir eso basura!-La pelea que se había iniciado estaba comenzado a ser abucheada por todos.

-¿¡Ese es el golpe de un hombre o de una de tus putas!?-Law había perdido el control de su pensamiento y ahora se encontraba retando a Kid frente a frente. Esta vez si que le partiría la cara a golpes.

-¡Basta ya!-Zoro intentaba frenarlos.

-¡Tu cállate alga de mierda!-Le gritaba Kid por haberse entrometido en su pelea.

-¡Tu no digas nada, fosforito!-Ahora Sanji también había intervenido. Los abucheos se hicieron más fuertes, esto hizo que todos perdieran el control y solo pensaran en partirle la cara de Kid. Bepo, Killer y Robin solo podían mirar aterrados, la que seria una pelea histórica entre esos cuatro. Sin embargo, el director llego a tiempo y los detuvo. Las consecuencias de ese intento de pelea serian fatales.

-¿¡Cual tipo de institución creen que es esta!?-Todos se encontraban sentados frente al mismísimo director de la Universidad más famosa y cara del mundo. El gran Oda-sensei (En honor al gran creador de la serie One piece).

- Lo sentimos, rector-Se disculpaban con tono de típicos niños de primaria.

-¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare?-Se repetía Oda mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sobándose la cien-Ustedes tienen un excelente rendimiento académico en esta universidad, son de los mejores estudiantes de la institución, en pocas palabras, son mi mayor orgullo-Esto dio un rayo de esperanza a los chicos-Excepto tal vez Zoro-kun-No pudieron evitar reírse frente a Zoro, este solo respondió con un ligero tic en la ceja

-Lo siento mucho Oda-sensei-Se disculpaba el pelirrojo-Le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir-

-Se lo juramos Oda-sensei-También prometía Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-¡Aquí no se fuma!-Sanji soltó su cigarrillo del susto y pidió disculpas de nuevo.

-Nunca había pasado esto Oda-sensei-Aseguraba Law-Y no volverá a ocurrir otra vez-

-¿Y tu que dices, Zoro?-Preguntaba Oda ante el silencio del muchacho.

-No volverá a repetirse, señor-Se disculpo también.

-Dejare que se vallan por esta vez, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero a la próxima, serán expulsados con todo el dolor de mi alma.

-Gracias Oda-sensei-Dijeron todos a coro mientras se ponían de pie.

-Pueden salir- Finalizo, dándoles las espalda.

Se habían salvado de un problema muy grande. Salieron de la oficina del director, y ca da uno sin mencionar palabra se dirigió a su clase. La exaltación que Law había tenido hace un momento, había empeorado su situación, ahora si sentía que realmente no seria capaz de avanzar más.

-Definitivamente ha sido el peor día de mi vida-Pensó Law-Tal vez si no estuviera tan enfermo, nada de esto habría pasado. Estuve frente a una expulsión, eso hubiera sido inaceptable. Debo tener mas cuidado-

-¿Law-san?-Bepo lo había ido a buscar-¿Cómo le fue?-

-Casi soy expulsado-Ante esto Bepo pego un grito que fue escuchado por toda la universidad-Pero Oda-sensei lo dejo pasar por esta vez…no grites-

-Lo siento-Volvió a disculparse.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, Bepo- A veces le cansaba la actitud de su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento-Law soltó un suspiro resignado. Bepo no tenia remedio.

Aun faltaban dos pesadas horas de clase y quedaría libre. Logro soportar esas dos últimas y tortuosas horas con la poca energía que tenia. Por fin sonó el timbre dando paso a la salida. Law acordó la hora en que se encontrarían en su apartamento con Bepo, cogió un taxi rápidamente y se dirigió al edificio.

Esta vez opto por tomar el ascensor. Le parecía algo extraño no haberse topado con Midori-ya, pero por lógica imagino que había sido castigada, pues esta mañana había salido demasiado tarde. Por suerte no se encontró con el cocinero ni la arqueóloga, pues no quería escuchar ninguna advertencia más de parte de ellos. Entro a su apartamento y se tiro a su cama quedándose dormido al instante.

El sonido del timbre lo despertó. Sintió un terrible calor, fue al baño, se miro al espejo y estaba sudando, probablemente tenia fiebre. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Bepo que lo saludo amablemente. Por suerte, este no le pregunto nada respecto a como se encontraba ni lo obligo a ir al hospital.

Tomaron un taxi y en media hora llegaron al lugar donde Law se marcaria de por vida con unos tatuajes extraños y tribales.

-¿Qué hay Law?-Le pregunto un hombre alto y moreno- Te vez mal hermano-

-No es nada, solo estoy ansioso-Contesto con cierto tono de emoción que Bepo nunca había oído de su parte. Al parecer su mejor amigo tenía muchas ganas de tatuarse de esa manera hace mucho tiempo. Se sentía un poco tranquilo, ya Barter era conocido de ellos hace tiempo, hacia tatuajes impresionantes y se había ganado la confianza suficiente para que Law dejara que el marcara su piel.

-¿Esta seguro de esta decisión, Law-san?-Preguntaba Bepo al ver a Law tan convencido, pero aun así dudaba.

-Lo he decidido desde hace tiempo, no te preocupes-

-Lo siento-Se disculpo Bepo por enésima vez.

-¡DEJA DE DISCULPARTE, JODER!-Gritaron Law y Barter al unísono.

-Lo siento-Los dos suspiraron al tiempo, ya conocían esa actitud de parte de Bepo y lo único que podían hacer era terminar de acostumbrarse.

-Comencemos-Decía el hombre mientras mostraba una expresión picara y emocionada.

Bepo miraba expectante la forma en la que el hombre dibujaba el tatuaje en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Era casi perfecto. Todos los trazos eran iguales a los que Law había pedido y la palabra DEATH había quedado plasmada en sus dedos después de casi 3 horas de trabajo. Simplemente una excelente labor.

-Trabajo hecho, Law-san- Barter traía un espejo y dejaba ver a Law el excelente resultado de sus acciones.

-Excelente-Pensaba-Aquí esta su pago-Le entrego 500 berries-Gracias por su gran trabajo, Barter-

-Recuerde los cuidados que debe tener Law-san-Le recordaba que comida no debía comer por un par de días, la picazón y dolor que sentiría y algunas cremas dérmicas para que mejorara poco a poco el aspecto de su piel.

-Lo se, ya me lo ha dejado claro hace días-Puso con cuidado su sudadera y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Adios Barter!-Se despidió Bepo animadamente y Barter respondió de la misma manera.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto Law, Bepo-Se despedía finalmente de sus amigos.

Salieron y caminaron un par de calles hasta que Bepo tomo aire y se animo a hablar.

-Comamos algo Law-san-Le pedía el osito al cual le había sonado persistentemente el estomago hace dos horas.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Bepo-Le sonrió al oso y siguió caminando-Esta noche invito yo-

-¡Yujuuu!-Gritaba el osito al saber que esa noche comería gratis.

Entraron a un enorme y fino restaurante. Con el permiso de Law, Bepo pidió un montonón de comida y finalmente decidió preguntarle a su amigo, como se sentía.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ahora, Law-san?-Su tono pasó de emoción a preocupación en cuestión de segundos.

-Excelente, Bepo-Le mentía al oso para que no se preocupara. Sabia perfectamente que tenia una fiebre alta, pero si sabia como cuidarse esa noche, amanecería bien mañana.

-¿Seguro?-Preguntaba dudando de las palabras de su amigo.

-Seguro, Bepo- El tono más tranquilo de Law, logro convencerlo y recupero nuevamente su ánimo. Mientras traían la comida Bepo no dejo de hablar de trivialidades y pedir disculpas. Esta actitud hiperactiva mareaba instantáneamente a Law, quien varias veces se vio obligado a contestar preguntas o a dar opiniones según su punto de vista. Por fin había llegado la comida, la cual Bepo se demoro y Law miro sonriente mientras este lo hacia. No tenia nada de apetito, pero para no preocupar al oso, prácticamente se embutió lo que había pedido. Salieron del lugar y tomaron un taxi. Law rogaba que llegaran rápido o el oso notaria que aun seguía enfermo. Estaba sudando mucho más que antes.

-Te dejare en casa, Bepo-Le aviso, a lo que el oso asintió y sonrió al tiempo.

-No soy tonto, Law-san-Esto sorprendió al moreno. Diablos- Debe ir al medico, escúcheme, por favor- Prácticamente le rogaba.

-Hemos llegado-Anuncio el taxista.

-Adiós Bepo-El oso se bajo del auto, miro con tristeza a Law y siguió su camino.

En cierto modo Law se sentía culpable, no por los demás que le habían rogado que fuera hacerse una revisión, si no por Bepo. Era la persona mas valiosa que tenia y no le gustaba que se preocupara por el.

-Que idiota soy-Pensó-Porque simplemente no deje que me llevaran-No entendía. A veces se equivocaba pero no le gustaba admitirlo. Su orgullo y arrogancia eran más fuertes.

Se perdió a si mismo mientras miraba a través de la ventana del vehículo, alcanzo a divisar a un ente maligno muy conocido para el. -¿La madre de Midori-ya?-Pensó- Se veía bastante molesta.

Finalmente llego al edificio, tomo el ascensor y al caminar por el pasillo logro ver como ver como Hanako lo miraba aterrorizada, pero después de un momento había recuperado su semblante tranquilo.

-Al parecer olvido sus llaves Midori-ya-Había adivinado con tan solo mirar la cara de depresión de la chica y como se encontraba sentada.

-Si-Respondió ella con un tono de cierta preocupación. Tal vez el aura maligna de su madre tenia algo que ver.

- Su madre debe estar por llegar, iba unos pasos atrás mío-Le informo mientras observaba como esta se exaltaba y sus ojos salían intentando escapar de sus orbitas, sin mencionar el pequeño chillido que tiro.

-¡Yes!-Eso era un chillido o había enloquecido y ahora le estaba hablando en ingles-Recordé algo…-Dijo un poco mas tranquila-Chopper le manda disculpas por no haber venido a su tutoría, pues se quedo en detención-

-Imagino que usted también- Le dijo, ya que esta mañana muy seguramente había llegado tarde a la escuela y no se había topado con ella hace unas horas.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-Pregunto sorprendida como si la respuesta no fuera obvia.

-Normalmente los de la preparatoria salen a la misma hora que yo, así que deberíamos llegar a la misma hora también-Continuaba explicando-No me la tope ni en el camino, ni en el ascensor. No digo que sea malo, de hecho fue algo gratificante, de esa manera puedo deducir, que se quedo en detención por el hecho de llegar tarde esta mañana la escuela-Aunque Hanako no lo notara por la oscuridad de la noche Law se encontraba demasiado cansado y se veía bastante enfermo.

-¿Qué le digo a Chopper?-Pregunto con un tono de nerviosismo.

-Que no importa, puede seguir viniendo los jueves-Vio como el demonio al fin había llegado y señalo al pasillo, Hanako giro la mirada hacia esa dirección -Su madre esta por llegar-

Una sombra macabra, peligrosa y mortal se acercaba por el pasillo como si de un demonio se tratase. Lanzo una mirada fulminante Hanako quien se levanto y en acto-reflejo se escondió tras la espalda de Law. Esta reacción de parte de la chica exalto al moreno, pero para evitar perder su poca energía, no dijo nada.

-Buenas noches Law-san-Saludo amablemente la mama de Hanako.

-Buenas noches Midori-ya-Saludo Law también con un tono amable tratando de no sonar decaído.

-Hanako-kun-Sonrió siniestramente y tomo la mano de su hija jalándola de su escondite personalizado y le entrego la llave.

-Tenemos que hablar, así que entra al apartamento… ¡AHORA!-Hanako salió disparada y de un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta y se adentro rápidamente. Se podían oír sus sollozos y susurros con si se tratara de una enferma mental restringida en un manicomio.

-Adiós Law-san-Se despidió del moreno pero interrumpió su trayecto-Espere…me gustaría invitarlo a tomar algo, si desea-

-De acuerdo-Law sabia que era mejor no negar nada a esa mujer cuando estaba enojada y además, pronto seria el espectador en primera fila del espectáculo que se llevaría acabo en su casa. Así era, todavía podía resistir un poco más y ver como Hanako seria castigada. Esto le satisfacía de cierta manera, pues aquella chica la había caído peor que el pan al desayuno.

Law se adentro al apartamento y lo primero que vio fue a Hanako con una expresión de terror, un tic en el ojo y mucho temblor sentada en el sofá. Decidió quedarse de pie frente a ella, observo como la madre de la chica le acercaba y empezó a disfrutar del espectáculo.

-Hanako-kun-Llamo su madre amable pero siniestra, apenas Law reacciono, Hanako ya se encontraba escondida tras el, de nuevo.

Hana regaño a Hanako fuertemente sin importarle la presencia del futuro medico. Le prohibió todos sus juegos por más de un mes y le ordeno hacer el aseo de toda la semana. Incluso logro asustar un poco a Law con el tono que decía esas palabras, era como escuchar a un demonio imponer su sentencia. Hanako solo asentía a todo lo que su madre mencionaba mientras temblaba con lágrimas en los ojos y finalmente se sentaba en el sofá.

-¡Siéntate, Law!-Le ordeno Hana. ¿Lo estaba regañando? Esto simplemente lo molesto, pero acato las órdenes y así no tendría que esforzarse más de lo debido.

-Que día de mierda…-Dijo Hanako de repente, llamando la atención de Law.

-Al parecer no he sido el único-Confeso Law mientras se acomodaba como si de su sillón se tratase. Había tenido que soportar su terrible malestar todo el día, casi había sido expulsado por culpa del idiota de Kid y como si fuera poco, ahora se veía obligado a comer junto a esas dos locas.

-Por lo menos no tiene una madre que lo aterrorice tanto-Law sin darse cuenta sonrió. El olor a comida ya empezaba a sentirse, no tenía apetito pero tampoco muchas opciones.

Hana les sirvió un enorme plato de comida a cada uno. Law estuvo a punto de vomitar al sentir el alimento tocar su boca, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo y limpio todo el plato. Mientras estaban en el comedor Hana recuperaba su estado normal y comenzaba a preguntar a Law sobre su vida. Este solo contestaba con un si o un no, no era de los que hablara, y menos si se encontraba enfermo. Envidiaba en cierto modo a Hanako la cual se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y no había sido abordada por las preguntas de su madre.

-¿Tenias esos tatuajes antes?-Pregunto Hana curiosa al ver las marcas en las manos de Law.

-Un gran amigo me los hizo hoy-Respondió sin mucho interés a la señora.

-No sabia que te gustaran ese tipo de cosas-Law prácticamente ignoro este comentario, comenzaba a sentir mareo de nuevo.

-Desde pequeño me gustaron-Trato de decir mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cara. Hana se percato al instante.

-¿Tienes calor Law-san?-Este la miro con desgano-Estas sudando-La cara de Hana era de una madre preocupada por su crio. Law se dio cuenta de inmediato que ella sospechaba y decidió largarse rápido.

-Así es, creo que ya debo irme-Se levanto evitando que le preguntaran algo mas-Gracias por todo señoritas Mirodi-Dijo esto mientras se dirigía a la salida y finalmente se fue.

Entro rápidamente a su apartamento y volvió a acostarse. No podía dormir, le dolía la cabeza y sentia un calor del inframundo. Tomo su temperatura, 38 grados. Esto era grave sin duda. Tomo algo de medicina para el dolor, un café caliente y se metió a la cama en espera de que mañana amaneciera mucho mejor.

Continuara…

* * *

Hasta pronto chicos. Recuerden que actualizare los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Por favor dejen sus felicitaciones, recomendaciones, amenazas de muerte, etc. Aprovechen y dejen en sus comentarios el voto del que debería ser el ganador del corazón de nuestra hermosa Hanako. El que obtenga mas votos por capitulo, se ira acercando mas a ella y será mas probable que sea el ganador. Que tengan buena noche y (_comentarios…comentarios…comentarios)_ Perdonen el mensaje subliminal. Que tengan buena noche y mañana un excelente día! Los amo shishishi.


	4. ¡¡Llévenlo al médico!

¡Buenas! ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que muy bien. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo en el que por fin la terquedad de Law se desvanece con un solo golpe de Hanako. Espero les guste y lo disfruten.

TheCreepieJoker: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia. Tienes muucha razón, a Hanako hay que tenerle envidia, y sobre todo después de haber obligado a Law a ir al medico. Muchos besos y abrazos! Espero que me sigas hasta el final! Bye bye!

Perdonen por no haberlo publicado ayer! El fuck fanfiction me mandaba error y no me dejaba actualizar!

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

La noche había pasado y la madrugada daba comienzo. Todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos en el edificio Calm Belt, o bueno, por lo menos seria lo que en un edificio normal pasaría.

-¡Muere maldito monstruo!-Gritaba Hanako mientras jugaba animadamente, a pesar de que su madre se lo había prohibido esa noche-¿¡Te gusta comer balas no es así, ah , ah!?-Un fuerte sonido se oyó tras la puerta, Hanako desconecto su consola de un jalón y volteo la cabeza lentamente, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

-Midori Hanako…-Su madre había entrado y ahora se encontraba frente a ella con una peligrosa aura negra y oscura a su alrededor. Hana sabía que su hija rompería el castigo, así que por eso la tuvo muy bien vigilada. Y eso sucedió, Hanako había ignorado su penitencia.

-¿M-ami?-Con un tono inocente y carameloso Hanako respondió al "casi" saludo de su madre.

-¿Qué te dije yo de los videojuegos?-Se acercó a ella y comenzó a jalarle una oreja-¿¡Que te dije!?-

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, auch-Se disculpaba, tratando de que su madre la soltara- No volverá a ocurrir-

-¡Son las tres de la mañana!-Le grito su madre mientras jalaba ahora, sus dos orejas-

-No podía dormir, así que…-Trataba de excusarse pero Hana no le permitió hablar.

-¡Estabas castigada!-Le reprochaba finalmente mientras se acercaba a la puerta y cruzaba los brazos-Ahora te doblare el castigo por mentirosa-

-¡NOOOO!-Aquel grito hubiera despertado a todo el edificio, de no haber sido porque las paredes eran parcialmente gruesas-¡Hare lo que quieras!-Dijo con un tono de cachorrito regañado.

-Mmmmm- Su mama se lo pensó un poco y decidió aprovechar la situación-Anoche cuando Law vino a cenar, no se veía muy bien. Ve y échale un vistazo-Le ordeno mientras se alejaba.

-¡Otra cosa por favor!-Sus ojos se habían abierto como platos al escuchar la petición de su madre-¡Eso es imposible!-

-¡Ve ahora mismo o no volverás a ver tus estúpidos juegos o la cosa esa con la juegas!-A Hanako se le vino una especie de flashback que le mostraba todos los bellos y tiernos momentos vividos con sus pequeños hijos. No podía perderlos.

-¿¡Por qué mundo cruel!?-Se pregunto mentalmente mientras una lagrima de cocodrilo brotaba por su ojo-Está bien…-Acepto finalmente mientras se dirigía al baño a lavarse la cara.

-Si está muy mal, tráelo, lo llevaremos al médico-Le exigió también su madre.

-¿¡A esta hora!?-Preguntaba Hanako exaltada mientras cogía un pan de la alacena-¡Lo llevaras tú!-Corrio rápidamente hacia la puerta antes de que Hana le reclamara nuevamente.

-¿¡Tienes tiempo para jugar con esa cosa y no para ayudar a los vecinos!?-Alcanzo a escuchar cómo le gritaba desde su cuarto-¿¡No piensas acomp-Finalmente cerró la puerta antes de convertirse en carne para la cena.

Se recostó sobre la puerta, comenzó a morder su pan y a ingerirlo lentamente.

Hanako esperaba alguna especie de milagro que evitara el tener que golpear en esa apestosa casa y verle la cara a ese maniático. Pero no fue así, incluso su madre volvió a regañarla al notar que aún estaba en la puerta después de 5 minutos.

-Resignación Hanako, resignación-Pensó-

Finalmente se decidió. Camino unos pasos y comenzó a sentir nuevamente el terrible hedor de allí. Tendría que haberle causado nauseas pero no le causo otra cosa más que ira y molestia. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se hubiera acostumbrado a vivir con esa mierda de olor? Dudaba que el futuro medico pudiera tener una de esas enfermedades que disminuían progresivamente el olfato o algo parecido. O si era como decía Chopper, que el olor se debía a falta de aseo ¿Cómo es que una persona podía vivir en uno de esos lujosos apartamentos, y no lo limpiara nunca? No lo sabía, definitivamente no quería saber lo que pasaba por la mente de ese enfermo.

Las opciones se le habían ido volando al igual que sus esperanzas de un milagro inesperado. Firmemente toco la puerta y comenzó a sudar contra su voluntad.

-Que molestia…-Pensó-

Pasaron 5 minutos y nada se oyó. Volvió a tocar con más fuerza y el resultado fue el mismo. La paciencia no era una de las cualidades que Hanako tuviera, por lo tanto, comenzaba a enfadarse cada vez más, al ver que el inepto de Law no quería abrirle la puerta.

Para nadie era un secreto que desde el primer día que se conocieron, fueron marcados como enemigos de por vida. Tanto el la odiaba como ella a él. Pero no podía dejar que la ignorara de esa manera y menos si sus jueguillos estaban de por medio.

Hanako era como una bomba de tiempo, y esta ya había llegado a su límite. Dio un toque que prácticamente hubiera partido la puerta entera, si esta no hubiera sido tan fina y fuerte como las de ese lugar.

-¡Abre la jodida puerta maldito enfermo, sé que estás ahí!-Finalmente un estruendo y una queja se oyeron en el interior. Hanako trato de recuperar la paciencia y espero. Instantáneamente la puerta comenzó a abrirse…

Ahí estaba ¿Law?. Lo que quiera que hubiera abierto la puerta ahora estaba muy enfadado. Era como ver a un demonio recién salido de su escondite y con una sed de sangre insaciable. La mirada fulminante que le lanzo a la chica y la mueca de disgusto que tenía, daban peor sensación que entrar a un cementerio embrujado de noche.

Aun así, eso no era lo más preocupante. Hanako no sabía si el sueño acumulado la hacía ver cosas o que sucedía, pero Law tenía completamente la cara lavada en sudor, unas ojeras más pesadas y marcadas que las que le había conocido, los ojos completamente caídos, el pelo mas rebelde que hubiera visto y un temblor involuntario que se mostraba mientras sostenía la puerta.

-Estas hecho mierda…-Dijo sin rodeos, a lo que el moreno respondió con una mueca de profundo odio.

-Son las 3 de la mañana Midori-ya-Dijo este mientras sobaba su frente-Con todo respeto, no entiendo a que ha venido a fastidiar a esta hora-En verdad esa chica lo cansaba, no podía creer que existiera alguien mas molesto que el inútil de Kidd.

-Mi madre me mando-Law puso cara de extrañado y suspiro pesadamente.

-¿A qué?-Pregunto tratando de sonar algo paciente.

-Anoche, según ella, porque yo no me fije en nada-Law hizo un ademan para que siguiera explicando-Tu tenías un mal aspecto, como si estuvieras enfermo o algo así, supongo-

-Vaya directo al grano, me molestan los rodeos-En verdad le molestaban ¿Cómo era posible que una chica, con una pijama tan ridícula llena de Links (Zelda), fuera a molestarlo a esa hora por ordenes de su madre? -Si se trata de ayudarme, no gracias-Le aclaro mientras se planteaba el objetivo de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-Supongo que si es necesario que lo vea un médico-Lanzo una profunda y observadora mirada al moreno-Usted normalmente tiene…digamos…una cara no tan fea-¿Cómo decía eso tan de repente? Lo que más le molestaba era ese tipo de gente directa e insolente.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, ni mucho menos la de su madre, Midori-ya-Le dio la espalda-Así que si me per-

-Usted dirá señor Law-El moreno se volteo ante esta recomendación-Lo hacemos a las buenas o a las malas-

-¿Cree que tiene la fuerza suficiente para obligarme?-¿Qué tan descarada podía ser aquella chica? ¿Como se atrevía a amenazarlo?

-¿Quiere probarlo?-Law sonrió siniestramente, estaba siendo desafiado-Le aseguro que puedo cerrarle la boca también-Hanako traqueo sus huesos como si fuera a comenzar una pelea.

-Adelante-Esa palabra había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso. La pequeña Hanako ya no utilizo el lengua verbal. Golpeo a Law con una fuerza que ni él se hubiera imaginado que tendría, tanto así, que sumado a sus molestos síntomas, ahora un dolor insoportable nacía de su estómago, producto del golpe, dejándolo sin aire.

Law cayó al suelo adolorido y comenzó a quejarse. Hanako sabía que tratar de razonar con personas tan arrogantes y molestas no era una opción. Así que a la fuerza lo tomo de su sudadera y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el pasillo. ¿Próximo objetivo? Llevarlo hasta su madre y sus juegos estarían a salvo.

-¡Kanao!-Una voz conocida la llamaba. Ahí estaba de nuevo el molesto chico del sombrero de paja, corriendo hacia ella con su típica sonrisita.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces tú aquí!?-No lo podía creer, no podía creer lo molesto que era ese chico, incluso mas que Law-¡Ve a dormir joder!-Le ordeno.

-¡Vine a visitarte!-Respondió ignorando completamente la orden de la chica.

-¿¡Crees que esta es hora de visita!?-Era el único anormal que iba a visitarla a las 3 de la mañana-¡Largo!-

-Pero…-Luffy comenzaba a desanimarse-No puedo dormir-

-¿Y qué conmigo?-¿Era un crio o que? ¿Qué tenia que ver ella con que no pudiera dormir?-Anda a que te cuente un cuento tu mami-

-Lo siento…-Ese tono de voz rompió instantáneamente la rudeza de Hanako. Por un milisegundo se siento la persona más miserable del mundo. Aquella que le había robado un dulce a un niño de 3 años.

-O-oe-Lo llamo con tono de arrepentimiento-Espera…-

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto mientras volteaba, con un tono mas alegre.

-Entra de una vez…-Le señalo el apartamento-Y ayúdame a cuidar del enfermo-Por un momento le dedico una dulce y amable sonrisa a Luffy, el lo había notado y seguramente, esa imagen le quedaría grabada por mucho tiempo.

-¿Ah?-Luffy bajo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Law-¿Quién es ese?-

-El maestro de Chopper-Luffy miro a Hanako sin entender-El que le enseña los jueves-

-Ahh…ese era…-Se quedó pensando unos instantes-Traf…Taraf…¡Torao!-

-Trafalgar imbécil-Parecía que ese chico tenia cierta dificultad al pronunciar nombres enredados- Y yo soy Hanako no Kanao, pedazo de bestia-

-¡Kanao y Torao! ¿Verdad?-

-Entra de una vez-Hanako no tenia en sus planes estresarse de nuevo y menos gracias a ese tipo de idiotas-Rápido, rápido-Le afano.

Al entrar al apartamento, lo primero que vieron fue a Hana caminando de un lado a otro con el teléfono en la mano. Luffy comenzó a saltar sobre uno de los sofás como si fuera su casa.

-Oye idiota, baja de ahí-Le susurraba Hanako-¿Quieres que me maten?-

-Que aburrida-Luffy hizo un puchero y se sentó-Vas a volverte vieja rápido-Hanako le respondió enseñándole su hermoso dedo corazón.

-Hanako-kun…-Hana se percató del extraño individuo que había entrado en su casa-¿Quién es ese?-

-Un chicle que se me pego en la escuela-Señalo el pelinegro que ahora estaba sentado en el sofá-Se llama Luffy-

-Soy Hana, gusto en conocerte-Este le sonrió y le saludo con mano-¿Viniste por Law?-Luffy puso cara de no entender.

-Aquí está el enfermo-Hanako llamo la atención de su madre-Sus objetivos han sido cumplidos-Sus juegos estaban a salvo, básicamente.

-¡Oh, dios!-Hana corrió a lo que quedaba del pobre moreno-¿Law-san? ¿Law-san?-

-S-suélteme-Law aun intentaba soltarse del agarre de Hanako-¡Midori-ya!-

-Deja de joder una vez-Finalmente lo soltó tan bruscamente, que se dio un cabezazo en el suelo-Tratamos de ayudarte y te comportas como un crio, das asco-

-Traeré un termómetro-Le avisaba Hana mientras corría rápidamente a su cuarto-¡Hanako, recuéstalo en el sofá!-Le ordenaba asomando la cabeza.

-Luffy, recuéstalo en el sofá-El pelinegro obedeció cual robot -Con cuidado, no lo mates sin querer-Aunque eso seria lo mejor que podría pasarle.

-¡Bien!-Gritaba Luffy emocionado al cumplir su labor-¿Qué hago ahora?-

-¿Sabes cocinar?-Pregunto Hanako mientras se sentaba y acomodaba en su sofá.

-N-no-Respondía nerviosamente-Tal vez Sanji-

-Llámalo a él y a Robin, creo que estudian con esta bestia-Tal vez era una buena idea, ellos podrían cuidarlo mientras el se recuperaba.

-¡Como ordene!-Luffy salió rápidamente y el sonido de sus chanclas se oía en todo el pasillo.

-¡Pónselo en la boca Hanako!-Su madre llego de repente y le entregaba un termómetro que había encontrado hace unos segundos-¡Rápido niña!-

-¿Por qué yo?-Había tenido que ir a buscar a la bestia a su casa, traerlo hasta aquí ¿¡Y ahora debía medirle la temperatura!? . Al parecer así seria, o si no la mirada de su madre terminaría lanzándole muchas maldiciones y ya era suficiente con las que tenia hasta ahora- D-de acuerdo-Intento meter el termómetro en la boca de Law, pero este se negaba a sostenerlo-¡Sostenlo!-Le cerró la boca a la fuerza, a lo que este pego un quejido al morderse la lengua.

-Ya llame un taxi, dentro de 20 minutos estará aquí-Le avisaba su madre-¡Anda a vestirte!-Su ánimo había cambiado de repente. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Bipolaridad? ¿Estaba en sus días? ¿Trastorno de personalidad? No había como averiguarlo.

-¡Pero al fin que!-Hanako se dirigía enojada a su cuarto-¿Lo cuido o me visto?-Mascullaba entre dientes detrás de la puerta.

-Te vez muy mal-Hana tocaba la frente de Law-¿Por qué no hablaste anoche?-

-No es necesario, yo-Fue interrumpido por un "casi" regaño de la mayor.

-¡Claro que lo es!-Esta reacción asusto un poco al moreno-Llegamos hace dos días pero vecinos son vecinos, y se deben ayudar entre si-Estas palabras le causaron a Law una pequeña risilla.

-¡Ey, mama!-Le grito Hanako desde el cuarto-Mande a llamar a los amigos del inepto, tal vez ellos puedan ocuparse de el-

-¡Muy bien, muy bien!-Le felicitaba-Por fin utilizas el cerebro para algo más que no sea jugar en esa cosa-

-¡Oyee!-Se quejaba ante la expresión de su madre-Aunque no lo creas, los videojuegos desarrollan la capaci-Fue interrumpida por la animosa voz del pequeño pelinegro.

-¡Aquí están!-Sanji y Robin habían llegado-Traje a Ussop también, le daba miedo quedarse so-

-¡Miente!-En realidad el que mentía era el, le temía a la oscuridad y a quedarse solo a esas horas-Me preocupe por Law y vine a verlo-Mintió de nuevo.

-Excelente trabajo-Robin se impresionaba al ver como Law se dejaba cuidar de las mujeres-¿Cómo lograron que las escuchara?-

-A la fuerza-Hanako había salido del cuarto, ya vestida-Tuve que darle, digamos…el toque final-Ya saben, ya saben el delicado golpe que le dio en el centro del estomago.

-Hanako-chwan***¡Que emoción verte de nuevo***Le saludaba Sanji mientras bailaba ridículamente.

-L-lo mismo-La sorpresiva reacción de Sanji, de besarle la mano, la puso nerviosa de nuevo-¡Ey, aléjate!-Trataba de romper el agarre de su mano, que Sanji besaba apasionadamente.

-Te lo agradecemos mucho Midori-san, no quiso escucharnos en todo el día-Le agradecía Robin con una dulce sonrisa, Hanako respondió igual -Para la próxima solo bastara de un golpe-

-Un momento…-La chica se quedaba pensando-¿Todos ustedes irán?-Eran 7 personas, ¿Cómo podrían embutirse en un carro, 7 personas?

-Sanji, Ussop y yo, tomaremos un taxi aparte. Ya lo pedimos-Hanako asintió y siguió luchando para quitarse a Sanji de encima-Y ustedes pueden tomar el que llamaron-¿Cómo sabia que habían pedido un taxi?... ¡Brujería! ¡Brujería!

-Parece que Law-san tiene muy buenos amigos-Hana sonreía mirando como todas esas personas, habían llegado preocupadas por el-Muchas gracias por decidir ir, chicos-Todos asintieron y le sonrieron dulcemente.

-No son mis amig- Interrumpió Law linda escena, pero también fue interrumpido por un pequeño dolor en su mano derecha -¡Auch!-Una ulcera en su piel de hace unos días se volvía a hacer presente.

-¿39 de fiebre y aun tienes animo de hablar?-Hana estaba impresionada ante la temperatura y la persistencia del chico-Te admiro pequeño-Acaricio la cabeza del moreno, haciendo que este se intimidara.

-Serás molesto…-Sanji prendía uno de sus cigarrillos y comenzaba a fumar- Si no hubiera sido por Hana-san y Hanako-chan…-

-Oe, Sanji-Lo llamo Hanako sorpresivamente-¿Podrías preparar algo para bajar la fiebre de la bestia?-

-Claroo mi Hanako-chawn***Sanji volvió a realizar su bailecito y se dirigió a la cocina de las Midori.

-¿Seguro?-Le volvió a cuestionar Sanji, pues aquel no era un medico.

-No te preocupes amor mío, se que debo preparar***Hanako solo sintió un terrible escalofrió en su espina dorsal y trago la saliva. Jamás le habían dicho amor mío.

-Ahora solo nos queda esperar…-Suspiraba Hana con resignación mientras miraba fijamente a Law-Tomen asiento, chicos-Llamo la atención de los demás, los cuales cumplieron su mandato-Hanako anda por un abrigo para Law, no podemos sacarlo con este frio, puede ponerse peor-Le ordenaba a su hija que ya se había sentado.

-¿A su casa?-El terrible olor volvió a sus fosas nasales, sin siquiera estar cerca del lugar-¿¡Estas loca!?-Pregunto sin si quiera pensar la reacción de Hana.

-No me hagas tener que repetírtelo…-Su madre comenzaba a enojarse de nuevo-¡VE!-

-No es necesario Mido-Law intentaba hablar, pero Hana había agarrado la costumbre de interrumpirlo siempre.

-Silencio chico-Le ordeno malhumorada-No es bueno que hables en esas condiciones-Law solo asintió y cerro la boca.

* * *

Hanako salió rápidamente del lugar y entro a la casa de Law. Ya no olía tan mal, al parecer se había ventilado ya que hace un rato la puerta se había quedado abierta cuando "secuestro" al moreno.

La casa de Law estaba muy organizada y limpia. ¿Entonces por qué el olor? Hanako camino hacia un lugar que parecía la habitación de Law, pero aquella, estaba cerrada con llave. Lo extraño de la habitación era que aún conservaba el olor a muerto, incluso con más intensidad. Camino un poco más al fondo y entro a otro cuarto. Rebusco en el armario y encontró un largo abrigo negro. Tomo también el gorro que el normalmente usaba y agarro las llaves que encontró sobre la mesa del comedor. Salió del lugar y nuevamente entro a su casa.

-Aquí esta…-Su tono de voz sonaba como el de aquella persona que había sido torturada psicológicamente.

-Pónselo-Hanako puso cara de terror ante esas palabras-Hanako-kun…-Sin duda, su madre a pesar de ser baja causaba mucho temor cuando se le contradecía.

-Sí, señora-Le puso el abrigo de mala gana a Law, el cual solo esbozo una sonrisa macabra. Definitivamente, ver a Hanako enojada y molesta, era como un premio-Ya está-Volvió a acomodarse en el sofá.

-Esperemos que los transportes no demoren mucho-Pedía Robin mientras acomodaba su cabeza en uno de los cojines.

* * *

Parecía una eternidad. El tiempo pasaba lentamente entre forcejeos para que Law no pudiera escapar y entre intentos para que recibiera él te medicinal preparado por Sanji. Hanako tuvo que golpearlo varias veces para que se volviera sumiso, por lo menos unos segundos. Hana la regañaba y todos reían ante la divertida escena, excepto Law, que tenía su orgullo roto y su nariz también.

Por fin un pitido se escuchó. Hanako tuvo la mala suerte de tener que cargar a Law desde que salieron del apartamento hasta que lo "acomodaron" en el taxi.

Tal y como habían dicho, Ussop, Robin y Sanji se fueron en un taxi aparte mientras que Luffy, Hanako, Hana y lo que quedaba de Law, se fueron en otro.

* * *

-¡Luffy!-Le gritaba Hanako desesperada ante el calor. Pues el pequeño pelinegro había ocupado casi todo el espacio de atrás, mientras que Law casi se encontraba sobre ella, asfixiándola-¡Muévete, mierda!-

-¡Ya me moví como 20 veces!-Le replicaba Luffy con enojo, algo que solo pasaba pocas veces-¡Solo quieres molestarme!-Le saco la lengua y le hizo una mueca.

-Tengo al casi cadáver encima-Insultaba a Law, el cual solo hizo una mueca de disgusto-¡Muévete mas!-

-¡Cuida esa boca Hanako!-Su mama reaccionaba negativamente ante la forma en que trataba a Law-¡No puedes matar a Law-san con las palabras!

-Soy yo la que terminara muerta…-Así era, el calor y la presión la estaban asfixiando-¡No respiro, no respiro!-Se quejó.

-¿Cuánto falta?-Pregunto Luffy con un tono mas… ¿Débil?-Creo que me mareo…-No habían palabras para descubrir la cara que Hanako, Law, Hana y el pobre taxista pusieron al escuchar esa declaración.

-¿Por qué rayos este pedazo de estorbo no se fue con los otros?-Si así hubiera sido, no se estaría asfixiando en ese momento.

-¡Hanako!-La volvía a regañar su madre-Ya te lo advertí, una vez más y…-

-¡Ni te atrevas Luffy!-El pequeño pelinegro tenia los cachetes inflados y sus ojos lagrimeaban. Era oficial, iba a vomitarse -¡Aguanta!-

-No p-puedo…-Luffy tapaba su boca evitando que el vomito saliera.

-¡Abran la ventana!-Hana casi que se abalanzo a la silla de atrás sobre el pobre conductor, con el simple objetivo, de abrir la ventana y que la catástrofe que saldría de Luffy, no ensuciara el taxi.

-¡Señorita no puede hacer eso!-El taxista estaba siendo aplastado por la mujer y no podía ver hacia donde iba-Nos estrellare-Una de las piernas de Hana le tapo la boca.

-¿Eres un crio de dos años o qué?-Se quejaba Hanako al ver como Luffy se había mareado a tan solo unas cuadras-¿Cómo es que ya te mareas con solo 5 minutos de viaje?-

-Pobrecillo…-Su madre miraba a Luffy con ternura y preocupación. Estaba azul a pesar de ya haber vomitado.

-M-midori-ya-Law comenzaba a quejarse también-Me está aplastando-Hanako lo tenia estrellado contra la ventana.

-¡Basta Hanako!-Su madre le daba un golpetazo en la cabeza-¿Quieres matarlo?-

* * *

-¿Me pregunto como seguirá Law?-Robin tenia una cara de visible preocupación por su compañero-Se veía muy mal…-

-Tal vez deberíamos avisar a Bepo-Sugería Sanji a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, mejor hasta mañana-Imagino a Bepo corriendo como loco hacia el hospital y siendo atropellado por un carro-No sabemos la reacción que pueda tener, además, no tenemos su teléfono-

-Tienes razón Robin-chan, mejor avisémosle mañana-Encendía uno de sus cigarrillos, era un tranquilizante muy favorable para el-No sabemos cuánto incapacitaran a este idiota…-El descuido de Law, seguramente, le cobraría muchos días de incapacidad.

-Pobre Law-Decía Ussop con tono de tristeza-Parecía saludable. No me imagino la cara que pondrá Chopper cuando se entere-Sanji y Robin asintieron, pues conocían al reno y sabían lo impulsivo que podía a llegar a ser.

-Ya llegamos-Les avisaba el taxista-Son 80 berries-En esta ocasión, el caballero de Sanji fue el que pago.

* * *

-HOSPITAL KAMEKO-Después de pocos minutos, que para los chicos habían sido eternos, por fin habían llegado. Se adentraron a la sala de emergencias y se sentaron en unas bancas mientras Hana iba corriendo a la recepción.

-¿Estas bien Luffy?-Ussop miraba preocupado a su amigo, el cual lucia débil y se había vomitado hace unos minutos-Estas pálido-

-Vomite toda mi amada comida-Se quejaba Luffy con un puchero de bebe recién nacido.

-Tsk-Bufaba Hanako, la cual tenia una cara peor que la de un animal rabioso y enojado-Mas vale que te controles la próxima vez-Eso era una amenaza. Si Luffy llegaba a vomitarse sobre ella la próxima vez, lo borraría de la faz de la tierra.

-Fufufufu-Robin rio inocentemente-Pobre Luffy-Se compadecía ciertamente de el. Al parecer Hanako no lo sabia, pero ese pequeño se mareaba con facilidad. Bueno digamos que…ya lo había notado.

-¿No estas como un poco grande para hacer esos espectáculos, Luffy?-Sanji lo regañaba, como si el monito pudiera controlar sus impulsos.

-Lo siento-Bajaba la cabeza-En serio, lo siento-

Hanako empezó a observar diferentes tipos de escenarios. Desde niños quemados, personas con una fuerte gripe y con algunas cortadas, hasta aquellos con objetos enterrados en alguna parte del cuerpo y víctimas de balas perdidas. Este sería un escenario glorioso para emergencias bizarras.

-El infierno en una pequeña sala-Pensó al ver toda esa carnicería- Ahora debemos esperar a que lo llamen-Hacia referencia al pobre moreno.

-¿Law aun está consciente?-Preguntaba Ussop el cual había observado hace unos segundos, que el ojeroso había cerrado los ojos.

-Creo que se durmió-Hanako empezaba a asustarse-Pero lo veo mas pálido que antes-

-¡Torao!-Luffy se abalanzo sobre el y comenzó a zarandearlo-¡No te vayas!-Le rogaba prácticamente a gritos. Toda la gente miraba a los chicos como bichos raros.

-¡Déjame!-De un empujón se lo quito de encima -¿Qué diablos te pasa, Mugiwara-ya?-Le pregunto con molestia al pequeño.

-¿Mugiwara-ya?-Cuestionaba Hanako ante el extraño apodo-¿Qué onda con eso?-

-Por el sombrero de paja-Le explicaba Sanji con amabilidad-El que nunca suelta-Tenia razón. Desde que había conocido a Luffy, no había soltado ese sombrero.

-Que alivio-Luffy suspiraba con tranquilidad al ver que Law no había muerto-¿Tienes hambre?-Le preguntaba a lo que el moreno no respondió-Puedo compartirte un pedazo de carne, si quieres-Sabrá Buda de cómo y por qué, pero Luffy saco un enorme pedazo de carne de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¡No comas eso!-Hanako lo cacheteo de repente-No pienso soportar que vayas a vomitarte de vuelta-Aun recordaba la repugnante escena-O sino que alguien más se valla con el-

-¡Hanako!-La voz de Hana hizo que todos voltearan-¡Trae a Law!-

-Chicos esperen-Iba a decirles que esperaran en la sala, pero ellos ya se habían adelantado. ¿Acaso el enfermo no era Law? Locos de mierda-¡Chicos!-Se cargo al moreno como pudo y corrió detrás de ellos.

* * *

Hanako no sabía que había hecho su madre para que los dejaran entrar, pero la pobre enfermera que los estaba guiando hasta el consultorio, estaba azul del miedo. Apenas los dejo frente a la puerta, salió corriendo. Hanako juro ver en esos instantes, unos de las sonrisas más temerarias de su madre.

Entraron y vieron a un anciano, con unos enormes lentes, que les sonrió y los invito a pasar.

-¿Por qué tantos?-Pregunto el doctor al ver a 7 personas en su consultorio.

-¿Hay algún problema doctor?-Hana le sonreía dulcemente, pero el anciano vio detrás de esa sonrisa, al peor de los demonios.

-N-no ninguno-Respondió nerviosamente a la mujer-¿Quién es el paciente?-Todos señalaron al pobre de Law-Pasen por favor-Les ordeno y cada uno se sentó donde pudo.

El medico reviso minuciosamente a Law y luego le hizo unas preguntas.

-¿Cuándo comenzaron los síntomas?-Le preguntaba al ojeroso mientras acomodaba sus enormes lentes.

-Desde ayer por la mañana, a eso de las 9-Le explicaba el moreno sin alientos.

-¿Tuvo algún cambio brusco de temperatura estos días?- Volvió a preguntarle al ver que este tenia fiebre, sudaba y tenia un mal aspecto. Podría ser un sencillo resfriado que no fue bien cuidado.

-No, señor-Esta respuesta lo sorprendió. Tendría que pensar en más opciones.

-¿Alguna picadura, yaga o ulcera?-Le dijo tratando de adivinar la causa de sus síntomas-Es importante que me dé información puntal-Le aclaro, a lo que Law asintió.

-Ahora que lo dice-Law recordaba el haber visto una ulcera en su mano, de hecho esta había salido, pero desaparecido de repente, hace unos días-Esta madrugada, note una ulcera en mi mano-Le señalo su muñeca, la cual tenia una mancha profunda y roja.

-¿Se cortó con algo tal vez?-El doctor noto que sobre esta había una especie de profunda cortada. Law se quedo pensando y no contesto nada-¿Señor, Law?-

-Ahora que lo dice-Law seguía recordando los hechos-Hace unos cuatro días le estaba realizando la disección a un conejo (Disección: Dícese la división en partes de algún cadáver o planta para examinar sus partes cuidadosa y detalladamente)-El doctor parecía ir entendiendo la raíz del problema-Utilice todos los instrumentos quirúrgicos e higiénicos necesarios, sin embargo, en un descuido, rasgue mi guante y piel, con una de sus garras. Desinfecte la herida y la cubrí, pero esta yaga salió al día siguiente, desapareció…pero hoy volvió a aparecer-

-Entiendo perfectamente-El anciano se dirigió hacia una especie de archivador y revolcó los documentos buscando algo-Según su descripción de los hechos y los síntomas que padece, usted podría tener Tularemia, ¿Sabe lo que es?-

-Si, lo se-Sabia lo que era y aquello era casi imposible-¿Pero no sería un poco improbable llegar a padecer tal enfermedad en estos tiempos?-

-El índice de personas contagiadas no es tan pequeño como usted cree-Le explico el medico volviéndose hacia el-Pudo ser el afortunado que agarrara la infección a través de la cortada-Reviso los ojos del moreno con un oftalmoscopio-No le preguntare el porque estaba abriendo a un conejo muerto, pero imagino que usted estudia ¿Medicina veterinaria?-

-No, aun no me he especializado en nada-Law sonrió al ver el rápido análisis del medico, le recordaba a su profesor de anatomía, el cual admiraba tanto-Digamos que las disecciones de ranas no me satisficieron-

-Entiendo chico, para la próxima debes tener más cuidado-El anciano preparo una inyección con un liquido desconocido-Por el momento te inyectare estreptomicina-Law asintió, sabiendo de lo que el medico hablaba.

-Doctor-Hana llamaba su atención-Podría explicarnos más respecto a esa enfermedad-La pura verdad es que ella y los demás tenían una cara de ignorancia indescriptible.

-De acuerdo-El medico sonrió y comenzó la explicación al terminar de inyectar a Law-La Tularemia es causada por una bacteria llamada _Francisella Tularensis._ Es normal que los roedores salvajes se la contagien a los humanos a través del contacto con la piel- más si se trata de una herida- o de vez en cuando puede producirse por picaduras de insectos, consumo de carne infectada o inhalación de tierra y vegetales infectados-

-¿Ahh?-La cara de Luffy mostraba un caso de confusión extrema-No entendí-Dijo simplemente mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

-Eso es normal en ti-Afirmaba Sanji haciendo que el pequeño se enojara-¿Y eso de la estreptomicina?-

-Es el antibiótico con el cual se combate la enfermedad. Existen muchas variedades, pero esta es, digamos, la mas común-Le contesto el anciano.

-¿Tendrá que reposar?-Pregunto Robin.

-No tendría, pero me preocupa el hecho de que se hayan desarrollado síntomas tan severos en un solo día-Explicaba el medico con tono de preocupación-Le daré 3 días de incapacidad y le realizare unos exámenes-Dijo finalmente.

-¿Osea que el desarrollo de la enfermedad fue apresurada?-Pregunto Ussop a lo que el medico asintió con la cabeza.

-Correcto chico. Lo síntomas como cansancio, nauseas, vomito, fiebre, sudoración, entre otros, se desarrollan al paso de los días, pero en el caso de Law, todos lo atacaron en uno solo. Eso hubiera podido matarlo, horas más tarde su cuerpo no hubiera podido soportar la fiebre alta y hubiera convulsionado-Todos abrieron la boca en signo de impresión-Digamos que lo único que se desarrolló normalmente, fue la aparición de la ulcera en su piel-

-¿Así de anormal es la bestia?-Pregunto Hanako, a lo que el medico la miro extrañado.

-¿La bestia?-El anciano soltó una pequeña risilla-¿Te refieres al chico?-Pregunto señalando a Law, el cual ahora miraba como un bollo de mierda a Hanako.

-Es el apodo que le tengo por el momento-Explicaba la chica-A menos que en un futuro llegue agradarme-Eso era básicamente imposible, eran polos opuestos sin discusión.

-No creo necesario el agradarle a personas como usted, Midori-ya-Law no le había quitado la siniestra mirada de encima. La chica le daba peores síntomas que la misma enfermedad.

-Sí que es necesario-Le aclaraba Hana con tono nervioso-A menos que desees paz y tranquilidad en el resto de tus días-Esto confundió a Law. ¿Acaso la chica le haría la vida imposible? Bueno, ya se la estaba haciendo con tan solo estar presente.

-Bien, eso es todo-Dijo el médico tratando de romper la tensión-Te recetare estos antibióticos, la orden de ciertos exámenes y la excusa medica-Escribió rápidamente todo en un papel y se lo entrego al moreno.

-Gracias doctor-Hana le extendía la mano y este respondía con gusto-Fue usted muy amable al atendernos tan rápido-

-La próxima vez, sea un poco más amable con el personal-Le recomendó mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad. Aquellos presentes nunca sabrían lo que la madre de Hanako le hizo a la pobre enfermera para que los dejaran pasar.

-L-lo siento-Se disculpó esta con un leve sonrojo-Estaba un poco ansiosa-Trato de explicar su conducta al médico, este le sonrío y acomodo sus gafas.

-Adiós chico-Se despidió de Law y este le respondió levantando la mano-Tienes unos grandes amigos-El medico pudo notar, como una sincera sonrisa, se dibujaba en el rostro del moreno antes de salir.

Eran las 5:30 y la consulta había terminado. Todos estaban cansados, pero Law ahora estaba mejor y ya estaba medicado. En cierto modo, eso los tranquilizaba. Cada grupo tomo un taxi de nuevo, pero ahora con menos estrés y más comodidad. O eso creían.

* * *

-Otra vez-La voz cansada y débil de Luffy resonaba de nuevo en el auto-Creo que vomitare-¿¡Otra vez!? Eso fue lo que pensaron Law, Hana, Hanako y el pobre conductor, que para su desgracia, los había tenido que llevar de vuelta.

-Respira profundo Mugiwara-ya-Law le hacía signos de inhalación y exhalación para que el pequeño lo siguiera.

-¡Te dije que no te comieras esa mierda!-Hanako pasó por encima de los dos chicos y abrió la ventana-¡Saca la cabeza, saca la cabeza!-Prácticamente saco de un empujón más de la mitad del cuerpo de Luffy para que vomitara afuera.

-Pobre Luffy-kun-La madre de Hanako observaba con lastima la escena-¡Cuidado tiras tu sombrero!-Le recomendaba al menor, que con medio cuerpo por fuera, levanto su dedo gordo.

-Al diablo con esto…-Bufo Hanako enfadada después de que Luffy se hubiera desocupado-Parece que me hubiera echado sal encima. Desde que llegue no han dejado de pasarme cosas malas-

-No es a la única que le ha pasado eso, Midori-ya-Le dijo Law mientras la miraba pícaramente-Desde que llego me ha pegado algo de su mala suerte- Sabia que con esto se iba a enojar.

-Jajajaja-Rio sarcásticamente-Que gracioso, yo creo que mas bien fue al revés-El futuro medico sonrío victorioso-Y más le vale que deje de traer conejos muertos a su habitación, o el próximo en ese estado será usted-

-Si pensaba matarme, no debió haberme ayudado hoy, ¿No lo cree, Midori-ya?-Le parecía un poco ilógico lo que la chica decía.

-No lo hice porque quisiera-En un momento Hanako cambio su expresión de enojo a ternura-Si no por mis niños-

-¿Sus niños?-Law se quedó mirándola impresionado-¿Tiene hijos?-En realidad pensó que se trataba de niños de carne y hueso.

-Creo que se refiere a sus videojuegos-Le aclaraba Luffy-¿Verdad?-

-Que ridiculez-Simplemente no podía creerlo, esa niña era una completa enferma-Así que por esa estupidez es que aguarda ojeras bajo sus ojos. Llegue a pensar que hacia algo más productivo-Hanako volvió a golpear el estómago de Law ante estas palabras, dejándolo de nuevo, sin aire.

-¡Ya basta!-Los regaño Hana ante su ridícula actitud-Ya estaremos próximos a llegar-

-Tengo sueño…-Luffy comenzaba a quedarse dormido en el asiento trasero-Carne…-De repente, ya estaba soñando con su comida favorita.

-¿Te acabas de vomitar y ya quieres comer?-Preguntaba Hanako con tono de estrés-Descansa un poco-

-¿Te parece si te recojo junto con Ussop y vamos a la escuela juntos?-Luffy se despertó de momento y le pregunto con emoción.

-Sí, eso sería una buena idea, Luffy-Le sonrío amablemente al pelinegro, quien también le devolvió una enorme y graciosa sonrisa-Gracias-Se volvió a dormir. Era como si tuviera un botón de encendido y apagado. Bueno…eso no sería tan malo.

-¿Y a ti quien te cuidara?-Le pregunto de mala gana a Law, como si le importara.

-No necesito que nadie lo haga-Le aclaro mientras la miraba mal, de nuevo-Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande-

-Si, como no-Hanako recordaba el cómo tuvo que sacarlo de su casa para que fuera el médico y todos los problemas que había ocasionado por su terquedad-Tan grande que ni siquiera fue capaz de ir al médico solo-

-Tsk-Otra vez la chica punzaba su orgullo-No fui yo quien llego a las 3 de la mañana, golpeo y secuestro a alguien enfermo-Hanako solo lo miro con disgusto y lo agarro de la sudadera.

-¿Cómo diablos debía hacerlo entonces?-Le pregunto frente a frente-¡Usted es tan terco y arrogante que no me dejo más opciones!-Law solo le sonreía y esto le provocaba más ira a Hanako.

-Llegamos-El conductor interrumpía su discusión-80 berries y salgan del auto por favor- Hasta él mismo se había cansado de tanto bullicio y de que Luffy intentara vomitar dentro de su auto.

Finalmente la tan ajetreada madrugada había terminado. Todos volverían a sus labores normales mientras Law descansaba. Seguramente algunos de sus amigos cuidarían de él, ¿O seria Hanako la desafortunada?

* * *

-Gracias Midori-ya-Law le agradecía a Hana mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento.

-No fue nada Law-san-Hana le sonrío amablemente-Creo que mi hija fue la que mas se esforzó por usted-A Law le sorprendió oír esto.

-¿Algún interés escondido?-Supuso que se debía a sus "niños". Que ridícula.

-Sus juegos-Law asintió mentalmente al saber que había dado en el punto-Supongo que debo cumplir mi promesa y no doblarle el castigo-

-Es lo correcto-Una promesa es una promesa-Que descanse y agradezca a su hija de mi parte-Debía admitirlo. Hanako le había ayudado y gracias a ella aún estaba con vida. La chica era buena persona, a su forma.

-¿Ella no le cae muy bien verdad?-Le preguntaba Hana con un tono de tristeza, pues apenas se habían conocido y discutían casi todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto este sin entender.

-No se la llevan bien, por lo que veo-Le respondió sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Quien sabe-Sonrió sin pensarlo y volteo-De vez en cuando me agrada-Termino diciendo y entro a su morada.

Continuara…

* * *

Muuuuchas gracias por haber leído. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Los veré el miércoles. Comenten, comenten, comenten y voten por alguno de los dos (Luffy vs Law). Muy buen día y muchas bendiciones Jajaja ¡Nos olemos luego!


	5. Viaje inesperado

Ola ke asen. ¿Van a leer o ke asen? Hola chicos! ¿Cómo andan? ¿Con los pies? Me alegra mucho. Espero que les guste este capitulo y saludo especial para aquellos que han comentado mis caps. ¡Tengo sueños mojados con ustedes!...Es broma jaja. Los veo abajo!

* * *

PERSONAJES DEL EPISODIO:

-FRANKY:

-Aspecto: Cyborg. Tez blanca, pelo azul y muy corto, gafas negras, corpulento y estatura alta. Viste con un chaleco rojo con flores y unos calzoncillos rojos. Tiene 38 años.

-Comportamiento, vivencia y gustos: Franky es uno de los cyborgs más poderosos e inteligentes del planeta. El es divertido, carismático y tranquilo. Es SUUUPERR animado y amable. Suele servir de profesor de tecnología en el Red Line y en el Nuevo Mundo. Vive a las afueras del Grand Line, muy cerca de Kidd y Killer. También es mecánico y uno de los mejores.

-BROOK:

-Aspecto: Tez blanca, pelo negro con afro, sombrero, lentes oscuros, un bastón, cuerpo delgado y muy alto. Viste con un smoking negro, corbata azul, camisa estampada y zapatos negros. Tiene 40 años.

-Comportamiento, vivencia y gustos: Brook es una persona divertida, amable y comprensiva. Suele ser algo pervertido con las chicas de la escuela y universidad. Es un excelente músico, ha ganado muchos premios por esto, y actualmente enseña esta materia en el Red Line y en el Nuevo Mundo. Vive acompañado de Franky a las afueras del Grand Line.

* * *

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Tal y como Luffy había prometido, fue a junto con Ussop recoger a Hanako a eso de las 7:45 am. El horario de entrada a la preparatoria había sido cambiado 10 minutos antes, así que debían irse mas temprano.

Luffy y Ussop esperaron varios minutos frente a la puerta y finalmente la amable mama de Hanako salió a recibirlos.

-Pasen chicos-Hana los invito a pasar, ellos asintieron y entraron-¿Ya desayunaron?-Les pregunto, a lo que Luffy puso cara de esperanza.

-Noo-Dijo alegremente, esperando comer mas de lo que había comido en el desayuno. Ussop le pego un codazo y este chillo de dolor-Si, si-Se retracto al ver la expresión de vergüenza del narizón.

-Tranquila Hana-san-Dijo este como si nada hubiera pasado-Nosotros vinimos bien alimentados… ¿Y Hanako-chan?-Pregunto al no ver a la chica su alrededor-

-Aun esta en su cuarto, dijo que la esperaran mientras alistaba algunas cosas-Le aclaro esta mientras los invitaba a sentarse.

-Entonces espera-Trato de hablar, pero Luffy ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la habitación de la chica-¡LUFFYY!-Grito desesperadamente al ver la impulsividad de su amigo.

-¡KANAO!-La pobre chica casi queda pegada al techo-Hola, shishishi-La saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Que diablos haces, imbécil!?-Le grito bastante enojada al ver la inesperada intromisión en su cuarto-¿No dije que esperaran afuera?-

-Lo siento-Luffy comenzaba a entristecerse-No pensé que estuvieras de mal humor-Puso una carita demasiado tierna para ser descrita.

-¿Te encanta hacerme sentir culpable?-Así era, cada vez que Luffy reaccionaba así, Hanako se sentía totalmente miserable. Este puso cara de idiota, como normalmente lo hacia-Déjalo, déjalo, y sal de una vez, aun no estoy lista-

-¿Por qué me odias?-Le pregunto este mas serio. Hanako se exalto e impresiono ante la pregunta del monito-Me conociste hace poco, me pegas y me tratas mal… ¿Hice algo malo?-Estas palabras casi la matan. Sintió un cuchillazo en todo el centro de su corazón, incluso comenzó a temblar y a sonrojarse bruscamente.

-N-o digas tonterías…yo solo-Trataba de hablar pero su voz y manos temblaban-¡Lo siento, joder lo siento!-Le dio la cara y se disculpo de repente.

-¿Me darías un abrazo?-Le pregunto, pero sin esperar respuesta, se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó a estrujarla-¿¡Estas bien!?-Pregunto asustado al ver que Hanako estaba tan roja como una manzana y parecía haberse desmayado.

-¡FUERA!-Hanako reacciono al instante y de una patada saco a Luffy de su cuarto.

-¡Hanako-kun!-Su madre se había enojado por la acción tan violenta que había tenido con el pequeño-¡No trates así a los invitados!-La agarro de la oreja y comenzó a jalarla.

-¡Si señora, perdone mi conducta, por favor!-Casi le rogo para que la soltara. Esa mala costumbre de halar su pobre orejita de esa manera, era inaceptable.

-Are, are-Suspiraba Hana cansada-¿Qué hare con esta chica?-Se pregunto para si misma.

-L-Luffy-El pequeño monito se encontraba tirado en el suelo por el tremendo golpe que le había dado Hanako-¿Estas bien?-Luffy levanto su dedo pulgar en signo de aceptación, a su amigo.

Finalmente Hanako salió de su cuarto, se despidió de su madre y se fue con los chicos. Por un momento pensó en ir a ver como se encontraba el maniático, pero le dio algo de pereza devolverse y se fue.

Tomaron un autobús y demoraron menos de 15 minutos en llegar. Incluso con tan solo ese tiempo de viaje, Luffy se mareaba y tenían que evitar que vomitara dentro del vehículo. Al llegar, Hanako y Ussop suspiraron aliviados-Pues los mareos de Luffy habían cesado al bajarse del autobús-y se adentraron a la escuela.

-¿Hicieron la tarea?-Esta pregunta por parte del renito hizo que los tres se quedaran congelados.

-¡Mierda, la tarea!-Hanako lo había olvidado por completo, ya sea por haberse quedado en detención o por haberse quedado sin llaves-¡Copiémosla!-Sugirió a lo que Chopper estuvo al instante en desacuerdo.

-Law-san dice que eso esta mal-Típico tono de niño de 5 años que fue obligado por sus padres a aprender las reglas básicas del estudiante ejemplar-Copiar la tarea esta mal-

-Me vale verga lo que la bestia esa diga-Le reprocho Hanako molesta-No me ganare un golpetazo de parte del viejo loco del puro por tu culpa (Cocodrile-sama)

-¿Viejo del puro?-Esa voz hizo que la sangre y los órganos de la pobre Hanako se helaran, era Cocodrile-¿Se refería a mi, señorita Midori?-Hanako casi traga su propia lengua al pasar saliva-¿Desea otra detención mas?-Esta pregunta estuvo punto de dejarla en medio de un shock nervioso.

-N-no era usted-Trato de explicar mientras negaba con sus manos-Era otro viejo loco del puro-La había cagado.

-Quiere decir que lo siente, Cocodrile-sempai-Chopper decidió intervenir por la pobre chica.

-De acuerdo pequeño Chopper-Al parecer Cocodrile-sama solo era algo sumiso en presencia del renito-Solo porque tu lo dices-Finalmente se volteo y comenzó a organizar algunos papeles.

-Gracias pequeño-Dijo a Chopper recuperando el aliento-Me haz salvado de una bien grande-

-Retira lo que dijiste de Law-san-Le ordeno este a Hanako en compensación por haberla ayudado.

-Pero si es verdad…-Afirmo Ussop. Pues a el también le parecía que Law era una especie de bestia-Es verdad que debes disculparte-Se corrigió al ver como Chopper le había enviado una de sus peores miradas.

-Shishishi-Luffy termino riéndose-Ese Torao es buena onda, no entiendo porque lo odias tanto a el y a mi, Kanao-Esto lo dijo con tristeza.

-¿¡Buena onda!?-Pregunto exaltada ante la opinión de Luffy. ¿Era la única que notaba que ese tipo era una bestia? ¿Por qué defendía a ese idiota?-No me hagas reír…-Dijo finalmente, pero se dio cuenta de las otras palabras que dijo el pequeño. ¿Odiarlo a el? ¿Pero por que pensaba eso? El problema siempre había sido su falta de confianza hacia los demás-¡Deja la estupidez! ¡Ya te dije que no te odio!-

-¡Buenos días inútiles!-Saludo fuertemente el temido maestro.

-Buenos días, Cocodrile-sama-Saludaron al unísono y con un tono deprimido.

-Saquen los ejercicios que les deje ayer-Ordeno. La pobre Hanako se puso azul del miedo y dejo caer el lápiz-¿Algún problema Midori?-Volteo al haber escuchado el sonido.

-Que me lleve el que me trajo…-Pensó-

Era oficial. La pobre Hanako ya tenia dos ceros en la materia de Cocodrile-sama, mala idea. Seguramente en sus amadas vacaciones de verano, tendría que quedarse a curso con ese maldito viejo del puro. No le agradaba para nada y a el si que menos, se notaba que la odiaba por encima, y eso que no llevaba ni dos días allí.

Dos horas,…¡Dos malditas horas que tenia que aguantar! Como raro, fue regañada varias veces y obligada a pasar al tablero para realizar varios ejercicios, pero al no entender, solo era dejada en ridículo.

El tiempo corrió rápido, el monstruo se fue y Hanako por fin pudo respirar libremente.

-¿Qué sigue?-Pregunto Ussop con tono aburrido.

-Tecnología-Le contesto Chopper emocionado-Con Franky-sempai-

-El es ¡SUPERR! Hanako-chan-Le dijo el narizón a la chica con algo de emoción también.

-Espero que si-Pidió a los cielos resignada-No quiero aguantarme a otro como el viejo loco del puro-En verdad estaba cansada de ese maestro y tenia la mala suerte además, de según el horario, tener que verlo casi todos los días.

-¿Pasa algo, Luffy?-Le pregunto Ussop preocupado. El chico había estado distraído y no miraba hacia una dirección concreta. Eso nunca pasaba, el siempre estaba animado y molestando a todo el mundo-Andas muy callado…-

-¿Eh?-Luffy pareció escuchar unos segundos después la pregunta de su amigo-No nada…-Mentía y era la primera vez que lo hacia bien. Se sentía triste por la actitud que Hanako tenia con el, así que solo trataría de pensar, que estaba haciendo mal.

-¿Estas bien?-La voz de Hanako volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos-Normalmente siempre me acosas con preguntas irrelevantes…-Otro golpe para Luffy, al parecer a ella realmente le molestaba, que el le hablara.

-Lo siento-Dijo al entender lo que sucedía-Eso no volverá a suceder-

-Tsk-Hanako había entendido que la razón por la que Luffy estaba así, era su llana y completa culpa-Iré al baño, ya vuelvo-Aviso a sus compañeros que asintieron al instante, menos Luffy.

Hanako fue corriendo al lavabo antes que el nombrado Franky-sempai llegara. Había llegado hace menos de dos días ahí y estaba siendo afectada por la indiferencia del pequeño monito. Le había agradado, incluso en realidad que le hablara no le molestaba y hasta se había acostumbrado en solo un día. Pero al parecer, sus palabras y acciones habían hecho que el se alejara.

-¿Pasa algo, Hanako-chan?-Nami había aparecido de repente y tenia una expresión de preocupación-Estas pálida…-Se había dado cuenta instantáneamente que Hanako no estaba bien.

-No es nada-Trato de sonar algo tranquila y pasiva, pero sonó a todo lo contrario-No pasa nada-

-No puedes mentirme-Nami obviamente se había dado cuenta de su tristeza por el tono que tenia-¿Peleaste con alguno de esos locos?-¿Cómo había adivinado tan fácil que se trataba de una pelea? Aunque no era eso realmente…era mas bien un disgusto.

-No…-Contesto simplemente-Creo que debo ir a clase…-Trato de salir del baño pero Nami la detuvo.

-Tranquila-Hanako la miro tratando de esbozar una sonrisa-Luffy es muy inocente y sentimental, por esa razón debes cuidar como lo tratas y lo que le dices-¿¡COMO RAYOS SABIA QUE ERA POR LUFY!? ¡BRUJERIA!¡BRUJERIA!

-¿Q-que?-Hanako le pregunto con voz entrecortada y claramente sorpresiva-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto sin entender como aquella chica había adivinado todo.

-¡SUUUPER INFRACCION!-Si Hanako hubiera sufrido dos paros cardiacos ese día, este seria el tercero-¿¡Qué hace una de mis estudiantes, en mi clase, en el baño, sin permiso!?-¿Un cyborg en calzoncillos? ¿Pidiéndole explicaciones?... ¿¡O acaso era el tan nombrado Franky-sempai!? Al parecer así era.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Se disculpo al descubrir, tras un proceso mental, que ese era su profesor-Volveré inmediatamente-Hanako estaba mas pálida y nerviosa que antes.

-Tranquila chiquilla-Trataba de calmarla el hombre mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda-¡ESTAS SUUPER ALTERADA!-Odio desde la primera vez, que aquel tipo gritara de repente y de esa forma-¿Paso algo?-

-No es nada-Le respondió la chica irritada-Volveré inmediatamente-Finalmente salió del baño y se dirigió a su salón.

-¿¡Nami!?-La pobre pelinaranja se puso azul del miedo-¡VUELVE A TU SUPERRR CLASE!-La pobre chica salió corriendo despavorida.

Tal y como Ussop había dicho, Franky era un SUUUPER profesor. El los había tratado amablemente, los dejo salir al patio e incluso los divirtió un buen rato, suerte que tenían dos horas con el. También era muy perceptivo, aunque Hanako no lo supiera, el se había dado cuenta de que la chica estaba como en otro mundo. Así que se animo y le pregunto.

-¿Hanako-chan?-La voz ya conocida la saco de sus pensamientos-Te he visto muy ida en mi ¡SUUPER! Clase-¡Joder! ¿¡Es que no podía dejar de gritar así!?

-Lo siento-Se disculpo ante su actitud-Creo que no me encuentro muy bien-Confeso finalmente.

-¿Kanao…?-Luffy casi la mata del susto, ella no se había dado cuenta, pero el había estado detrás suyo todo el tiempo-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto al ver lo alterada que estaba.

-S-si Luffy-Contesto tratando de calmarse. Ese chico la ponía nerviosa, hace un momento la ignoraba y ahora le hablaba como si nada.

-¿Me perdonas?-Hanako lo miro sorprendida y extrañada ante esta pregunta, pues no tenía nada que perdonarle-No quise ignorarte…-

-Así que era por eso…-Franky-sempai por fin había entendido el malestar de su estudiante-¡SUPPERR ABRAZO!-Grito de repente y los abrazo fuertemente-Y no peleen más-Les ordeno con tono sobreprotector y se fue.

-No te disculpes, idiota-Le dijo tratando de no reírse, ya había recuperado el animo-No era por eso que estaba así, es solo que, pensaba en cosas…-Trato de excusarse.

-No me mientas-Podía ser inocente pero no idiota…bueno, de vez en cuando-Se que era por eso-

-¡No seas tan creído!-Le grito Hanako enojada. ¿Qué se creía que era?-¡Ni que fueras tan impo-Se tapo la boca con las manos antes de que cagara mas la situación.

-¿Eh?-Luffy no alcanzo a oír todo lo que la chica quería decir-¿Qué decías?-Le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Que si irías a jugar videojuegos conmigo…-Luffy comenzaba a sonreír de nuevo lentamente-Esta tarde…después de la detención-

-¡SIII!-Luffy volvió a abrazarla al igual que esta mañana-¡Lo hare!-La soltó y comenzó saltar como lo loco-¡Ussop!-Llamo al narizón que instantáneamente corrió hacia ellos.

-¿Paso algo Hanako-chan?-Le pregunto Ussop al acercarse a ella, pues el también había notado la actitud de la chica hace unos minutos-Te veías muy extraña hace un rato-

-¡Nos invito a jugar!-Ussop miro extrañado a Luffy, algo como ¿Y este loco que?-¡Videojuegos!-

-¿¡Verdad!?-Grito en forma de pregunta emocionado. Hace mucho tiempo que no jugaba y ya lo extrañaba-¡Que buena amiga eres!-Se abalanzo sobre Hanako y comenzó a abrazarla.

-¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?-Chopper había llegado de repente-Yo también quiero ir-Pidió mientras seguía el ejemplo de Ussop y abrazaba a la chica.

-De acuerdo-Acepto resignada. Seguramente su madre la mataría, ya que estaba castigada, pero ya estaba perdida, después de eso, estos chicos no se le quitarían de encima.

-Hablando de eso-El narizón llamo la atención de Chooper-Necesito contarte Chopper, Law anoche estuvo enfermo y tuvo que ir al hospital-

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?-Las cuerdas bucales del pobre renito casi se rompen-¿¡QUEE-

-¡Ahora esta bien así que calma!-Trato de calmarlo la chica-Si quieres puedes ir a visitar-

-¡Gracias!-Chopper ni la había dejado hablar, pero había entendido perfectamente-¡Eres mi mejor amiga!-Le decía y la abrazaba mas fuerte.

* * *

La mañana había sido aburrida, no acostumbraba a quedarse en casa y menos a enfermarse, teniendo como resultado, ser incapacitado por tres días, aquello significaba sacrificar su fin de semana también. Se vio obligado a leer algunos libros de medicina y a adelantar algunos trabajos mientras esperaba a que Bepo llegara y le entregara apuntes de lo que habían hecho hoy. Y es que el oso no solo reacciono muy mal con la noticia de que había estado grave y lo habían llevado casi a la fuerza al medico, sino que tuvo que aguantarse el sermón que este le dio.

_FLASHBACK_

_Eran casi las 8 de la mañana, había podido por fin conciliar el sueño pero fue despertado por el agudo sonido de su móvil que vibraba insistentemente. Al principio pensó en no contestarlo, pero después se le ocurrió que podía ser un preocupado y enojado Bepo. Si no quería problemas con el osito, era mejor contestar en ese momento._

_-¿Quién habla?-Saludo normalmente._

_-¿Law-san?-Era la voz de Robin la que sonaba al otro lado de la línea-¿Cómo ha estado?-_

_-Bien, Nico-ya, no hay de que preocuparse-_

_-Bien, me alegro-_

_-¿Necesita algo?-Pregunto extrañado al ver que lo había llamado "tan temprano"._

_-No, pero Bepo si-Detrás del teléfono se escuchaban miles de gritos que provenían del anunciado-¡LAW-SAN!-El grito que había pegado su mejor amigo estuvo apunto de estallar el pobre tímpano de Law, quien de la impresión soltó el teléfono y cayo al suelo._

_-¿B-Bepo?-Pregunto nerviosamente al tomar el teléfono de nuevo._

_-¿¡Como puede ser que no me haya avisado!?¿¡Tan poca confianza me tiene!?¿¡Que tipo de persona soy para usted!?...-Miles y miles de reclamos pasaron a través del móvil, Law solo se dedico con resignación a escuchar, al fin y al cabo el oso tenia razón._

_-Lo siento, Bepo-El oso aun se oía alterado tras el teléfono-¿Me traerías los apuntes de hoy?-_

_-Jummm-Un tono de duda y enojo se oyó tras el móvil-Esta bien, lo siento- _

_-¿Por qué te disculpas?-_

_-Por haberle hablado de esa manera-La triste voz del osito sonaba también preocupada-Y por no haberle obligado a ir al medico, así usted…-_

_-Gracias por todo-Un pequeño quejido del oso se oyó del otro lado-Siempre haz sido mi gran ayuda, Bepo-_

_-¡Lo siento!-El oso pego un grito y comenzó a llorar, el moreno solo podía sonreír mientras sostenía el teléfono. _

Cansado de leer libros, decidió hacer algo que nunca había hecho, prender el televisor y quedarse mirando un programa detenidamente. El aburrimiento, había hecho su jugada y el pobre de Law, era su victima.

* * *

-¡No comas así!-Golpeo Nami a Luffy al ver sus malas costumbres y educación al comer-¡Para eso tienes cubiertos!-

-Oye Ussop, tengo una duda-En realidad Hanako la tenia desde ayer, cuando vio que Luffy se vomitaba a cada momento posible-¿Cuándo Luffy va contigo en transporte, siempre se marea?-

-Así es-La cara de Hanako no fue nada mas, que de asco-Siempre tengo que llevarle agua o algo para que no se vomite-

-¿Cómo puede vivir así?-Pregunto la chica al aire con tono sorprendido.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-Dijo Nami con molestia-¿Como puede vivir una persona siendo tan inocente e idiota al tiempo?-La misma pregunta que se hacia Hanako desde que lo había conocido.

-¡Ode!-Luffy se quejaba ante el insulto con la boca llena-Cadate-

-¿¡Perdooon!?-Nami se había transformado nuevamente ante el tonto del chico-¿Dijiste algo querido?-Se alistaba para golpearlo, como siempre.

-B-bueno-Chopper trataba de calmar los ánimos nerviosamente-El descanso casi terminara, así que no peleemos chicos-Todos voltearon a mirarlo sorprendidos-Por favor…-Rogo con una mejor cara que la del gato de Sherk, ante esto ni el Grinch, podría negarse.

-Esta bien, Chopper-Dijo Nami cautivada ante la ternura del renito-Lo siento, es que este idiota…-Se disculpaba y a la vez se quejaba. Luffy era caso perdido.

-¿Qué clase sigue?-Pregunto Hanako ante la tensión.

-Mudica-Le contesto Luffy aun con la boca llena-Con Brood-dempai-¿Musica con Brook-sempai? Eso fue lo que tradujo Hanako.

-¡El es genial!-Exclamo Ussop emocionado-Te encantara cuando lo conozcas-

-Puede ser genial o lo que quiera-Nami había intervenido y ahora tenía cierto tono de fastidio al escuchar el nombre del sujeto-Pero es uno de los peores pervertidos-

-¿Lo dices por que te pide que le muestres las bragas?-Pregunto el narizón como si nada. Numero uno del top de preguntas estúpidas y descaradas.

-¿¡POR QUE MAS SERIA!?-Nami ya se había molestado ante la pregunta, y aparte tenia al pobre de Ussop zarandeándolo como un muñeco-¿¡TE PARECE MUY NORMAL!?-

-Nami-El renito trataba de calmar la actitud impulsiva de la chica-Por favor…-Le pidió con la misma expresión de antes.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo con las mejillas teñidas de rojo-Es que detesto las preguntas estúpidas-¿Y que persona normal no las detestaría?

-Jajajajajaja-Hanako estallo de la risa al oír lo de las bragas-¿Y se las muestras?-Le pregunto a Nami descaradamente, sabiendo de antemano, la reacción de la pelinaranja.

-¡Claro que no!-Contesto amargamente, roja como un tomate y con un gran puchero, a lo que todos rieron.

El timbre sonó. La formación se hizo normalmente y todos los chicos pasaron de nuevo a su salón. El salón de Hanako tendría dos horas de música y otras dos de lectura. ¡Era viernes! Eso sin duda era lo mejor.

-Yohohhohoho-Una extraña sonrisa resonó en el salón de clases y todos los estudiantes-menos las chicas-se levantaron alegrados-¡Panties!-Grito un extraño sujeto al entrar y todos los chicos lo abuchearon, como si de un gran artista se tratara.

-¿¡Que demon…?-La aparición que había tenido el sujeto, sorprendió Hanako. Además había tenido el descaro de acercársele demasiado y preguntarle cosas…

-¿Me mostrarías tus panties, chica nueva?-Ninguna palabra describiría la cara de Hanako en ese momento ni mucho menos la de sus amigos que estallaron a reírse en el instante.

-¡QUE TE JODAN!-Hanako era una persona impulsiva y agresiva cuando quería. Sin pensar en que aquel era un profesor, le mando una patada y lo dejo tirado en el suelo-¡Joder, ¿Qué hice?!-Pensó al darse cuenta como se quejaba Brook en el suelo. Demasiado tarde.

-Yohohoho-Esa reacción no la esperaba. Ya había imaginado al enojado profesor dejarla en detención por 5 semanas, suspenderla o incluso hacer que la expulsaran. Pero no, simplemente rio-¿Cómo te llamas chica ruda?-

-Hanako-Contesto secamente sin aun reaccionar-Gusto en conocerlo y perdón por el golpe-Se presento por inercia.

-Mucho gusto Hanako-kun-Esta vez se dirigido a toda la clase, levanto sus brazos y grito-¡Buenas tardes, chicos!-

-¡Buenas tardes, Brook-sempai!-Todos los hombres lo saludaron y las mujeres le sonrieron nerviosas, con miedo de ser acosadas.

-Por favor saquen sus instrumentos-Les ordeno amablemente a todos-Ensayaremos la canción de hace ocho días-

-¡Si, Brook-sensei!-Esta vez todos asintieron al unísono, incluso Hanako, que aun se encontraba en medio de un debate mental.

-¿Instrumentos?-Pregunto al aire una vez había reaccionado-¿Luffy tienes alguno?-

-¡Si!-Le contesto entre amablemente-Esta flauta-Saco un delgado y blanco instrumento-¿Quieres tocarla conmigo?-

-Oye Luffy-La podrida mente de Ussop había malinterpretado las palabras del pequeño-¡Eso no se oyó bien, dilo con mas decencia!-Chooper que también se veía inocente, lo había entendido y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Luffy sin entender-¿Qué tiene de malo?-¿Qué tenia de malo que quisiera compartir su flauta con Hanako?

-¡Cállate!-Hanako le propino un golpe al pobre narizón- No lo fastidies, el no tiene la misma mentalidad mugrienta que todos nosotros-

-Lo siento Madam-Se disculpo Ussop con lagrimas en los ojos, sobándose la cabeza-Sus golpes duelen mas que los de Nami-

-Shishishishi-Rio Luffy finalmente, sin haber entendido el chiste-¿Quieres?-Le mostro de nuevo la flauta a Hanako.

-¿Tengo otra opción?-Luffy era tan delicado que ante esta pregunta, se había puesto triste de nuevo-¡Claro que quiero idiota!-Le dijo Hanako mientras lo agarraba del cuello y lo apapachaba.

Para la chica fue difícil al principio, ya que ella no había tocado ningún instrumento, aun así Brook lo comprendió y dejo que Luffy le enseñara. Hasta el momento el monito había apestado en todo, pero al parecer era brillante en aquella materia, toda la clase trato de explicarle de la mejor manera a Hanako, y con esfuerzo, esta lo entendió.

Las dos horas de lectura sobrantes pasaron fugazmente. Todos los estudiantes habían salido, y nuevamente Nami fue a despedirse de los chicos. Se quedaron en el mismo salón que el día anterior y tuvieron el mismo castigo, tajar mas lápices para Aokiji.

-Algo suena-Las orejas de Luffy se movieron como las de un animal detectando un sonido extraño-¿Qué es ese sonido?-

-Mi teléfono-Respondió Hanako a la par que sacaba su móvil del bolsillo-Hagan silencio-Les ordeno.

-Alo-No escuchaba nada, solo interferencia-¿Mama?-

-¡Hanako!-El grito que tiro Ussop casi hace que Hanako tirara el móvil-¡Luffy dice que vuelvas a la cama!-El pobre monito puso cara confundida y comenzó a analizar lo que había dicho el narizón-

-¡Cállate mierda!-Ussop a veces se pasaba de gracioso-¿Mami?-

-¿Qué fue eso Hanako-kun?-Por fin había escuchado la voz de su madre-¿Qué haces con Luffy?-Ante esa extraña pregunta, por culpa de Ussop, se puso roja y comenzó a echar humo.

-¡Nada!-Grito con molestia-Es solo que el idiota de Ussop esta fastidiando-Trato de aclararle a su madre, la cual sonaba confundida.

-¡Tengo una buena y mala noticia!-Casi que le grito de repente, Hanako recupero su aspecto normal y puso mas atención-¿Cuál escuchas primero?-

-La mala-Para ella lo mejor era darse por la cabeza con las noticias desafortunadas, y luego recuperarse con las mejores.

-Te quedaras sola por un mes-Shock total. No sabia si sentirse mal, o tal vez feliz porque ahora tendría mas tiempo para jugar-Hanako-kun…-La voz de su madre la saco de su trance-

-¿Y eso por que?-Pregunto sin saber las razones por las que se iba.

-Ahí viene la buena-Carraspeo y prosiguió-Tendré un viaje de negocios y ganare mucho dinero. ¿No es genial?-Dinero, el maldito dinero estaba primero. Su madre la había dejado muchas veces sola, por viajar y conseguir dinero. Hanako sabía que aquello era necesario, pero también, que tener más de lo necesario era una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿A dónde te vas?-Pregunto fríamente-¿Y cuando?-

-A nuestro país vecino, el North Blue-Su voz se oía emocionada tras el móvil, pero Hanako se encontraba, como si le hubieran dado la noticia de que su abuelo falleció-¡Hoy mismo!-Esto la impresiono y enojo aun mas-De hecho ya estoy empacando maletas-Esto fue el toque final, estaba realmente enojada.

-Mmmm-Se hizo la pensativa, pero lo que en realidad quería, era lanzar el teléfono a la mierda-De acuerdo-Acepto tratando de sonar calmada.

-Lo siento Hanako- Hana sin duda notaba que su hija, siempre se molestaba por sus viajes inesperados-Se que no te agrada la idea…-

-Es genial-Dijo-Unos amigos vendrán hoy a la casa…-

-Esta bien-Acepto recuperando su tono amable, pues sabia que era mejor que su hija fuera acompañada por alguien mientras ella no estaba-Pero pórtate bien, cuida la casa, no gastes demasiado dinero y dile a Sanji que te cocine, o sino, te intoxicaras-

-Cuídate, mama-Le dijo finalmente ignorando el casi insulto respecto a la comida-¿Llamaras?-

-Por supuesto-Aseguro con felicidad tras el teléfono-No te abandonare mi Hanako, cuídate, te amo-Aunque la chica no lo notara, a Hana le dolía mucho mas que a ella, tener que alejarse de esa manera. Pero no tenía opción, trabajo era trabajo.

-Yo también ma-Le respondió con frialdad-Que te valla súper, adiós-Se despidió y colgó rápidamente.

-¿Kanao?-Luffy noto la extraña expresión en su amiga. Podía ser tonto, idiota, etc…pero su sexto sentido no fallaba-¿Paso algo?-

-Mi madre se va de viaje-Le contesto ella tratando de sonar alegre.

-¿Y eso?-Ussop había entrado en la conversación-¿Sucedió algo malo?-

-No, de hecho es una gran oportunidad de dinero-Le aclaro la chica-¿Por qué esas caras?-Los 3 tenian caras de confusión, Hanako fingía muy bien y al parecer, solo al parecer, no le importaba.

-¿No te entristece?-Le pregunto Chopper con preocupación-A mi me entristecería…si tuviera padres-Hanako puso una expresión triste ante esta declaración, el renito era muy tierno y verlo poner esa cara, al decir eso, era como recibir una patada en el culo con un zapato tacón.

-N-no-Trato de sonar amable y acaricio la espalda del renito-Ella estará bien y volverá en un mes, además mejor así, podemos jugar mas tiempo-

-¡Silencio!-El profesor Aokiji grito de repente y todos giraron asustados-Y sáquenle buena punta a esos lápices-Resignación, resignación para todos.

Por fin el castigo termino. Los muchachos emocionados se fueron con Hanako, la cual al principio no estaba muy convencida, pero al final le pareció divertido. El tráfico a esa hora era un poco pesado, así que demoraron bastante en llegar y como resultado, tuvieron que contener al pobre de Luffy, que se mareaba con tan solo ver una mosca volar.

Entraron al edificio y tomaron el ascensor, Hanako abrió la puerta y los invito a pasar.

-¿Y Torao?-Pregunto Luffy al no saber el estado del moreno-¿Vamos a verlo?-

-Neeee- Respondió Hanako con frialdad. En realidad le daba pereza ir a verle la cara al maniático ese-El puede cuidarse solito-

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!-Chopper comenzó a zarandearla y jalarle la mano-Porfiiiii-

-Esta bien-Acepto finalmente, no era buena idea ni tenia ganas de pelear con el pequeño renito-Anda-Hanako salió y todos la siguieron.

El insistente renito casi tumba la puerta del apartamento de Law y Hanako casi vomita al sentir el terrible olor de nuevo.¡Maldita bestia caza conejos!

-¿Quién es?-Una perezosa y aburrida voz se oí tras la puerta-¿Bepo?-

-Soy yo, Law-san-Comenzaba a gritar el renito como loco para que le abriera-¡Chopper!-

-Hola Chopp-El ojeroso abrió la puerta, intento saludar a Chopper, pero fue interrumpido por una extraña sensación de molestia-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Su sensación estaba junto al frente de el, Midori Hanako y su amiguito, Luffy. Ussop…daba igual.

-Este fastidioso rogo porque viniéramos acá-Hanako explico la razón de su presencia-Quería verte-

-¿Cómo seguiste Law-san? ¿Te duele algo, sientes algo raro?-Comenzó a revisarlo en todos lados mientras hacia miles de preguntas al aire-¡Dime si necesitas algo!-

-Para nada Chopper-ya-Le sonrió al pequeño y acaricio su cabeza-Estoy perfectamente y he tomado mi medicina-

-¡Que alegría!-Chopper lo abrazo y Law le correspondió al abrazo. Fue tan tierno que hasta Hanako pensó en unírseles-¡Espero que mejores pronto!-

-¡Torao!-A Luffy se le había ocurrido una idea, no era para nada buena, o no para Hanako al menos-¿Quieres venir a ju-Ella sabia lo que el moreno iba a decir, así que le tapo la boca y lo jaloneo fuera del rango de visión del ojeroso.

-Bueno, bueno nosotros nos vamos-Metió a patadas a Luffy y luego jaloneo a Ussop y Chopper-Después lo visitaras Chopper, ahora hay cosas que hacer-

-¡Adiós!-¡Cuídate mucho Law-Trato de despedirse el renito, siendo opacado por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa chica?-Pensó Law al ver su reacción-Que molesta-Entro y cerro la puerta.

* * *

-¿Por qué no dejaste que viniera Torao?-Le pregunto Luffy a Hanako haciendo un puchero-Es un buen chico…-

-Esta poseído por el demonio-Le respondió simplemente-No pienso dejar que contamine mi casa con sus malos olores…-Seguramente de tanto que había vivido con esa cochinada, ahora su olor corporal debía ser igual.

-¡El no huele mal!-Exclamo Chopper enojado tratando de defender a su tutor-¡Es su casa!-Hanako ya lo sabia, pero también sabia que no permitiría que esa clase de bestia, invadiera su hogar.

-De eso me di cuenta…-Opino Ussop al sentir el extraño olor hace un rato -Nunca antes me ha fijado en que la casa de ese sujeto oliera tan mal-Hanako sonreía satisfactoriamente, no era la única loca que lo decía-¿Cómo puede vivir así?-

-Ya se acostumbro al olor de los pobres conejos muertos-Le respondió al haberse enterado, que Law era un enfermo al que le gustaba diseccionar a los pobres conejitos.

-Es un asesino, pero me cae bien-No lograba entender si Luffy era muy inocente o muy estúpido, o las dos definitivamente-Se ve amable-¿Un asesino amable? ¿Acaso el chico no pensaba antes de hablar?

-Ni se ve, ni lo es-Para Hanako era así, Law tenia cara de asesino en serie, y no era para nada amable tampoco-Tu inocencia llega hasta el punto de cegarte-Luffy puso cara de no entender, algo que no era nuevo-¡No entrara a mi casa!-Grito finalmente a lo que los 3 asintieron.

-Esta bien-Respondieron al unísono como si se tratara de Cocodrile-sama el que les había hablado-¿Hay comida?-Pregunto Luffy emocionado, comer era como casi un hobbie para el, sobre todo si se trataba de carne.

-Si desean morir de una infección estomacal, yo puedo cocinarles-Los 3 pusieron un cara de asustados que hizo que Hanako casi se carcajeara-De lo contrario llamen a Sanji-Luffy salió apurado del lugar y fue a buscar al rubio, el mejor cocinero de todos.

* * *

-¿Quién será ahora?-Alguien había golpeado de nuevo en su puerta-Espero que no sea Midori-ya-Pensó para si mismo. No quería verle de nuevo la cara a esa chica, prefería mil veces que el que golpeara fuera Kidd-¿Quién?-Pregunto al individuo del otro lado.

-Sanji, Robin y Bepo-Esa era la voz del rubio-¡Abre la jodida puerta!-Le grito fastidiado.

-¡LAW-SAN!-Law abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio y sintió, fue al pesado oso lanzársele encima y tirarlo al piso-¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien!-Le gritaba este casi llorando, mientras casi lo mataba con su fuerte agarre.

-¿Que tal seguiste, ojeroso?-Pregunto Sanji desinteresado, como si fuera una simple cordialidad preguntar el estado de una persona que había estado enferma-Bepo no pudo estar tranquilo hoy sin saber de ti…-Recordaba como el osito se la había pasado pensativo y había llorado varias veces.

-Excelente Kurohashi-ya-Le respondió secamente mientras respondía al abrazo estrujador de su amigo-

-¿Y los exámenes?-Le pregunto este de nuevo-¿Cuándo te los harán?-

-Pasado mañana-

-Esperamos que los resultados sean satisfactorios-Robin le deseo buena suerte-No queremos repetir el ajetreo de esta madrugada-Law asintió y sonrió.

-¡SANJIII!-Luffy ahora se encontraba llamando a gritos al rubio, sin pensar en tocar su puerta primero-¡Holaa!-Logro divisarlo fuera de la casa del Law y lo saludo.

-¿Luffy?-Sanji le pregunto extrañado-¿Pasa algo malo?-Luffy negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Kanao pregunta que si podrías cocinarnos-Sanji abrió los ojos y la boca en signo de impresión dejando caer su cigarrillo-Ya que su comida probablemente nos mataría-

-¡Kanako-chwan!***Salió disparado sin escuchar mas razones, pues su amor platónico lo necesitaba***¡Espérame!***Entro rápidamente al apartamento de la chica.

-¿Y ese quien es?-Pregunto Luffy al ver a un enorme y blanco oso, agarrado de Torao.

-Soy Bepo-Le saludo este con amabilidad-Mucho gusto-Le extendió la mano y Luffy la tomo-Tu eres…-

-Soy Luffy-Le sonrió brevemente-Gusto en conocerte-Le estrecho la mano con fuerza-¿Puedo tocarlo?-Pregunto a Law, como si se tratara de algún extraño espécimen, de hecho así era, los osos no hablaban.

-No me lo pidas como si fuera mi mascota, Mugiwara-ya-Law había notado el aura de molestia que Bepo había sentido al entender-El razona y siente al igual que Chopper-ya-

-¿Puedo tocarte?-Pregunto este interesado mientras sus pupilas se agradaban-Pareces muy suave…-Le acercaba las manos como si se tratara de un pervertido sediento de carne-

-No-Este se alejo rápidamente del pelinegro-¡No soy un objeto de entretención!-Le grito molesto-Lo siento-Se había disculpado de nuevo, sin razones.

-Ahora que me acuerdo…-Luffy comenzaba a hurgar su nariz y a mirar hacia el techo-¡Hanako los invita a su casa!-Todos pusieron cara extrañada-Shishishi-

-¿Por qué razón?-Pregunto Robin. Apenas había conocido a la chica, sabia que ella no era del tipo amable, ni acogedor, ni tierno.

-Su mama saldrá de viaje y nos invito a jugar-Contesto este mientras se sacaba el dedo-¿Quieren venir?-Pregunto mientras jugaba con uno de sus mocos.

-Por mi no estaría mal-Robin fue la primera en aceptar-Es bueno salir de la rutina-Al fin y al cabo ella estudiaba y trabajaba medio tiempo, no parecía mala idea descansar y relajarse un poco con sus amigos.

-¿Videojuegos?-Pregunto Bepo emocionado, pues a el le encantaban-¡También iré!-Fue el segundo en aceptar, sin ni siquiera saber quien era al chica.

-¿Torao?-Luffy pudo observar como el moreno no había dicho nada, solo se había quedado mirando al suelo-¿Iras?-Le saco inmediatamente de su pensamiento.

-Por supuesto que no-Respondió secamente-Además dudo que Midori-ya te hubiera mandado a invitarme-Eso era imposible, imposible-A leguas se notaba que hace un rato no quería ni que me hablaras-Recordó en aquel instante que se lo llevo a jalones.

-Ella es rara-Le explico Luffy finalmente, a lo que Law solo soltó una risa. Era verdad-Pero me dijo que fueras-Esto dejo aun mas extrañado a Law, eso no era posible, tal vez el pequeño le había entendido mal-¿SIII?-Pregunto este haciéndole una tierna y esperanzada carita.

-Me niego rotundamente-Volvió a decirle mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¡Vamos Law-san!-Ahora era el oso el que le rogaba-¿O quiere quedarse aquí aburrido?-Tenia razón, mas aburrido no la había podido haber pasado y aun faltaba bastante para que la noche acabara.

-No, pero…-Trato de buscar una excusa, era sencillo, Hanako lo odiaba, pero por otro parte, el quedarse aburrido no era una opción.

-Porfi, porfi, porfi-Le rogo el oso y finalmente lo convenció-Sera divertidooo-

-Tsk-Bufo molesto-Esta bien, iré. Pero estoy seguro de que ella me sacara a patadas-Seguramente eso es lo que haría al verlo, no podía imaginarse nada mas.

-¡Vamos!-Luffy salió corriendo hacia la casa de Hanako-Síganme por favor-Les pidió a lo que los 3 asintieron divertidos.

-Fufufufu-Robin soltó una pequeña risilla-Hoy será una buena noche-

* * *

-¡Hanako-chwan!***Sanji se acercaba hacia ella con 5 platos repartidos sobre sus manos y pies. ¿Cómo diablos podía hacer eso?***¡Esta listo!***Puso los platos sobre la mesa y le beso la mano***

-G-gracias-Le agradeció nerviosa ante la acción que el rubio tomaba siempre-No es necesario que hagas eso-Le pidió mientras retiraba su mano.

-¡Esta delicioso!-Grito Chopper al haber probado el manjar de Sanji-Eres genial, uno de los mejores-Sanji rio emocionado.

-¡Tienes que montar un restaurante!-Le dijo también Ussop-Esta comida es de los dioses-

-Lo se-Exactamente era lo que haría al terminar su carrera-Tendré que graduarme primero, aun tengo mucho que aprender-

-¡Ka-ka-naooo!-Luffy había entrado cantando-¡Traje una sorpresa!-Los 3 nuevos invitados llegaron.

-¿Ellos también vendrán?-Pregunto Chopper al ver que su maestro estaba allí parado-Genial-Podría jugar con el esa noche.

-¡Oye Luffy!-Ussop solo podía observar la cara de inframundo, que en ese momento tenia la chica-¿No recuerdas lo que Hanako dijo…?-Se acerco rápidamente y le susurro al oído.

-¿Qué hacen todos ellos aquí?-Pregunto con un tono de voz escalofriante, que hizo saltar a mas de uno. Le había dejado muy clarito a Luffy que no trajera esa bestia a su casa, ahora si las pagaría bien caro-¿Y quien es el oso?-Pregunto con el mismo tono de voz al ver un enorme oso, con uno mono naranja, parado frente a la puerta.

-¡Soy Bepo!-Se presento rápidamente y corrió hacia ella-¡Gracias por ayudar a mi amigo!-La abrazo también. Se había enterado esa tarde que la que mas se había esforzado para llevar a su amigo al medico, había sido aquella chica-¡Te debo una!-

-Fufufufufu-Rio animadamente Robin al ver la expresión de la chiquilla. Su cara estaba llena de sentimientos encontrados. Maldad, odio, vergüenza, ternura, desesperación, etc-¿Estas bien chiquilla?-Pregunto al ver como esta estaba apunto de estallar.

-Luffy, ven un momento-Hanako se dirigió a su cuarto y con un ademan llamo al pequeño.

-Si-Entro junto con la chica y ella cerro la puerta de un portazo-¡Esperen!-Grito al otro lado de la habitación.

Pobre Luffy. Lo que le esperaba era un infierno y todo por haber sido demasiado amable, sobre todo con aquella bestia. Todos los chicos se sentaron en el comedor y recibieron los deliciosos platos de Sanji, quien tuvo que preparar más, para sus invitados extra. Nadie sabia lo que pasaba ahí adentro, solo se escuchaban gritos y golpes. Hasta que salieron, pudieron imaginarse lo que paso.

-Lidto-Luffy había salido del cuarto, irreconocible. La cara hinchada, los ojos morados, la nariz sangrando, caminaba como si estuviera mareado, en fin, habían sido solo unos minutos, pero Hanako había hecho una obra de arte con el pequeño- Gacias pod espedad-

-Huele delicioso…-Hanako se sentó en la mesa con un tono mas alegre. Se había liberado de sus estrés, utilizando al pobre pelinegro-¡Es delicioso!-Dijo al probar la comida del cocinero.

-Me alegro que te guste, Hanako-chwan***A Sanji ni le había importado, solo se concentraba en los halagos que le hacia la chica, respecto a su comida.

-Ni modos, no puedo sacarlos a todos a patadas por culpa de Luffy-Pensó Hanako mientras seguía comiendo-Tendré que soportarlos esta noche, y sobre todo a el, a esa bestia-De tan solo pensarlo, su sangre hervía de nuevo y volvía a sentirse furiosa.

-¿Pasa algo, Midori-ya?-Law le sonrió descaradamente-Se ve algo molesta-Le dijo al ver lo roja que estaba y que casi doblaba el tenedor que agarraba con su mano-Y no es por querer molestarla mas, pero no me parece que desquite su odio con Mugiwara-ya-No podía creer que había agarrado al pobre Luffy como saco de boxeo, solo por haber sido amable e invitar a los demás, sobre todo a el. Esa mujer era una marimacha, una bestia.

-¿Mmmm?-Le lanzo una mirada escalofriante al moreno que se puso nervioso al instante-¿Dijo algo, Law?-Casi rompía el vaso de jugo que tenia en su otra mano-No escuche muy bien. Al parecer mi audibilidad disminuyo al escuchar los gritos de dolor de Luffy-Todos tragaron en seco y una espesa tensión comenzó a formarse.

-G-racias por la comida-Agradeció Ussop tratando de evitar que esos dos se mataran-Estaba delicioso-

-Gracias, cocinero-san-Le agradeció también Robin, quien divertida miraba la escena, a la espera de una pelea.

-No hay de que, Robin-chwan***Sanji aun se concentraba en las dos mujeres, y no se daba cuenta de la amarga tensión entre Law y Hanako***Todo para mis hermosas damas-Dijo esto con un tono mas caballeroso.

-¡Quiedo jugad ya!-La voz forzada de Luffy saco a Law y Hanako de su batalla de miradas-¡Kanaoo!-Le grito mientras al zarandeaba. Todos miraban nerviosos, a la espera de que esta le volviera a romper la nariz a Luffy-

-Te aguantas-Le ordeno mientras le mandaba una mirada fulminante-O ya sabes-Luffy se puso azul del miedo y dejo de molestarla.

-Do siento-Se disculpo y coloco su cabeza entre sus manos-No do voldvede a haced-

-Pobrecillo-Pensaba Ussop al ver a su pobre amigo, intimidado, golpeado y triste-A veces quisiera pensar si realmente Law es la bestia, o mas bien lo es Hanako…o los dos-

Después de comer, Hanako les permitió ver televisión, jugar y comer más. No tenía sentido retenerse con ellos, eran imparables, sobre todo Luffy que se recupero rápidamente de su golpiza. Ussop y Chopper lo ayudaban a armar escandalo.

Sanji y Robin trajeron unas cervezas que compartieron con Law y Bepo. Ussop finalmente termino robando algunas y se las ofreció a los demás. Hanako odiaba el olor y el sabor de esas cosas, así que ni se le ocurrió aceptarlas, Luffy como niño bueno acepto una y al instante ya estaba armando escandalo, parándose sobre la mesa y bailando. Chopper por su parte se negó, a el no le gustaba tampoco esa bebida.

-¡No puedes tomar, idiota!-Le ordeno Hanako mientras le daba una patada a Law-Estas tomando antibióticos-

-¡Déjame!-Este ya se encontraba casi que borracho-¡Hoy todo me da igual!-

-Pedazo de bestia…-Mascullo Hanako mientras se sobaba la cien -Bueno, haz lo que quieras-Dijo finalmente y se alejo de aquel grupo.

-¡Lo había olvidado!-Robin recordó que tal y como Hanako había dicho, Law estaba tomando antibióticos y al mezclarlos con alcohol, podría ponerse peor.

-¡Yo también!-Sanji pensó en lo mismo que Robin-Suelta la botella maldito alcohólico-Trato de raparle la bebida a Law, pero este tenia una fuerza tan sobrehumana a causa de los efectos de la misma, que la acción de Sanji fue un fracaso.

Así paso la noche, entre bebidas, juegos, música y ocio hasta el amanecer. Todos se habían quedado dormidos en lugares diferentes: Robin estaba sobre el sofá durmiendo tranquilamente, Sanji en el piso con una botella en la mano y sus cigarrillos regados por todo el lugar, Ussop se había dormido junto con Chopper en la cama de la madre de Hanako, Bepo por su parte, se había quedado dormido sobre una silla y finalmente Luffy y Law se habían quedado dormidos sobre la cama de Hanako, y la pobre chica, se encontraba bajo ellos, sin poder pedir auxilio, pues casi todos se habían emborrachado y no reaccionaban.

La luz del sol comenzó a salir, todos aun seguían durmiendo y el móvil de Hanako comenzó a sonar, despertándola al instante.

-¡Quítense!-Grito Hanako, que de una patada, se quito a los chicos de encima y comenzó a buscar su celular por todas partes-¿Hola?-Tomo su móvil y saludo normalmente.

-¿Qué tal la noche cariño?-Su madre hablaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Que te puedo decir…-No tenía sentido que le mintiera, de todas formas se enteraría del desastre que habían hecho anoche-Tengo a casi 6 borrachos a mi alrededor que pronto agarraran una buena resaca-

-Eso se oye a que la haz pasado genial-Hanako no se espero esta reacción. O estaba alucinando o se había emborrachado tambien con tan solo oler esa asquerosa cerveza-¡Disfruta tu fin de semana cariño!-Le deseo su madre finalmente en tono de despedida.

-Igual tu ma-Le deseo esta también-Nos vemos-Se despidió y finalmente colgó.

Miro a su rededor y todo era un desastre. Comida regada por todos lados, el olor inmundo a cerveza barata, cigarrillos de Sanji tirados por el piso, su cuarto y el de su madre patas arriba, sus preciosos juegos tirados por el piso, el televisor aun prendido y a todo volumen, etc.

-¡ARRIBAA!-Grito a todo pulmón. Se oyeron exclamaciones de molestia de parte de todos. A ella le daba lo mismo. Tenían que ayudarle a limpiar a la fuerza, a las malas o a las buenas-¡A LIMPIAR TODO EL DESORDEN INUTILES!-Casi que levanto a todo los pobres chicos a patadas.

-¿Eh…?-Luffy se había levantado y miraba a todos lados, desubicado-¡DUELE!-Se agarro la cabeza y comenzó a dar volteretas en el piso-¡ME DUELE MUCHO LA CABEZA!-Volvió a gritar casi que llorando. Anoche había tomado una cerveza y se había vuelto loco, luego Ussop, lo obligo a tomar mas.

-¡No grites idiota!-A Hanako también le dolía por razones desconocidas-Eso te pasa por tomar esa mierda-

-¿Qué demon…?-Law se había despertado también-No comience a molestar, Midori-ya…-

-¿Ah?-Un tic ligero apareció sobre su ojo. No podía creer lo descarado que era ese moreno-¡ARRIBA!-Lo levanto de una patada y el entrego una escoba-¡LIMPIA!-Este hizo caso de mala gana, al igual que todos los demás.

La mañana apenas había empezado y aquel día prometía ser muy divertido e interesante. ¿Qué más harían los chicos el resto del día?

Continuara…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este cap. Esperen el próximo, va a ser mucho más emocionante. Gracias por sus buenos comentarios, espero comenten también de este capitulo. Ya saben, también hay que votar. Ustedes deciden. ¡Nos olemos luego! ¡Feliz tarde!


	6. Parque de Diversiones

Hola, hola carambolas. ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo el 6 capitulo de este increíble fanfic.

Espero les guste! Esta SUUUUPER! Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

La mañana apenas había empezado y aquel día prometía ser muy divertido e interesante. ¿Qué más harían los chicos el resto del día?

* * *

_-¡Listo el desayuno_! _Mis mellorines***_Sanji había salido de la cocina, con dos enormes platos. Aquellos olían delicioso; se dirigió a la mesa y los dejo allí frente a sus hermosas damas, que le dedicaron una linda y sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento-_Espero lo disfruten***_Terminaba diciendo mientras volvía a al cocina.

-¡Oe, Sanji!-Luffy lo llamaba con enojo mientras golpeaba sus cubiertos contra la mesa y hacia un puchero-¡Tengo hambre, apúrate!-

-¡A mi no me des ordenes, glotón de mierda!-Gritaba este desde la cocina-¡Las damas primero!-

-¿Y que haremos hoy?-Pregunto Chopper inocentemente a Hanako, la cual puso cara asustada y de nerviosismo. ¿Acaso quería pasar su adorado sábado con ella? ¡Al diablo! No dejaría que esos maniáticos le arruinaran su día "especial"

-Ustedes se largan y yo me quedo-Respondió secamente, a lo que el renito puso una mueca de disgusto y se cruzo de brazos.

-Deberíamos ir a algún lado, ya que estamos juntos-Sugirió Robin, la cual mordía un pedazo de pollo-¿No te parece Hanako-san?-Dirigió una dulce y ligera sonrisa a la pequeña, la cual se puso blanca del miedo y comenzó a temblar. Para Robin era obvio que a aquella chica no le agradaban las salidas, ni mucho menos el tener que interactuar con gente "desconocida" hasta ahora.

-Siento interrumpir pero…-Bepo dirigió su mirada a Law, el cual se encontraba sentado a su lado en espera del desayuno- El tiene incapacidad, así que…no creo que pueda acompañarlos. Debo cuidarlo-

-Genial…-Murmuraba Hanako, la cual recibió la mirada desaprobatoria de todos ante este comentario-¿Qué?-

-Así estuviera en buenas condiciones, no iría con aquella bestia a ningún lado-Sonrió lascivamente y señalo a Hanako, la cual, solo le dirigió una mirada de: ¡Púdrete, asqueroso maniático!

-Quien querría salir con un enfermo que disecciona conejos en su apartamento-Soltó victoriosa, a lo que todos rieron y Law puso cara de: ¡Algún día reemplazare a esos conejos por ti, maldita bestia!

-Tengo unos boletos…como unos 12-Comenzó a decir Sanji mientras salía de la cocina con los demás platos y ponía cada uno frente a los expectantes de probar su comida-De un parque de diversiones cercano. Me los regalaron en un supermercado-

-¡PARQUE!-Grito Luffy emocionado, se levanto de la silla y comenzó a saltar sobre el sofá de Hanako.

-¡Bájate enfermo!-Hanako se levanto enojada y golpeo al pobre de Luffy dejándolo en el suelo-No tengo interés en ir-Le aviso a Sanji con frialdad, el cual puso una cara triste y se sentó en el comedor.

-Pensaba en invitarlas a ustedes dos…-Hacia referencia a Robin y Hanako-No era para que aquellos pelmazos vinieran-Se dirigió a todos los hombres presentes en la sala, pero al parecer ninguno se dio cuenta, excepto Law que lo miro disgustado y comenzó a comer.

-¡Menos así!...-Grito Hanako con desaprobación-No iré con un pervert-

-¿Q-que es esto…Kurohashi-ya?-La oración de Hanako se vio interrumpida por Law, el cual estaba azul y sostenía un… ¿Qué era eso?

-Es pan, Trafalgar. Es uno especial que se me ha ocurrido comprar esta mañana, viene del North Blue, y hace poco se empezó a comercializar acá- El rubio alcanzo a notar la mueca de disgusto y como los ojos del moreno se lloroseaban poco a poco-¿Por qué?-Inquirió este al moreno ante su extraña expresión.

-¡ODIO EL PANNN!-Law se levanto de un tiro de la silla, corrió hacia el baño y empezó a vomitar-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!- Se alcanzaba oír hasta el lugar donde estaban comiendo todos. A todos los presentes se les resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca y se quedaron mirando el baño por unos minutos, hasta que Law salió.

-¿A que clase de anormal no le gusta el pan?-Pregunto Hanako extrañada, a la par que veía como el moreno limpiaba su boca con una servilleta, volvía a sentarse y tomaba agua.

-Creo que debí haberles avisado…-Bepo sonrió nerviosamente y rasco su nuca-El odia el pan…-

-Tsk-Chasqueaba el cocinero mientras sacaba un encendedor de su bolsillo y prendía uno de sus cigarrillos-La próxima vez avisa, idiota. La comida no debe desecharse de esa manera-

-Si hubieras traído un pan normal, lo hubiera notado-Se quejaba este, recuperando su actitud corriente.

-¡No fumes aquí idiota!-El pobre rubio sintió un fuerte golpe de parte de Hanako en su cabeza y soltó su cigarrillo al instante.

-¿Estas bien, Law-san?-Le pregunto el renito al ver que su maestro se encontraba pálido aun- ¿Quieres mas agua?-

-Gracias, Chopper-ya-Le sonrió dulcemente, levanto su sombrero y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño-Pero ya me siento mejor-Tomo de nuevo uno de los cubiertos y siguió comiendo, tratando de detectar cualquier rastro de pan, en el plato.

-Shishishishi. No sabia que a Torao no le gustara el pan, eso es extraño-

-Es verdad-Decía Ussop, que protegía su plato de las garras de Luffy-Es extraño, a casi todo el mundo le gusta-

-Existen algunas personas a las que no les gusta-Luffy miro a Robin con impresión y parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-Pregunto inocentemente, como si aquellos que odiaran el pan, estuvieran clasificados en otra especie.

-Anormales-Contesto Hanako antes que Robin. Esta se sentó en la mesa con la intención de comer, pero para su sorpresa, alguien ya había comido por ella. El glotón de Luffy.

-¿¡Que hiciste con mi comida hijo de…!?-El pobre de Luffy ahora estaba siendo estrangulado por Hanako, Sanji tuvo que separarlos y cocinar algo mas para la pelinegra. Cuando todo volvió a la calma, siguieron comiendo.

-¡Torao…!-Law volteo la mirada y se topo con una expectante mirada del pelinegro, hacia su plato-¿Me regalas el pan?-Le pregunto mientras sonreía con la boca llena, Law asintió y le entrego lo que había quedado de su pan a Luffy, el cual lo devoro al instante.

-¿Entonces que dices, Hanako-san?-Le pregunto Robin a la chica que llevaba un trozo de queso a su boca-¿Quisieras ir?-

-Mmmmm…-Esta se quedo pensativa por unos minutos. Por una parte ese día tenia ganas de quedarse en su casa jugando, hacer su papel antisocial y comer todo el chocolate que pudiera, pero por otra, sabia que se aburriría finalmente, así que no era tan mala idea, siempre y cuando no fuera a solas con el cocinero, ni en compañía del maniático disecciona conejos, alias: La Bestia.

-¡Sera divertido!-Exclamo Luffy, a la par que zarandeaba a Hanako para que aceptara la propuesta de la morena-¡Kanao, Kanao, Kanao!-La había agarrado más fuerte y ahora no paraba de insistirle.

-Esta bien, esta bien…-Dijo con resignación al saber, que no podía negarse a las peticiones del idiota anormal con sombrero de paja-¿Y el?-Señalo a Law, con lo cual todos se quedaron pensativos, buscando una solución, pues el se encontraba incapacitado y no seria prudente llevarlo allí.

-¿Qué podemos hacer….?-Se preguntaba Robin mientras sobaba su barbilla y bebía de su té.

-No se preocupen por mi-Dijo finalmente el moreno-Bepo se quedara conmigo, ustedes pueden ir a donde quieran, no tienen responsabilidades respecto a mi, ya me ayudaron lo suficiente-

-Así es…-Afirmo Bepo con indecisión y tristeza, pues al igual que el chico del sombrero de paja, amaba los parques de diversiones-Yo lo cuidare…-Dijo finalmente y agacho la cabeza.

-El esponjoso quiere ir-Hanako señalo a Bepo a lo que Law levanto una ceja-No seas egoísta, acompáñalo, no todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor-

-No se confunda Midori-ya-Law empezaba a molestarse ante la actitud arrogante y fastidiosa de la chica-Si el quiere ir, puede hacerlo, no tiene obligaciones conmigo. No se trata de egoísmo, es solo que no puedo ir y creo que usted sabe las razones-

-Por idiota…-Hanako se levanto y se dispuso a llevar su plato a la cocina al haber terminado de comer-¿Por qué mas podría ser? Si no lo hubiera sacado a patadas, probablemente estaría muerto-

-No espero que me lo restriegue, Midori-ya. Yo jamás le obligue a que me llevara al medico, y mucho menos…- Sin darse cuenta, Law se vio forzado a cerrar la boca, por un puño de la chica que lo dejo en el suelo. Esta lo miro llena de ira y le dio la espalda.

-Te ayude porque no soy la misma basura que tu, Law-Le dijo finalmente y se dirigió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Una fuerte tensión se formo. Law seguía tirado en el piso, sin pronunciar palabra y una espesa sombra cubría sus ojos. ¿Cómo es que esa chica lo llamaba basura de repente? ¿En que argumentos se basaba?¡El hecho de que haya diseccionado un par de conejos no probaba nada!

Todos miraban con miedo y pena la escena. Habían notado que esos dos no se la llevaban bien, pero tampoco Hanako había llegado al extremo de golpearlo. En parte era su culpa, por bocón, pero eso no justificaba nada.

Law se paro sin decir nada y salió del apartamento.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-Se disculpaba animadamente el oso, por la actitud de su compañero-Tengo que irme-Dijo finalmente, se paro de la mesa y salió con el objetivo de perseguir a su amigo.

-Quiero que Hanako valla…-Dijo casi que en un susurro, el del sombrero de paja-No seria divertido sin ella-Todos los presentes lo miraron con ternura.

-La convenceré-Luffy levanto la cabeza y se sintió confiado ante la sonrisa de Robin, seguramente esta la convencería de ir-Solo esperen-Dijo y se dirigió al cuarto de la chica. Golpeo delicadamente y una aburrida voz le indico que podía pasar.

* * *

-¿Hanako-chan?-Mostro su cabeza lentamente a través de la puerta. La chica ahora se encontraba sobre su cama, mirando a la nada. Esta siguió y se sentó a su lado sin permiso.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto la chica con frialdad, sentándose también y soltando un suspiro en el acto.

-Luffy quiere que nos acompañes-Hanako abandono su semblante enojado y se sonrojo-Han pasado pocos días, pero te has ganado el aprecio de ese chiquitín, fufufufu-

-No digas tonterías-Respondió con un puchero y sonrojándose aun mas-Yo no tengo el aprecio de nadie, y no me interesa tenerlo-Dijo al instante que una sombra cubrió su cara y agacho la cabeza.

-Tu actitud se me parece mucho a la de Trafalgar-san, los dos dicen las mismas tonterías-Hanako la miro sorpresiva y odiosamente. ¿Acaso esa bestia había dicho lo mismo?

-No entiendo cual es el punto de todo esto-Hanako le envió una mirada tan fría Robin, que la morena siempre recordaría-¿Cuál es el punto de nombrarme a ese desagradecido?-

-Se que no nos conoces, pero ya debes saber que Luffy se lastima con facilidad, si te agrada en verdad, trátalo con cuidado-La morena se paro y salió de la habitación, dejando a una Hanako, muy confundida. Primero, no le había respondido correctamente y segundo, le había recordado el cuidado que debía tener con Luffy. ¿Qué pretendía esa mujer con esas palabras?

* * *

-¿Law-san?-El pequeño Bepo ahora se encontraba en la habitación de Law. Este había llegado y se había echado a la cama, encendió el televisor nuevamente y se quedo mirando a la nada-¿Esta bien?-

-Puedes ir con ellos Bepo-Law contesto una pregunta que jamás había sido formulada-Se que tienes ganas de ir, y eso no te lo puedo prohibir-

-¡No puedo dejarlo solo, Law-san!-El moreno volteo a mirar a su amigo, el cual se encontraba exaltado y apunto de llorar-No quiero que recaiga…se vuelva a enfermar-

-Nada de eso pasara-Dijo con un tono tranquilo, se sentó sobre su cama y suspiro con pesadez-Yo ya me encuentro mucho mejor, y quiero que tu también lo estés, así que no supondría ningún problema si fueras. Yo esperare hasta que llegues, Bepo-

-Si así es… ¿Por qué no va con nosotros?-Law volteo la mirada y frunció el seño. Se sentía lo suficientemente bien para ir a ese lugar y tratar de distraerse de alguna manera, pero la presencia de Midori no lo dejaba tranquilo, lo que menos quería, era estresarse con la fastidiosa actitud de al chica.

-No quiero-Dijo simplemente y miro con seriedad al oso-No quiero tener nada que ver con esa chica, me molesta-

-E-Ella le salvo la vida-Law recordó todo lo que la chica había hecho por el. Aunque forzadamente, lo había ayudado y no podía negarlo, era la primera vez que un grupo de personas hacia eso por el.

-Pero…-Ya había dado su mejor excusa y no tenia argumentos para refutar lo que había dicho su amigo. Tampoco quería dejarlo solo con esos maniáticos-Lo siento Bepo, no me insistas mas, por favor-Law se recostó nuevamente y cerro los ojos. Bepo agacho la cabeza resignado y salió de la habitación.

-Bueno…por lo menos tengo su permiso-Se dijo a si mismo y cruzo la puerta de la salida.

* * *

-¡SIII!-Luffy gritaba emocionado y saltaba sobre el sofá. Hanako había salido de repente y aceptado la propuesta de ir al parque de diversiones. Luffy en agradecimiento la había abrazado y esta lo golpeo, dejándolo nuevamente en el suelo. Pero eso no era suficiente para opacar la alegría del pequeño.

-¿Por qué te hiciste la del rogar?-Pregunto Ussop con fastidio-¡Hemos perdido mucho tiempo esperándote!-

-Lo siento-Se disculpo y sonrió nerviosamente-No pensé que había demorado tanto-

_-No te preocupes Mellorine-san***_Sanji comenzaba a bailar de nuevo a su alrededor_-Te esperare hasta el fin del mundo, mi hermosa rosa***_

_-_Fufufufu. Eso le molesta, cocinero-san-Reía Robin divertida, mirando la escena.

-Deja de hacer eso…-Le ordeno Hanako con enojo a Sanji, el cual ignoro su petición y siguió bailando a su alrededor-Menudo tipo…-Dijo para si misma.

-¿Y Bepo?-Pregunto el renito-El dijo que quería ir con nosotros-

-Dijo que tenia que irse-Contesto Sanji mientras aspiraba y soltaba lentamente humo de su cigarrillo-Seguramente si Law no va el no…-

Un tímido y delicado sonido resonó el puerta. Hanako bostezo y se dirigió hacia ella, que después de unos segundos, comenzó a sonar con insistencia.

Abrió la puerta y era Bepo… ¿¡Y Law!? Se quedo mirando al moreno por unos segundos, suspiro y los invito a pasar.

Bepo había convencido finalmente a Law. Este ya había salido de su apartamento, pero regreso inesperadamente, le hizo berrinches y le obligo a salir de la casa. El moreno con enojo y fastidio, no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer, antes de que realmente el oso se enojara con el y se ganara mas problemas.

-Lo siento-Law quedo impresionado por la disculpa repentina que le había dado la chica, realmente el que debía disculparse en cierto modo era el, ¿O serian los dos?-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habías oído a alguien disculparse?-Pregunto esta divertida al ver la cara del futuro medico.

-No es nada…-Respondió con su actitud fría y seria de siempre-Decidí acompañar a Bepo, al parque. Me preguntaba si le molestaría, Midori-ya-

-Me da igual-Dijo esta con desgano-Es mejor que nos vallamos ya, chicos-

-Espero que no le moleste, Law-san-El moreno volteo a mirar a la arqueóloga confundido-Decidí invitar a algunos amigos-

-¡Yo invite a Nami y a Zoro!-Ussop sonrió y levanto su dedo gordo-Vendrán dentro de unos minutos-

-¿El marimo vendrá?-Ahora Sanji sonaba bastante molesto y fastidiado-Prefiero comerme mi propia mierda a tener que verle la cara a ese pedazo de alga-

-No seas así Sanji-kun-La expresión de Robin hizo sonrojar bruscamente al rubio, quien solo se puso nervioso y negó con las manos.

-L-lo siento Robin-chan. Creo que no es para tanto-

-¿¡Zoro vendrá!?-Pregunto Luffy emocionadamente, a lo que la morena asintió y el comenzó a saltar de nuevo.

-Sera divertido-Dijo el renito con estrellas en sus ojos, a el también parecía agradarle la idea de que ese tal Zoro los acompañara.

-Zoro es nuestro amigo-Le claro Ussop a Hanako al ver su cara de viuda de cementerio-Estudia en la universidad, pero lo conocemos hace rato-

-¿Pero acaso este inútil no esta incapacitado?-Según Hanako tenía entendido, Law tenía que cuidarse, incluso esa noche no debió haber bebido, por dos razones: Su recuperación y sus tatuajes.

Los demás levantaron los hombros y sonrieron con complicidad- Si llega a pasarle algo, no seré yo la que lo lleve al hospital de nuevo-Dijo esta finalmente y soltó un pesado suspiro.

* * *

Hace unos momentos…

-¿Quién habla?-Contesto con molestia cierto pelirrojo, sentado en una banca y lamiendo un helado de chocolate. Junto a el se encontraba un enmascarado, el cual comía animosamente algodón de azúcar (Sabrá la madre como comía con mascara) y se dedicaba a ver las hermosas chicas que pasaban.

-_¿Cómo ha estado, Eustass-san?-La voz del otro lado era la de Robin._

-Muy bien pequeña, y ahora mejor con tu llamada-La morena rio a través de la línea-¿A que debo la gran sorpresa?-

_-Quisiera invitarlo a un parque de diversiones, iremos allá hoy, Sanji-san tiene algunos boletos. ¿Qué le parece?-El pelirrojo torció su cara, los parques de diversiones no eran algo que lo apasionara, estos eran para críos no para malotes como el. Aun así, no podía perder la oportunidad de verse con la hermosa morena._

-Esta bien-Acepto finalmente-Iremos a un parque de diversiones-Advirtió a Killer, el cual asintió sin decir nada-¿Dónde nos encontramos preciosa?-

_-Te esperamos en el Calm Belt, piso 18 y apartamento 184-_

-Esta bien, nos vemos-Se despidió finalmente y colgó el teléfono-Muévete Killer, tendré una cita-Levanto de un jalón al rubio que se encontraba mirando a una hermosa pelirroja frente a una de las bancas.

-¡Deja de hacer eso, arruinas mi vista!-Se quejaba este al ser casi que arrastrado por el pelirrojo.

-Después te la tiras, ahora nos vamos-Killer solo hizo un puchero y se dedico a seguirlo.

* * *

La puerta sonó de nuevo. Hanako volvió a dirigirse hacia ella y la abrió. Al otro lado estaban un chico pelirrojo y un enmascarado. Detrás de los dos, estaba Nami mirándolos desconfiadamente.

-¿Y estos quienes son?-Pregunto Hanako al ver el par de extraños tras la puerta.

-Eso mismo pregunto yo-Dijo Nami nerviosa-Perdón por la intromisión-Paso rápidamente por el lado de Hanako y entro a su apartamento. Aquellos tipos daban miedo, sobre todo el tipo pelirrojo.

-Son los compañeros que invite-Le aclaraba Robin, que ahora se encontraba tras ella y esbozaba una dulce sonrisa-El pelirrojo es Kidd y el enmascarado es Killer. El primer nombrado levanto la mano con desinterés, el otro levanto la mano con…quien sabe, su expresión no podía verse.

-¿Qué hay muñeca?-Le preguntaba chico pelirrojo parado frente a ella mientras extendía su mano en forma de saludo.

-Pasen-Dijo Hanako secamente, a lo que el pelirrojo rio y no le despego la mirada ni un segundo mientras entraba. Esto la puso nerviosa, pero decidió ignorarlo y entrar como si nada.

¿Qué hace este imbécil aquí, Robin?-Kidd ahora tenia una venita en la frente al ver a su enemigo mas odiado en aquella casa-Hubiera preferido no venir si-

-No seas maleducado…-Killer le pego un codazo en el estomago al pobre pelirrojo que lo dejo al instante sin aire. Siguió caminado y extendió su mano a Law en forma de saludo-Lamento la actitud de ese idiota-

-No se preocupe Killer-ya-Law y Kidd ahora tenían una batalla de las peores, mas despreciables y odiosas miradas-Cuando dijo amigos Nico-ya-La morena ahora volteaba mirarlo pícaramente y le sonreía, sabiendo lo que este iba a decir-No pensé que hablaba de animales-

-¿¡Que dijiste!?-El impulsivo de Killer se acerco al moreno y lo tomo de la camisa-Aquí el único animal eres tu, ojeroso de mierda-

Hanako se sintió como en el paraíso. Alguien pensaba lo mismo que ella respecto a Law, no era la única, seguramente con aquel tipo, si se podría llevar bien.

-Buenas-Un peli verde cabeza de musgo asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

-Llegas tarde, marimo-Le reclamo Sanji al encender uno de sus cigarrillos y lanzarle una mirada fulminante al peliverde.

-No pensé que estuvieras aquí, cejas de sushi-Le replico este con fastidio, entro y se sentó en el sofá, como si fuera su casa.

-¿Ese es Zoro?-Pregunto Hanako al ver como el condenado musgo se sentó en su sofá, como si nada. Empezaba a caerle mal.

-Si, y tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación-Hanako volteo a ver a quien estaba hablando, era Nami-Le dije que viniéramos juntos, el fue a comprar algo y lo perdí de vista, supongo que se retraso por dar casi 20 vueltas y por fin llego- Zoro gruño ante la explicación de la pelinaranja y le mostro su dedo corazón.

-¿¡SOLO ESO TE CABE!?-La chica se transformo con rapidez y pregunto con enojo al peli verde.

-Creería que a ti te cabe el doble-Esto hizo cabrear tanto a la pelinaranja, que Hanako tuvo que tenerla fuerte para que no dejara su casa patas arriba. Aquella cartógrafa era como un huracán.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de irnos-Ordeno Robin y salió del apartamento. Todos asintieron y fueron tras la morena.

Tomaron el autobús para dirigirse a uno de los parques mas famosos e importantes del Grand Line: "DRESS-LAND". Como siempre, no tuvieron un viaje tranquilo. Mientras que Luffy se mareaba y era ayudado por Ussop, Law era insultado por Kidd y Hanako, Sanji y Zoro se peleaban, Nami, Chopper y Bepo trataban de controlar a los chicos sin éxito y Robin reía ante la situación. Toda la gente del autobús los miraba como un montón de anormales, se alejaban de ellos y se quejaban conductor, el cual solo podía reír al ver a aquellos chicos tan animados.

Llegaron finalmente y observaron un gran letrero, muy bien adornado con letras rosadas y un bonito pelicano que ponía la palabra: -D-R-E-S-S—L-A-N-D-El parque de diversiones se veía enorme, se alcanzaba a divisar la enorme rueda de la fortuna, la gran montaña rusa, el gran y terrible "martillo" que daba vueltas de 360º, etc.

-¡Por fin!-Luffy se emociono tanto que salió corriendo disparado sin esperar a los demás. Por obvias razones fue detenido por uno de los trabajadores, al no tener un boleto con el cual entrar.

Al llegar a donde estaba el animado Luffy, Sanji le entrego a cada uno un boleto, todos lo mostraron, hicieron fila y entraron rápidamente al lugar.

-Encontrémonos en la plazoleta a las 3-Les ordenaba Sanji-Debemos comer, así que no lleguen tarde- Todos asintieron.

Prácticamente se habían dividido en grupos. Luffy había jalado a la pobre de Hanako siendo seguido por Chopper y Ussop; Sanji, Zoro, Nami y Robin habían decidido irse juntos a recorrer el parque; Bepo, Law y Killer habían formado otro grupo, ya que Kidd había corrido tras el grupo de la pelinegra que había conocido, ni por las bolas se quedaría con el maniático de Law.

* * *

-¡Vamos, Kanao!-Luffy jalaba a la pelinegra con insistencia, casi arrastrándola-¡Quiero subir ahí!-Señalo la enorme montaña rusa que habían divisado hace un instante. Hanako imagino la peor de las escenas: Luffy vomitándose en su cara, producto de la velocidad de la maquina.

-¡Te vomitaras imbécil!-Le grito a este mientras lo jalaba con fuerza al lado contrario de la atracción. No podía permitir que subiera ahí, o pasaría el mayor ridículo de su vida-N-no puedes Luffy…-Había perdido contra la fuerza del pequeño, estaba siendo obligada a subir allí contra su voluntad.

-¡Esto será de puta madre!-Exclamo emocionado el pelirrojo, al ver a donde se dirigían, lo que más le gustaba era la adrenalina que ejercían esas cosas.

-¡Vamos!-Luffy volteaba para poder divisar a sus amigos-¡Chopper, Ussop!-Los llamo haciendo que estos corrieran hacia el-¡Subamos allí!-Luffy les señalo una enorme montaña rusa. Ussop se puso azul y Chopper comenzó a temblar de miedo. Ni locos subirían ahí.

-¡Estas loco!-Exclamo el narizón con nerviosismo-¡Ahí no me subo ni porque me paguen!-Casi que le pegaba al del sombrero de paja.

-¡Yo tampoco!-Grito también el renito que casi lloraba de solo imaginarse subido en ese monstruo. Luffy y Kidd ignoraron por completo las peticiones de sus compañeros, y al igual que a la pobre Hanako, los arrastraron contra su voluntad-¡NO LUFFYY…KIDD!-Gritaron Chopper y Ussop al unísono mientras hacían una de las pataletas más vergonzosas del mundo. Lloraban y suplicaban al tiempo.

Al final tuvieron que resignarse, hacer la fila y subir a la enorme montaña rusa. Luffy se sentó con Hanako, Kidd se sentó con un desconocido y Chopper se sentó con Ussop, los dos estaban azules del miedo. Tragaron saliva al sentir como eran apresados por el seguro y los cinturones de seguridad. Se acomodaron en sus puestos y la atracción comenzó a andar.

-¡NOOO!-Gritaba Ussop desesperado al ver que la atracción había dado comienzo-¡SALVENME!-Grito a todo el publico de las barandillas, el cual lo mito aterrado-¡POR FAVOR!-

-¡Cállate idiota, harás que nos bajen!-Le ordeno Hanako mientras lo golpeaba-Cierra la pu-No pudo seguir hablando, por que de repente, habían sido impulsados por la gravedad, gracias a una terrible bajada de 3 metros.

-¡NOOO!-Ussop se había descontrolado completamente. Ahora intentaba quitarse el cinturón, el seguro y saltar al vacío-¡BAJENME!-

-¡Ussop!-El reno miro asustado las acciones de su amigo-¡No puedes hacer eso!-Chopper intentaba detener a Ussop antes de que pudiera liberarse y se lanzara-¡Te mataras!-Ahora estaban dando unas terribles vueltas de 360º.

-Me mareo…-Dijo Luffy con los cachetes inflados y sus ojos lagrimeando. Se vomitaría-Me mar-Hanako tapo su boca rápidamente, antes de que todo lo que había comido, cayera encima de las personas que observaban la atracción.

-¡No me jodas!-Grito Kidd estupefacto ante la escena-¡No puedes vomitar aquí, estúpido!-

-¡Sonrían para la foto!-Uno de los trabajadores había gritado de inmediato y llamo la atención para que la gente sonriera ante la cámara, pues todas estas atracciones eran fotografiadas. Todos intentaron posar lo mejor que podían, menos los chicos que se encontraban en medio de un ajetreo. Después de las fotos vinieron mas bajadas, mas vueltas y la rapidez aumento considerablemente.

Habían bajado por fin de la atracción. Ussop se había desmayado y el renito lo estaba cuidando. Luffy bajo y se vomito directamente, Hanako le ofreció un poco de agua y Kidd sonreía divertido ante la escena.

-¡OTRA VEZ!-Gritaba Luffy después de haberse desocupado.

-¿¡ERES IDIOTA!?-Gritaron Kidd y Hanako al unísono. ¿Cómo ese pequeño podía ser tan masoquista?-¡VOLVERAS A VOMITARTE!-

* * *

-¿Estas bien, Bepo?-Pregunto el moreno preocupado por su amigo, pues se habían subido a una atracción que daba muchas vueltas y este se había mareado muy fácil.

-L-Lo siento…-Se disculpaba el oso al tiempo que se tambaleaba-No se me da muy bien esto…-Law y Killer pusieron cara de preocupación, el pobre de Bepo empezaba a decir incoherencias.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos un par de carreras?-Killer señalo hacia un lugar donde estaba un letrero enorme y brillante: "KARTS" decía este.

-¡Me encanta!-Grito Bepo emocionado, se levanto y corrió hacia el lugar. Law se extraño ante al actitud, levanto los hombros y lo siguió.

-Esperen…-Killer había sido abandonado por sus compañeros-¡Chicos!-

Esperaron casi una hora en la fila, estaba avanzaba muy lento y cuando apenas habían podido llegar, divisaron la pista. Esta era enorme, los carros parecían ser muy rápidos y resistentes, se permitían 10 participantes y 5 vueltas. El que llegara de primero, recibía un cupón de comida gratis sin limitación.

Cuando al fin llegaron, los trabajadores brindaron la seguridad necesaria a los competidores, indicaron cual era el acelerador y el freno, y cuando todo estaba listo, arrancaron.

Law se había adelantado como el primero, casi que rompía el acelerador con su pie, en sus planes-aunque fuera un juego-no estaba perder. Bepo lo seguía, su único objetivo era llegar de primero y recibir ese cupón de comida, el cual se gastaría solo. Killer los seguía con el tercer puesto, a pesar de conducir tranquilamente, era como una piedra en el zapato para los otros competidores.

Los tres le llevaban a los demás la ventaja de dos vueltas. Varias veces habían sido chocados, incluso acorralados por varios karts, con el solo objetivo de hacerlos perder, pero aun así, los tres se mantenían en sus puestos, sin mucho esfuerzo.

Tal y como lo había decidido desde un principio, Law llego de primero y fue el ganador del cupón de comida. Todos los competidores aparte de esos tres, bufaron molestos y les dedicaron una mirada no muy buena a los chicos.

-Bueno…-Decía Killer resignado, al fin y al cabo quedar en el tercer puesto de diez, no era lo mismo que quedar en el primero- Por lo menos tenemos con que comer-

-¡Law-san es tan sorprendente!-Grito Bepo emocionado ante la impecable victoria del moreno.

-No fue nada-Sonrió lascivamente-Eso fue solo un juego de niños, pensé al llegar que era mas emocionante-Killer lo miro y asintió, el también esperaba que fue una especie de "Carrera a muerte"

-¡Vamos!-Bepo jalaba a los dos chicos al momento que gritaba-¡Vamos a la montaña rusa!-Los dos solo suspiraron resignados y se dejaron llevar por el oso.

* * *

-Entremos allí-Zoro señalaba lo que parecía una especie de pulpo, el cual se movía sin control y muy rápido.

-Te marearas marimo-Dijo el rubio mientras encendía otro de sus cigarrillos.

-¡Cállate!-Grito este enojado-Te mareas mas fumando esa mierda-

-Desaparece…-Le dijo finalmente al aspirar de su cigarrillo-No me interesa auxiliarte cuando te marees, haces lo mismo que Luffy-

-¿Entraran o no?-Pregunto Zoro ya hastiado por el comportamiento del rubio. Las chicas asintieron y lo siguieron hasta la fila.

_-Cuidado, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan***Les decía dulcemente mientras ellas subían a una de las sillas del enorme pulpo***Sosténganse bien**_

_-_¡Si, Sanji-kun!-Le respondía Nami levantando su brazo en forma de saludo-¡Deberias subir también!-

_-Estoy bien, mi Nami-swan***A la próxima subiremos juntos***_

Tal y como se mostraba al principio, los brazos del pulpo se extendían, subían y bajaban ligeramente y las cabinas giraban al son de estos movimientos. Era tan rápido que Sanji se mareo al verlo. Se sentó en una banca cercana y se quedo mirando. Posiblemente el pedazo de alga, se había mareado también.

Los chicos bajaron después de un ajetreado minuto, Nami y Robin sostenían a Zoro, tal y como Sanji lo había predicho, este no había aguantado la velocidad y ahora se encontraba mas pálido que un papel, jadeando.

-Te lo dije, marimo de mierda-Le reclamo este-Te mareas con un columpio-

-¡Apuesto a que tu te mareaste mirándolo!-

-Basta chicos, dejen de molestar, no perdamos mas el tiempo-Nami se adelanto otra vez y los demás la siguieron. Pasaron frente a una enorme y negra casa: "HAUNTED-HOUSE". Zoro quería entrar, pero ahora Nami se negaba. Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con fantasmas, monstruos, espíritus, etc.

-¿Pero cual es el problema?-Preguntaba Zoro al ver como Nami temblaba y Robin trataba de calmarla-¿Cual es el sentido de venir aquí si no entramos?-

-No puedes obligarla, marimo-Le peleaba el rubio fastidiado, no permitiría que obligara entrar a la bella chica, a esa cosa.

-¡Es solo una estúpida "Casa Embrujada"!-Grito este con molestia en su voz-¡Nada de eso es real!-

-¡YA DIJE QUE NO!-Exclamo esta enojada mientras sus ojos aguardaban unas espesas lágrimas, nada más, que por el miedo-¡NO Y NO!-Volvió a repetirle para que el peli verde entendiera.

-Seria divertido si fuéramos todos ¿No es así, Zoro-san?-Pregunto divertida la arqueóloga.

-¡YO NO ENTRARE!-Nami se negó nuevamente y se alejo del lugar. Sanji la siguió como perro faldero.

-Entonces deberíamos venir del almuerzo-Dijo Zoro finalmente y siguió a los otros-¿A eso te refieres?-

-Tal vez Nami-san se calme un poco si somos más-

-Quien sabe-Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro-Tsk. Siempre ha sido igual de cobarde a ese reno y a ese narizón-

-Fufufufu. Te daré la razón por esta vez-Observo nuevamente la casa embrujada y siguió a los chicos.

* * *

Habían llegado las tres de la tarde, todos se habían reunido en la plazoleta de comidas. Gracias al cupón que Law se gano en la carrera de Karts por el primer puesto, pudieron comer gratis e ilimitadamente. Como era de esperarse, el glotón de Luffy se lo devoro todo en unos instantes y no dejo nada a su paso. Los administradores del lugar, enojados por este hecho, prácticamente los sacaron a patadas.

-¡Pero era gratis!-Gritaba Luffy enojado al ser sacado tan violentamente del lugar-¡Y todavía tenia hambre!-Se quejaba aun más.

-¿¡Eres de goma o que!?-Hanako había pasado otra de las vergüenzas mas grandes de su vida, gracias a ese idiota-Cuando te intoxiques me voy a reír en tu cara-

-Controla lo que comes, Luffy-Le decía Sanji al sacar su encendedor de bolsillo-Un día de estos te enfermaras en serio-

-No fue el único idiota que se descontrolo-Law señalaba a Kidd disimuladamente, el tendría un apetito igual, o peor que el de Luffy.

-¡Cállate, Trafalgar! –Le gritaba este totalmente rojo y enojado.

-No es momento para que peleen chicos-Robin trataba de calmarlos-¿Por qué no vamos a-

-Ni se te ocurra Robin-La mencionada volteo extrañada, la que hablaba era Nami-Se lo que planeas decir-Robin comenzó a reírse de repente, pero Nami no estaba jugando-Y no iré-

-¿A que?-Pregunto Hanako desinteresada.

-La Casa Embrujada-Le respondió Zoro-¿No es genial?-

-¡DIVERTIDO!-Grito de repente Luffy-¡VAMOS!-Ya estaba corriendo al frente sin esperar respuestas.

-Genial para ti, marimo de mierda-Decía el rubio después de mandarle una de sus aterradoras miradas-Mi dama no quiere entrar ahí-

-Mi importa una mierda tu dama-Le respondió este fastidiado.

-¡Vuelve a repetir eso!-

-Bueno ya cállense y vamos a la puta casa esa-Se quejo Hanako exasperada de tanta pelea.

-¡YO NO IRE!-Ussop y Chopper gritaron al unísono-¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE NOS OBLIGUEN DE NUEVO!-

-¿Seguros?-Pregunto Hanako antes de enviarles una sonrisa y mirada malevola-¿Alguien más se opone?-Ninguno de los presentes levanto la mano-Entonces vamos…-

-¿¡PORQUE!?-Sin recibir respuesta fueron agarrados por los maniáticos de Kidd y Hanako-¡SALVENOS!-Gritaban estos mientras eran llevados a la fuerza-¡NOO!-

Al fin estaban frente a la puerta de la tan temida Casa Embruja. Nami, Ussop y Chopper se vieron obligados entrar. Adentro zombies, fantasmas, demonios, monstruos, personajes de terror, etc aterrorizaron al pobre trio, que salió desmayado del lugar.

-Wouu eso fue genial-Lo único que había hecho Luffy era reírse en todo el recorrido-¡Volvamos a entrar!-

-No creo que sea buena idea, Mugiwara-ya-Law señalo a los que ahora estaban inconscientes, no habían resistido nada, con el primer espanto, cayeron al suelo como bultos-Aun no sabemos si murieron de un paro cardiaco-

-No creo, aun respiran-Hanako toco el cuello de los muchachos para descartar que no tuvieran pulso.

-Que cobardes…-Mascullo Zoro al ver como los tres habían caído al suelo repentinamente.

-Fufufufu, eso fue muy divertido-Para Robin aquella casa no había sido la gran cosa, al igual que Luffy, se había reído todo el camino-¿No es así, Sanki-kun?-

-Mi pobre Nami-san…-Sanji se encontraba como en una especie de shock al ver como su dama se había desmayado-Mi pobre Nami-san…-

-¡Estuvo de puta madre!-Para Kidd había sido una experiencia increíble, incluso había gritado varias veces.

-Ya casi es de noche, no creo que debamos demorar tanto-Les avisaba Kidd a todos-¿A dónde más iremos?-

-¡RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA!-Luffy había salido corriendo hacia la rueda como loco-¡HANAKO, VEN CONMIGO!-Grito a la lejanía.

-¿Por qué yo…?-Hanako simplemente obedecía a cada cosa que el dijera-Ni modos…-

La noche había llegado, desde aquella enorme rueda se podía divisar toda la ciudad, los edificios iluminaban casi de una manera artística, las personas se veían pequeñitas desde el lugar en el que ellos estaban. La luna se veía enorme y brillante a las alturas, un escenario perfecto para que todas las parejas que pasaban frente a Luffy y Hanako, comenzaran a besarse apasionadamente.

-Que asco…-Hanako volteo ante la expresión de disgusto del pelinegro-¿Tenemos que hacer eso?-

-No seas idiota-Le respondía esta en tono de burla-¿No has visto a una pareja besarse?-

-¿Pareja?…no podría compartir mis babas con otro-Hanako solo pudo cagarse de la risa literalmente, ese chico si que era extraño.

-Tienes razón-Volteo su mirada y la dirigió hacia la enorme luna que estaba frente a ellos, cada vez que subían más, podía casi que palparla con las manos-No vale la pena…-

-¡TORAO!-Hanako volteo de repente y vio que enfrente de ellos pasaban Law y Bepo dentro de otra cabina-¿Van a besarse?-

-¿¡De que hablas Mugiwara-ya!?-Le pregunto casi gritando ante la extraña pregunta del pequeño.

-¡Todo el mundo lo hace!-Le respondió gritando para que alcanzara a escucharlo.

-¿¡Ustedes también!?-Law solo tenía la intención de hacer cabrear a Hanako.

-¡Cállate!-Le grito la chica desde la cabina.

-¡No me gusta compartir mis babas!-El moreno puso cara de asco ante la declaración-¡Además Hanako dice que solo las parejas lo hacen!-

-¡Eso responde tu pregunta de hacen un rato, Mugiwara-ya!-Luffy lo miro con cara de no entender-¡Bepo y yo no somos pareja!-

-¿¡EHHH!?-Bepo había alcanzado a escuchar toda la conversación-¿¡De que habla Law-san!?-No quería que lo tacharan de marica-gay-

Al bajar de la rueda, todos se despidieron. Cada uno tendría que tomar su propio camino, ese había sido un día divertido y nadie dudaría en repetirlo.

-Hanako-La voz del pelirrojo hizo que la chica volteara a verla-Toma-Le entrego una especie de papel arrugado.

-¿Qué es?-Trato de preguntarle pero el pelirrojo ya había subido al autobús. Sin obtener respuesta, Hanako loabrió, eso era… ¿¡Un numero de teléfono!?

Continuara…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado mucho mucho el cap. El día especial para Hanako se lo cagaron todos ellos. ¿Pero se divirtió, no? Al parecer le agrado a Kidd mucho mas de lo pensado . Esperen el próximo cap este lunes! Comenten, comenten, échenme la madre, lo que sea! Si recibo por lo menos 5 comentarios este fin de semana, les hare un capitulo muy especial. Nos olemos luego!


	7. Viejos amigos y desastres

Hola, hola carambolas. ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí esta uno más de los episodios de este emocionante fic. A veces no me gustaría joderle tanto la vida a Hanako con los personajes que van apareciendo y con los problemas que se gana. ¿Pero qué mas da? Es divertido Jajajaj. Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Los veo abajo!

* * *

PERSONAJES DEL EPISODIO:

-FUJIMORA KUMADORI:

-Aspecto: Tez blanca, ojos azules, pelo negro y despeinado, estatura alta. Viste con un saco naranja, pantalones negros y tenis del mismo color. Tiene 17 años.

-Comportamiento, vivencia y gustos: Es una persona animada, coqueta y amable. Puede relacionarse muy fácilmente y tiene una fila larga de mujeres tras él. Es divertido y analizador, después de enojarse puede ser muy frio, calculador y violento. Era uno de los mejores amigos de Hanako hasta que ella se mudó al Grand Line. Ama el género metal, los videojuegos los dulces y el licor. Vive en el edificio Calm Belt y estudia en la preparatoria Red Line.

* * *

-¿Qué es?-Trato de preguntarle, pero el pelirrojo ya había subido al autobús. Sin obtener respuesta, Hanako lo abrió, eso era… ¿¡Un número de teléfono!?

* * *

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Hanako y su madre habían arribado a aquel país, a aquella ciudad, a aquel edificio y a aquel nuevo modo de vida. Se había acostumbrado a que Luffy fuera a molestarla casi todos los días, a pelear y a verle la cara al sádico Law y a ser acosada por el idiota de Sanji. Su escuela tampoco era nada nuevo, tenía que aguantarse los regaños de Cocodrile-sama, que Brook-sempai intentara ver sus bragas, que Aokiji-A pesar de haber salido de detención hace tiempo-le pidiera tajar sus lápices y que Franky-sempai la dejara en medio de un paro cardiaco cada vez que gritaba:-SUUUPER-

Además, un extraño y repulsivo recuerdo, la atormentaba día y noche.

_HANAKO FLASHBACK:_

_-Si intentas ayudarme, por lo menos hazlo bien-La pobre de Hanako había sido obligada a uno de los peores trabajos que había tenido en su vida y que le había dejado un trauma psicológico por días-_

_-Cierra la boca imbécil-Se quejaba mientras untaba crema en una de sus manos-¿Por qué soy yo la que tengo que hacer esta mierda?-_

_-No fui yo quien te lo pedí, fue tu madre ¿Recuerdas?-_

_-Quédate quieto, maldito diseccionador de conejos-No lo podía creer, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su madre casi que la había amenazado y obligado a ir a esa casa solo para ayudar al maldito moreno. Y con nada más y nada menos que aplicar crema en su espalda. ¿El por qué?: Law se había hecho unos tatuajes unos días atrás y su piel comenzaba a descarapelarse, sus manos no alcanzaban a llegar a la zona y necesitaba hidratarla. _

_-¡Anda de una vez!-Le ordeno este ante la fastidiosa parsimonia de la chica-Tampoco es que me agrade la situación…pero se perfectamente que tu madre me mataría si no dejo que me ayudes-_

_La pequeña se acercó su espalda lentamente, puso sus manos sobre ella y su tortura dio comienzo. Sus lágrimas casi que salían de su rostro, sus labios temblaban y su cara se había puesto de un rojo profundo, incomparable. Law mientras tanto ponía cara de desinterés y fastidio, no le agradaba para nada la idea, pero no tenía opción. A cualquiera le hubiera gustado fotografiar esa escena: Hanako masajeando la espalda de Law._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

No pudo evitar sentir nauseas al recordarlo, era algo que había tratado de olvidar, pero no podía, incluso se le hacía mas difícil dirigirle la mirada a Law después de ese suceso. Cada vez que lo miraba, recordaba su pesadilla al instante.

Otro extraño recuerdo llego a su mente, el pelirrojo dándole su número de teléfono. Sin duda era extraño, era la primera vez que un chico hacia eso.

Tenía que analizar minuciosamente las acciones que pudieron llevar a que ese extraño le diera su número; ¿Había sido demasiado amable? No lo creía, normalmente las palabras amabilidad y cortesía, no entraban en su diccionario. ¿Se le había insinuado? ¡Mucho menos! No era de aquellas zorras que se mostraban hambrientas para ligar con alguien ¿Le había parecido linda? Quien sabe, ella no es de las que se fija en su apariencia, ni trata de arreglarse, ni mucho menos, sale a conquistar a cualquier aparecido con su físico. ¿Entonces que podría ser? En lo que había conocido, a nadie le gustaba su actitud. Se alejaban de ella y la ignoraban, sin embargo, a aquellos chicos que había conocido a escasas semanas, parecía agradarles.

Por otra parte, su madre había tenido más viajes de los esperados. Casi siempre demoraba 3 días en la casa y volvía a irse. Hanako ya se había acostumbrado a que esto pasara de nuevo, al fin y al cabo en su país natal, era lo que Hana siempre hacia.

Se encontraba acostada en su cama, escuchando música, mirando al hermoso cielo azul y apunto de dormirse. Comenzaba a cerrar los ojos con lentitud, a entrar en una profunda tranquilidad y a relajarse, cuando su teléfono sonó nuevamente después de dos horas. Era un número desconocido.

-¿Quién habla?-Al otro lado de la línea no se oía nada. Después de unos segundos perdía la paciencia y estaba a punto de colgar cuando…

_-¿Habla Hanako?-_Reconoció esa voz al instante, era la de aquel pelirrojo que semanas antes había conocido.

-…-Nada que decir, jamás cruzo por su cabeza la más remota posibilidad de que aquel chico la estuviera llamando y menos, que hubiera conseguido su número.

_-¿Hanako?-_El pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea parecía ponerse nervioso, o algo extraño se oía en su tono de voz.

-Ella habla-Respondió secamente, pues estaba nerviosa y sentía desconfianza.

_-…-_Parecía que Kidd se había quedado también sin palabras. Al oír la voz de la chica, había emitido un quejido y se había callado al instante_-Emmm…-_Fue la extraña expresión que la pelinegra alcanzo a oír.

-¿Pasa algo, Kidd?-Ahora su corazón latía a mil por hora, temía que le hubiera pasado algo y que la hubiera llamado por estas razones. ¿Pero por qué a ella? En otro caso al que primero recurriría seria al enmascarado-¿Kidd?-

_-Me preguntaba si… ¿Querrías salir conmigo?-_

Pum. Un fuerte estruendo se oyó, Hanako había caído de su cama. No podía creer lo que había escuchado… ¿La habían invitado a salir? ¿Ahora que se supone que debía decir?

-Joder, joder, joder-Era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo?...Lo he visto a penas una vez ¿Y ya sale con esto?-

_-Al parecer no llame en un buen momento…-_

La pobre ahora parecía tener Parkinson o estar siendo electrocutada con una gran cantidad de voltaje, solo temblaba y de una manera casi anormal-¡Sí!-Esa palabra salió solo por inercia, solo por descuido, solo por nerviosismo, solo por error.

_-De acuerdo-_La voz de Kidd había cambiado, ahora parecía mas… ¿seguro_?-Te recojo en 20 minutos-_Fue lo último que dijo y colgó_. _

-¡LA PUTA MADRE!-Este grito debió oírse en todo el edificio. Y así fue, mientras que Law dejo de leer y arqueo una ceja ante aquella expresión, Luffy se atraganto con el hueso de pollo que hace unos instantes lamia.

* * *

Minutos antes…

No esperaba que lo llamara, le entrego su número sin siquiera pensarlo, pero sabía que no lo llamaría. Incluso espero casi un mes, con una falsa esperanza de que su teléfono sonara y oyera su voz, la voz de Hanako.

Realmente no sabía por qué aquella chica le había interesado tanto. El odio que sentían por Law era mutuo, podría ser una de las razones. Pero había algo más, algo que no sabía. Su actitud era bastante seca y arrogante, al único que parecía escuchar era al del sombrero de paja, en ningún momento mostro interés en su persona ni mucho menos, se acercó a conocerlo. Tal vez era eso, era la primera vez que lo ignoraban de esa manera, la primera vez que una chica no se acercaba a él y tampoco lo determinaba.

El idiota de Killer se había dado cuenta, incluso lo había fastidiado por semanas. Él ya sabía las andanzas de su amigo y su actitud con las mujeres. Kidd tenía una especie de "proceso" con las damas: Conquistarlas, pintarles flores en cualquier lugar, llevarlas a la cama y abandonarlas. Era lo que siempre hacia, jamás se había enamorado de ninguna, su interés hacia el sexo opuesto era precisamente eso: Sexo.

-¿Qué esperas para llamarla?-Pregunto Killer con una sonrisa burlona.

-No tengo su número-Le respondió secamente. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que hacía dos horas, su mirada se había perdido a través de la ventana.

-Yo si-Kidd volteo a mirarlo con cara de sorpresa. Killer se rio ante la expresión y le entrego un arrugado papel, parecido al que él le había dado semanas antes a la chica.

-Préstame-El rubio supuso que hablaba de su celular, era el único que tenia crédito para llamar, así que sin duda se acercó a su amigo y se lo dio.

Kidd dudo al principio, algo que jamás había pasado, pero al final decidió abandonar su estupidez y cobardía y finalmente marco. Su mano temblaba al sostener el móvil, su respiración empezaba entrecortarse y su corazón a acelerarse con una velocidad desconocida.

_-¿Quién habla?-_Contestó. Kidd estaba pronunciando algo, pero su voz no salía. Era como si sus cuerdas bucales hubieran desaparecido y quedo mudo al instante.

-¿Habla Hanako?-Trago saliva, sus manos y piernas comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente, en espera de una respuesta afirmativa.

_-…-_No escucho nada más. Al otro lado solo podía sentirse una pesada respiración y un fastidioso silencio.

-¿Hanako?-Se había puesto más nervioso que antes, posiblemente la chica estaba a punto de colgarle, pues el había conseguido su teléfono de la nada-Aunque en realidad fue por Killer- y ahora la llamaba sorpresivamente.

_-Ella habla-_Noto su seca y característica voz. Trato de decir algo más, pero de nuevo su voz le fallo.

_-…-_No podía hablar, trataba pero no podía, en cualquier momento moriría de un paro respiratorio. Después de unos segundos, un quejido involuntario salió de su voz, seguido de un seco-Emmm…-

_-¿Pasa algo, Kidd?-_El que le haya llamado por su nombre hizo que se alterara más. Por enésima vez sus palabras no salían, y su corazón casi podría salir de su pecho en pocos minutos_ -¿Kidd?-_

-Me preguntaba si… ¿Querrías salir conmigo?-Por fin después de unos segundos, había podido decírselo.

Pum. Un fuerte estruendo se oyó. No pudo asegurarse de lo que era, incluso pensó que la chica había golpeado su teléfono contra el suelo al haber oído su propuesta. Llego a pensar después, que ella se había molestado. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso ya sabía que el era un rompecorazones?

-Al parecer no llame en un buen momento…-Quiso evitar que la chica se molestara más con el. No tenia opción, si no quería echar su oportunidad por el caño, debía colgar.

-¡Sí!-Espera un momento… ¿Había dicho que si? Aún no había procesado nada, pero al parecer, la chica había aceptado. Se sintió victorioso y una felicidad envidiable se plasmó en su cara, mostrando una de sus sádicas sonrisas.

-De acuerdo-Había recuperado toda su confianza, podría tener una cita con aquella chica y descubrir la razón del extraño sentimiento que tenía-Te recojo en 20 minutos_-_Fue lo último que dijo y colgó_. _

Killer había notado como su amigo se había puesto nervioso, eso jamás ocurría y era además, muy extraño. Solo pudo analizar sus expresiones, eran las típicas de un chico completamente enamorado, que pedía a una chica que fuera su novia.

-Al juzgar con tu expresión, fuiste aceptado-

-Hubiera sido extraño si me hubiera rechazado-La sonrisa arrogante y portentosa de Kidd volvió a aparecer, opacando la extraña actitud de hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué rayos te ocurrió?-Kidd lo miro con seriedad, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Ni yo mismo puedo entenderlo-Dijo. Le entrego el celular a Killer y se dirigió a su cuarto para arreglarse.

-Esto se va a poner interesante-Dijo para sí mismo al ver como su amigo se dirigía apresurado a su a habitación. Algo dentro de el le decía, que aquella chica no sería una más del montón, en la lista de Kidd.

* * *

Era la primera vez en la que se había preocupado por su aspecto. Al ser su primera cita, Hanako había rebuscado en todo su closet para encontrar algo adecuado que ponerse. Al haberse rendido después de buscar por casi 5 minutos, se vistió como normalmente lo hacía. Trato de peinarse como pudo y se sentó en su enorme sofá.

No había palabras que describieran la oleada de sentimientos negativos que la aguardaran. Primero estaba el miedo, miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, de su actitud, de lo que el chico pensaría de ella, de a donde la llevaría, que harían, que pasaría al final, de que pudiera meter la pata y cagar todo, en fin, miedo de todo; En segundo lugar estaba la inseguridad, inseguridad de sí misma, de sus acciones y decisiones, en fin, inseguridad de todo; En tercer lugar estaba la rabia, rabia por no haberse negado, y después de este, estaban otros sentimientos además, que no reconocía.

Llevo una de sus manos hacia su cara, estaba sudando. Se dirigió al baño a lavarsela pero un golpe seco en la puerta la detuvo, imagino que era él. ¿Por qué no habría tocado el timbre?

Salió despacio del baño, como quien no quiere la cosa. Lentamente se fue acercando y abrió la puerta. Había comenzado a sudar mucho más que antes y noto que sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse calientes.

-Que fastidio-Pensó mientras finalmente abría la puerta.

-Hanako-chan-Aquel hombre no era Kidd, aquel hombre era…

* * *

Hacia unos días que había reclamado los exámenes médicos. Por suerte al parecer todo había salido normal, nada estaba fuera de lo común y no tendría de que preocuparse.

Al ser fin de semana, primero, no tendría planes, segundo, Bepo se había ido de viaje a quien sabe dónde. Seria seguramente un día muy aburrido, pero sin saber más que hacer, comenzó a buscar uno de los gordos y grandes libros de farmacología que hace unos meses había leído.

Preparo un café bien cargado, tomo el libro y comenzó a leerlo sobre su escritorio.

Así fue, hasta que oyó un grito desgarrador, por su cercanía y nitidez pudo casi que jurar que aquella era la voz de Hanako. No se tomó la molestia en ir y averiguar el estado de la chica, si le había pasado algo o simplemente quería joder a esas horas. Solo desvió su atención y siguió leyendo, hasta que alguien toco a su residencia.

Abrió la puerta y al otro lado se encontraba un chico pelinegro y de ojos azules, casi de su misma altura pero parecía un poco más joven.

-Disculpe-El tono de la voz de aquel chico era suave pero también grueso-¿Conoce a una chica llamada Midori Hanako? La recepcionista me dijo que vivía aquí, pero no recuerdo exactamente si en este piso, y tampoco el número de su residencia-Law lo miro con extrañes, normalmente la chica no recibía visitas ni mucho menos de hombres ajenos a lo que fuera el hiperactivo de Luffy o el cobarde de Ussop. Se le hacía bastante extraño, incluso sintió una punzada de desconfianza, pero… ¿A el que rayos le importaba?

-¿Midori-ya?-El chico asintió y sonrió-Vive a mi lado, en el 184-

-Gracias-Le respondió secamente y se dirigió a donde él le había indicado. El moreno no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se quedó observando al chico, que golpeo la puerta de Midori.

* * *

Minutos antes en el piso 15, apartamento 152, un moreno y un narizón almorzarían tranquilamente, o así debería ser.

-¡Luffy!-Ussop se encontraban en la cocina, fritando unas patatas y asando una pieza de pollo, con el objetivo de saciar el hambre de su amigo-¡LUFFY!-

-¿Qué paso?-Unos livianos pasos se escucharon desde la habitación hasta la cocina, era Luffy, el cual vestía una tierna pijama de ositos y tenía su cabello hecho un desastre. A pesar de que ya eran las 2 de la tarde, el pequeño apenas se había levantado.

-La comida esta lista-Ussop señalo la sartén, en cual aguardaba un pedazo de carne-Siéntate -

-¡COMIDAAA!-El pelinegro había recuperado toda su energía y se había sentado en la mesa, comenzando a golpearla con sus cubiertos-COMIDA!***

-¿Terminaste tus deberes, Luffy?-Dijo Ussop al tiempo de voltear y ver que su amigo había dejado de golpear la mesa, sonriéndole con timidez-Supongo que no-Volvió a poner su atención en el fogón y soltó un pesado suspiro. Luffy estaba a punto de perder el año, jamás hacia sus deberes y siempre vagaba.

-¡Visitemos a Kanao!-Grito el chico olvidando al instante, la pregunta que Ussop le había hecho.

-Todos los días has ido a visitarla, ¿No crees que a ella le molesta un poco?-

-¿Molestarle?-El pequeño ahora levantaba su dedo índice y hurgaba su nariz-Pero si somos amigos-

-No se trata de eso, es solo que…no podemos pasárnosla tras ella, necesita su espacio. ¿Entiendes?-La cara de confundido de Luffy le dio una respuesta negativa-Esta bien, iremos después-

-¡YUJUUUU!-

-Toma-Ussop puso al frente de Luffy una suculenta pieza de pollo, patatas, huevos y tocino. Al instante comenzó a babear y se mandó todo de un bocado.

-Gracias por la comida-No duro ni 5 miserables segundos. Luffy se lo había comido todo y ahora lambia el hueso de pollo.

-No comas tan rapi-Un fuerte grito se oyó, Ussop salto del susto y Luffy se atoro con el hueso.

-¡RESISTE!-Ahora el pobre pequeño sostenía su garganta, tenía su cara totalmente azul y sus ojos lloroseaban. Su amigo se posó tras el y comenzó a presionar su abdomen con rapidez. Después de unos segundos, Luffy logro escupir el hueso.

* * *

-¡FUJIMORAA!-A Hanako casi se le salen los ojos. Frente a ella estaba uno de los mejores y pocos amigos de su infancia y adolescencia. Había tenido que mudarse a este nuevo país y tener que despedirse de su mejor amigo a regañadientes-¡Joder, haz crecido!-El pobre chico no pudo ni reaccionar. Hanako se le abalanzo encima y los dos cayeron al piso frente a los confundidos ojos de Law y el recién llegado Luffy.

-Pareces muy animada, Hanako-kun-El chico le correspondió al abrazo por unos segundos, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, antes de percatarse que estaban siendo observados, y no con muy buenos ojos.

-¿Quién es ese?-Hanako volteo la mirada, sin soltar aun a Kumadori y se encontró con Luffy, el cual tenía una actitud seria-Lo cual no cuadraba para nada con la pijama que aun llevaba puesta, de hecho era una escena muy graciosa- y su característica sonrisa de siempre había desaparecido.

-¿Luffy?-Por un momento, un extraño y profundo escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hanako, nunca había visto esa mirada tan seria y amenazadora de parte de Luffy.

-Soy Kumadori, mucho gusto-El chico se levantó y le tendió la mano a Luffy.

-Soy Luffy-El pelinegro también se presentó, pero sin responder al saludo.

-Es un amigo mío que no veía desde hace un mes, desde que me mude aquí-Hanako trato de explicarse sin saber por qué lo hacía. ¿Por qué debía darle explicaciones a ese maldito chico del sombrero de paja?

-A mi parecer-Law se había metido en la conversación-A penas lo viste…-

-¿A penas lo vi, que?-Hanako le enviaba ahora una mirada fulminante, en espera de lo que iba a decir y en espera de que no cagara la situación más de lo que ya estaba.

-No parece tan creíble que solo sean amigos, creo que hasta Mugiwara-ya se dio cuenta-Termino diciendo y mostro una de sus típicas sonrisitas, aquellas que Hanako siempre borraba de una patada.

-¿Debería importarme lo que ustedes piensen?-Ahora Hanako se dirigía los dos, tanto a Law que la miraba pícaramente, como a Luffy que la miraba con seriedad-¿Acaso son pareja mía o qué?-

-Gracias a dios, no-Ese había sido Law, tratando de hacer hervir la sangre de Hanako y provocarla con sus palabras, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Púdrete-Fue lo único que le dijo para luego hacer un ademan para que Kumadori entrara a su a casa-Vamos de una vez-

-S-si-El chico estaba nervioso, nunca se imaginó una escena así y sabía que siempre que Hanako terminaba enojada, era mejor no contradecirla. Se dirigió a su casa y entro, delante de ella.

-Hanako-La voz de Luffy la detuvo antes de casi traspasar la entrada. ¿La había llamado por su nombre? Eso no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto con fastidio, a lo que el pelinegro solo se giró y se dispuso a irse-¿¡Que quieres!?-El pelinegro se detuvo y a penas giro la cabeza.

-Yo…-De pronto un ruido sonó, todos posaron su atención en el ascensor, se había abierto. Era Kidd.

-¿Hanako?-Pregunto con extrañes al ver la escena: Law pegado al marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos, Luffy en una pijama parcialmente ridícula y Hanako a apenas unos pasos de entrar a su casa. Todos tenía una cara, bueno…no muy amigable.

-¿¡Kidd!?-Se puso tan blanca como un papel y un ligero tic en su ojo derecho apareció. Mierda. Había olvidado que tenía una cita con el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?-Kidd se acercó al apartamento de Hanako, evadiendo la mirada del pequeño hiperactivo y la de la sádica bestia-Habíamos quedado en una cita ¿Recuerdas?-

Luffy y Law abrieron los ojos a tope al escuchar estas palabras. Los dos se quedaron justo donde estaban, tratando de traducir lo que el pelirrojo había dicho. Hanako noto la tensión y trago saliva, Kidd solo levanto una ceja y se quedó mirándolos.

-Diablos…-Había empezado a ponerse realmente nerviosa y no despego ni un segundo su mirada de los dos tipos-¿Qué diablos les pasa a estos tipos hoy? ¿Están en sus días o qué?-Pensó.

-¿Qué les pasa basuras?-Kidd había comenzado a sonreír arrogantemente-¿Celosos?-Los dos se sobresaltaron y le enviaron una de sus peores miradas al pelirrojo.

-Me lleva la madre de la madre-Hanako llevó sus manos a la cabeza y comenzó a sobar sus sienes, en espera, de que se lo ocurriera algo para poder largarse o que se la tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante.

-¿A qué se debe la desgracia de verte, Eustass-ya?-Pregunto con frialdad y su expresión demostraba la misma. Kidd solo se rio y le mostro su hermoso dedo corazón.

-Nada que te incumba, inútil-Law hizo una mueca de fastidio y dejo de mirarlo.

-¿Hanako-chan?-Kumadori había salido de repente, Hanako puso cara de terror y le hizo signo de que entrara, pero no, demasiado tarde.

-¿Quién… es… ese?-Juro por un momento ver al demonio frente a ella, Kidd ahora estaba realmente molesto al ver al sujeto que había salido.

-U-un amigo…Kidd-Respondió Hanako temblorosa en el intento de detener una posible batalla campal. ¿Qué rayos era esto? ¿Un anime Harem?

-Yo le veo más como un bollo de mierda con una linda cara-Hanako intento reprimir la risa que le había dado ese comentario, pero fue imposible. Mas al ver l cara de su mejor amigo.

-No sabía que te gustara salir con tantos al tiempo, Midori-ya-Law seguramente se arrepentiría de haber dicho esto, momentos después.

Minutos de silencio, minutos de largo y profundo silencio.

"_No sabía que te gustara salir con tantos al tiempo, Midori-ya- No sabía que te gustara salir con tantos al tiempo, Midori-ya- No sabía que te gustara salir con tantos al tiempo, Midori-ya"_ Aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, sintió algo parecido a un enorme taladro rompiéndole el cráneo, una patada en el culo o un golpe en el dedito pequeño del pie. Esta vez, Law se había pasado de la raya, demasiado para su gusto. La había llamado perra, zorra, cualquiera…en toda su carita.

-¿Kanao?-A Luffy ya parecía preocuparle. La chica no se había movido, no había dicho nada, apretaba sus puños y tenía una oscura sombra sobre su mirada.

-¿Hanako…chan?-Kumadori ya podía presentir lo que pasaría, sin duda ese pobre chico que se había atrevido a insultarla, en pocos minutos, estaría ahogándose en su propia sangre.

Hanako camino unos pasos hacia el moreno, él ni se inmuto y enfrento su recién revelada mirada. Se paró frente a unos pasos de ella y espero, hasta que esta se detuvo frente a él.

Un golpe, un solo golpe en la cara y Law ya estaba en el piso sangrando. Otro golpe, en todo el abdomen que lo hizo toser y escupir sangre, uno más en la entrepierna que lo hizo gritar de dolor. Otros golpes más y Hanako estaría a punto de matarlo.

-¡Basta Hanako-chan!-Kumadori corrió hacia a ella y la agarro como pudo. Esta intentaba soltarse como si de una bestia se tratase y su profunda mirada de odio no se despegaba de Law.

-¿¡Torao!?-Luffy se acercó rápidamente hasta el pobre moreno, se arrodillo frente a él, que aún estaba consciente-¡Oe, resiste!-

-Tsk-Kidd chasqueo y luego soltó una profunda y malvada carcajada-Por fin alguien te cerro esa asquerosa boca, Trafalgar-El no hizo nada, solo se acercó a la puerta del 184 y se recostó sobre ella, observando la escena.

-Un médico…un médico…-Luffy comenzó a buscar con prisa su celular, estaba temblando y tenía mucho miedo. Jamás se esperó que Hanako hiciera tal cosa, estuvo a punto de matarlo-¡Chopper!-Por fin lo había encontrado. Marco el celular del chico como pudo y espero en la línea hasta que el reno contesto-¡Necesito que vengas, Torao está herido!-Un fuerte grito se escuchó del otro lado de la línea y Luffy colgó.

-Mierda… ¿Qué hice?...-Después de unos segundos de que Kumadori la retuvo, Hanako por fin pudo reaccionar y ver lo que había hecho- ¿L-Law?-Se acercó a el gateando, se posó frente a el y sus miradas se cruzaron, Law la miraba con rabia y ella con miedo. ¿Qué rayos había hecho? Casi lo había matado a golpes…

-Aléjate…Kanao…-Hanako no pudo ver la expresión del rostro de Luffy, pero supuso de que forma la miraba, peor que hace unos minutos.

La chica se levantó, Kumadori la siguió y entraron a la casa. Kidd se quedó afuera y se les quedo mirando mientras entraban.

-Mi cita arruinada por ese pelmazo-Bufo molesto-Después le partiré la cara-Dijo finalmente y se acercó a Law-Y tú…más vale que dejes de fastidiarla, o el próximo que te deje así, seré yo-Kidd continuo caminando a través del pasillo y se metió al ascensor, sin abandonar su sádica sonrisa.

-M-maldita bestia…-Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir y se desmayó, ya había perdido mucha sangre.

* * *

Hanako se encontraba sentada en la mesa, aun temblando y sin creerse lo que había sucedido. Sin creer que había perdido el control de sus acciones y casi lo había matado. Eso no era lo que ella en sus 5 sentidos hubiera hecho, había perdido la razón y eso le traería consecuencias. Consecuencias con Law, Luffy y quien sabe con quién mas.

-¿Ya te calmaste un poco?-Kumadori le había llevado un vaso de agua y se sentó a su lado-Creo que deberías…-

-No puedo perder el tiempo-Fue lo único que le dijo, mientras su mirada se encontraba clavada en algún lugar y su cara se apoyaba en sus manos.

-¿De qué hablas?-Kumadori levanto una ceja y espero una respuesta, la cual nunca llego. Hanako se había levantado y había cerrado la puerta tras de sí, antes de que el pudiera reaccionar.

-Todo por mi culpa…-Recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus manos-Solo por querer volver a verte…Hanako-

* * *

Chopper se encontraba tratando a Law, le había puesto algunos vendajes y había parado varias veces la hemorragia de sus heridas. Por su parte, el moreno no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que el había llegado y estaba desde hace tiempo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Luffy tampoco se había dedicado a explicar nada. Había ayudado a llevar a Law hasta su cama y había hecho todo lo que Chopper había ordenado, pero no hablo en ningún momento, y tampoco estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

-¿Qué paso?-Fue esa pregunta y ese tono de preocupación de parte del reno, lo que hizo que los dos se bajaran de la nube en la que habían estado viajando hace un tiempo.

-Fui golpeado por unos ladrones-Fue lo que contesto, el recién atendido Law-Eran demasiados, así que no pude defenderme apropiadamente. Mugiwara-ya me encontró tirado, me trajo aquí y eso es todo. O por lo menos lo que recuerdo-

-Ya veo-El renito suspiro con cansancio y lo miro con preocupación-¡Debe tener más cuidado, Law-san. Hubieran podido matarlo!-

-¿Por qué mientes, Torao?-Chopper y Law lo miraron con impresión. El moreno puso cara de fastidio y Chopper, inocentemente, volteo a mirarlo.

-¿Mentirme?-Chopper había preguntado, a lo que Law negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-No hay nada que ocultar, ¿Verdad, Mugiwara-ya?-Era claro en su tono de voz y hasta Luffy pudo entenderlo. Law no quería que Chopper supiera que había sido Hanako, seguramente se ganaría el odio del pequeño para siempre.

Luffy guardo silencio y solo asintió.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Chopper se levantó hábilmente y fue a atender.

-¡Hanako!-Grito emocionado y abrazo una de las piernas de la chica-¿Te has preocupado por Law-san? ¡Que tierna!-

-Chopper-Dijo en un susurro. Su tono reflejaba clara culpabilidad, incluso se le aguaron los ojos al ver como Chopper la recibía, sin saber que ella era la culpable de las heridas de su maestro. De su héroe.

-¡Pasa!-El pequeño renito la halo y esta se dejó llevar hasta la habitación del moreno-¡Ahí esta!-Señalo a Law, el cual solo la miro de reojo y le sonrió falsamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kanao?-La chica volteo la mirada y se encontró con la fría expresión de Luffy, quien estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Law. Por unos momentos sintió la necesidad de volver a ver esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que el pequeño siempre dedicaba en toda situación y todo lugar.

-Vine a disculparme, aunque suene estúpido-Luffy y Chopper se sobresaltaron-Law…-El nombrado volteo a mirarla con frialdad y soltó un pesado suspiro.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?-Fue lo que pregunto, tratando de que Chopper no se enterara de lo que había pasado, y pensando, que Hanako le seguiría el juego, pero no fue así.

-Si no te has enterado Chopper-El renito volteo a mirarla y poso su atención sobre ella-Yo fui la que golpeo a Law, la culpa es solo mía y vengo a disculparme por eso. Realmente no supe lo que hacía, perdí la razón de repente y este fue el resultado-

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera reaccionar, Law fue el que hablo después-Chopper-ya, yo tuve gran parte de la culpa. Esto solo fue una pelea cotidiana que paso a mayores. Así que por favor, no actúes por impulso-

-¿¡Que…!?-Chopper no pareció haber escuchado las palabras de Law, solo se concentró en la confesión de las chica-¡Eres un monstruo!-Fue lo que dijo y empezó a golpear las piernas de Hanako mientras casi que se ahogaba al llorar. Aunque no doliera para nada físicamente, sentimentalmente Hanako se destruía poco a poco.

-¡Torao tiene razón!-Luffy se levantó y trato de detener al pequeño reno. Por más que intentara hacerle daño a la chica, solo se hacía daño el mismo-Kanao es una buena persona, es una buena amiga, ella no tuvo la culpa del todo-

-¡MENTIROSO!-Era la primera vez que Chopper le había gritado de esa manera a Luffy. Su mirada adolorida mezclada con odio y lágrimas eran una escena sorpresiva-¡TE ODIO! ¡Siempre dices que Law-san es una bestia, pero la única bestia…!-Se detuvo para respirar un poco-¡ERES TU!-Le dedico la misma mirada a Hanako y salió corriendo.

-Diablos…-Mascullo, e iba a ir detrás del pequeño pero un brazo sobre su hombro la detuvo.

-Déjalo-Le ordeno esta voz, la voz de Luffy. Hanako volteo y…-Ya se le pasara-Termino diciendo y sonrió. Por fin había sonreído.

-Esperemos que así sea, Mugiwara-ya-Law también sonreía, al parecer no tenía rencor contra la chica.

-Gracias-Luffy no entendió por qué le agradecía, pero la chica volteo y se dirigió a donde Law estaba-Lo siento-Le dijo finalmente y este asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo también-Se disculpó y cerró los ojos. Al parecer dormiría un poco.

-¿Kanao…?-La chica volteo y fijo su atención en el confundido Luffy-¿Por qué me agradeciste?-

-Por sonreírme de nuevo-Luffy se le quedo mirando estupefacto, pero después de un tiempo reacciono y se le acerco.

-Aún hay algo que quiero saber…-Luffy volvió a tener una actitud seria y firme. Hanako levanto una ceja e hizo una mueca para que continuara-¿Quién es ese chico?-Su actitud de seriedad cambio a un puchero de un niño de 5 años, torcía su cara y miraba hacia el lado opuesto.

-¿Kumadori?-Luffy asintió sin abandonar su expresión-Es uno de mis mejores amigos, no lo malinterpretes, el no es mi…-

-¿Novio?-Law parecía no haberse dormido, y si en cambio, poner atención a toda la conversación.

-No, no lo es-Respondió ella con fastidio. Todavía no podía creer que esos dos tipos le hicieran bronca a Kumadori sin razón alguna, o tal vez si habría alguna razón…

-¿Y Kidd?-Volvió a preguntar Law. A juzgar por su expresión, odiaba más a ese pelirrojo que al chico ojiazul que recién había conocido.

-Me invito a salir y le dije que sí, fin-Si Law matara con su mirada, a Hanako ya la habría matado más de mil veces.

-No es por juzgar tus gustos, Midori-ya…pero en serio-Hanako comenzaba a molestarse de nuevo y solo lo ignoro-¿Pero con eso? ¿Con la parte oscura de Elmo? ¿Que sabe dónde vives?-Ok. Esta vez no había podido ignorarlo y la carcajada de la chica, seguida de una risa imparable, lo había demostrado. Tanto que se tiro al piso y comenzó a golpearlo.

-Shishishishishi. Y yo que pensé que eran buenos amigos-

-Eso nunca sucederá, Mugiwara-ya. Eustass-ya es el tipo de persona por el cual solo puedo sentir repulsividad-

-¿Y eso por qué?-Pregunto este con curiosidad.

-Es una larga historia, que no me interesa contar-

-Serás…hijo de p…uta-Hanako comenzaba a recuperar el aire y a incorporarse de nuevo. Si no había llorado por todos los acontecimientos desafortunados del día, ese comentario si la había hecho estallar.

-Yo solo digo la verdad, Eustass-ya no es la gran cosa. A todas las mujeres se las tira y luego les termina. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no hará lo mismo contigo?-Por un momento Hanako volvió a recuperar su actitud seria y fastidiada.

-¿Por qué me adviertes todo esto Law? ¿Cuál es el significado detrás de esas palabras?-Law solo se tensó, bajo su gorro un poco más de lo normal y trago seco. Hanako no alcanzo a ver lo que intentaba ocultar.

-Solo tómalo en cuenta-Dijo finalmente y volvió a acostarse.

-¿Te dolió algo Torao?-Pregunto Luffy mientras se acercaba al moreno-Estas muy…-

-¿Aun sigues aquí?-Todos los presentes voltearon su mirada y apreciaron al pequeño renito, el cual respiraba agitado-¡Déjalo!-Hanako no pudo entender, pero supuso que hacía referencia al chico que ahora estaba en su cama.

-¿Por qué la madre tierra aun no me ha tragado?...-Mascullo mientras sobaba sus sienes-Hablemos un poco, Chopper-En cuestión de segundos, tomo al reno del brazo y lo llevo fuera de la habitación. Este intentaba resistirse, pero ante la fuerza de la chica, eran pocos los que podían.

-¿Torao?-Luffy lo llamaba de nuevo sin dejar de mirarlo-¿Por qué antes…?-

-¿De qué hablas Mugiwara-ya?-Se levantó y se sentó sobre su cama para poder mirar al pelinegro-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que antes pareció como si…-Law lo miraba con nerviosismo a la espera de que continuara-No pasa nada-Termino diciendo mientras sonreía. Law cayó como un costal de papas al recibir la respuesta. El chico había metido tanta tensión que empezaba a creer que se había dado cuenta, pero tal vez si, si lo había visto. El ligero pero pronunciado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Y bien-Soltó un pesado y largo suspiro mientras se incorporaba-¿Algo más que necesites, Mugiwara-ya?-

-No, creo que no-Dijo el chico.

* * *

Para Hanako había sido difícil tratar de controlar al pequeño, sin embargo, ahí estaba, por fin, hablando con el. Y al parecer, podría convencerlo.

-¿Y?-Pregunto la chica a la espera de una respuesta definitiva-¿Trato hecho?-

-¿¡Trato!? ¡Me estas sobornando!-Hanako soltó una risilla inocente y Chopper la miro fulminante-No me harás feliz ni te hare caso solo porque me digas cosas lindas, idiota***Eso sí que no se lo había esperado. Chopper comenzaba a bailar extrañamente frente a ella, emocionado, pero tenía el descaro de decir que no estaba feliz.

-Necesito tu perdón y tu ayuda-Le dijo ella con una sonrisa parcialmente sincera-Quiero que me enseñes-

-P-pero Law-san sabe más que yo…-

-Si pero no sería prudente que le pidiera algo así por ahora, además tu has aprendido de el, puedes traspasarme tu conocimiento-

-¡Esta bien!-Grito este emocionado y volvió a abrazarla. Al parecer de alguna manera, Hanako se las había arreglado para conseguir que la perdonara-¡Pero no intentes matarlo de nuevo y cómprame todos los algodones de azúcar que quiera!-

-Está bien, está bien-Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Mi pobre dinero…-Pensó-

* * *

Después de haber convencido a Chopper. Hanako se despidió de Law y salió de su casa. Llevándose un chicle consigo: Luffy.

La chica había entrado a su apartamento y lo primero que encontró, fue a Kumadori caminando de lado a lado. Apenas se percató de su presencia el hablo.

-¿Cómo te fue…Hanako?-Kumadori también se dio cuenta, que Hanako llevaba a caballito al chico del sombrero de paja, de hace un rato.

-Bien, de hecho traje un chicle conmigo-Hanako le sonrió y señalo al pequeño que estaba pegado a ella.

-¿Luffy?-El chico asintió, pero al tiempo, volvió a mirarlo de mala forma-Parece que no le agrado…-

-Creo que te odio-Dijo este de una forma descarada, pero corroborando sus sospechas-No me agradas-Se bajó de la espalda de Hanako, entro en la cocina y empezó a husmear.

-Wouu. Eso no me lo esperaba-Hanako sobo su barbilla y comenzó a analizar la situación.

-Creo que no es el único-Kumadori tenía una actitud nerviosa y extrañada-Al parecer aquel pelirrojo y el chico del sombrero de motas también-

-Eso creo. Pero la verdad no entiendo el por qué-Hanako era demasiado lenta en aquellas situaciones y Kumadori lo sabía. La respuesta era obvia, pero ella no lo captaba.

-Les gustas-Respondió divertido.

-¿EHHHH?-Hanako volteo su cabeza lentamente y fijo la mirada en su amigo. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Que les gustaba? ¿Se hacia el idiota con ella o qué? Si era una broma, no era nada divertido-Deja de decir estupideces, es obvio que Law me odia, Kidd solo se quiere aprovechar de mí y Luffy me ve como su hermana mayor-

Error, era todo lo contrario.

-Si eso crees…-Iba a decir algo mas pero el timbre de su móvil sonó-Es tu madre, creo que tiene algo que decirte…-Le entrego el teléfono a Hanako y ella lo tomo sin rodeos.

-¿Ma?-

-Hola, Hanako-kun ¿Cómo has estado?-La voz dulce y delicada de su madre sonó al otro lado.

-Cinco palabras madre… ¿Qué rayos hace Kumadori aquí?-

-¡Sorpresa!-Hanako se sorprendió ante aquel grito-¡Kumadori se mudó a nuestro edificio y estudiara en tu misma escuela!

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-Hanako volteo a mirarlo, casi partiéndose el cuello y el la veía con una cálida y tímida sonrisa.

Esto iría mal, muy mal.

Continuara…

* * *

Esa Hanako es una jodida fiera ¿no? A veces me sorprende lo que hace, pobrecito Law…Pero no me maten, no me maten por esto.

Pobre Kumadori: Friendzone detected.

Bueno chicos, esto ha sido todo, espero sus comentarios, quejas, putazos, etc. También pueden tratar de predecir lo que pasara en el próximo capítulo. Si no es más! Cuídense! Bye-bye!

PDTA: JUGARE CON SUS MENTES***JUAJUAJUAJUA


	8. Rivalidad a flote

Buenas! Buenas! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Perdón por el retraso (?) Aquí les traigo otro emocionante cap. Antes que nada muchas gracias a aquellos que siguen la historia y me han dejado reviews. Hacen que me moje (?) Shishishishi.

Aviso también que es posible que no pueda seguir publicando normalmente. Es una lástima, pero tratare de hacer lo posible. Y es que entrare pronto a la escuela, es mi último año y seguramente no tendré mucho tiempo. Aun así, me he enamorado tanto de mi propio fanfic, que tratare de no descuidarlo.

Sin más que decir! A leer se dijo! Los veo abajo!

* * *

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-Hanako volteo a mirarlo, casi partiéndose el cuello y el la veía con una cálida y tímida sonrisa.

Esto iría mal, muy mal.

* * *

Hanako había pasado casi toda la noche preparándose mentalmente para lo que sería la mañana siguiente. Le podía cagar la idea de tener que evitar que Kumadori fuera amenazado por los idiotas de Luffy y Law. Maldito sádico de mierda y maldito mono malnacido. Los dos tenían ese no se qué, que le tocaba los cojones-Aunque no tuviera-y no podía hacer nada más que maldecir desde el día que esos chicos habían llegado a su vida.

No había podido dormir nada. Hacia 3 horas que se había acostado y tampoco tenía ganas de jugar algo o ver televisión. Simplemente tenía la cabeza hecha un desastre de tanto pensar. Y para colmo, resulta que el idiota de Kumadori viviría con ella y su madre a partir de ahora.

Sumándole a todo eso, al mucho imbécil no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que estudiar en su misma preparatoria.

Si no tenía cojones, ahora sí que le saldrían.

Un ligero ruido en la puerta llamo su atención. No se oía como si alguien la hubiera golpeado o algo así, era como una especie de rasguño.

-¿Kumadori…?-Pregunto sin recibir respuesta. Al parecer ese tío ya estaba más en la nebulosa que en el planeta tierra. Sus ronquidos se podían apreciar hasta el cuarto de la chica, y eso que estaba casi al otro lado del apartamento durmiendo en el sillón-Joder…me van a jalar las patas-Fue lo primero que pensó, aunque algo descabellado, era lo único que le faltaba.

Se incorporó y se levantó. Lentamente se fue acercando hacia la puerta, como quien no quiere la cosa y se paró en seco al volver a escuchar el ruido.

No creía en fantasmas, para ella eso eran mamadas. Pero con todo lo que había pasado, no le sorprendería que la estuvieran asustando.

Estaba a punto de mover el pomo de la puerta, pero Kumadori ronco cual león. Tiro un chillido, ahogando el casi infarto que estuvo a punto de darle. Contuvo sus impulsos de matarle y finalmente abrió la puerta, solo para encontrarse con…

-¿Luffy?-Preguntó. Como si no se lo hubiera esperado, pero en realidad si esperaba algo, esperaba arrancarle la cabeza y dejársela a los cuervos en bandeja de plata. Pero nuevamente, esa ridícula y linda sonrisa… ¿Linda sonrisa? En realidad se estaba volviendo loca.

-No puedo dormir-Dijo sonriente. Pero eso no fue lo más tierno. El mismo pijama de ese día, su cabello despeinado y sus mejillas sonrojadas casi hacen que sangre por la nariz.

-¿Por qué no vas y duermes con Ussop?...Mira Luffy, no estoy de humor para esto-

El chico parpadeo tres veces y volvió a sonreírle.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

¿Es que acaso no la había escuchado? Jodido crio al que no podía negarle nada.

-Anda, pasa-Dijo finalmente e hizo un ademan para que entrara, pero el chico se detuvo. De repente su aspecto sonriente volvió a cambiar a ese intimidador que solía usar. Y valla que ese si intimidaba. ¿Pero por qué lo hacía?...¡Mierda! ¡Se le había olvidado que Kumadori estaba en el sofá!

-¿Qué hace EL aquí?-Pregunto.

Con ese tono cualquiera se cagaría encima, pero Hanako solo sintió un profundo remordimiento y alguna que otra punzada de miedo, pero nuevamente, al igual que aquella tarde, con ese pijama en realidad, no era muy intimidador.

-Se quedara aquí a partir de ahora-Confeso. Pero también logro ver como Luffy apretaba sus puños y acomodaba su sombrero. Así es, no se quitaba ese jodido sombrero ni para bañarse.

-¿Estabas durmiendo con él?-

Esa pregunta sin duda debía entrar al top 100 de _"Preguntas estúpidas y descaradas hechas por Luffy, tomo 2"_ La chica comenzaba a preguntarse si Luffy en realidad tenía la correcta cantidad de materia gris en el cerebro o algún tipo de problema cognitivo.

Primero, el sillón no era lo suficientemente grande para dormir con alguien, a excepción de que ella se le hubiera montado encima.

Segundo, ¿A el que carajos le importaba? ¿Acaso era su novia o qué? Podía irse a la verga con su ridículo pijama y su maldita sonrisa.

-Sí, Luffy, si lo hacía-Ahora era el turno de ella para hacerlo cabrear.

Pero eso no fue precisamente lo que logro.

Luffy sin decir nada, salió por donde había entrado. Hanako sin comprender lo que pasaba por su hueca cabeza, lo tomo del brazo sin dejar que se alejara.

-E-Era mentira, idiota-Fue lo único que dijo, para darse cuenta después, de la estupidez que había hecho.

Luffy volteo a verla con una de las miradas más sorpresivas que había puesto en su vida y se soltó suavemente del agarre.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto con tono serio pero casi que neutral. Hanako asintió sin pensar y Luffy le sonrió de nuevo-¿Entonces, puedo pasar?-

-Joder, joder, joder-Eso paso por la cabeza de Hanako mientras dejaba pasar a Luffy, lo acomodaba en la habitación de su madre-Pinche descarada- e iba a cocinarle algo, porque con su carita de yo no fui y me encanta joderte la vida Hanako, le había rogado por algo de comida, casi arrodillándosele. Incluso tuvo que sobre esforzarse, para que el menudo idiota, no levantara al pobre de Kumadori a patadas, el cual, dormía plácidamente en el sillón.

¿Cocinarle algo? ¡Joder! Si llegaba a hacerlo lo mataría. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Obviamente si iba a buscar a Sanji, dado que eran como las 4 de la mañana, el mucho pervertido se la pasaría jodiendola el resto de la misma, probablemente, sin dejarla dormir.

Nunca pensó en esforzarse si quiera para complacer a alguien, pero lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Era como una sonrisa engatusadora que la envolvía y la embrujaba al instante. La sonrisa de aquel chico del sombrero de paja.

Hanako opto por buscar una receta cualquiera en internet y ponerla aprueba. Saco los ingredientes, comenzó a mezclarlos y después de unos minutos, casi quema la cocina. Pero al fin, había podido lograr una masa que parecía comestible. Al menos eso permitiría que Luffy dejara de fastidiarla por un rato y se quedara dormido, o por otra parte, lo dormiría a golpes.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió al cuarto de su madre. Ahí estaba Luffy, esperándola con una de sus típicas sonrisitas, que le hacían salir más cojones de los que ya tenía.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto y señalo la masa que Hanako tenía sobre el plato.

Un pequeño tic nació sobre su ojo y estuvo a punto de dejar en coma al pobre pelinegro, gracias a su comentario.

-Comida-Dejo el plato en las manos de Luffy y le dio la espalda-Y más vale que te lo comas-

-Gracias por la comida-

Hanako giro rápidamente y observo el plato vacío. Al parecer le había quedado bien algo por una vez en su vida, o eso pareció hasta que Luffy comenzó a ponerse azul y corrió hacia al baño con una velocidad impredecible.

-Joder, creo que lo envenene-Pensó Hanako mientras corrió hacia al baño solo para comprobar que Luffy no estuviera tirado en el piso, convulsionando y botando espuma por la boca.

-E-Estaba…delicioso-Prácticamente mentía. Era obvio que había vomitado y ahora estaba mas pálido que una hoja de papel.

Hanako fue arrollada por una avalancha de pensamientos negativos y voces en su cabeza que la insultaban por lo ridícula y absurda que era. Dio media vuelta y salió del baño sin decir nada.

Se recostó en uno de los sillones de la sala con la cabeza en blanco y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

Sintió una fuerte respiración en su cara, al principio pensó que era un sueño, pero fue despertando poco a poco. Abrió primero uno de sus ojos y observo a su alrededor, Kumadori la miraba con si tuviera un mico encima, y en realidad, si lo tenía.

Abrió su segundo ojo y no pudo creer lo que vio. Tenía la cabeza de Luffy bajo su mentón y este recargaba el resto de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Se sonrojo violentamente y quedo casi petrificada al notarlo.

-¿Qué significa eso…Hanako-chan?-Le pregunto Kumadori, sin retirar la expresión extrañada de su rostro, incluso se podría decir que era una mezcla entre confusión y rabia. Esto la despertó de su delirio y pudo recuperar la compostura.

-No te imagines estupideces, no es lo que piensas-Dijo a la par que se quitaba a Luffy de encima y lo recostaba delicadamente sobre el sillón. Para Kumadori esto no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Qué se supone que imagine entonces?-

Hanako levanto una de sus cejas y los hombros a la vez.

-Lo que se te de la gana-Se incorporó y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kumadori comenzaba a sobarse las sienes y a tratar de controlar su ira, a penas había despertado y no pensaba amargarse el día tan rápido.

-¡Hanako-chan!-Un gruñido se escuchó dentro del baño, al parecer estaba molesta-No demores mucho, debemos ir a estudiar ¿Recuerdas?-

Adentro se escucharon un par de groserías más, que no me tomare la molestia de mencionar. Hanako ya había tenido suficiente el día anterior, y a hora tendría que volverse la guardaespaldas de Kumadori, para que Luffy, Law y hasta Kidd, si llegaba a encontrárselo, no terminaran matándolo.

-¿Y qué hago con el chico?¿Lo despierto?-Kumadori observaba a Luffy, el cual parecía estar soñando con comida o algo parecido, ya que extendía sus manos y se las llevaba a la boca, sin mencionar, que comenzaba a masticar.

-Déjalo ahí tirado-Le ordeno desde el baño-Va a fastidiar menos si se despierta más tarde-

-Preparare el desayuno-Le aviso y se levantó del sillón.

-Kgne…Kana…Kadn-Decía el chico entre sueños.

-¿Mmmm?...-Kumadori se paró en seco y volteo a verlo.

-Kanao…-

El ojiazul frunció el ceño al oír este nombre. No era idiota ni descerebrado para no darse cuenta que así era como llamaba Luffy a Hanako. Esto no le daba buena espina, debía asegurarse de que el pequeño y el moreno que había conocido apenas ayer, no le tomaran tanta confianza a su "amiga", al fin y al cabo cuando los vio, no le cayeron para nada bien, y menos, cuando armaron todo ese alboroto por la chica.

Después de desayunar, en medio de los disparates de Luffy, las miradas fulminantes que se mandaban los dos chicos y el desesperado de Ussop, que recién llegado tuvo que detenerlos para que no se pelearan, Hanako había iniciado el día con el pie izquierdo.

Incluso recién habían salido, se toparon con Law. La chica no pudo evitar reírse al ver los morados y golpes que quedaron marcados en la cara del moreno. El ni siquiera se dignó a verla ni por un segundo, al único que observo y casi mata con la mirada, fue a Kumadori, que también le devolvió el mismo aspecto.

Ya casi llegando a la preparatoria, Luffy volvió a marearse como todos los días, solo que parecía que hoy especialmente, lo hacía peor que antes.

Al llegar, la maestra de historia le pidió a Kumadori que se presentara. Suspiros de chicas se oyeron por todo el lugar, igual que los insultos de los celosos varones, aquel pelinegro llamaba mucho la atención. La mirada desaprobatoria de Luffy, que hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos, no pasaba desapercibida por sus amigos, que no entendían para nada lo que pasaba.

A Hanako le había parecido, que el pequeño pelinegro, había estado muy distraído y hacia algunos gestos que no eran normales en el. Sin aguantar la curiosidad y la preocupación que le causaba-Aunque no quería aceptarlo-se aventuró a preguntarle lo que le pasaba.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto sin más.

El pequeño moreno volteo a verla y asintió. Pero por la cara que tenía, lo pálido que estaba y la forma en la que apretaba su abdomen, parecía todo lo contrario.

-No me mientas-Le dijo con tono serio, con lo cual Luffy parpadeo varias veces y esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno en realidad es que…desde que comí lo que me diste, me ha dolido el estómago-

No se había imaginado que fuera su culpa, y mucho menos que gracias a su terrible habilidad culinaria, Luffy ahora se encontrara enfermo. Nuevamente esos sentimientos de culpa la invadían.

-Maestro-

El mencionado volteo, para encontrarse con Hanako, la cual había levantado la mano.

-¿Puedo llevar a Luffy a la enfermería?-

En seguida una tormentosa oleada de abucheos cayó sobre la chica, pero fue callada instantáneamente por la mirada fulminante de Kumadori, Ussop y Chopper. ¿Quién pensaría que un renito pudiera causar tanto miedo?

Sin decir más, Hanako levanto a Luffy y lo saco del salón.

-¿Dónde esta la enfermería?-Le pregunto.

-No necesito ir ahí no te preocupes-Dijo tratando de sonar totalmente sano y recuperado, sin embargo, engañar a Hanako era un trabajo serio y muy difícil de llevar. Podía ser la porquería más grande del universo, pero jamás idiota.

-¿Tengo que hacerte hablar a golpes?-Hanako hablo con una voz tétrica que hacia juego con su mirada demoniaca.

-P-para nada-Luffy negaba con las manos y le sonreía-Es por aquí-

Caminaron un poco más y llegaron. Una chica de cabello rosado y ojos absurdamente grandes los dejo pasar. Lo más extraño de esa "enfermera" era la risa que no dejaba de soltar, cuando Luffy se negaba a que le revisara y comenzara con sus pataletas.

-Esta intoxicado-Dedujo la enfermera, aunque era demasiado obvio-Por ahora es recomendable que coma alimentos con mucha fibra, como frutas, zumos, caldos, también algunos yogures…en fin ¿Entendido?-

-¿¡SOLO ESO!?-Grito el pequeño de una manera que podría dejar sordo a medio mundo.

-Horohorohoro. Eres un chico muy glotón, por eso te has enfermado-

-¿Algo más?-Pregunto Hanako ya exasperada de tener que oír esa risa una y otra vez-¿O ya podemos irnos?-

La chica le sonrió y le entrego un papel que traía una lista de comidas.

-Sera mejor que llame a Sanji, o voy a terminar matándolo- Pensó con resignación.

-Estas son algunas de las cosas que no puede comer-La enfermera le señalo una serie de cosas de la lista-O sino puede que recaiga ¿De acuerdo?-

Hanako asintió con la cabeza y llamo a Luffy con uno de sus dedos.

-Vámonos ya, debemos llegar antes que el loco del puro, si aún queremos vivir-

Salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron al salón. Tal y como pensaron ahí estaba Cocodrile, que había prendido un puro y casi que los asesinaba con su fulminante mirada, parecía estar de peor humor en comparación con los otros días. Entraron rápidamente y se sentaron en sus puestos antes de que sus ojos fueran el cenicero del puro que se estaba fumando.

Las siguientes horas pasaron muy rápido, entre los miles de ejercicios que les dejaba Cocodrile y entre los otros miles que les dejaba Aokiji. A este paso a Hanako le daría un derrame cerebral de tanto pensar, y no tanto por Matemáticas, sino por la maldita Física que no entendía de ninguna manera, y con ese maestro que siempre estaba de mal humor y se la comía con la mirada, menos.

Finalmente pudieron salir a respirar algo de aire puro en el patio, seguramente esto seria un punto a favor para que Hanako no terminara asesinándolos a todos, como se lo había imaginado horas antes, sino fuera por que Luffy y Kumadori peleaban a cada rato.

-¿Así que vienes del East-Blue?-Pregunto una agradable pelinaranja que había llegado hace un momento.

-Así es, vivía muy cerca de Hanako-Dijo esto con claras intenciones de molestar al pequeño pelinegro, sin aun despegarle la mirada-Hemos sido mejores amigos desde hace tiempo-

-¿Solo mejores amigos?-Nami también tenia intenciones de hacer cabrear a Hanako.

-Si, solo esto-Respondió la chica secamente.

Nami sonrió y comenzó a abrir su almuerzo.

-¿Y desde que edad se conocen?-Inquirió mientras llevaba un pedazo de zanahoria a su boca.

-Yo tengo algo parecido al Alzheimer así que no recuerdo-Fue lo que dijo Hanako.

A Kumadori le salió un persistente tic en el ojo al escuchar esto.

-Siempre tan graciosa… ¿En verdad no lo recuerdas?-

-No-Negó con la cabeza-No lo recuerdo-

-Es que las cosas que no son importantes se olvidan fácilmente-Dijo Luffy, con una profunda sombra cubriendo sus ojos y con una manzana en la mano.

-Con razón no te acuerdas del nombre de real de "Kanao" ni en tus sueños… ¿No es así?-

Las miradas que se enviaron los dos chicos fueron como un par de choques eléctricos entre polos opuestos, hasta que Hanako reacciono y les golpeo la cabeza, dejándoles un hermoso chichón como recuerdo.

-Ahorita no comiencen con sus mamadas o los castro-Advirtió. Cogió el cuchillo con el que estaba comiendo e hizo el ademan de cortar algo. Todos, incluso Nami, temblaron al ver esta carnicera expresión.

-E-En fin…-Ussop interrumpió la inesperada escena-Si quieres yo puedo mostrarte las instalaciones de la escuela-

Kumadori le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso me parece genial, Ussop-chan-

-¡Yo también, yo también!-Chopper corría alrededor de Kumadori dando pequeños saltitos, al aparecer desde el principio, le había caído bien. La expresión del ojiazul era tanto como menos amenazadora que la de Hanako en su primer día.

-Bien, mientras ustedes se entretienen llevando a mi amiguito, yo cuidare al imbécil-Sin que Luffy se diera cuenta, la chica lo señalo-No valla a ser que coma algo que no deba y termine muerto-

-Ojala…-Mascullo el ojiazul, pero Hanako alcanzo a escucharlo y le planto un golpe más fuerte que el anterior.

-No digas estupideces-

-¿Y mi algodón de azúcar, Hanako?-El renito le pregunto y la miro expectante.

La chica recordó la promesa o más bien chantaje que le había hecho. Darle todos los algodones de azúcar que pudiera, a cambio de que la perdonara. No era de las que acostumbrara a pedir perdón, pero Chopper lo ameritaba.

Una gota de sudor resbalo de su nuca y un tic en el ojo derecho comenzó a nacerle.

-Apenas salgamos te compro uno-Dijo con resignación, saco su billetera y la observo con nostalgia-_Más pelada que cabeza de calvo_-Pensó.

* * *

La mañana había sido mas que aburrida para el. Primero clases de Sociología Medica, después algo de Histología, Embriología…en fin. Disfrutaba estas materias pero no le gustaba la actitud que algunos maestros tenían, según la forma en la que enseñaban la temática, parecían mas ignorantes que especialistas en el tema.

Law había leído muchos libros desde juventud, se había enamorado de la medicina desde que leyó su primer libro y era siempre su sueño el convertirse en un excelente cirujano, sin embargo, la forma en que estos maestros dictaban y enseñaban, no era para menos, mediocre. Al único que podía admirar era a Makoto-sensei que le daba Anatomía, a aquel si se le podría llamar un buen "Maestro".

No era tampoco del tipo de personas que se conformaba con lo que aprendía de boca de otros. Siempre le había encantado experimentar y averiguar por si mismo, que la información que le dieran, fuera al menos verídica.

Esa mañana se había cruzado con Bepo, el cual con tan solo un fin de semana de viaje, ahora había optado por hablar con un acento un poco extraño, que no le agradaba para nada. Incluso había querido cerrarle el hocico a golpes en ciertas ocasiones, que aquel extraño acento, se había tornado ya por mucho, fastidioso.

-¿Pasa algo Law-san?-Preguntaba a su amigo, sin abandonar el nombrado acento.

-¿A dónde fuiste Bepo? No es por ser grosero, pero ya me estás haciendo enfadar ¿Puedes hablar normal?-

-Lo siento-Volvió a disculparse por milésima vez.

Law soltó un pesado suspiro y se recostó sobre uno de los arboles.

-Perdone que le pregunte pero…-

Law levanto una de sus cejas e hizo campo para que Bepo se sentara a su lado.

-¿Lo han golpeado en _ese_ trabajo?- Su tono de preocupación se hacia presente. Y es que no era para menos, desde que Law se había metido en_ eso_, corría con el riesgo de que incluso lo mataran si llegaba a fallarles de alguna manera.

-No te preocupes, la que me ha golpeado de esta manera a sido Midori-ya-

Bepo parpadeo tres veces, para luego ponerse azul y abrir tanto su mandíbula, como le había sido posible.

-¿¡HANAKO!?-Fue lo primero que grito.

Law poso un dedo sobre su hocico para que se callara y puso al instante una expresión neutral.

-Eso es algo que no quiero recordar, Bepo. No te lo cuento para que hagas un escandalo-

El osito asintió con la cabeza y se recostó al lado del moreno.

-Debo suponer que están peleados entonces. Aunque usted haga buena pareja con…-

Una mirada siniestra que apareció de repente sobre sus ojos, no permitió que siguiera hablando. Si no había querido que Law se enojara, lo había logrado con ese comentario.

-No vuelvas a decir eso ni en broma, Bepo-Le dijo sin retirar ni un segundo su mirada del pobre oso-Y te diré por que. Hay dos razones: Esa chica y yo nos odiamos mutuamente, y aun si no lo hiciéramos, somos totalmente incompatibles. Si nos uniéramos, estallaríamos en menos de un segundo y formaríamos un enorme agujero negro que se tragaría todo a su alrededor, incluyéndote. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-

Bepo no supo porque sorprenderse más, si por la manera en la que Law quería quitar ese tema de en medio, o por las exageradas razones que dio para argumentar su tesis.

-Y no es para menos, Trafalgar-

Una conocida voz y una fastidiosa presencia para el moreno, habían interrumpido su "amena" conversación.

Al escuchar esa voz, Law opto solo por cerrar los ojos e ignorarlo, mientras que Bepo, lo saludo animadamente y le sonrió. Pues el enorme peludo, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo.

-No sirve de nada que me ignores, Trafalgar-

Kid se sentó al frente de este, mientras Killer llegaba corriendo para detener, lo que seria la Tercera Guerra Mundial entre esos dos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Eustass-ya?-Le pregunto mientras aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Nada en realidad, solo vine a fastidiarte como todos los días-Respondió con descaro y se acostó sobre el verde césped.

-¿Qué hay Law-san?-Después de correr como loco, Killer había llegado.

-Había estado mal, sentí la presencia de Eusstas-ya, y me puse peor-Le respondió esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

Killer no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y tampoco evitar el golpetazo que le envió Kidd, directo a sus narices desde el césped.

-Cállate, Trafalgar, no eres el único que ha tenido un mal día-

Law abrió los ojos y levanto una ceja como si aquello le interesara.

-¿Fue por qué Midori-ya te dejo plantado?-

Kidd se levantó violentamente y lo tomo de la camisa, sin embargo Law enfrento su mirada y le sonrió con arrogancia. Killer y Bepo quedaron helados.

-Lo siento por ti, Eusstas-ya. Pero al parecer la señorita Midori es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no eres alguien…que valga la pena-

Si el pobre de Law había quedado golpeado ayer, ahora con el puñetazo de Kidd, podía agregar una nariz rota a su lista.

-¡Kid! ¡No exageres!-

Killer tuvo que detenerlo para que no siguiera golpeando más Law y casi que llevárselo a rastras antes de que le descubrieran y lo expulsaran. La primera se había salvado, pero Oda-sensei ya les había advertido las consecuencias de una segunda vez.

Por suerte nadie lo noto, ya que Law no soltó ningún quejido y se quedó donde estaba, sin intenciones de querer pelear más.

-Se lo que dirás, Bepo. Y no, no iré a la enfermería. Odio ese lugar-

El oso solo soltó un suspiro y se quedó mirando a su amigo. Ahora tenía la nariz rota y quien sabe que más cosas.

* * *

-No entiendo, joder. Vuelve a explicarme-

Ussop había pasado horas y horas tratando de que Hanako comprendiera un sencillo ejercicio de Física, pero había sido una misión imposible. Incluso el mismo comenzaba a olvidar como hacerlo y se confundía con las preguntas de la chica-Que además de ser estúpidas y fuera de base-no podía lograr entenderlas del todo.

Ussop se había fijado que Hanako era muy inteligente, pero la Física le daba por la cabeza.

-Ya te lo dije, la gravedad vale 9,8 m/s2-

-¿¡Pero por que rayos!?-

-¡Por qué así está estipulada y punto!-

-¿Te estás haciendo la tonta?-Pregunto el renito como tono de fastidio mientras inflaba sus cachetes-¡No es gracioso que preguntes esa tontería!-

-¡Joder! ¡Es que no entiendo!-

-No es tan difícil Hanako-chan-Le animaba Kumadori-Solo tienes que reemplazar el valor y despejar la…-

-¿Qué es la gravedad?-Luffy interrumpió una explicación con una de sus preguntas estúpidas.

-Debo admitir que no estás tan mal como el-Dijo Ussop a la par que daba golpecitos en la espalda del pelinegro-Comienzo a pensar que Luffy tiene alguna especie de deformidad en el cerebro-

-¿Estás seguro que solamente eso?-Pregunto Hanako con tono burlón.

Ussop levanto los hombros y jalo uno de los cachetes del pequeño.

-¿Puede haber algo más grave?-

Un teléfono sonó interrumpiendo la entretenida conversación. Era el móvil de Hanako.

-¿Hola?-

Un carraspeo sonó al otro lado de la línea.

_-Soy Kidd-_

Hanako no pudo ponerse más roja porque no era posible. No se había esperado que la llamara de nuevo, menos con lo que había pasado ayer.

-H-Hola Ki…d ¿Pasa al-lgo?-

_-Pensaba en que…como ayer no pudimos salir, hoy tal vez…-_

Hanako soltó un lejano suspiro para tratar de calmarse y para pensar en lo que iba a decir, al fin y al cabo ayer habían quedado de salir, pero con lo de Kumadori y el tremendo embrollo que se armó, había dejado a Kidd plantado.

Después de unos segundos dedujo que no tenía opción y tampoco le molestaba del todo la idea.

-Está bien Kidd, ¿Te parece si me recoges a eso de las 3 en la entrada de la escuela?-

Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver confundidos, sin entender con quien hablaba Hanako y a que se refería.

_-S-si-_Respondió con nerviosismo-_Así quedamos, linda-_Dijo finalmente y colgó.

-¿Paso algo malo, Kanao?-

Todos posaron su atención sobre la chica, que solo sonrió y comenzó a rascar su cabeza.

-Saldré con Kidd-Respondió.

-¿¡EHHHHHHHHH!?-Gritaron todos al unísono.

-¿¡Ese pelirrojo que parece matón y nos acompañó al parque!?-Inquirió Ussop.

-¿¡El peor enemigo de Law-san!?-Ese fue Chopper.

-¿¡El fosforito!?-Grito Luffy.

-¿¡Ese con cara de asesino en serie y que casi quiso matarme ayer!?-Pregunto Kumadori.

-Cierren la boca panda de idiotas-Les ordeno Hanako con su mirada "matadora"-Parezca matón, asesino o un fosforo, saldré con el-

La chica no se dio cuenta, pero la expresión de Kumadori y Luffy no era nada reconfortante. Parecia que los dos planeaban un asesinato en contra de Kidd, pero ninguno de los otros 3 chicos se había dado cuenta.

Después de tener que aguantar 2 horas más de clase, Hanako finalmente salió. Aunque en realidad quería que aquellas dos horas fueran eternas, ninguno de los dioses había escuchado sus plegarias, y ahora se vería obligada a salir con el pelirrojo.

Se despidió de sus amigos antes de salir. Noto que Luffy y Kumadori parecían de mal humor, era lógico ya que Luffy había estado algo enfermo, pero en Kumadori era algo realmente extraño. Mientras que Ussop y Chopper casi que la bendijeron para que le fuera bien, y no la terminaran viendo en el periódico del día siguiente, degollada y muerta. Valla que eran exagerados, era obvio que Kidd no tenía intenciones de lastimarla.

No podía describir lo nerviosa que estaba. Era su primera cita y casi que podría morir de un paro cardiaco. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y solo deseaba que Kidd llegara ya, que la tarde pasara y terminaran con esto de una buena vez. Pero por otra parte le emocionaba, el pelirrojo le había caído bien y parecía divertido, tal vez la idea no fuera tan mala como sus hormonas la pintaban.

-¿Hanako?-

La chica se sobresaltó y comenzó a temblar. Conocía esa voz perfectamente. Giro la cabeza con miedo y vio a Kidd, pero no con el aura sofocante y segura que solía usar.

Se le hizo gracioso lo rojo que estaba, la expresión que tenía, y mucho más, las flores que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Son para mí?-Pregunto en tono divertido.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada y se las extendió, Hanako las recibió y comenzó a olerlas, a decir verdad, no podía evitar oler todas las flores que se encontraba o que de vez en cuando le daban.

Habían pasado casi 2 minutos y aún estaban parados en el mismo lugar. Incluso había notado como varios de sus compañeros cotilleaban entre ellos y miraban a Kidd con miedo e impresión.

Y es que el pelirrojo tenía una pinta no muy agradable, ni Ussop ni Kumadori se equivocaban cuando lo llamaban asesino o matón, pues eso parecía, y su cabello rojo no era que lo ayudara mucho.

-¿A dónde iremos?-Pregunto Hanako rompiendo al instante el fastidioso silencio.

Kidd levanto los hombros.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-

La chica no sabía como responder esto. Tal vez pensó que Kidd la llevaría a algún lugar especial o que ya tenía preparado algo, pero no era así, simplemente le dio la libertad de escoger a donde ir. A decir verdad, eso era gratificante.

-Quiero hamburguesa-Dijo con tono firme, a lo que Kidd soltó una carcajada y le extendió la mano.

Hanako la miro con desconfianza, pero finalmente la tomó, tratando de controlar sus hormonas y sus estúpidos pensamientos que ya comenzaban a atacarla.

-Bien, pues vamos-

Después de unos minutos, ya habían arribado a un puesto de comidas rápidas. Kidd pensó en que Hanako tal vez le pediría que le llevara a un restaurante caro o que le comprara ropa como todas las chicas, pero no fue así, ella lo llevo a un puesto cualquiera de comida rápida, al lado de un parque.

Ella pidió una hamburguesa y una soda, mientras que el solo se conformó con unas papas fritas. Nada sorprendente. A excepción de que Hanako no permitió que Kidd pagara su comida, escudándose en que no era justo que se recargara en el. Entonces ella pagaría lo que había pedido y que el lo hiciera también.

No tuvo tiempo ni de replicar cuando Hanako ya había dado el dinero al vendedor. Así que solo se resignó y pago lo que había pedido.

Comieron en silencio mientras observaban la actuación de un mimo. A Kidd le parecía una ridiculez e incluso le daban ganas de patearle el trasero al ver las estupideces que hacía, pero al ver que Hanako se reía con algunas de sus acciones, decidió contenerse. Al fin y al cabo, le gustaba verla sonreír.

-Es tan pendejo que da gracia-Dijo la chica.

Kid levanto una ceja y fijo su mirada en ella.

-Pensé que te parecía divertido-

La chica soltó una carcajada y dio otro mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-¿En serio crees que me gustan esas mierdas?-Dijo a la par que señalaba al mimo-Solo me burlo de él, es todo-

Kidd no pudo evitar reírse. Al parecer había invitado a salir a una chica, no tan chica en realidad. Incluso le agradaba esa actitud, le daba más confianza. Por lo menos no tenía que fingir, ni ser amable, ni mucho menos, eso al parecer a Hanako, le daba lo mismo.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer luego?-Le pregunto.

La chica pareció pensarlo por un segundo y luego le sonrió con picardía.

-Me gustaría ir a cine. Quiero ver esa nueva película de zombies que salió. En el tráiler se veía cool como uno de ellos le desgarraba el cuello a un tipo-

Lo analizaba en su cabeza una y otra vez pero no se lo creía. ¿Una chica le pedía que fueran a cine, para ver una película, que era una completa carnicería? Eso sí que era nuevo y no le molestaba realmente, pues el también quería ir a verla algún día.

-¿Muertos de noche? ¿Estaría bien ver eso?-

Hanako levanto una ceja en signo de no entender a que se refería.

-Digo… ¿No eres sensible con esas cosas?-

-No seas idiota-Dijo al momento en que le dio un golpetazo en la nuca-¿Esperabas que fuera a ver esas películas ridículamente gays y románticas?-

Kidd parpadeo varias veces sin todavía creérselo.

-Da igual. Solo vamos-Lo jalo del brazo y lo levanto de la banca en la que se habían sentado.

Tomaron un taxi y fueron al centro comercial. Recién llegaron fueron directo al teatro que estaba en el segundo piso. Nuevamente a Kidd le sorprendió la actitud de Hanako. La chica no se había fijado en los puestos de ropa que adornaban el centro comercial y con los cuales la mayoría de las mujeres quedaban casi que embrujadas.

Esto en cierto modo lo satisfacía, ya que los precios de aquella ropa estaban putamente caros, por no decir que más que exagerados.

Hanako se quedó a ciertos metros de distancia mientras Kidd iba a la taquilla y compraba los boletos. Fue observando algunas tiendas de tecnología y observo algunos videojuegos. Pero hubo uno que llamo principalmente su atención: Assasin's Creed IV: Black Flag. Sus ojos se iluminaron y su boca comenzó a aguarse. Esto hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Hanako?-

La nombrada volteo y sacudió su cara para salir de su embrollo mental.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Le pregunto Kidd con preocupación, al ver como esta parecía haberse hipnotizado frente al cristal de aquella tienda.

-N-no, nada-Dijo esta y negó con las manos al instante-Solo miraba algo que…-

-¿Qué mirabas?-La interrumpió Kidd.

Hanako señalo el videojuego que hace un minuto estaba observando.

-¿Lo quieres?-Pregunto Kidd con un tono que la chica jamás había escuchado. Un tono de ternura.

-No tengo el dinero-Dijo simplemente.

Kid se alejó y se adentró a la tienda. Sin que Hanako pudiera decir nada, volvió con el juego entre sus manos.

-Toma-Se lo extendió y la chica lo tomo.

-Gracias, Kidd-Fue lo único que dijo y le sonrió.

-No costo demasiado-Mentía. La verdad era más caro que la jodida ropa que había visto hace un momento, pero se sentía satisfecho de complacer a su cita.

-No me mientas. Yo vi el precio, y a juzgar por tu expresión, casi te dejo pobre-

Kidd se rio ante este comentario, y sin temor algún, tomo el mentón de Hanako delicadamente con una de sus manos.

-Valdría la pena quedarme pobre si es por ti-Dijo con un tono carameloso y conquistador.

-¿Así conquistas a todas las chicas?-

Kidd soltó una sonora carcajada y retiro su mano.

-Parece que contigo será mas difícil, Hanako-

Ella le sonrió ladinamente y le revolvió el cabello.

-Y bastante trabajo te va a tocar-Confeso.

-¿Compramos palomitas?-Le pregunto este.

Hanako asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

Después de esperar casi 10 minutos, por fin parecía que podrían ingresar a la sala de cine. Al entrar buscaron sus respectivas sillas y se acomodaron.

Había muchas parejas besándose y abrazándose antes de que si quisiera comenzara la película. Esto les resultaba incomodo a los dos, quienes se mantenían en silencio y miraban a lados opuestos.

Kidd agradecía que Killer no estuviera allí, o sino se habría burlado de sus reacciones y lo ridículo que se veía sonrojado e inseguro. Y era que su comportamiento cuando estaba con una mujer era caballeroso y conquistador, incluso el era el que intimidaba a las chicas, pero precisamente ese día, estaba pasando al revés.

Hanako no sabía que pensar ni que decir, aunque no le molestaba el silencio que se formaba, tampoco quería que Kidd se aburriera. Que el chico le hubiera comprado su juego favorito, ya era una gran muestra de que en realidad estaba interesado en ella, o eso pensaba.

La película daba comienzo y el silencio comenzaba a romperse gracias a los gritos tanto de hombres como mujeres. Hanako solo miraba con emoción y recelo cada una de las escenas sangrientas, podrían llamarla sádica y enferma, pero estas películas iban de la mano con ella. Sin embargo, para Hanako no pasaron desapercibidas las fugaces miradas que Kidd le enviaba de vez en cuando, esto la ponía más nerviosa y alteraba más sus emociones.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo estaba tan sumido en su propio mundo, que los screamers que salían de vez en cuando y algunas escenas repugnantes, no lo sorprendían para nada. Había enviado algunas miradas a Hanako para ver sus reacciones, pero no parecía estar asustada, más bien se veía feliz y algo psicópata al ver esas escenas.

Pasaron miles de imágenes en su cabeza de formas en las que podría tomarle la mano. Se sentía realmente estúpido al pensar esto. Se sentía como un niño de 5 años completamente enamorado y embobado de una chica, y el no acostumbraba a sentir este tipo de cosas. Se sentía ridículo y estúpido por no poder hacer nada, ni siquiera moverse. Solo podía observarla de vez en cuando y se sonrojaba al instante.

Al cabo de unos minutos su enredo mental había terminado en reacciones inesperadas. Había tomado la mano de Hanako y esta se la había retirado bruscamente. Se sintió incluso mas estúpido que antes y una punzada en el pecho le indico que aquello no iba bien.

La chica no lo podía creer. Kidd había tomado su mano de repente, en una reacción repentina la había retirado bruscamente y casi que se había ahogado con las palomitas que llevaba a su boca. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Por eso era que no tenía novio. Nunca permitía que los hombres fueran tiernos con ella ni que trataran de complacerla. Esto iba mal, muy mal.

La película finalmente había terminado. Eran casi las 6 y de la tarde y los chicos salieron de la sala sin decir nada. Se encaminaron primero por las escaleras y luego salieron por un largo pasillo del centro comercial.

-Kidd-

El nombrado aun sumido en sus pensamientos volteo a verla.

-Me preguntaba si tal vez el viernes… ¿Quisieras venir a jugar conmigo?-

Kidd abrió la boca de la impresión y no pudo articular palabras.

-A jugar videojuegos, a mi casa-

Kidd soltó un pesado suspiro y trato de reprimir su sonrojo, se había imaginado más de lo necesario.

-Está bien, está bien-Le respondió mientras sobaba sus sienes-Por ahora es mejor que te deje en tu casa. Siento lo de hace un rato, yo…-

No pudo terminar su frase porque Hanako le tomo la mano.

-Esto no es nada del otro mundo, es solo que nunca me ha gustado mucho el contacto con la demás gente, pero estoy segura de que tú eres diferente-

Kidd se quedó pasmado y no pudo pensar en nada más. Ella había tomado la mano que hace unos minutos había rechazado, y le había dicho… ¿Que él era diferente?

* * *

El ambiente estaba hecho un caos. Kumadori y Luffy se habían enviado miradas asesinas toda la tarde, y Ussop y Chopper trataban de calmar en ánimo con algunos juegos de mesa, pero parecía ponerse peor. Y es que Luffy se había negado a irse hasta que llegara Hanako, y para que esto no terminara en un baño de sangre, Ussop y Chopper habían decidido acompañarlo. Casi que entraron al apartamento por encima de Kumadori y no permitieron que el opusiera resistencia.

Principalmente Luffy y Kumadori habían estado nerviosos toda la tarde. Incluso habían tenido el impulso de llamar a Hanako y "preguntarle cómo iba todo" como vil excusa, aun así, se habían contenido.

Y eso no era todo, ya casi siendo las 6 de la tarde habían intentado irse a los golpes, gracias a una de las riñas que habían tenido en medio de los juegos.

Ussop y Chopper se sentían desanimados y tristes ante la actitud de los dos chicos. Ellos no cruzaban ni una palabra y ya se estaban peleando.

Decididos a irse y después de una larga terapia para convencer a Luffy, finalmente podrían salir de ese fastidioso ciclo de peleas.

Salieron junto con Kumadori que iba a despedirlos y se toparon con Law, el cual iba entrando con algunas bolsas.

-¡Torao!-Luffy lo saludo con emoción y este le correspondió.

-¡Law-san!-El renito había corrido hasta su maestro y había abrazado una de sus piernas.

-¿Qué hay, Law?-Pregunto Ussop a modo de saludo.

-Nada importante, chicos…si me disculpan-

-¿Y qué tienes en esas bolsas?-Kumadori señalo el montón de bolsas que Law tenía a su alrededor.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que tengo que contestarle, Kumadori-ya?-Le contesto con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes.

Kumadori levanto sus hombros y le sonrió escalofriantemente.

-¿Es tan extraño lo que tiene escondido ahí, que no puede decirme?-

Law frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda.

-No tengo intenciones de responderle a un desconocido-

-¿Si soy tan desconocido para usted, por qué me ha buscado pleito con la mirada esta mañana?-

Law volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió.

-¿En verdad tengo que contestarle eso?-

Kumadori se acercó un poco y quedo frente al moreno.

-Déjeme decirle una cosa, Law…-

Lentamente se acercó a su oído y le susurro algo.

-Hanako es mía, así que por su bien, mejor aléjese de ella-

Law no pudo sentir más ira ante esas palabras. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito mocoso a darle órdenes? ¿Qué rayos insinuaba? ¿Que a él le gustaba Midori? ¿Estaba loco? Debía estarlo, pero de esta no se salvaba.

Antes de que Kumadori llegara a reaccionar, Law lo tomo de la camisa y lo estampo contra el suelo, con tanta fuerza, que el chico comenzó a quejarse y a toser.

Kumadori pudo jurar que aquella mirada fría y calculadora de Law, casi que había recorrido todo su ser y lo había inspeccionado por completo. Sintió un fuerte escalofrió en su espalda, y por primera vez el miedo, se apodero de él.

-¡Patéale el trasero, Torao!-Le animaba Luffy desde una distancia muy cercana.

Ussop y Chopper lo golpearon por su acción tan descarada e imprudente.

-No tienes que pedírmelo, Mugiwara-ya-

Law movió su brazo hacia arriba, empuño su mano y con claras intenciones de romperle la nariz al chico, recargo toda su ira en el golpe, que iba dirigido hacia el.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Law sintió como algo o alguien freno su puño. Frente a el, se encontraba la mismísima Hanako, quien le dedicaba una mirada fría y con casi una fuerza descomunal, frenaba su puño de ira con una de sus manos, sin siquiera inmutarse. ¿A qué horas había llegado? Sabría Buda.

-Apártate-Le dijo ella con frialdad sin despegarle su mirada.

Law se soltó del agarre con violencia y le dedico una mirada peor que la que le había dedicado a Kumadori hacía ya unos minutos.

-¡GENIALLL!-Luffy había comenzado a saltar y a gritar de la emoción al ver la escena-¡ERES GENIAL KANAOO!-

-¿Qué tal tu día?-Le pregunto Kumadori a Hanako mientras se incorporaba, ignorando lo que había pasado.

-Sin duda el mejor que he tenido-Dijo sin tapujos, a lo que Luffy y Kumadori cambiaron su ligera expresión.

-Así que al final Kidd no era malo…ya veo-Decía Ussop al son de sobar su barbilla y torcer los ojos.

Esto le capto la atención a Law, quien frunció el ceño, imaginando por qué Hanako había llegado tarde.

-Así que al fin saliste con el-Le dijo.

Hanako sonrió con descaro y le saco la lengua.

-Así es. Y hace mucho que no me divertía tanto con alguien-

Estas palabras hicieron enfurecer de sobremanera a los tres, quienes comenzaron a expulsar un aura asesina y a contener el impulso de ir y matar a Kidd.

-¿Ch-hicos?-Preguntaba Chopper asustado ante la actitud de ellos.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa ahora?-Preguntaba Ussop ya hastiado de la extraña actitud de aquellos tipos.

-¿Qué?-Hanako los analizo de arriba abajo, a cada uno de los tres-¿Ahora que bicho les pico?-

Chopper y Ussop negaron con las manos-y las patas, por Chopper-sin saber que responder.

Hanako simplemente suspiro y se encamino al apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de si, y dejando, a tres sujetos muy enojados, y a otros dos, muy confundidos.

Continuara…

* * *

Les agradezco mucho el haber leído el cap. Espero con emoción sus comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado y sigan al pendiente! Ya saben que pueden dejar sus jugosas predicciones! Sin más que decir nuevamente…¡Los huelo luego! ¡Se me cuidan, muchachos!

Kumadori los saluda desde la Friendzone!


	9. Un pequeño secreto

Wuenas! Wuenas! ¿Cómo han estado mis lindos chicos? Espero que bien :P

No demore mucho en publicar el cap. Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo libre que me queda antes de volver a la cárcel…ejem, el colegio, digo. Espero les guste y lo disfruten mucho!

Espero también que la trama les este gustando y este yendo bien.

Agradezco muuuuuchos sus comentarios y todas las cosas lindas que me dicen (?)

Sin más que decir, a leer se dijo y los veo abajo!

* * *

Hanako simplemente suspiro y se encamino al apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y dejando, a tres sujetos muy enojados, y a otros dos, muy confundidos.

* * *

Kumadori había actuado muy extraño desde aquella noche. Ya no hablaba de la misma forma animada y amable con Hanako. Ella lo había notado, pero no quería prestar atención a eso, tal vez solo era una "pataleta" por algo que ella había dicho o hecho, y no quería pensar, porque había sido.

En aquellos mismos días, noto como Luffy se comportaba extraño también. Esto si le molestaba un poco, ya que el chico normalmente se la pasaba sonriendo y jugando sin parar. Sin embargo, no podía hallar la razón por la cual se estaba comportando de esa manera, y tampoco quería saberlo.

Y como si fuera poco, ahora Law la miraba como si quisiera matarla, pero no como las anteriores veces, esta vez con más odio e ira que en otras ocasiones. No la determinaba, ni siquiera para hacerla cabrear. A Hanako también se le hacía extraña esta actitud. Pareciera como si aquel trio se hubiera confabulado para comportarse de forma relevante en esos días, y claramente, después de que casi se le formara un coágulo de sangre en el cerebro de tanto pensar, pudo deducir porque.

En fin, no pensaría mas en eso, no vivía de la atención de ellos, y tampoco le nacía ningún interés por la forma en que la trataban, y menos, cuando ahora casi todo su pensamiento era invadido por el chico que pelirrojo con el que había salido. Y no solo su pensamiento, ahora miles de mensajes llegaban a su celular, ella no los contestaba, no sabía que decir y se quedaba en blanco. Aun así, los miraba una y otra vez sin llegarse a creer la situación en la que estaba.

-¡HANAKO-KUN!-Una eufórica Hana había regresado de viaje y ahora casi asfixiaba a su hija con un abrazo.

-Basta ma…vas asfixiarme-Le decía a la par que intentaba soltarse del agarre-Ma…-

Hana noto la extraña actitud de su hija y la soltó al instante.

-¿No te emociona verme?-Le pregunto con tristeza.

-No es eso, es solo que he estado pensando en cosas y…-

Su madre levanto una ceja y profundizo su mirada.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que no quieras abrazarme?-

-¡Pues tiene que ver mucho, joder!-Hanako tapo su boca antes de decir algo más, pero ya la había cagado. Hana soltó un pesado suspiro y se acomodó en el sillón, sin dejar de observarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Kumadori?-Hizo una pregunta al azar. Hanako levanto los hombros e hizo un puchero.

-El muy estúpido ha estado actuando muy extraño estos días y no tengo idea del porque-Torció los ojos y se recostó sobre la puerta.

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora?-

Un tic en la ceja de la chica apareció y una mueca de fastidiosa se hizo presente.

-¿Por qué se supone que debería ser por MI, el que estuviera enojado?-Le reclamo y le envió una mirada fulminante.

Hana levanto los hombros y le sonrió con descaro, haciendo que la chica se cabreara más-¿Por tu actitud, tal vez?-

-¡JODER!-Grito al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta fuertemente con uno de sus puños-¿¡Ahora todo es mi maldita culpa!?-Prácticamente que le reclamaba a la pobre puerta, que no había rompido de milagro.

-Cálmate, cálmate-Hana se había levantado en defensa de la puerta y había posado su mano sobre uno de los hombros de su hija-Seguramente no es nada y ya se le pasara-

-¿Recuerdas a Luffy?-Le dijo Hanako sin voltear a mirarla.

Hana puso expresión de confusión y torció la boca.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-Le respondió.

-El también se ha cabreado conmigo-Dijo casi en un tono neutral-Y eso no es todo, La bestia sádica también lo ha hecho, ¿Y sabes por qué?-

-No, ¿Por qué?-Pregunto más con curiosidad que con preocupación. Esto comenzaba a parecerse a una de esas novelas dramáticas mexicanas, un poco más, y creería que solo estaba actuando.

-Yo tampoco-Hanako volteo a verla casi estallándose a carcajadas, pero fue interrumpida por un golpetazo de su madre.

-¿Así que te gusta burlarte de mi, eh?-Ahora la cabreada era ella.

-Claro que no, para nada-Decía e intentaba controlar su risa. La expresión de su madre y la escena que había armado, ameritaba una de sus bromas-Bien, pues si lo sé, o bueno…después de haberlo analizado mejor creo que es por…-

-¿Mmm?-Hana no sabia a qué se refería, pero después de unos segundos lo comprendió-¿Por qué es?-

-Salí hace unos días con un chico, y al parecer, solo al parecer, a ellos no les cayo para nada bien la idea-Contesto como si fuera lo más normal de mundo, pero no, que ella saliera con un chico no era normal.

-¿Qué eres y que hiciste con mi hija?-Pregunto Hana, con un tono casi ficticio.

Hanako la miro mal y le dio la espalda.

-La verdad, yo me estoy haciendo la misma pregunta-Admitió.

Hana no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada que casi la hizo llorar. Trato de analizar un poco más la situación, al fin y al cabo, entre sus deberes como madre, estaba en orientar a su hija en el dulce pero engañoso camino del amor, aunque sonara estúpido y exagerado.

-Están celosos-Respondió secamente.

-¿Celosos?-Pregunto con una extraña expresión y volteo a verla- Nee, no exageres, no es para tanto-

-¿Por qué otra razón se molestarían por eso?-

Hanako levanto los hombros y suspiro.

-¿Tal vez porque pueda ser una mala influencia para mi?-

Hana no sabía porque impresionarse más, si por la manera en que Hanako se hacia la estúpida, o si porque en realidad era inocente en esos temas, y de una manera ridículamente exagerada. La respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos, esos chicos se habían puesto celosos porque ella salía con alguien más, y por consiguiente, se habían molestado con ella.

-Me perdonaras por lo que diré Hanako-kun, pero no te hagas la pendeja, por favor-

Hanako gruño y apretó los dientes. Su madre de vez en cuando podía actuar de una manera fastidiosa y prepotente, y más cuando comenzaba a enfadarse.

-¿Quieres que piense que les gusto a esos TRES chicos?-Pregunto.

Hana asintió y levanto los hombros-¿Por qué mas podría ser Hanako-kun?-

-¿Por tocarme los cojones?-

-Hanako-kun, tú no tienes cojones- Le respondió Hana con tono de exasperación.

-Últimamente me han estado saliendo, con toda esta mierda que ha pasado-Chasqueo con fastidio, paso de largo a su madre y se tiro como un costal de papas sobre el sofá-Solo falta que me salga pito y completo el conjunto-

-¿¡Desde cuando se te ha dado por hablar así, señorita!?-Hana no podía negar que casi se había carcajeado ante este comentario, pero eso no era excusa, para no regañarla por sus vulgares expresiones.

-Desde los 10 años, según recuerdo-

Hana estuvo a punto de zamparle un golpe pero el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto al que estuviera tras la puerta.

-¡Yo!-Le respondió una voz juvenil que se le hacía conocida.

Hana sobo sus sienes y reprimió la pequeña vena que comenzaba a salirle de la frente. Además de tener que aguantar las pendejadas de su hija, ahora venía otro pendejo, respondiéndole semejante estupidez. "Si los pendejos fueran flores, este edificio sería un jardín"-Pensó.

Abrió la puerta con desgano y se encontró con el tierno y apapachable Luffy, quien le esbozaba una enorme sonrisa y le extendía un hermoso ramo de rosas.

-¡Luffy-kun!-Grito y lo abrazo con cariño-Que tierno eres, gracias-Tomo las flores y lo jalo del brazo para que entrara.

-Un pajarito me dijo que volverías hoy, entonces pensé en traerte algo de carne, pero como no estaba seguro, te traje flores. Shishishi-Dijo y cerró la puerta.

Hana sonrió con delicadeza y Hanako casi que tuvo el impulso de extraerle el cerebro a Luffy para ver si era verdad que era tan pequeño como una nuez. Pensó en comprarle carne pero finalmente le compro flores ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a esa conclusión? Es que lo analizaba una y otra vez pero aquello rompía todas las reglas de la razón y deducción humana.

-Ah, Hola Kanao-Saludo con frialdad al mirar la estupefacta y molesta mirada de la chica.

-Hola, Luffy-Le respondió de la misma manera y miro hacia otro lado.

-Hanako-Su madre la llamo y esta le dirigió la mirada-Creo que deberías aprovechar que el esta aquí y hablar…-

-¡QUE NO SOY KANAO, JODER!-Grito después de haber analizado unos momentos, la forma en la que el chico la había llamado-¡HANAKO, HANAKO!-

-¿Te gustaron?-Pregunto Luffy con alegría a Hana e ignorando completamente a la chica.

-Sí, están muy lindas, Luffy-Le devolvió la sonrisa y le revolvió el cabello-¿Me harías un favor…?-Se acercó al oído del muchacho y le susurro un par de cosas que Hanako no alcanzo a oír. El también hizo lo mismo, y así hablaron por un par de minutos.

La chica se les quedo mirando con rabia, pues detestaba que la gente hablara en secreto cuando ella estaba presente, si querían decirle algo, que fuera en la cara y no con cotilleos ridículos que la sacaban de quicio. Así que se levantó y con pasos rápidos se dirigió a su cuarto, casi que rompiendo la puerta al cerrarla con violencia.

* * *

Se recostó sobre su cama y se quedó mirando al techo. Tomo su teléfono y observo la hora, las 6:45 pm. Suspiro y recordó que mañana era viernes, había invitado a Kidd a su casa para que jugaran videojuegos, esto en cierto modo la tranquilizaba. Y es que se había estresado todos estos días por cosas y personas innecesarias, necesitaba distraerse de alguna manera, y porque no con el chico que había salido. Solo esperaba que ninguno de esos 3 estorbos le saboteara todo.

Al tiempo que se había casi que hipnotizada y no despegaba la mirada de la hora, su teléfono comenzó vibrar. Hablando del diablo, aparece su rabo.

-Hola Kidd-Saludo amablemente.

_-¿Qué hay Hanako?-_Le pregunto este con más tranquilidad que las otras veces_-¿Qué tal las cosas por alla? ¿Alguien a quien patearle el trasero?-_

Hanako soltó una risilla y le contestó-La he pasado algo aburrida por estos días, pero nada importante en realidad-

_-Bueno pues, mañana te desaburro-_Le dijo con un tono juguetón.

-Que te den-Le dijo en forma de broma.

Kidd se rio y continuo hablando_-¿Entonces llego a eso de las 4, te parece?-_

-Sí, eso estaría bien-

_-Entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós muñeca-_Le dijo en tono de despedida.

-Espera Kidd…-Hanako estuvo a punto de decirle algo, que ella ni siquiera sabía. Tal vez, solo quería hablar un poco más con el.

_-¿Eh?... ¿Pasa algo linda?-_Pregunto con un casi tono de preocupación.

-No es nada, nos hablamos, adiós-Dijo y colgó rápidamente. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Un golpe insistente en su puerta la saco de su pensamiento. Se levantó con pereza y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba Luffy… ¿¡Pero que rayos!?-

-¡Gracias, Kanao!-Dijo repentinamente y se le abalanzo encima. Gracias al acto, los dos cayeron al piso.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora?-Se lo quitó de encima y respiro aceleradamente.

-No es nada-Dijo y volvió a sonreír como siempre lo hacia. A Hanako también se le escapo una sonrisa, pero al instante puso una expresión de confusión.

-¿Qué bicho te pico Luffy? ¿No estabas molesto conmigo?-Pregunto sin aun creer como el chico simplemente la había abrazado y ahora le hablaba como si nada.

-Lo siento, he estado algo desanimado estos días… ¡Pero no es nada importante!-

Hanako le envió una mirada fulminante y le propino en un golpe en la cabeza.

-Si vas a comportante de esa manera bipolar siempre, prefiero que ni me dirijas la palabra, odio la gente doble-Le espeto sin piedad.

Luffy puso cara de no entender y ladeo su cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto si más.

Hanako contuvo el impulso de partirle la cara y respiro hondamente antes de comenzar a hablar-Que no te enojes conmigo sin razones, ¿Vale?-

El chico asintió y volvió a sonreír.

-Y si hay razones, por lo menos dímelas, cabrón-Esto lo dijo en un tono más tranquilo-Y como sé que te enojaste por alguna razón, escúpela ya-

Luffy suspiro y cambio de su semblante feliz a decaído.

-Yo confundí las cosas…por esa razón me comporte así hace unos días…y entonces pensé que…-Comenzaba a explicarle.

-Yo le explicare Luffy, no te preocupes-Interrumpió inesperadamente Hana.

El chico se levantó, acomodo su sombrero y le extendió la mano a Hanako para que se levantara. Esta la tomo y se incorporó también, sin dejar de casi fulminar a su madre con la mirada por su descarada intromisión.

-¿Desde cuando hablas por Luffy, madre?-Le reclamo con fastidio.

-Desde que te _eche_ una manito- Le guiño el ojo y le sonrió con complicidad. Hanako no entendió la indirecta, pero decidió callarse antes de que cagara la situación, que al parecer ya estaba arreglada. ¿Cómo? Quien sabe, pero su madre tenía una manera escalofriante de arreglar los problemas y sobre todo si eran ajenos.

-¿Y Kumadori?-La chica dio un giro rápido a la conversación-¿No ha llegado?-

-¿Fue de compras?-Pregunto su madre con curiosidad.

-Quien sabe. Solo me dijo que arreglaría unos asuntos y llegaría para la cena-

Su madre levanto una ceja y tapo su boca antes de reírse en la cara de su hija.

-¿Para la cena? ¿La ibas a cocinar tu?-Pregunto en tono burlón, aun conteniéndose.

Hanako hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ja, ja, ja. Que forma tan bella de mandarme indirectas-

Luffy halo el brazo de Hanako y esta volteo a mirarlo. Su expresión era de miedo pero también de vergüenza.

-Por favor no cocines. Shishishishi. Aun no quiero morir-Luffy sonrió al terminar de decir esto.

Hana se estalló a reír ante el comentario y Hanako le quito la sonrisa a golpes al pobre de Luffy. Sin embargo, después de hacer una obra de arte con el pequeño, Hana hizo una obra de arte con ella, y la dejo peor o igual, que el pelinegro.

-Hare la cena-Aviso Hana cariñosamente y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Hanako con la cara hinchada y lagrimones saliendo de sus ojos.

-Eso si que dolió-Se quejaba mientras sobaba su cara-¡Y todo por tu culpa!-Señalo a Luffy-O lo que quedaba de el-, el cual fue a esconderse para que no le pegara más.

-Hanako-kun-Aquella voz le causo un terrible escalofrió y un temblor involuntario-Llegas a tocar a Luffy-kun y te cocino para la cena ¿Vale?-El tono de voz con el que lo decía daba mas escalofríos que la propia amenaza. Si había alguien que podía darle miedo a Hanako, era solo su madre y nadie más.

La chica recordó algo y se acercó a la cocina. Ahí estaba Hana, de espaldas, derramando aceite en una paila, cortando algunas verduras y cocinando lentejas… ¿¡Lentejas!? ¡Odiaba las lentejas!

-¿Qué le dijiste a Luffy?-Pregunto a la que ahora le daba la espalda.

Hana volteo, dejo el cuchillo sobre el mesón y con un ademan le ordeno a Hanako que se acercara, pues el chiquillo podría escucharlas. Aunque con duda, la chica se acercó, temiendo que su cara terminara fritándose entre el montón de aceite que ya comenzaba a hervir.

-Bueno, pues le dije que tu salías con Kidd porque estaban organizando cierta fiesta-

-¿Fiesta?-Pregunto a la par que se rascaba la cabeza-¿De qué fiesta hablas? Es obvio que no esta-

Hana le tapó la boca y continuo-Su fiesta de cumpleaños…-Le susurro al oído.

-¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?-Seguramente, aquel grito haría eco en todo el edificio.

-¡No grites!-Hana le envió una mirada tan asesina, que Hanako trago saliva y asintió.

-No entiendo una mierda, habla con claridad-Le exigió.

Hana la volvió a golpear por usar ese lenguaje tan vulgar, Hanako comenzó a temblar y a rezar por que no la matara.

-Le dije algo como: Kidd y Hanako están saliendo para arreglar tu fiesta de cumpleaños, así que no te lleves malas impresiones. Era un secreto, pero al ver que te habías enojado con ella en medio de la confusión, no tuve opción y tuve que contártelo, pues no me gusta que peleen. ¿Son buenos amigos? ¿No es así?-

-¿¡Estás loca!?-Casi que le grito al oído-¿¡De donde sacas tremendas ideas!?¿¡Quieres meterme en problemas o que!?-

Hana suspiro y siguió cocinando, pero no por esto dejo de hablar.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento, así que no lo arruines Hanako-kun. A y se me olvidaba…más vale que en serio te reúnas con tu novio y le prepares algo el día de su cumpleaños, o si no vas a quedar al descubierto. Además seria un lindo detalle-

-¿¡Sabes la fecha de su cumpleaños!?-Pregunto aún mas impresionada.

-Sí, es casi dentro de dos semanas… el 3 de Junio-

-Aun así… ¿A quién se le ocurre revelar una fiesta sorpre-Fue interrumpida por un aura asesina que emanaba de Hana, era mejor no reclamarle nada, o en serio la cocinaría para la cena.

Hanako analizo la información y noto un pequeñísimo detalle.

-Kidd no es mi novio-Trato de aclararle a su madre, quien solo se rio y no dijo nada más.

-¡CARNE!-Después de unos minutos Luffy había parecido y ahora se encontraba metiendo las narices en la cocina, hasta el punto de casi meter la cara entre el aceite hirviendo-¿¡ESTAS HACIENDO CARNE!?-Pregunto mientras aun hurgaba todo a su alrededor.

-¡No puedes hacer eso Luffy, te quemaras!-Hana trataba de alejarlo del aceite hirviendo, pero este se resistía.

-Sera imbécil…-

Hanako se acercó hasta donde estaba Luffy, lo tomo de la ropa con violencia y lo arrastro hasta dejarlo en el sillón.

-O dejas de joder o te desfiguro a golpes. Tú eliges-Le advertía a la par que arremangaba su buzo y se alistaba para partir todos los huesos del pelinegro.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó con un aura de depresión a su alrededor-¡Kanao! ¿Tu cuando cumples años?-Le pregunto cambiando rápidamente su actitud.

Hanako suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

-El 31 de Octubre-

Luffy comenzó a reírse hasta el punto de agarrarse el estómago, y Hanako solo pudo reprimir su odio con uno de los cojines de su sillón, antes de descargar su ira con el pelinegro, y que su madre terminara cortándole la yugular.

-¿¡Que es tan gracioso!?-Pregunto ya exasperada por la fastidiosa actitud del pequeño.

-¡Eres una bruja!-Grito a todo pulmón y se siguió riendo.

-Tsk-Chasqueo y comenzó a pellizcar los cachetes de Luffy sin piedad-¿Qué tiene de malo cumplir en Halloween, pequeño imbécil?-

-¡Duele!-Grito con grandes lagrimones en sus ojos-¡No hagas eso! ¡No soy de goma!-Se quejó e intento quitar aquellas manos de su cara.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pasa cuando comes? Que te ensanchas y casi que estallas. ¿Ahí si eres de goma verdad?-Dijo con un tono más fuerte y lo pellizcó con más insistencia.

-¡Nada, nada, nada! ¡Auch!-

-Hanako-kun... ¿Qué fue lo que te dije hace unos momentos…?-

La chica trago seco y soltó a Luffy, no sin apartar la mirada de su madre, que ahora extendía el cuchillo como si fuera a lanzárselo desde esa distancia. Conociéndola bien, las posibilidades de que acertara, eran del 200%

-Eso dolió Kanao-Luffy hacia un puchero y se sobaba los cachetes.

-La próxima vez te pellizco el culo, a ver si así te quedas quieto-Sentencio, y al momento sintió como un cucharon le dio en la cabeza-Mierda…-

-Bueno pero eso no importa-Dijo Luffy, ignorando todo lo que había pasado-Yo también te hare una fiesta. Shishishishi-

-Odio las fiestas-Le dijo mientras sobaba su cabeza y recogía el cucharon del suelo.

-No seas aburrida-Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos-Te vas a volver vieja y fea si sigues comportándote así…-

-¿Me ves cara de que me importe?-Le pregunto con tono burlón.

El chiquillo siguió haciendo un puchero y desvió su mirada a la cocina.

-Te hare comer lentejas…-

Hanako parpadeo tres veces y se quedó pensando. ¿Cómo sabia Luffy que ella odiaba las lentejas? ¿Acaso leyó su mente? ¿O su madre no pudo evitar soltar información innecesaria sobre ella al pequeño?

-¿Kanao?-Pregunto Luffy al aire, porque eso parecía, Hanako estaba engulléndose en sus propios pensamientos.

-Da igual, ya te dije que no me gustan las fiestas-Dijo tras salir de su embrollo mental.

Luffy iba a debatir, pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió y Kumadori entro.

Cuando los dos detectaron la presencia del otro, comenzaron una temible guerra de miradas, que podría lanzar más veneno que una Mamba Negra-Una de las serpientes más venenosas de África.- Hanako solo sintió como una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca.

Hana iba a poner los platos sobre la mesa, pero se paró en seco al sentir la tensión que se formaba entre Kumadori y Luffy, quienes sin decir una sola palabra, se peleaban, a través de penetrantes miradas.

-La cena esta lista…-Aviso casi en un susurro, pero la única que se sentó en el comedor, fue Hanako. Los otros dos no se habían movido y continuaban mirándose.

-Bueno inútiles, vengan de una vez o se va enfriar-Les advirtió Hanako, pero al parecer había sido ignorada.

Hana se sentó y comenzó a comer, sin dejar de observarlos.

-Al parecer no…se llevan muy bien-Opino.

Su hija asintió y comenzó a sacar las lentejas de su plato.

-Déjalos, que mueran de hambre. Y por favor, si sabes que no me gustan las lentejas, ¿Serias tan amable de no servírmelas?-Le dijo con suavidad, pero aun así, Hana no tomo esto muy bien y sonrió macabramente.

-O te las comes, o te las comes. Decide-

Joder! ¿Pero qué clase de decisión debía tomar?, si las dos eran iguales. Hanako suspiro y siguió separando las lentejas, prefería la muerte antes de comerse _eso._

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-

Las dos chicas voltearon y dirigieron su mirada a Kumadori, quien no tenía una expresión muy agradable y parecía enfadado.

-Vino a cenar-Le respondió Hanako con una expresión neutral.

Kumadori la fulmino con la mirada y se dispuso a salir nuevamente.

-Entonces iré a otro lado…-Informo, pero sintió como una presencia demoniaca se poso detrás de el. Se giró y vio a Hanako muy enojada.

-Tú sales por esa puerta…-

-¿Y qué?-Le pregunto, casi retándola, algo que a Hanako no le agrado ni un poquito.

-Y te dejo sin hijos-Le contesto, pero con uno de esos tonos que casi le derretían los cojones al pobre de Kumadori. El chico asintió y se sentó en el comedor-Y tu también anda a comer Luffy- Le ordeno, a lo que el pequeño como un robot, le hizo caso.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, a pesar de que Luffy y Kumadori no podían dejar de mirarse mal y Hanako los golpeaba, habían terminado de comer "casi" sin problema.

Cuando habían cenado, Luffy se despidió alegremente y tomo el ascensor para ir a su piso. Hana, Hanako y Kumadori se quedaron mirando televisión y finalmente se fueron a dormir, no sin antes, que Kumadori y Hanako tuvieran una breve conversación.

-Deberías tener cuidado-Dijo Kumadori, a lo cual Hanako paro su trayectoria y volteo a verlo, con una mirada no muy agradable.

-¿Cuidado de que exactamente?-

Kumadori se le acercó y le revolvió el cabello. La chica chasqueo y retiro la mano bruscamente-Ese chico pelirrojo no se ve muy agradable-Fue lo que el dijo.

-Ese no es tu asunto-Frunció el sueño y continuo-Así que Kumadori, no te metas en mi vida… ¿De acuerdo? Yo ando y salgo con quien se me de la gana-

-Lo siento-Se disculpó, algo que sorprendió a sobremanera a Hanako-Pero no puedo hacerlo. Tu eres mi…amiga y tengo el deber de-

-Tu no tienes el deber de nada. Largo-Dijo fríamente y entro a su cuarto. Dejando a Kumadori de pie como una estatua y con una palabra en la boca.

-¿Largo?-Pensó el chico-¿Lo estaba echando?

Hanako se recostó sobre su cama, con claras intenciones de dormir y olvidar el apestoso día que había tenido. Aun lo recordaba, aquellos 3 chicos enfadados, Nami fastidiándola con el idiota de Kumadori, Chopper casi que rogándole que lo acompañara a su tutoría con Law, Luffy engullendo todo a su paso y con los mofletes hinchados, Aokiji obligándola a tajar lápices, el profesor de lectura pasándola al frente cada vez que se le ocurría y el maldito loco del puro dejándole ejercicios sin parar, y sin contar que mañana tenia que…

-¡MIERDA!-Grito a todo pulmón y se levantó de golpe. Miro la hora, 12:30 pm, joder lo había olvidado, había olvidado la maldita tarea de Física. ¿Y ahora que rayos haría? No entendía una mierda, pedirle ayuda a Kumadori después de lo que le había dicho no era una opción, seguramente Ussop la mataría si llegaba a esa hora a pedirle ayuda y corría con el riesgo de que no la ayudara nunca más, Luffy era un mongólico, Chopper vivía muy lejos, su madre era igual de ignorante que ella ante el tema, sin contar que Sanji y Robin tampoco sabían nada sobre eso… ¿Entonces que podría hacer? Varias veces había buscado los ejercicios por Internet, pero no entendía nada de lo que allí ponía, y si los copiaba, Cocodrile igualmente iba a pedir explicación de lo que había hecho, como no era de cabrón, tan solo el oír su voz la acojonaba. Entonces la peor opción se asomó por su cabeza…Law.

-No,no,no,no-Se negó rotundamente en el pensamiento. Su orgullo no se lo permitía, y seguramente, la sacaría a patadas si llegaba a molestarlo a esa hora. Chopper le había dicho que su maestro casi que trasnochaba todos los días sepultado por un montón de libros, y eso era evidente, pero una cosa era que trasnochara por sus deberes, y otra por los de alguien más. Algo que posiblemente, no haría.

Hanako trataba de descartar aquella opción, pero parecía ser su única esperanza en el momento. Decidió esconderse el orgullo donde mejor le cupiera y tomo una decisión, de la cual se arrepentiría probablemente, pero prefería mil veces ser humillada por Law, que terminar 3 metros bajo tierra a consecuencia del viejo del puro. Al menos lo intentaría.

Se incorporó, lavo su cara, tomo su cuaderno y salió de su apartamento muy silenciosamente, o sino, su madre probablemente le reclamaría y la descuartizaría ahí mismo.

Se paró frente a la puerta del moreno, casi que su alma y su corazón se salían, ¿El por qué? Temía morir en el intento, y no, eso no estaba en sus planes. Toco la puerta con firmeza, comenzó a temblar y a sudar al instante. De nuevo estaba en esa situación, y para poco, ese maldito olor comenzaba a colarse de nuevo en sus fosas nasales, no podía entender por qué ese chico insistía en vivir con ese olor, sin duda algun día volveria a enfermarse como hace ¿Un mes, unas semanas? La verdad no sabía ni en que día estaba parada.

Hanako pego su oreja a la puerta con intenciones de escuchar por lo menos algún signo de vida proveniente del apartamento. Escucho un ruido y a continuación unos pasos. Despego su oreja de la puerta y espero, era lo único que podía a hacer. Trato de controlar sus nervios y verse lo más seria posible, pero era difícil, estaba ansiosa y quería terminar ya con esta tortura mental. La puerta se abrió lentamente, y un despeinado y ojeroso Law se asomó por ella.

El silencio se formó al instante. Sus miradas se enfrentaron, claro que la de Hanako era más sumisa que cualquier otra que hubiera puesto, al fin y al cabo, tenía un interés tras todo esto. Law sin embargo la miraba fulminante y casi que se le veían las ganas de ahorcarla en ese instante. Primero, por todo lo que había pasado hace unos días, segundo, por la hora en la que se había atrevido venir, tocar su puerta y ahora estar parada con cara de nada más y nada menos, que un cachorrito buscando dueño.

-¿A que debo la desgracia, Midori-ya?-Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina y una mirada afilada, las cuales claramente hicieron cabrear a la chica, quien solo trato de sonreír amablemente y mover su mano en signo de saludo, no sin antes tratar de reprimir una pequeña vena que salía de su frente.

-Iré al grano, Law-Comenzó a hablar, pero también sintió como su cara comenzaba a encenderse de la vergüenza y la rabia mezcladas que se apoderaban de ella-Necesito su ayuda-Extendió su cuaderno al moreno y espero su reacción.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Mía?-Law arqueo una ceja y acerco su mano a la frente de la chica-¿Tiene fiebre, Midori-ya?-Era probable, ya que aunque la conocía tan poco, estaba muy seguro de que no era de aquellas que pidiera ayuda, y mucho menos a el, su rival predestinado.

-Maldito hijo de puta, maldito desgraciado, maldito pedazo de…-Todos los insultos posibles pasaban a través de su cabeza, no podía ignorar su sonrojo, y menos, la mano cálida de Law sobre su frente, parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba-Entonces… ¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto en espera de una respuesta afirmativa.

Law parpadeo varias veces sin aun creérselo y le dio espacio para que pasara. La chica entro rápidamente y tomo distancia suficiente del chico, para poder respirar y tratar de pensar en algo diferente. Law al parecer tenía otros planes, la tomo fuertemente del brazo y casi que la obligo a sentarse en uno de los sillones. La chica lo acuchillo con la mirada pero el siguió sonriendo arrogantemente.

Hanako no se había fijado muy bien en el aspecto de la morada de Law la primera vez que había entrado. La sala constaba de un sillón sencillo en el que estaba sentada, un pequeño comedor, un enorme televisor plasma y a parecer un DVD también. Frente a ella parecía estar lo que era una puerta directo a la cocina, tras ella estaba la puerta que recordaba como aquella que aun olía a muerto. A su derecha pudo divisar el cuarto de Law, y un poco más a la izquierda algo que parecía ser el baño.

-¿Y bien?-Hanako no supo cuando ni como, pero ahora Law se encontraba sentado a su lado, muy cerca para su gusto-¿En qué necesita ayuda, Midori-ya?-

Hanako trago saliva, trato de controlar sus hormonas que se encontraban disparadas y disminuir el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Su-pongo que t-tu entien…des ¿Fi-fi-sica?-Pregunto, tratando de sonar lo más calmada que podía, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata y claramente Law lo había notado.

-¿Le traigo un vaso de agua?-Le pregunto Law con una sonrisa más ensanchada que la anterior. La chica asintió y el moreno se levantó y guio sus pasos hacia la cocina.

-¿En qué mierda me he metido…?-Pensó a la par que comenzaba a calmarse, pero recordó que tenía un objetivo, y no debía desviarse solamente porque Law la ponía nerviosa. Y claramente, lo sabía y lo hacía a propósito.

-Aquí esta…-Law le extendió el vaso y Hanako casi que se lo rapo. Se lo bebió de un sorbo y finalmente se calmó.

-A lo que vine-Se dijo a sí misma, abrió el cuaderno y comenzó a ojear los apuntes que tenía, buscando la susodicha tarea. Cuando al fin la encontró, llamo la atención de Law y señalo uno de los ejercicios.

-¿Viniste acá para que te la hiciera, o te la explicara?-Pregunto el moreno, con cierto tono de molestia, pues no pensaba hacerle sus deberes a los demás, ni mucho menos.

-No joder, pero de una vez te advierto, que la maldita Física no me entra ni a palo-Le advirtió.

Law enarco una ceja y soltó una carcajada. Hanako inflo los mofletes y le propino un golpe en la cabeza.

-Tendrá que entrarte de alguna manera-Law ni siquiera se inmuto ante el golpe y comenzó a ojear los ejercicios.

Eran demasiado fáciles, hasta un feto en gestación podría resolverlos. Jamás de los jamases se le paso por la cabeza que Hanako fuera tan ignorante en el tema, incluso tuvo que explicarle pequeñas cosas, tantas veces, que terminaron resolviendo unos simples 5 ejercicios, después de 5 horas.

-¡Joder! No entendí una mierda… ¿Cómo convertiste ese número?-Hanako ahora sobaba sus sienes y evitaba a echarse a llorar. ¿Cómo era posible que aún no lo entendiera? Ahora podía sentirse como Luffy, igual de idiota y retrasado.

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, no convertí ningún número, eso solo una simple regla matemática-Trataba de explicarle Law y de contener su enojo.

-¿Pero cómo diablos se volvió tan grande?-

-Vamos Midori-ya, ¿Vino aquí para hacerse la idiota o para aprender?...Ya le he explicado mil veces…-

-¿¡Y otra vez la maldita gravedad!?-

Law no pudo evitar reírse ante este comentario, esa chica le había alegrado la madrugada apunta de preguntas estúpidas y actitudes casi sofocantes. Sin embargo, el había tratado de ser amable y de explicarle una y otra vez, al fin y al cabo aun le debía muchos favores a Midori.

Los dos estaban cansados de sobremanera, Hanako por haber recibido tanta información y Law por haberle explicado tantas veces. Incluso su garganta estaba seca y su cabeza había comenzado a dolerle. Definitivamente si Hanako contrataba un tutor, el pobre saldría corriendo en menos de 10 minutos.

-Eso es todo Midori-ya-Law por fin había terminado de explicarle, y al parecer la chica había agarrado algo.

-Gracias, te debo una-Ella le sonrió con sinceridad y soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se acomodaba un poco en el sillón.- ¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto sin dejar de ojear el techo.

Law echó un vistazo a su reloj y le contesto-Son casi las 7:20-

-Bien-Hanako se incorporó, se desperezó y se acercó a la puerta-De nuevo gracias, Law-

Law le asintió y ella abrió la puerta, no sin encontrarse, con una acojonante presencia. Joder, Hana estaba a punto de golpear, se veía muy enojada y expandía un aura de asesina en serie que cualquier maniático envidiaría. Hanako retrocedió y corrió dentro del apartamento como alma que lleva el diablo, y como el segundo día de su estancia en el edificio, se escondió tras el sillón, o mas bien tras de Law.

-¿A que debo la visita, Midori-ya?-Law saludo amablemente a la madre de Hanako e hizo un ademan para que pasara.

-Me preguntaba… ¿Qué hace Hanako-kun aquí, Law san?-Pregunto con un tono tan escalofriante que le puso los pelos de punta a los dos chicos.

-Estaba explicándole algo-Arremetió con el objetivo de que su casa no se convirtiera en una escena del crimen. Ya podía imaginarse como Hana cortaría a su hija en pedacitos, y el no podía permitir que sus muebles o sus paredes quedaran manchados de sangre, si quería asesinarla, que fuera lejos de su apartamento.

-¿Algo? ¿5 horas?-Hana lo miro fulminante y se adentró para sacar a Hanako si fuera necesario, de las greñas.

-Ayúdame, ayúdame, joder-Le suplicaba a Law al ver que su madre se acercaba.

-No creo que sea bueno imaginarse escenarios innecesarios, Midori-ya-Law se levantó del sillón y se acercó al casi demonio que se estaba formando-La chica vino a pedirme ayuda porque no entendía algunos ejercicios de Física. Así que podría suponer que usted entiende que ella apesta en esa materia ¿verdad?-

Hana asintió y comenzó a sobarse la barbilla como si analizara algo. Hanako estuvo a punto de armarle un altar a Law, la había salvado de una grande. Ahora le debía otro favor.

-Supongo que si-Dijo sonriente. Law y Hanako se quedaron estupefactos ante el cambio de actitud, incluso suspiraron al unísono.

Hanako se dirigió a ella extrañamente y la analizo con la mirada, como si un animal peligroso se tratara.

-¿Les parece si hago el desayuno?-Pregunto Hana, pero igualmente se metió en la cocina de Law y la empezó a hurgar. A los dos chicos les rodo una gota de sudor en la nuca, aquella mujer era bastante extraña, incluso así lo pensaba su propia hija.

-¿Y Kumadori?-Pregunto Hanako ante la ausencia del chico.

-Aun duerme, dijo que hoy no quería ir a estudiar, se sentía enfermo. Incluso tu deberías quedarte cuidándolo, Hanako-

-Olvídalo, prefiero sacarme las tripas y tragármelas-Law puso mueca de asco ante esto y luego se rio.

-No hay que exagerar tanto Midori-ya, tal vez el sí necesite tu ayu-

Hanako lo silencio poniendo un dedo sobre su boca, Law se sonrojo levemente.

-No me estas ayudando mucho, Law-Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Está bien, está bien. Entonces lo cuidare yo, tu anda a estudiar tranquila-Dijo su madre desde la cocina.

Hanako estuvo a punto de besarle los pies a su madre. La verdad es que no quería estar sola con Kumadori, las cosas entre ellos ahora estaban delicadas, y no quería tensionarse ese día ante la actitud de chico. Y no era porque le alegrara que estuviera enfermo pero, se sintió aliviada al saber que no iría a la escuela.

-¿Law-san? ¿Le gustaría que hiciera algunos sándwiches…?-

Law emblanqueció ante esa pregunta y como un cohete a propulsión corrió como loco a la cocina para evitar que cometiera ese gran error. Al fin y al cabo odiaba el maldito pan.

-Que exagerado…-Pensó Hanako, pero con una pequeña sonrisilla formándose en su rostro.

Hanako salió del apartamento de Law, fue a darse un baño y a cambiarse de ropa. Trato de hacer el menor ruido posible para no toparse con Kumadori, y así fue, logro pasar desapercibida. Después de esto volvió a entrar a la casa de Law-Ya que no había cerrado la puerta, seguramente el moreno se cabrearía mas tarde-Y se sentó en el sillón. Se le hizo realmente extraño, pero su madre aun no había terminado de cocinar. Pero más se sorprendió cuando echo un vistazo a su reloj y se fijó que solo había demorado 7 minutos en bañarse y en alistarse. Es cierto que era rápida, pero esta vez había roto su record.

De pronto un golpe seco en la puerta sonó. Ella se levantó y abrió la puerta. Era Luffy y un muy enojado Ussop.

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?-Pregunto sin aun creérselo.

-Mi intuición me lo indico-Le respondió Luffy el cual esbozaba la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Y que haces aquí?-Pregunto Ussop con tono de enojo-Fuimos al lado pero el chico raro nos dijo que no iría a estudiar, y no sabía donde estabas-

-Aaaa si, el está enfermo. Yo vine aquí para que Law me explicara algo. ¿Ya desayunaron?-

Ussop asintió pero Luffy negó con la cabeza.

-¡No seas glotón!-Le reprimió Ussop para que no entrara como una bala a la casa y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza.

-Pasen de una vez…-Les ordeno Hanako y los dos le siguieron.

Se sentaron en el sofá y esperaron un poco, pero el desayuno aún no estaba listo y comenzaban a aburrirse. ¿Qué tanto estaría haciendo Hana en la cocina?

-Oye Ussop-Lo llamo Hanako. El moreno la miro con curiosidad-¿Le echarías una mano a madre en la cocina? A este paso llegaremos tarde-

-¿Y porque yo?-Se quejó y se cruzó de hombros-Que valla Luffy-

-Anda de una vez-Le ordeno con mirada fulminante, a lo que el moreno se levantó y comenzó a sollozar mientras corría a la cocina.

-Oye Kanao…hagamos algo divertido-Hanako volteo a mirarlo y arqueo una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto sin sorprenderse, pues el pequeño se la pasaba haciendo locuras y estupideces siempre.

-Investiguemos la casa de Law. Shishishishi-

Hanako suspiro y llevo una mano a su cara. ¿Qué clase de diversión tenia espiar la casa de una persona tan amargada como el? ¿O como a alguien se le podrían ocurrir esas ideas? ¿O acaso estaba loco? No lo supo, y menos cuando Luffy la jalo del brazo sin esperar respuesta y casi que la arrastro para que fueran a revisar la casa. Se podía cagar en todos sus jodidos muertos, ese maldito mono no tenía arreglo.

Luffy y Hanako comenzaron a espiar la casa de Law para des aburrirse. Comenzaron echándole un vistazo a su cuarto. Tenía un pequeño televisor, una cama sencilla, un escritorio sobre el cual había muchos papeles y libros desparramados, un enorme estante lleno de libros, en fin, libros y libros por doquier. Fueron al baño, nada anormal, echaron un vistazo en la cocina, también era bonita y ordenada. Ahí estaban Law, Ussop y Hana, el moreno tratando de evitar que ella no preparara nada relacionado con pan, ella torturándolo y llevándole la contraria y Ussop mirando la escena divertido, pero temblando, sin saber el porqué.

Entonces Hanako recordó algo, la puerta que aquel día no había podido abrir y olía peor que el resto de la casa. Con mucha curiosidad, y esperando encontrarse con una bandada de conejos muertos, se acercó al pomo y lo movió, pero estaba cerrada con llave al parecer.

-¡Ey, Luffy! Busca las llaves y abriremos esta puerta-Hanako señalo al lugar de donde más provenía el olor putrefacto y Luffy asintió divertido.

-¿Ahí están los conejos…?-Pregunto Luffy con curiosidad.

Hanako asintió y con un ademan le apuro para que las buscara.

Entonces Luffy vio las llaves de Law sobre la mesa, las tomo de un tirón y comenzó a probarlas para abrir la puerta. Cuando por fin una llave encajo y abrió la puerta, los dos comenzaron a observar, sin imaginarse si quiera la sorpresa que se llevarían.

Era el escenario más horrible y carnicero que habían divisado en toda su vida. Cuando Law confeso que diseccionaba conejos, eso fue lo que ellos pensaron: Conejos, pero aquellos no eran conejos, aquellos eran…

-¿Están disfrutando la vista, Midori-ya, Mugiwara-ya?-Aquella voz los helo, era Law, los había agarrado con las "manos en la masa" aunque en realidad era al revés, ellos lo habían descubierto a el.

-¿Qué es esta mierda…?-Pregunto Hanako, sin aun voltearse ni verlo a los ojos, no era capaz, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Es mi trabajo-Contesto secamente, y entonces se acercó y los tomo del brazo, y de un portazo cerró la puerta, pero ellos aún no se había volteado. Estaban temblando, Law lo noto y además pudo notar como sus pieles palidecían poco a poco.

-¿Tu…trabajo?-Pregunto casi sin creérselo. ¿Cómo aquello que había visto podría ser el trabajo de alguien? Eso no era un trabajo, eso era un…

Hanako volteo sin si quiera pensárselo, y como las otras veces, pero con más violencia y agresividad, golpeo a Law y lo lanzo al suelo de una patada. Hana y Ussop salieron disparados de la cocina y vieron la escena con terror. Law estaba escupiendo sangre, Hanako y Luffy lo miraban como si fueran a asesinarlo a golpes.

-¿¡Qué demonios hacen!?-Grito Hana con desesperación al apreciar tremenda y violenta escena frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué diablos significa esto…Torao?-Luffy ahora tenía las pupilas dilatadas y se veía muy enojado, tan enojado que Law pudo sentir como un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, como comenzó a sudar y como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. En ese instante, volvió a sentir el miedo que hace tiempo había abandonado.

-Ya lo dije Mugiwara-ya, mi trabajo-Respondió con cinismo, a lo que Luffy se le acerco lentamente y lo tomo de sus ropas, levantándolo casi completamente con una fuerza monstruosa.

-Yo no pregunte eso, Law-El tono frio de su voz y la forma en que lo había llamando, eran una clara demostración, de que aquel chico no estaba jugando, en realidad iba a molerlo a golpes si no se excusaba correctamente. Y es que no era para menos, aquello que habían visto, podía causar que Law fuera a la cárcel.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí…?-Pregunto Ussop con tono de nerviosismo, sin siquiera poderse mover-¿Chicos…?-

Hana simplemente no hablaba, las palabras no salían de su boca, algo realmente malo había pasado. Era cierto que su hija se enojaba, pero la mirada que tenía en ese momento, no era buen signo para nada.

-Luffy…-Hanako lo llamo casi en un susurro, había logrado calmarse un poco y organizar sus ideas-Suéltalo, esto lo hablaremos más tarde. ¿Vale?-

Luffy aún no reaccionaba, no dejaba de mirarlo. Había prometido acabar con el y eso haría, pero entonces…

Sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás. Identifico al instante que se trataba de Hanako, hizo el agarre más suave y se quedó estupefacto-Déjalo Luffy, por favor…-

Como si Hanako pudiera controlar todas las acciones y sentimientos de Luffy, el chico soltó a Law, pero aun sin dejar de observarlo. Este cayó al suelo y respiro entrecortadamente.

¿Qué diablos había pasado aquí? Era lo que se preguntaban una y otra vez Hana y Ussop, pues ninguno de los susodichos había querido hablar. Incluso mientras desayunaban un silencio aterrador y de ultratumba se formaba, solo miradas fugaces y macabras reinaban en el comedor.

Después de terminar a comer, todos se fueron finalmente, incluso Law, quien salió más temprano de lo normal, solo para asegurarse de que aquellos chicos no abrieran la boca y pudiera conversar con ellos más tarde. Cuando Ussop, Hanako y Luffy por fin llegaron a clase, Law se despidió de ellos como si nada y se dirigió a su universidad.

Ni Hanako ni Luffy habían articulado palabras en horas, ni siquiera entre ellos. Incluso en el almuerzo, sus compañeros trataron de animarlos, pero estos parecían estar en otro mundo. Tampoco se sintieron capaces de delatar al moreno y evitaron recordar aquella terrible impresión que se habían llevado. La peor de sus vidas.

Fue en la clase de música, con Brook-sempai que Luffy decidió romper el tortuoso silencio.

-¿Crees que Torao sea malo, Kanao…?-Pregunto con sigilo a la chica, la cual se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos como en su propio puesto-¿Por qué crees que tendría todo eso en ese cuarto?-

-No lo sé-Respondió con neutralidad-No entiendo nada, Luffy-Confeso y soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Creo que debe haber una buena razón para esto-Luffy se recostaba en su puesto y hundía su cabeza entre sus brazos-¿No crees?-

Hanako lo observo con ternura y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza-Posiblemente así sea. No tomemos deducciones apresuradas, sin embargo, no podemos dar el beneficio de la duda-

Luffy levanto su cabeza y le sonrió- Shishishishi. Espero que Torao se mejore rápido. Desde hace rato no lo veía tan golpeado, hasta que llegaste tú-

Hanako soltó una carcajada y esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad-Es su culpa, por arrogante, idiota, pendejo, terco y…en fin, muchas cosas que ni quiero imaginarme-Esto lo termino diciendo con un tono de tristeza, el cual no pasó desapercibido por Luffy.

-¿Lo estimas no?-Le pregunto cariñosamente.

-Es difícil enfadarse con ustedes y mucho más imaginar que el pudiera…-

Luffy puso mueca de no entender y arqueo una ceja.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ustedes son las únicas personas, que he logrado estimar a lo largo de mi vida, Luffy. Las únicas que han aceptado mis disparates e idioteces, las únicas que me hacen feliz-

-Shishishi. ¿A quiénes te refieres?-

Hanako respiro exhausta, y por enésima vez, se tomó el trabajo de explicar algo casi obvio.

-Ya sabes. A ti, a Ussop, Nami, Law, Chopper, Sanji, Kidd, Robin…en fin, a todos los que he conocido, básicamente-

Luffy primero la miro sorprendido, para luego lanzársele encima y abrazarla, no sin antes que los dos terminaran en el suelo. Se oían burlas y abucheos, pero Luffy aún no soltaba a Hanako y esta no podía controlar el color rojo y profundo de su cara.

-Tú también me haces feliz, Kanao…-Le susurro dulcemente al oído. La pobre de Hanako estuvo punto de morir de un paro cardiaco, y se desmayó después de unos segundos de procesar las palabras del chico.

Ussop y Chopper los miraban pícaramente, pero se asustaron al ver que Hanako se había desmayado, casi que levantaron a golpes a Luffy, ya que también la estaba asfixiando.

La tarde por fin había llegado, Luffy y Hanako estaban tensos, habían prometido hablar con Law recién llegaran, y así lo harían, esperando una respuesta o una excusa que justificara lo que habían visto, aún era difícil de creer para ellos.

_LUFFY, HANAKO FLASHBACK…_

_Era el escenario más horrible y carnicero que habían divisado en toda su vida. Cuando Law confeso que diseccionaba conejos, eso fue lo que ellos pensaron: Conejos, pero aquellos no eran conejos, aquellos eran…_

_Cuerpos humanos. Muchos partidos por la mitad, brazos, piernas e incluso dedos regados sobre enormes mesas de metal. Muchos órganos de los cuales podrían distinguirse corazones, riñones, hígados, pulmones, en fin, mucha sangre alrededor, un olor putrefacto y algunas cabezas abiertas._

_Luffy fue el que peor asumió aquella asquerosa escena. No pudo razonar ni mucho menos frenar el crecimiento de su rabia al ver todo esto. Solo pensó en que Law era un asesino, en que había matado a todas esas personas. Su ira nació y ardió, apretaba sus puños y mordía su labio inferior, no podía creer que el moreno era aquella clase de monstruo, que podría descuartizar así a alguien y menos que el jamás se hubiera enterado de lo que aquel monstruo hacía. Incluso llego a imaginarse que los torturaba para después matarlos. Una opresión en su pecho nació, el conocía a Law desde hace tiempo, el lo consideraba su amigo, pero ahora, solo podía imaginarlo como una de las peores y más inhumanas bestias, una bestia que deseaba eliminar a toda costa, con sus propias manos._

_Hanako simplemente quedo en medio de un shock. Jamás había visto tanta carne, vísceras y sangre en su vida. Sintió al instante unas nauseas incontrolables, incluso agarro su estómago y boca para evitar vomitar. Observo nuevamente sin aun poder creérselo. ¿Cómo era posible que Law escondiera esa masacre en tan solo un cuarto cerrado con llave? ¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabía? Pero entonces solo podía pensar en romperle la cara al futuro médico. Es un asesino, fue lo primero que pensó. Es un maldito asesino, un sádico, un enfermo, un maldito…Pero entonces la voz de aquella bestia que había quedado al descubierto, saco de sus pensamientos a los chicos…_

_-Así que eso era lo que escondías, Law…-Pensó-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_

Luffy, Hanako y Ussop habían decidido regresar ese día caminando. Pero se vieron forzados a detenerse cuando vieron un enorme negocio lleno de maquinitas. Luffy se emocionó y corrió como loco hacia el negocio, Ussop también le seguía el paso y Hanako no se podía quedar atrás. Aquellas maquinas casi que les gritaban que despilfarraran su dinero en ellas, y así lo hicieron.

Cuando por lo menos eran las 4 de la tarde se detuvieron y dejaron de jugar, habían quedado casi pobres y todo por culpa del vicio.

-¡MIERDA!-Exclamo Hanako de repente, Luffy y Ussop casi se cagan encima con tremendo grito-¡KIDD!-

-¿¡El pelirrojo endemoniado!?¿¡Donde!?¿¡Donde!?-PreguntoUssop como loco y comenzó a observar a todos lados, ese tipo en verdad lo acojonaba.

-Noo so bestia-Hanako le propino un golpe para que se calmara, en un intento de poder hacerlo ella también-Me vería hoy con el, debe estar en mi casa y…¡JODER AHÍ ESTA KUMADORI!-

-¡YUJUUU! ¿¡Kidd ira!? ¡Que divertido!-Por menciones de algún espíritu celestial o por alguna enfermedad degenerativa neuronal, a Luffy ahora le emocionaba escuchar el nombre de Kidd. Y claro, no era por ninguna de esas opciones, sino porque al ser su inocencia tan burda, se había comido el cuento de que Kidd y Hanako le estaban organizando una fiesta, y por lo tanto tenían que verse.

Hanako saco su teléfono de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a marcar desesperadamente, hasta que el chico contesto.

_-¿Dónde estas?-_Pregunto un enojado y rabioso Kidd al otro lado de la línea.

-Perdóname, joder, lo que pasa es que me quede embobada jugando con dos pelmazos… y perdí la noción del tiempo-Trato de excusarse.

El pelirrojo gruño y soltó un suspiro.

_-¿Qué mierda hace esa basura aquí?-_Pregunto de repente. Hanako trago seco y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Me lleva la que me trajo-Pensó. Carraspeo un poco y comenzó a hablar de nuevo-Bueno, pues ahora el vive conmigo, Kidd-

_-¿¡QUEEE!?-_Los tímpanos de la pobre chica casi que estallan ante tremendo berrido_-¿¡De que mierda hablas!?-_

Ussop y Luffy mientras tanto la observaban con curiosidad, en espera de una reacción que les explicara de lo que estaban hablando.

-Se quedó conmigo, porque así lo quiso mi madre, básicamente-

_-¿Tu madre?-_Pregunto Kidd casi que en medio de un gruñido pero trato de calmarse.

-Así es, fue decisión de ella que se quedara. Cuando la conozcas, ya entenderás por qué no puedo negarme-

_-¿Co-co-co-nocerla?-_Kidd ahora estaba casi tan rojo como un tomate, pero Hanako no pudo notarlo-_E-sta bien, entiendo-_

-Entonces… ¿Me esperaras?-Le pregunto.

Kidd lanzo un par de maldiciones casi que en susurro, para contener la ira que aun tenía, por la noticia que la chica le había dado. Hanako solo pudo imaginarse eso: Kidd enojado. Incluso con ella era un poco más sumiso, eso era perfecto, ¡Eso era jodidamente tierno!

_-Sí, yo te espero linda, nos vemos_-Dijo con un tono tan carameloso y tierno que Hanako hubiera podido abrazarlo y asfixiarlo a tiempo.

-Está bien, adiós-Se despidió y colgó casi con el mismo tono que el le había hablado.

-¿Kanao…?-Luffy trataba de hacer reaccionar a la chica, la cual se encontraba babeando y bailando ridículamente, casi como lo hacía Sanji, al parecer esa llamada la había "afectado" de alguna manera.

Ussop y Luffy se miraron con confusión, para después agarrar cada uno un brazo de Hanako y jalarla para llegar al edificio lo antes posible.

* * *

-Maldito mierdoso…-Pensaba Kidd, el cual se encontraba recostado en una de las paredes, del piso 18.

Y es que Kumadori no lo había recibido para nada bien. Había llegado hace tiempo, golpeado al apartamento y había salido aquel chico en vez de Hanako, eso le sobre toco los cojones. El chico lo fulmino con la mirada, y sin ni siquiera dejarlo hablar, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Estuvo a punto de romper la puerta a patadas y darle su merecido, pero en ese momento sonó su móvil, y era precisamente ella.

Se encontraba demasiado enojado, pero hubo algo que no le permitió largarse del lugar y negarse a aceptar esperarla un poco más. Era ese algo, ese extraño sentimiento que lo atacaba desde hacía rato, solo quería verla y nada más. Todos los malditos días Killer se burlaba de él y lo fastidiaba sin cansancio, diciéndole una y otra vez: "Esa chica te está dando por la cabeza Kidd, acéptalo…" Y es que tenía razón, no dejaba de pensar en ella, de enviarle mensajes, no veía el momento en que pudiera abrazarla y besarla tan delicadamente que…¡Mierda! ¿Pero en que pendejadas estaba pensando? Parecía una abuelita emocionada viendo una novela romántica, el no era así joder, no era así. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba con esa chica? Aquello no era lo mismo que había sentido por las demás, era diferente, muy diferente.

De repente el ascensor se abrió, Kidd se sobresaltó, pero no era ella, era una mujer diferente.

-¿Eres nuevo por aquí?-Pregunto la mujer amablemente. Para ser sincero, se parecía bastante a Hanako…a menos que ¡MIERDA!

-No, estoy esperando a alguien-Le respondió con seriedad, pero tenía curiosidad de corroborar lo que estaba pensando-¿Es usted la mama de Hanako?-

Ella asintió y volvió a sonreírle-¿Son amigos?-

Kidd negó con la cabeza y se preparó mentalmente-Estoy saliendo con ella-Respondió.

Kidd se esperó algo como: "¡No permitiré que te acerques a mi hija, eres solo un bandido!" "¡Aléjate de ella! ¿Qué te crees con esas fachas? ¡Desvergonzado!" "¿Hanako no pudo conseguirse algo mejor…?" Pero no, eso no fue así, lo siguiente no se lo había esperado.

-Bienvenido a la familia-Le dijo amablemente.

Kidd se quedó en medio de un shock, se sonrojo tan bruscamente que su cara y cabello no podían distinguirse, incluso comenzó a temblar y susurrar incoherencias.

-Bueno pues, pasa-Hana lo jalo del brazo y casi que lo obligo a entrar a rastras a su casa. Kidd al no poder reaccionar, se dejó llevar.

* * *

Minutos después…

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Ussop-¿Es que no piensas entrar o qué?-

Hanako se encontraba frente a su apartamento, se negaba a entrar, al fin y al cabo todavía no se acostumbraba a estar de esa manera con Kidd, eso la asustaba un poco, la ponía nerviosa y la sonrojaba, algo que realmente era fastidioso.

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?-Le pregunto Luffy con los mofletes hinchados-¿Acaso te gusta?-

-Cl-claro que no-Le contesto con nerviosismo y negó con las manos. Ussop solo hizo algo como "Facepalm"-Pero si esto sigue así…-Casi que susurro, pero Luffy alcanzo a escucharlo.

-¿Si sigue así, que…?-Pregunto con más seriedad.

Pero entonces el ascensor se abrió, los 3 chicos posaron su atención hacia el y por este salió…

-¿¡LAWW!?-Gritaron los tres con clara impresión y terror. Y no es para menos, era cierto que Hanako había golpeado a Law hace un tiempo, incluso esta mañana. Pero aquello era peor que esto, alguien estuvo a punto de matarlo. Law estaba completamente ensangrentado, estaba jadeando, se movía con dificultad y cayó al suelo como un costal. Sin siquiera pensarlo, los tres corrieron a auxiliarlo…

Continuara…

* * *

Graaaacias por haber leido el cap. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y les haya gustado tanto como a mi xD Tratare de publicar el maximo de capitulos que pueda antes de volver a mi vida infernal estudiantil y asi avanzar un poco mas.

Dejen sus comentarios, sus predicciones, lo que se les de la hermosa gana Shishishishi.

Cuidense muucho chicos! Hasta la proxima! Bye-Bye.

Kumadori POV: Mas vale que me den consejos para salir del oscuro y escalofriante hueco de la Friendzone…¡POR FAVOORRR! *Llora desconsoladamente*


	10. Encuentros un poco peligrosos

Buenas! Buenas! ¿Cómo han estado mis preciosos y adorados chicos? Shishishi. Aquí les traigo otro cap y empiezo a desahogarme.

Ya el 5 de Febrero tendré que volver al colegio…¡NOOOOOOOOO mi antisocialidad no me lo permite, sálvenme por favor!

JAJAJAJA Bueno tampoco hay que exagerar tanto, me alegra volver y patear los traseros de mis pequeños amigos (?) Es divertido en cierta parte, aunque sea mi último año, y voy a llorar de los cojones cuando me despida de esos cabrones(as).

"_Querida Erza, este año te hará explotar los ovarios" "Mi hermoso léxico *-*"_

Y sin más tortura mental, siéntanse invitados a leer el capítulo. Los veo abajo!

* * *

-¿¡LAWW!?-Gritaron los tres con clara impresión y terror. Y no es para menos, era cierto que Hanako había golpeado a Law hace un tiempo, incluso esta mañana. Pero aquello era peor que esto, alguien estuvo a punto de matarlo. Law estaba completamente ensangrentado, estaba jadeando, se movía con dificultad y cayó al suelo como un costal. Sin siquiera pensarlo, los tres corrieron a auxiliarlo…

* * *

Hanako, Ussop y Luffy llevaron a rastras a Law al apartamento, que aun inconsciente, se retenía y no dejaba que lo ayudaran. Joder si era terca la bestia esa. A pesar de tener cuerpos descuartizados en su casa, ¿Aun tenía el descaro de hacerse el arrogante y el difícil? Que le dieran. Eso fue lo que pensó Hanako, cuando finalmente habían podido meterlo dentro del lugar y recostarlo en el sofá, ante la mirada estupefacta de Kumadori, Hana y…¿¡KIDD!? ¿Qué mierda hacia Kidd ahí adentro?

-¿¡Que le paso a Law-san!?-

Su madre tan loca como una cabra, casi que se le había abalanzado y ahora lo asfixiaba para revisarlo-Sin ser doctora claro-gracias a su imprudencia.

-¡Oe, oe! , que lo matas-Le advertía Hanako, la cual volvía del estudio con un botiquín, y sin decir palabra comenzó a revisar las heridas de Law-Seras cabrón, ¿Se puede saber ahora en que lio te has metido?-

Law no le respondió nada, solo observo a los dos peculiares sujetos que casi que lo mataban a punta de miradas: Kumadori, el cual se encontraba sentado en el suelo y Kidd, que estaba recostado sobre la puerta. Ninguno de los dos parecía preocupado, ni menos con intenciones de ayudarlo.

-¿Así que incumpliste con la entrega, eh?, Law- Hablo por primera vez Kidd, quien no recibió ningún tipo de reclamo por parte del moreno.

-¿Entrega?-Pregunto Kumadori con curiosidad y una torcida sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es algo que te incumba, mocoso-Le replico Kidd con fastidio, y se llevó una de las peores miradas del chico, que no le atemorizaban para nada. Bien sabía que ese chico estaba bien clavado en la gloriosa cruz de la Friendzone, nada más y nada menos que por Hanako, no sabía si reírse en su cara o sentir lastima por el. Porque claramente su persona, ya había avanzado bastante con la chica.

-¿¡Torao!?-Luffy se acercó a donde el moreno se encontraba, y como un loco, comenzó a zarandearlo-¿¡Qué demonios paso!?-Pregunto como si la respuesta no fuera obvia, pues el incluso ayudo a llevarlo. El pobre Law sin decir nada, y erguido del dolor, intentaba que lo soltara-¿¡Porque estas así!?-

-¡Quítate imbécil!-Hanako lo tomo del brazo bruscamente y lo lanzo casi que encima de Hana. La cual pego un quejido y agarro a Luffy antes de que se estampara contra el piso.

-¿¡Qué fue lo que sucedió Law-san!?-Ussop también nervioso y fuera de control al ver tanta sangre, se había sentado al lado de este y también trataba de analizar las heridas discretamente; Un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo al que seguramente habría que tomarle puntos, varias contusiones tanto el cara como en los brazos, en el estómago parecía tener una herida de arma blanca la cual daba paso a una hemorragia, cortes finos y poco profundos, en fin, el pobre de Law estaba hecho un rompecabezas ahora.

-¡Luffy! ¡Llama a Chopper ahora mismo!-Le ordeno Hanako con desesperación, sus manos temblaban y lo único que podía hacer era detener la hemorragia mientras el renito llegaba. Tuvo que quitarle la sudadera a Law a la fuerza, sacar un apósito del botiquín y comenzar a ejercer presión sobre la herida, para luego vendarla.

-¡Debemos llevarlo a un médico, Hanako-kun, no pode-

-Sale mejor quedarnos aquí y esperar a Chopper, que tener que llevarlo a más de 20 minutos y esperar a que nos entiendan en esa mierda de urgencias-Trataba de sonar tranquila, pero su voz temblorosa decía lo contrario.

-¡Pero el no es doctor!-

-Estoy segura de que puede ayudarnos, ya lo hizo una vez-Hana se calló ante este comentario y no soltó oración alguna por un par de minutos. Su hija parecía muy segura, así que confiaría en ella.

El pequeño acato sus órdenes y llamo. Le comento todo con rapidez a Chopper, al otro lado se podían oír gritos y sollozos de desesperación que dieron por terminada la llamada.

-V-viene en 5 minutos…-Trato de informar Luffy, pero sin dejar de observar a Law con miedo.

Hanako no sabía quien estaba más en shock, si ella por la cantidad de sangre que había visto ese día, sumándole a lo que tenía que ver en ese momento; Su madre por la cara que ponía y la forma en que tapaba su boca y casi se mandaba a llorar; Luffy por la manera en que sus ojos se dilataban y su expresión de terror se hacia más fuerte; Ussop por la forma en que había comenzado a rezar y a sollozar, o Law, quien miraba desconcertado a su alrededor, estaba terriblemente pálido y respiraba agitadamente. Lo mismo no podría decirse de Kumadori y Kidd, quienes simplemente observaban la escena, como si una obra de teatro se tratase.

Después de unos lentos y parsimoniosos minutos, el renito había llegado. Tan desesperado como estaba, comenzó a atender a Law y a curar sus heridas con delicadeza, no sin antes llorar en el intento. Por su parte, Hanako tuvo que tomar muchos vasos de agua para calmarse y no caer desmayada allí mismo, Luffy, Hana y Ussop observaban cada cosa que hacia Chopper para tratar a Law.

-Este día a sido una mierda…-Susurro Hanako por lo bajo y se tomó de un sorbo todo el contenido del vaso-Creo que voy a terminar muriendo a punta de colapsos nerviosos…-

-Hanako…-Susurro una voz conocida a su espalda. Ella suspiro y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Kidd, el cual la miraba con preocupación y ansiedad-¿Estas mejor?-Trato de corroborar, a lo que la chica simplemente asintió y se dio la vuelta de nuevo, pues no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, ya todo está bajo control-Le dijo otra voz conocida a sus espaldas, esta vez Kumadori. Pudo oír un pequeño gruñido de parte de Kidd y sentir la tensión que se formó al instante.

-Si van a pelearse-Hanako volvió sus ojos hacia ellos, en una mirada fría y escalofriante-Largo de aquí-Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos y entonces quedaron en silencio.

-Que susto me has pegado, Law-san…-Hana trataba de esbozarle una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad y el respondió igualmente, después de haber salido del shock a causa de la perdida exagerada de sangre que había tenido.

-¿Se puede saber en qué mierda te has metido?-Pregunto Hanako, desde el punto en el cual se encontraba y casi rompía el delgado vaso de cristal que apretaba con sus manos, con un sofocante tono de ira.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero ese no es su asunto, Midori-ya-Escucho decir a Law, con su tono arrogante y toca ovarios de siempre.

-No tienes el derecho de decir eso. Teniendo en cuenta que esta es ya la segunda vez que te salvo el culo, Law. Así que no me hagas perder la paciencia y habla de una buena vez-Hanako ya estaba exasperada de tanto misterio y secreto que Law le ponía a todo. Además, no era para menos, después de haber visto aquella bestialidad esa mañana, no se esperaba que Law anduviera en muy buenos pasos, por la razón que sea, estaba metiendo tremendamente la pata. Apuesto que por ese mismo caso, estuvo a punto de terminar en un cajón y rodeado de flores ese día.

-Ya te dije no metieras tu narices en es-

-Si el ojeroso no quiere hablar, yo les voy contado de una vez-Intervino Kidd, el cual estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca y dejar a Law por el suelo. Al parecer el moreno lo entendió e intento incorporarse para cerrarle la boca de un golpe y que no arruinara la situación más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Más vale que cierres la boca, Eusstas-ya!-Casi que le advirtió y lo fulmino con la mirada, aun con la insistencia de levantarse.

-¡No puedes levantarte, Law-san. Tus heridas se abrirán!-El desesperado renito lo retenía con fuerza, pero obviamente este le ganaba y casi que lo arrastraba-¡Kidd, por favor no lo provoques!-

-Déjalo, déjalo. Si el quiere morir es su problema-Citaba Kumadori con diversión, pero esto no pareció gustarle mucho a Hanako, que le lanzo el vaso de cristal encima, el cual chico esquivo por poco.

-Cierra la boca, imbécil. No me esforcé tanto por el para que ahora simplemente se muera-Dijo Hanako con tono de gracia, ya recuperando su actitud normal. Kumadori le sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, Torao! ¡Legas a levantarte y te siento a golpes!-Le advirtió Luffy y no precisamente con una de sus enormes y características sonrisas, más bien con una de esas miradas que te hacían cagar encima y comenzar a rezar a todos los dioses por tu alma.

-¡Moriraaa!-Gritaba Ussop y comenzaba a correr por todos lados agarrándose la cabeza-¡No quiero ver!-Cubrió sus ojos y empezó a llorar sin aun detenerse.

-Esto se está poniendo peor…-Hana solo podía observar la escena con resignación y tomar varios vasos de agua, al igual que su hija. Ese era como una especie de "ritual" por decirlo así, para no terminar estallando y destruyendo todo como Hulk, ante las desastrosas situaciones que de vez en cuando tenían que pasarles, si, precisamente a ellas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieren escuchar la triste historia del bebe?-Pregunto Kidd, habiendo ignorado las palabras de Law, e incluso que intentaba zafarse del pobre renito y matarlo a golpes. Claro que no tenía energías, pero si las putas ganas más grandes del planeta tierra. O eso pensó al ver como hacia sobresforzarse de sobremanera a Chopper para que lo retuviera, incluso Luffy tuvo que pararlo. Y no era para nada débil el mocoso del sombrero de paja.

-¡No digas nada Kidd!-Casi que le rogo Chopper. Eso le dejaba en claro a Hanako que Chopper lo había sabido todo el tiempo, el secreto que guardaba Law. Pero no se lo preguntaría a el, quería escucharlo del propio moreno.

-¿¡Por qué no andas a otra parte con tu noviesita!?-Ok. Esto Law no lo había pensado que quede claro, solo lo dijo para zafarse de la situación en la que estaba, algo que no dejaba precisamente a flote su supuesta inteligencia. Y además, aquello no le agrado para nada a Hanako, quien tuvo el impulso de romperle la cara a golpes, pero alguien más ya lo había hecho, así que resignación, simplemente resignación, a la próxima ya volvería a partírsela.

-Con gusto lo haría, pero tu interrumpiste mi cita-Dijo Kidd con un puchero de un niño de 5 años. Esto a Hanako le pareció tierno y a Kumadori absurdo. Los demás, lo miraron con neutralidad, excepto cierto moreno.

Law se detuvo para carcajearse, esto fue un alivio para Chopper y para Luffy quienes ya sudaban del esfuerzo que habían hecho. Pero apenas y habían reaccionado, para darse cuenta de que Law no podía esforzarse, eso incluía el no reírse.

-¡No puedes reírte!-Le ordeno Chopper alborotadamente.

-¡Por favor Law-san, contrólese!-Casi que le rogaba Ussop, aun temiendo que el moreno comenzara a desangrarse como hace un rato.

-Bien, yo llevare a este estorbo a su casa, ¿Te parece Chopper?-Hablo Hanako a la par que señalaba al cabreado pero divertido Law. Chopper asintió con amabilidad y ayudo a levantar a Law, quien a regañadientes se puso de pie, aun sin reclamar nada. Y digo aun, porque faltaba poco para que comenzara a quejarse, nada raro por supuesto.

-¿Te espero entonces?-Pregunto Kidd, para sorpresa de Hanako. Esta por inercia o por estupidez, cualquiera de las dos, se acercó a el y le revolvió sus rojos cabellos, haciendo que se sonrojara al instante. Y como siempre, Luffy, Kumadori y Law se cabrearon-Aunque Law ya lo estuviera, osease que se cabreo más-al ver la tierna escena, que en verdad seria tierna, si no se tratara de Hanako la que la estuviera protagonizando y menos con Kidd.

-Espérame, no sería amable si te dejo plantado otra vez-Kidd asintió con nerviosismo y le desvió la mirada.

-Pero yo debería ir a…-

-No te preocupes, Chopper-Lo interrumpió Hanako-Apenas lo deje allí te aviso, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes-Más que por la intención, el tono en que lo dijo, dejo a Chopper totalmente sumiso.

-Yo también tengo asuntos con el Kanao…-Dijo Luffy, con un tono demasiado serio para rechazarlo.

-Claro, de hecho los dos. Vamos-Hanako hizo un ademan con su mano para que Luffy saliera también. Law no pudo reprimirse más mentalmente, no sabía que excusa dar, pero algo sabía: La verdad, no era una opción.

Hanako rodeo uno de los brazos de Law con su espalda, para que así pudiera sostenerse y caminar. Sorprendente fue su reacción al ver que este ni se inmuto y se dejó llevar. Fue como un alivio, así no tendría que esforzarse más y terminar matándolo si le hacía perder el control. Salieron del apartamento, con un millón de miradas tras ellos y entraron a la morada del moreno. Hanako no dijo nada hasta que lo acomodo en la cama y se aseguró de que estuviera bien. Luffy observo recostado sobre el marco de la puerta.

-¿Y bien?-Hanako se sentó a los pies de la cama, analizando las reacciones de Law, y así percatarse de cualquier mentira. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse engañar y mucho menos por aquel carnicero-¿La explicación?-

Law levanto los hombros y suspiro-Por ahora quiero descansar, Midori-ya. Además no creo tener el deber de-

-Torao-Luffy lo interrumpió desde el marco de la puerta, Law por su reacción pudo deducir que debía dar una excusa, sí o sí. A menos que quisiera terminar siendo asesinado por aquellos dos chicos-Lo prometiste, así que hazlo ahora-

Y cuando Law comenzaba a abrir la boca, con intenciones de soltar una excusa, que probablemente, solo convencería Luffy, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Law lo saco de su pantalón y dudo en contestar, y más al ver quién era el que lo estaba llamando. Joder-Pensó-¿Ahora que querrá después de casi haberme matado?-

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto a quien lo había llamado, no sin cierto tono de odio y rencor. Después espero unos segundos y continuo hablando-Lo había entregado ¿Pero al parecer no te agrado mucho, verdad?-

-¿Y ahora con quien mierdas habla este? Debe ser el sujeto que le partió la madre-Pensó Hanako- En fin, de esta no se salva igualmente, o se excusa, o le abro las heridas-Suspiro con pesadez y observo lo tenso que estaba Luffy, y lo comprendía, ella se sentía igual. O Law estaba evadiéndolos de una manera casi imperceptible o el idiota tenía mucha suerte para que en ese preciso momento lo llamaran.

-Bien, ¿Pero eso en realidad te importa?...Tsk-Se reprimió así mismo mentalmente por caer en los juegos de aquel sujeto y apretó su puño libre con rabia-Esta bien, la próxima vez será diferente…No, no lo dudes…-

En medio de una sonrisa ladina y un murmullo inaudible, Law dijo algo más, pero Hanako no alcanzo a escucharlo. Y entonces colgó y estrello su teléfono al suelo con ira, el cual quedó destrozado después de esto. Respiro agitadamente y miro a los dos presentes con odio, Hanako entendió que ese momento no era el adecuado para presionarlo y hacer que les contara la verdad, mas no puso ese entendimiento en práctica.

-Habla de una buena vez…y así podremos largarnos-Hanako se cruzó de brazos y espero la respuesta, sin despegar su mirada de Law, como todo este tiempo lo estuvo haciendo.

-Robo cuerpos de la morgue, para poder diseccionarlos y hacer mis investigaciones, ya que en la universidad no me permiten hacerlo con regularidad. Así que, digamos, lo hago por mis propios medios. ¿Algo más? Ya les dije toda la verdad-Espeto sin vergüenza. Hanako abrió sus ojos como platos y Luffy esbozo una enorme sonrisa con un solo significado.

-¡Así que era eso! Shishishishi-Hablo Luffy con más tranquilidad, algo que era de esperarse: El que se tragara cualquier excusa que le diera- Llegue a pensar que habías asesinado a esas personas-

Law sonrió, con aura victoriosa.

Pero entonces Luffy cambio su semblante alegre a triste en segundos- ¿Pero aun así no te parece algo cruel?-Pregunto lo obvio. Pues es que robar cuerpos del cementerio, no es que fuera una idea ni muy culta ni muy sana, por así decirlo.

-Ya están muertos-Dijo simplemente.

-A mi no vengas con esa mierda, Law-Hanako gruño y Law pudo comprender que con la agudeza de su mirada, no se había tragado ese cuento para nada, al fin y al cabo, la chica no era de aquellas que se dejara engañar tan fácilmente. Desde el principio supo que sería difícil convencerla al menos, con sus mentiras-¿En serio vas a decir tremenda estupidez después de esa llamada? Que por cierto, no se oía nada agradable-

El moreno no tenía ni las ganas ni las intenciones de pelear, y menos, con el terrible dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Simplemente cerró los ojos, suspiro y dijo-Si no me crees, no es mi problema. Esa es la verdad-

Si como no, la verdad. Hanako no podía estar más molesta y fastidiada. ¿Acaso creía que podía engañarla? ¿Tenía cara de estúpida o qué? Una cosa era Luffy y otra ella. Pero al parecer Law había volteado los papeles o simplemente se hacia el tonto, tal y como el sabía hacerlo-Si en serio piensas engañarme con tremenda estupidez, estas muy equivocado, en serio-

-No me importa-Dijo con cinismo y los ojos aun cerrados.

-Que te den-Lo insulto y luego se levantó de la cama-Llamare a Chopper para que te de las indicaciones de como debes cuidarte, aunque creo que tu ya lo sabes, mas no te cuidaras. Y de una vez te aviso, yo ni de coña lo hare-Y entonces salió de su habitación arrastrando a Luffy consigo.

-¡ADIOS TORAOO, CUIDATE!-Se despedía Luffy animadamente con sus manos y su enorme sonrisa, para después desaparecer tras la puerta.

Law bufo con molestia y apretó sus dientes casi partiéndolos. Maldita chica, ni que fuera tan importante para venir a decir algo así: "_Y de una vez te aviso, yo ni de coña lo hare…"._ ¿Qué creía exactamente? ¿Que él esperaba que ella lo cuidara? Es que podría estrujarla ahí mismo y empezar a hacer investigaciones con su cuerpo. Era demasiado orgullosa, prepotente y arrogante, eso le hacía revolver el estómago, y no sabía porque. Y tampoco sabía porque razón desde hace unos días se había sentido tan extraño…esa sensación comenzaba a fastidiarle, ese picor en el abdomen, parecía como si tuviera… ¿Dispepsia? Si eso debía ser, no podía ser nada más. No podían ser unas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago…

* * *

Hanako volvió a su apartamento tratando de mostrarse tranquila, aunque en realidad hirviera por dentro y quisiera matar a todo aquel ser humano que se atravesara en su camino. Luffy si era la excepción, entro sonriente y el feliz, porque para el, todas sus dudas habían sido aclaradas.

A veces Hanako deseaba tener la ridícula estupidez de Luffy y sacarse las cosas de la cabeza con la misma rapidez que el pequeño moreno lo hacía.

Y entonces se dejó caer en su sofá favorito, comenzó a respirar hondamente e ignoro las miradas interrogantes a su alrededor. Luffy se sentó a su lado y se recostó sobre sus piernas… ¿¡Que mierda!?

-¿¡Qué coño haces!?-Le grito fuertemente mientras quitaba su cabeza de un jalón.

Luffy hizo uno de sus característicos pucheros y no dijo nada. Hanako suspiro ya agobiada y para su pesar-O bueno no tanto-recordó que Kidd estaba ahí. Pensar eso era como un alivio para ella, sentía como si el fuera el tipo de persona con el que se pudiera desquitar, o bien no desquitar, pero si relajarse. Aunque siendo sinceros con todo el nerviosismo que la joven agarraba cuando lo veía, no es que se pudiera hablar de relajación.

-¿Hanako…?-Y entonces aquel tono relajador y que hacía que sus hormonas se volvieran locas, se escuchó, diciendo su nombre de una manera tan suave y dulce como la miel. Y si, Hanako estaba poniéndose un poco cursi.

-¿Y bien?-Interrumpió Hana intencionalmente-¿Chopper ya puede ir, no?-

-Sí, anda Chopper. Trata de que el idiota ese se cuide ¿Vale?-Dijo esto y después guiño su ojo. El renito asintió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y se encamino al apartamento de Law.

-¡GRACIAS POR TODO CHOPPER!-Le agradeció animadamente Luffy y el renito se devolvió para despedirse del moreno. Todos, bueno, casi todos recordaron que debían agradecerle al reno por su temprana y rápida ayuda, porque de no ser así, probablemente Law hubiera muerto desangrado. Y así hicieron, luego este se fue.

-Bueno, yo tengo algunos asuntos todavía-Hanako echó un vistazo a su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya había pasado una hora y media desde el incidente. Realmente era algo extraño, ya que parecía haber pasado mucho más tiempo. Supuso que al estar en medio del shock, se olvidó de los segundos, minutos y horas que corrían a su alrededor.

-Gracias por su ayuda chicos-Agradeció Hana a Ussop y Luffy-Espero verlos pronto aquí y cocinarles algo delicioso-

Luffy enloqueció ante estas palabras, comenzó a saltar como un loco sobre el sofá y a gritar incoherencias. Hanako simplemente paso de el y se levantó antes de que la aplastara. Y Ussop por su lado trato de detener a su animado amigo, antes que nada.

-Lo siento mucho, está loco-Se disculpó Ussop a la par que agarraba fuertemente a Luffy para que se controlara-Vendremos pronto Hana-san-Ussop le sonrió amablemente a la madre de Hanako y esta le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Entonces ya si irán?-Inquirió con tristeza.

El narizón asintió y abrió la puerta con rapidez-¡Nos vemos mañana Hanako!-Se despidió animadamente con su brazo libre, ya que el otro estaba ocupado por un inquieto animal, digo, pelinegro.

-¡COMIDAAA!-Grito Luffy antes de desaparecer tras la puerta-De nuevo-¡KANAOOO!-Volvió a gritar en la lejanía.

-Y no vuelvan…-Susurro Kumadori para después sentir como Hana lo golpeaba.

Hanako sintió una pesada gota de sudor rodar por su nuca. Aquel chico sin duda estaba loco, eso amenazaba su integridad mental y todo lo demás.

-Y bueno Hanako-kun, Kidd-kun tenemos cosas de que hablar, ¿No les parece?-

La chica la miro con terror y el pelirrojo solo asintió mansamente y se sentó en el sofá. Después de unos minutos de preparación mental, Hanako se sentó a su lado.

-Antes que nada los felicito, hacen una buena pareja-

Todas las reacciones debieron ser fotografiadas en ese momento. Kumadori rojo, pero de ira; Kidd mas rojo que su propio cabello y con un ligero tic en la ceja y Hanako tan roja como Kidd y más avergonzada que el día que su mama la disfrazo de conejita y a regañadientes tuvo que pedir dulces. Y es que aquel disfraz antes mencionado, no iba para nada con su cara cabreada y sus expresiones asesinas, que lo único que hicieron, fue alejar a chicos que querían acompañarla a pedir dulces y hacerlos correr despavoridos, rogando por su vida en el acto. Si alguien podría igualar el comportamiento de Kidd, era Hanako.

La chica estuvo a punto de quejarse, salir corriendo o simplemente decir algo, pero la mirada no muy agradable de su madre la ataco de nuevo-Mierda, si digo algo seguramente me cuelga-Pensó-

-Creo que esta confundida, señora-Kidd interrumpió inesperadamente, y digo inesperada, porque las caras de todos fueron como una linda pintura abstracta. Mentones abajo y ojos ridículamente abochornados.

Carraspeo un poco al ver la tensión que había formado, contuvo su sonrojo y continúo.

-Ella y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo, no es nada oficial todavía, aun somos como una especie de amigos…-

Gloriosas palabras. Hanako sintió un peso menos en su espalda. No esperaba que su madre se hubiera tomado las cosas tan a la ligera, ni menos que Kidd hubiera aclarado las cosas tan amable y delicadamente, algo que ella obviamente no podría hacer. Su reacción hubiera sido zarandear a su madre y gritarle que estaba loca, aunque terminara internada por meses en un hospital o dentro de un cajón.

-Ya veo-Hana se rasco la cabeza avergonzada también, por haber imaginado cosas que no eran-Entonces cuídala muy bien. Tienes el permiso de salir con ella y tratar de conquistarla, pero hazla sufrir y…te corto los cojones ¿Vale?-

-¡LA MATOOOOO!-Hanako estuvo a punto de levantarse y cerrarle la boca a golpes a su propia madre. Roja de ira y vergüenza ante aquellas palabras. ¿¡Como venía a decir esa gilipollez!? ¿¡Quería espantarlo o que!? Conto hasta diez y poco a poco fue calmándose, agarro su cara con sus dos manos y reprimió un fuerte quejido para contenerse.

Kidd se carcajeo y asintió-Así será, madame-Dijo un poco más confiado y menos abochornado. Aun así, Hanako no se mosqueo si quiera un poco, aun quería descuartizar a la que le había parido.

-Hare algo de comida, así que Hanako-kun, concédeme la gentileza de ir al super y comprar las cosas de esta lista- Señalo el papel vorazmente y Hanako la fulmino con la mirada. Sin duda alguna se romperían la cara golpes, muy pronto. Algo realmente extraño ¿No?; las madres normalmente salen de compras con sus hijas, comen juntas y se divierten con ternura y delicadeza, pero no, Hanako y Hana eran diferentes: Vivian a punto de golpes e insultos inocentes entre ellas, sin duda era una visión muy diferente de madre-hija.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir Yo, precisamente?-Inquirió, notablemente fastidiada. Algo que no le agrado, ni nunca le agradaría a su madre: Que la cuestionaran-¿¡Y cuando escribiste esa puta lista tan larga!?-Rapo el papel de las garras de su madre para darse cuenta que sería algo como…un desfile de papel viejo, algo así, por la forma clara en que se desenrollaba y llegaba a sus jodidos talones y estando parada.

-Anda de una vez- Y de nuevo ese tono aterrador y derrite cojones con el que le hablaba si se quejaba o no hacía caso. Así que Hanako mascullando y bufando insultos busco dinero (Claramente si se lo pedía a su madre en ese momento, la masacraría sin retorno), tomo sus llaves y cerro de un portazo. Adentro pudo escuchar los regaños de su madre y uno que otro quejido de los presentes, seguramente la habría pagado con ellos.

Y colérica Hanako salió del edificio y deicidio ir caminando al super. Ahí mismo recordó todas las cosas desafortunadas que le habían sucedido, al llegar a ese edificio. Básicamente, al conocer a Luffy a Law, que no eran exactamente peritas en dulce, bueno, excepto Luffy, la dulzura de el podría compararse con 10 cucharadas de azúcar y mucho chocolate, todo listo para provocar una diabetes irritable. Y ni que decir de los demás, que complementaban al par perfectamente.

Entro al super con desgano, cogió un carrito que superaba sus expectativas y se encamino a través de un largo pasillo, en busca de las cosas de la lista, demasiadas para su gusto, y escritas para colmo, en letra pequeña. En ese mismo instante recordó para su pesar, que por obvias razones no podría cargar con todo eso sola-Mierda, debí decirle a Kidd que viniera, ese se carga hasta 50 bolsas-Pensó-

Pasó media hora y aun no había terminado, incluso el carrito estaba casi a tope y le faltaba aún demasiado. Odiaba a su madre desde lo más profundo de su puerca y mísera alma, era demasiado desconsiderada, o ella demasiado tonta, por no haber pedido ayuda a alguien para llevar las bolsas. Bueno, después se le ocurriría algo.

Y fue cuando estaba buscando una marca de Ketchup especifica (Ya que su madre no se conformaba con cualquier marca, tenía que ser la que ella dijera y punto) que escucho unos estridentes de gritos de una mujer, supuso que venían de afuera, ya que la cajera ni se había inmutado y mascaba su chicle cual vaca.

Hanako era buena para ignorar muchas cosas, pero ante un grito de "ayuda", su cerebro no reaccionaba y se encaminaba a auxiliar a quien fuera, eso incluía hasta sus peores enemigos (Eh aquí el ejemplo de Law).

Así se demostraron sus acciones, cuando dejo el carrito botado en medio del pasillo y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo a ayudar a la mujer que había gritado. Salió del local y comenzó a observar a su alrededor, en busca de la chica afectada. Lo único que logro divisar fue a gente estupefacta y aterrada en la calle, murmurando y mirando hacia alguna dirección. Sin hacer nada para ayudarla claro, como siempre, la gente tan cobarde y chismosa que solo podía causarle repulsividad.

Y entonces se encamino allí, corriendo con rapidez y fue ahí cuando lo vio: Una chica tirada en el suelo, su cabello azul y de su piel blanca brotaba sangre, y lo más relevante, su mirada clavada en algo, o en alguien con absurdo terror. Un personaje fuera de lo común y exageradamente ridículo con un enorme abrigo de plumas rosadas, unos pantalones cortos y rojos, una sonrisa descojonante, gafas puntiagudas, pelo alocado y rubio, moreno. Y por supuesto, después de haberlo visto, con un pésimo sentido de la moda.

Hanako vio y oyó, como la chica rogaba por su vida a aquel enorme hombre de casi 2 metros. Pero entonces el se reía a carcajadas y se divertía al ver a la mujer suplicando. Y se percató al instante, que aquel sujeto no estaba solo. A su alrededor casi 5 hombres más altos que él, con fachas raras también y lo que parecía ser una limusina parqueada en un extremo de la calle, unos pasos más adelante.

Era extraño, pero al parecer era invisible ante la presencia de aquellos sujetos. Se encontraba casi 20 pasos al lado del enorme sujeto del abrigo, pero este ni se había inmutado ni mucho menos tomado la molestia de mirarla. Solo observaba con descaro y burla a la mujer arrodillada frente a él.

-P-por favor…yo aún no tengo dinero…mi padre-Entre sollozos y pausas rogaba la mujer para que la dejara en paz y no le quitara la vida.

-Ese no es mi problema, linda-Respondió el rubio con sequedad, se agacho frente a la mujer y le acaricio la mejilla con cautela-El dinero, o tu vida-Dijo, pero con un tono neutro, que no demostraba lastima ni compasión por aquella chica.

-Yo no tengo tanto dinero…-Susurro, de manera que Hanako no pudo oírla-Una semana más y mi padre…-Pero entonces fue interrumpida por la acción del hombre. Este se levantó y hurgo su abrigo por un momento, hasta dejar lucir entre sus dedos, un arma, nada más y nada menos que una que una Desert Eagle 357 (Pueden buscarla si desean).

-Hermosa…-Hanako olvido su objetivo y ahora babeaba ante la imagen de la hermosa pistola. Si antes no lo sabían, Hanako adora las armas y los shooters.

-¡Es-es-pera por favor!-Aquel grito desesperado y entrecortado saco a Hanako de su enredo mental y volvió a mosquearse-¡TE DARE TODO, TE LO RUEGO!-

-Demasiado tarde, muñeca-Entonces apretó el gatillo, pero…

* * *

Aquella llamada lo dejo helado, era obvio que aún estaba en manos de ese sujeto, sin ver como liberarse, sin poder buscar otro trabajo, sin poder salir de aquel bajo mundo. Joker lo tenía en sus manos, lo manejaba con sus cuerdas invisibles, incluso intento matarlo esa tarde. Aún recuerda los golpes, el dolor y la impotencia del momento. Y aquello solo era una demostración más, de que le sería difícil salir de esta.

Esa tarde Law había estado a punto de entrar a su próxima clase, los alrededores parecían casi desérticos, a excepción de más de 15 hombres que parecían estar siguiéndolo desde hace rato. Law no los había visto en su vida, pero pudo presentir algo, ese algo no era muy alentador. Supuso la razón del porque y las consecuencias que tendría. Los encaro, pero término sucumbiendo ante la fuerza y el número de tipos, sin tener más opciones, se dirigió a su edificio, y para su buena suerte, aquellos 3 chicos lo habían ayudado. Luffy, Ussop y Hanako habían sido como sus ángeles de la guarda, quienes lo ayudaron y lo llevaron adentro. Ni que decir de Hanako, la chica le había salvado dos veces la vida.

Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, esa chica no era tan mala después de todo.

Chopper también le había ayudado y de que manera, de no ser por el hubiera muerto. Se sentía orgulloso, su pupilo ya tenía el suficiente conocimiento para sacarlo de problemas y la suficiente prudencia para guardar su secreto, casi celosamente.

Se alivió al ver que nadie le había avisado a Bepo, seguramente enloquecería y le mandaría un tsunami de preguntas que en aquella ocasión no quería contestar, para nada, ahora no tenía el genio. A pesar de que sonreía, el dolor le punzaba y de que manera.

Y entonces recordó, aquella austera llamada de Joker, solo apretó sus puños con ira, estaba totalmente controlado.

_LAW FLASHBACK:_

_Y cuando Law comenzaba a abrir la boca, con intenciones de soltar una excusa, que probablemente, solo convencería Luffy, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Law lo saco de su pantalón y dudo en contestar, y más al ver quién era el que lo estaba llamando. Joder-Pensó-¿Ahora que querrá después de casi haberme matado?-_

_-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto con tono de ira y rencor, por obvias razones._

_-¿Qué hay Law? ¿Recuperándote de la paliza que te han dado? Fufufufufu. Y no es para menos, no me trajiste mi encargo…-Su tono de voz, arrogante y prepotente como siempre._

_-Lo había entregado ¿Pero al parecer no te agrado mucho, verdad?-_

_-Correcto. Eso no fue lo que yo te pedí, Law, y lo sabes bien…te dije sin pelos en la lengua lo que tenías que traerme…-_

-_Bien, ¿Pero eso en realidad te importa?-_

_-Sabes que si mi importa, lo necesitaba. He perdido un negocio por eso…-Su tono de voz parecía más grave, estaba enfadado._

_-...Tsk-Se reprimió así mismo mentalmente por caer en los juegos de aquel sujeto y apretó su puño libre con rabia._

_-No quiero que esto se repita otra vez, ¿De acuerdo, Law?-_

_-Está bien, la próxima vez será diferente…-_

_-Quisiera no dudar pero…-_

_-No, no lo dudes…Joker-Termino en un susurro y entonces colgó, para luego tirar su teléfono al suelo…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_

-Ahora debe ocurrírseme la manera más inteligente posible, para que Midori-ya no meta más las narices en esto-pensó-Estaba muy seguro de que aquella chica no se había tragado para nada el cuento, y estaría dispuesta a investigar más… ¿El por qué? Aun no tenía la respuesta.

* * *

Hanako había intervenido. Cualquier persona hubiera salido corriendo y se hubiera escondido detrás de un bote de basura, pero ella no, ella se interpuso entre la mujer y el hombre. Incluso tuvo suerte de que el rubio retuviera su disparo y no le hubiera dado por accidente. Si antes decían que estaba loca, ahora si se le habían caído todos los tornillos.

-Mantén la calma, abuelo-Dijo, con determinación y sin un solo signo de temblor ni miedo en su cuerpo. Estaba allí parada, con un arma apuntando aun hacia su dirección, pero no se inmutaba-Mejores formas hay para arreglarlo… ¿No crees?-

-Fufufufufu. ¿Quién es la chica valiente, Vivi-chan?-Cuestiono, aun apuntando a su cabeza.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo!?-Le interrogo con desesperación la peliazul a Hanako-¡Te matara!-

-Cállate. Tsk. Te salvo el culo y te quejas-Musito con fastidio y claro cabreo.

-¿Quién es? Vivi-chan-Volvió a preguntar el rubio, ya con más seriedad y frotando el gatillo de su arma, listo para disparar.

La chica mordió su labio inferior y apretó los puños, mirándolo con odio y volviendo su mirada hacia el arma-No la conozco…-Lo reconoció, ella en verdad no sabía quien era aquella muchacha, quien sin importarle su vida, ahora la estaba ayudando y protegiendo, incluso al ser amenazada con un arma.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Pero tiene algo de malo que este protegiéndola, sin conocerla?-Pregunto Hanako con ironía, el rubio sonrió.

-¿Te es suficiente con que morirás si no sales de mi vista?-Le advirtió, con un tono escalofriante. Vivi comenzó a halar los pantalones de Hanako en signo de que saliera corriendo, pero ella no se movió de ahí.

Hanako sonrió de forma tan provocadora que hizo que el rubio se cabreara más y chisteara con la lengua. Aquello era una afirmación, una incitación para que halara del gatillo, algo que le sorprendió de sobremanera y lo cual también evito que le disparara aun. Aquella arrogante sonrisa, le recordaba a alguien…

-¿¡Vivi-chan!?-Una voz conocida tras ellas se oyó. Las dos voltearon a mirar, incluyendo al rubio, que no giro su arma ni un milímetro, aun seguía apuntando a Hanako.

-¡Vete de aquí Nami!-Grito la peliazul con terror, al ver que su mejor amiga también se había involucrado, y al ver su expresión, tampoco pensaba moverse de allí.

Nami sin aun haber reaccionado, se quedó paralizada y noto la presencia de alguien más-¿¡Hanako-chan…!?-La pelinaranja se cuestionaba una y otra vez. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Qué hacían Hanako y Vivi ahí? Y lo más importante: ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué apuntaba a Hanako?-

-Maldición… si esto sigue así me daré por muerta…-Murmuraba Hanako por lo bajo. Nami había llegado en el peor momento, si ese hombre se enojaba más, le volaría la cabeza en ese instante-Espera… ¿Ella la conoce?-

-Otra basura más…-El rubio bajo su arma y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pelinaranja, esbozando una amarga sonrisa.

Nami sintió como un temblor se apodero de sus piernas, no podía moverse, le fallaban. Solo podía observar como aquel extraño sujeto se acercaba a ella a paso lento, subiendo su arma en el proceso-¿Q-uien es el…?-Las únicas palabras que rondaban en su mente, eran esas. ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto?

-¡NAMIIII!-Vivi se había levantado con sus últimas fuerzas para auxiliarla, pero un fuerte agarre la detuvo.

-Vete de aquí, ahora-Le ordeno Hanako, sin un pisque de temblor en su voz y con una determinación admirable-Esto se pondrá feo, tienes que huir. Tu eres a la que más quieren ¿No es así?-

Vivi asintió pero al instante negó-¡No puedo dejar a Nami aquí!-

-Déjamelo a mi, no son tantos-Ladeo su cabeza a donde los 5 hombres se encontraban ya armados, apuntado.

-Tu sola no puedes, vas a necesitar ayuda, idiota-Una voz conocida resonó tras ella.

Volteo su vista y… ¿Qué diablos hacia el marimo aquí?-Sonrió, ese chico parecía fuerte, sin contar con las tres katanas que ahora llevaba. No se las había visto el día que fueron al parque de diversiones, pero ahora se veían muy chulas, aun enfundadas. Aunque una duda rondo su cabeza al instante. ¿Cómo vergas pensaba pelear con tres? ¿O es que insinuaba entregarnos 2 espadas para que lucháramos junto a el? Demasiado compañerista entonces.

-¿Vas a prestarnos unas o qué?-Señalo Hanako divertida las katanas de Zoro.

-Peleo con tres, pero si sabes usarla…mejor para ti ¿O te gusta pelear a puño libre?-Sonrió con diversión y Hanako le respondió de la misma manera.

Vivi no podía creer lo que veía, el temido Doflamingo comenzaba a acercarse a Nami, ¿Y estos dos se preocupaban por esas cosas? No sabía si confiarse de ellos o ponerse a llorar.

-Pásala, me hace falta cortar cosas-Bromeo y recibió la katana que Zoro le lanzo al instante-Tu cárgate a esos 5 y saca a la chica de acá, yo me encargo del payaso de alla-

-¿Segura?-Le pregunto, ya que al parecer aquel hombre se veía más peligroso que los otros 5 juntos.

Hanako asintió y comenzó a acercarse con sigilo al hombre de las plumas.

-¡No puedes, el es muy fuerte, no eres suficiente para-Entonces Zoro tapo la boca de Vivi. Aunque no conocía bien a Hanako, tenía el presentimiento que por más que le rogara, ella no regresaría. Y así fue.

Zoro se centró en el encargo y desenfundo sus katanas-Bien, vamos a divertirnos-Con una sonrisa macabra y característica comenzó a acercarse a los 5 hombres, mientras Vivi se mantenía tras el, con cuidado. Los 5 hombres tragaron seco, sin dejar de apuntar al peliverde, era como ver un animal hambriento apunto de atacar a su presa.

Mientras Hanako, sabiendo que ser sigilosa no era suficiente, trataba de que Nami no abriera la boca para que el tipo que tenía a solo unos pasos delante, no volteara de repente y la matara.

-¿Sabes que de nada sirve eso, verdad?-Dijo el hombre, parandose en seco y sin aun voltearse.

-Lo sé, pero me siento cool así-

El hombre la encaro y levanto una ceja, apuntando su arma hacia ella nuevamente.

-¿Crees que esto es un juego de niños, mocosa?-Aterrada Nami se dio cuenta de que el tipo empezaba a apretar el gatillo.

-¡Hanako-chan, te disparara! ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?-

-¡Cierra la boca!-Le ordeno ella con exasperación-¿¡Acaso quieres que me quede quieta viendo cómo te matan!?¿¡Y a la tal Vivi también!? ¡Eso jamás volverla a ocurrir!-

Doflamingo soltó una carcajada de clara admiración ante la muchacha. Solo tuvo suficiente con estas palabras, para bajar su arma y desear encontrarse de nuevo con esa mujer-No mereces morir aun, Hanako…-

La chica chisteo, señalando con su katana el cuello del rubio, sin retirar su mirada llena de dolor y odio, al parecer recordó algo que la hizo explotar, no dudaría en matarlo.

El rubio simplemente la paso de largo y siguió caminando. Hanako volteo rápidamente con sorpresa, y se dio cuenta de que aquel tipo no tenía intenciones de encararla todavía. Suspiro aliviada al ver que Zoro ya no estaba allí, pero si un montón de bultos encaramadso, al parecer había derrotado a los cinco sujetos y de que manera.

Observo la katana, se la quedaría como recuerdo, aunque el musgo con patas se cabreara.

Nami observaba como Doflamingo pasaba al lado de sus hombres caídos, sin siquiera inmutarse ni ayudarlos. Subía a su enorme limusina y finalmente comenzaba a alejarse. Entonces el pitido de la sirena de policía se oyó.

-Llegando tarde desde tiempos inmemorables- Pensó Hanako y entonces se giró para ver a Nami. Ya más calmada y ahora le sonreía-Vámonos antes de que nos echen el pato-La pelinaranja asintió y soltó una risilla.

Caminando de vuelta a casa, Nami comento que no entendía por qué Vivi había sido amenazada por ese hombre, que jamás lo había visto y la chica jamás le había hablado de él. A Hanako se le hacía sospechoso, así que le pidió a la pelinaranja que le llevara a ver a su amiga algún dia, quería quitarse la duda, al fin y al cabo, después de lo de hoy, seguramente ese hombre la perseguiría y la mataría en cualquier momento. No paso por su cabeza comentárselo a nadie, así que le pidió a Nami que no hablara del tema y estaba segura que Zoro no lo haría, así que no a él no le diría nada.

Había sido un día de locos, y ahora además, tenía que aguantarse el regaño de Nami, que después de unos segundos, había comenzado a reprenderla por ser tan imprudente y arriesgada. Hanako simplemente sonreía, le alegraba que las chicas aun estuvieran vivas, todo a gracias a la ayuda de Zoro, por supuesto.

Nami se quedó en el edificio aledaño y se despidió alegremente de Hanako.

La chica decidió esperar ahí a que una mota verde se asomara y pudiera entregarle su katana. Y después de unos segundos, Zoro llego.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto como si olvidara algún detalle, y sin duda lo olvidaba, su katana.

-Pensaba quedármela como recuerdo para este día de mierda, pero mejor te la dejo-Se la extendió con cuidado y este la tomo-Gracias, Zoro-

-No hay nada que agradecer, desde hace mucho quería pelear un poco-Le sonrio en signo de despedida y comenzó a adentrarse al edificio, o eso pensaba el.

-Zoro…-El nombrado volteo a mirarla arqueando una ceja-Por ahí no es, vas en sentido contrario, idiota-Hanako le señalo el camino correcto, y se aseguró, en medio de quejas e insultos del musgo, que entrara a salvo, sin perderse de nuevo.

Pensaba y pensaba ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera tener un sentido tan malo de orientación? ¿En realidad existía alguien con el trastorno mental severo de Zoro? Imposible, el era el único. Se carcajeo al imaginarse que Zoro se perdiera y resultara en el baño, en vez de la cocina, si es que podía llegar a su apartamento correctamente.

Hanako llego por fin al edificio, pero solo bastaron unos pasos para recordar…¡JODER, NO TRAJE LOS VIVERES!

Continuara…

* * *

Yujuuuuuu! Por fin termine, joder. Casi que no, cada vez se me pone más difícil la wuea.

Bueno chiquitines espero que les haya gustado muuucho el cap. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y sus ánimos a distancia para que actualice la historia pronto jejeje. Seguramente les dejare con un poquitín de intriga (?) Bueno no importa. No olviden que los amo con cada órgano de mi cuerpo-A Law le gusta esto (y)-Y ámenme mucho ustedes también.

Sin más que decir, buena noche, día, tarde, lo que sea, para ustedes. ¡Nos olemos luego!


	11. Dudas amargas

Hola! ¿Cómo han estado mis hermosos chicos? Espero que muy bien!

Yo estoy happy, happy por terminar el capítulo y leer sus hermosos reviews *-*

Espero les guste muuucho el cap, lo sigan y le den favoritos si les ha gustado hasta ahora.

De antemano les agradezco a todos los que la leen y me dan animitos para continuarla! Creo que los amo *-*

Y sin más que decir, siéntanse libres de leer…¡Los veo abajo!

Disclaimer: Los hermosos personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda-sama. Todos los demás, son de mi absoluta propiedad :D

* * *

Hanako llego por fin al edificio, pero solo bastaron unos pasos para recordar…¡JODER, NO TRAJE LOS VIVERES!

* * *

Prefirió mil veces ser asesinada en ese instante por Doflamingo, que tener que enfrentar la furia de su madre. Y es que apenas entro al apartamento, vio como estaba giraba la cabeza, tal y como lo haría la chica del exorcista, o de hecho, peor, al no ver ni una sola bolsa llena de comida en sus manos.

No sirvieron las oraciones a todos los dioses para evitar que terminara siendo masacrada. Y al no poder explicar la razón por la cual no había traído los víveres, solo pudo "admitir" que simplemente no se le había dado la gana.

Ni Kidd ni Kumadori pudieron enfrentar a Hana y evitar que casi descuartizara a Hanako, por algo tan simple, como no traer un encargo.

Con resignación, al final Kidd solo pudo despedirse de Hanako y desearle buena suerte. Kumadori guardo silencio, antes de ser una víctima más de las garras del demonio, que aun después de un tiempo, no se había calmado. Tanto así que la pobre de Hanako se quedó sin cena, después de que su madre a regañadientes, hubiera ido por los víveres.

-¿Me pregunto si todos los días serán iguales…?-Pensaba la chica ya en su cuarto, cansada y somnolienta, sin creerse aún, el ritmo que estaba tomando su vida. Sin duda el llegar a aquel país, a aquella ciudad y aquel edificio, cambiaron su diario vivir para siempre, y de una manera casi radical.

Nuevos vecinos, nuevas personalidades, nuevas barreras, etc. Todo aquello había sido demasiado, en tan poco tiempo sintió que pasaron cosas tan anormales y arbitrarias, que estaba segura que la habían maldecido o una divinidad encabronada por razones desconocidas, la estaba torturando mental y físicamente.

Suspiro. Un día demasiado pesado para su gusto y no podía ni pensar que los demás fueran a ser iguales. A este paso, o la mataba Doflamingo o se suicidaba, de todas maneras obtendría el mismo resultado, la muerte, un descanso para su ser.

Las 11:00 pm y aun sin conciliar el sueño, mirando el techo y escuchando atentamente el sonido de su respiración. Después de unos segundos, el sonido de su móvil hizo que espabilara, casi cayera de la cama y comenzara a hurgar entre sus cobijas, con el objetivo de encontrarlo-Si no cambio ese puto tono, voy a terminar muerta algún día…-Pensó.

Después de una larga búsqueda, lo encontró casi a los pies de su cama. Un número desconocido era el que llamaba, dudo un poco pero al final atendió.

-¿Quién?-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, al personaje tras la línea.

_-¿Hanako-chan?-_Una voz que le parecía haber escuchado alguna vez, temblorosa y ansiosa pregunto por su persona.

-Sí, ella habla. ¿Hablo con…?

_-Soy Vivi, la chica que salvaste hoy…-_Respondió con un notable tono de duda y nerviosismo, su respiración agitada podía escucharse también.

Hanako parpadeo varias veces sin creérselo. ¿Aquella chica la había llamado…? ¿Había conseguido su número…? ¿¡Pero quién diablos era el que le daba su número a todo el mundo!? Primero Kidd y ahora esa tal Vivi…Cuando lo descubriera, le arrancaría los ojos y le amarraría las cuerdas bucales a la…

_-¿Hanako-chan? ¿Estás ahí?- _Interrumpió sus pensamientos inesperadamente la voz.

Suspiro con pesadez y se levantó de la cama, para comenzar a caminar en círculos con ansiedad y responder-¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Te has metido en otro lio?-Pregunto burlonamente.

_-Necesito hablar contigo…_

-¿Hablar de qué?-Froto su frente y continuo- No es mi problema si aun no sabes leer el reloj Vivi, pero te recuerdo que son las 11 de la noche.

-_Por favor, es sobre Doflamingo, puedes estar en grave peligro-_Casi le rogo a través de la línea. Hanako se encamino al baño a la vez que pensaba en que responder y oía como Vivi la llamaba para comprobar que aún estaba ahí.

-Está bien… ¿Pero porque ahora? ¿No puede ser mañana?-Coloco su teléfono en altavoz, lo dejo sobre una repisa y lavo su rostro con agua helada para al mismo tiempo aclarar sus ideas-¿Por qué precisamente ahora…?

_-Doflamingo no de los hombres precisamente pacientes, así que…podría atacarte en cualquier momento. Considerando su fama y contactos, puede ser que ya conozca todo sobre ti, eso incluye: Donde vives, de dónde vienes, donde estudias, las personas que te rodean, cada número de pulsaciones y respiraciones que generas en un día, en fin, todo es todo._

Hanako observo su reflejo en el espejo y procedió a analizar la información que Vivi había soltado tan de repente. Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, se le ponían los pelos de punta y como el miedo se apoderaba de cada rincón de su cuerpo. ¿Ese hombre en menos de unas horas pudo averiguar todo sobre ella…? El podría incluso…meterse con su familia…con su madre. Joder que la mujer la picaba a cada rato, pero era su madre y la quería.

-¿¡EHH!? ¿¡Que quieres decir!?-Tomo su teléfono con desesperación y pregunto a gritos casi dejando sorda a Vivi en el proceso-¿¡Estas bromeando!?¿¡Quieres decir que ya sabe todo respecto a mi familia!?

_-Algo así, pero bien. Necesito que te calmes Hanako-chan…_

-¿¡Cómo me pides que me calme!? ¿¡Eres idiota!?-Gritaba aún más alterada.

_-Hablemos entonces mañana mejor… ¿Puedo ir a recogerte a la escuela?-_Vivi había pensado hablar con Hanako esa misma noche, sin embargo, considerando la reacción de la chica tras haberle dicho que Doflamingo ya tenía su información, no podría imaginar cómo actuaria si supiera lo demás. Posiblemente terminarían muertas a causa de sus impulsivos actos.

-¿¡No decías que el tiempo en estas circunstancias era primordial!?¿¡Entonces por qué…!?-A este paso y con esos gritos, Vivi terminaría con su tímpano derecho estropeado.

_-Está bien, necesito que te calmes… ¿Hablamos mañana, de acuerdo? Llegare lo más rápido posible y pediré a mi padre que mantenga vigilada a tu mama ¿Vale?_

-Un momento… ¿Conoces a mi madre?

_-Investigue sobre ella…_

-¿¡Pero que carajos…!?¿Cómo es que todo el mundo sabe todo sobre mí ahora?

_-Calma, calma…mañana lo entenderás porque te lo contare todo con pelos y señales. ¿Vale?_

-De acuerdo…entonces mañana. Y espero que sueltes todo lo que sabes, o sino.

_-Está bien, está bien-_Muchas imágenes rodaban por su cabeza, en las cuales Hanako la torturaba para que le diera más información. Cosas como ser hervida en una gran olla con aceite hirviendo, tragar acido, cortar sus dedos y cocinarlos, etc, cosas bizarras y asquerosas, pero sin duda, algo que Hanako haría sin flaquear.

Se puso nerviosa y definió de una vez, que esa chica podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa si se le provocaba.

El poco espacio entre la noche y la madrugada que paso Hanako, no fue muy alentador. Más de 20 vueltas en menos de un minuto en la cama, insomnio, dolor de cabeza, sudor, miles de pensamientos que la atracaban, en fin, después de aquella llamada había arruinado completamente su noche y lo que sería su día siguiente, hasta que al menos, pudiera hablar con Vivi.

No podía dejar de pensar y aterrarse ante el hecho de que el tal Doflamingo se hubiera averiguado toda su vida al cabo de unas horas.

Pudo imaginarse que aquel sujeto la fastidiaría por el resto de sus días, ya que a juzgar por la limusina y todos los gorilas que se cargaba al hombro, el tipo debía tener dinero hasta para limpiarse el culo. También debió predecir que se metería con algún miembro de su familia, al fin y al cabo Hana no era la única, ella tenía abuelos, primos, tíos e incluso un medio hermano. Pero, tan solo la idea la aterraba.

Una cosa era ella, otra era su familia. No tenía miedo cuando se trataba de sí misma, pero le escalofriaba la idea de que tocaran a alguno de sus familiares, eso sin duda no solo la desesperaría, si no que ella sabia, que al momento que algo así sucediera, no dudaría en ir a buscar a ese hombre y asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Pero lo peor era saber, que no tendría oportunidad contra tantos guardaespaldas que el maldito flamenco podría tener, así que seguramente moriría mucho antes de llegar a él. A menos que claro, ideara un plan antes, algo que ante su impulsividad, parecía imposible.

Froto sus ojos y los abrió de tope. Se sentó después y hecho un vistazo a su móvil, nada anormal. La hora: 7:00 de la mañana.-Bien, aún tengo tiempo-Pensó. Se levantó finalmente y estiro sus brazos, a juzgar porque no había podido dormir, se imaginó el monstruo de ojeras que tendría, seguramente como las de Law. Sonrió sin darse cuenta ante este pensamiento.

Se encamino a la sala a un paso muy lento. Su madre y Kumadori ya estaban allí. Hana cocinando y el chico sentado en el comedor. Hanako camino hasta el lugar y se sentó, sumida aun en sus pensamientos. Podía sentir como su cabeza viajaba a través de varios escenarios, mientras que su cuerpo se mantenía estático y sin forjar ningún movimiento, a excepción de los involuntarios.

-¿Hanako-chan…? Te veo algo ida…-Susurro Kumadori, pero no logro que Hanako reaccionara. Entonces puso una mano sobre su mejilla y la pellizco con delicadeza.

Hanako parpadeo rápidamente y le pego un manotazo por inercia. El chico sonrió y la miro con ternura-¿Y bien? ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?

-No pude dormir bien anoche-Dijo simplemente.

El chico rio y negó con la cabeza-Te conozco desde que éramos unos críos, ¿Crees en serio que puedes engañarme?

Esto no le impresiono, ya que conocía a Kumadori antes de la extinción de los dinosaurios, así que era fácil deducir que el chico se daría cuenta de cualquier mentira que le dijera. Dadas sus expresiones, aunque no fueran tan notables como las de Luffy cuando estaba mintiendo, él ya las conocía perfectamente. Y si Hanako no fuera tan cutre a la hora de notar las cosas, hace rato se hubiera dado cuenta que Kumadori quería algo con ella, pero gracias a su parsimoniosa mentalidad para traducir los gestos e insinuaciones que este la hacía, todavía no lo captaba.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, así que solo estoy cansada-Soltó resignada, sin aun pensar en decirle la verdad. Pues Kumadori probablemente no tendría la boca cerrada, y se lo terminaría contando todo a su madre.

-Está bien, te creo-Lo había convencido de alguna manera-Pero entonces aliméntate bien, no vaya a ser que te desmayes en plena clase de Cocodrile-sensei. ¿Vale?

Hanako sonrió, aunque con algo de nerviosismo. No le daba nada de gracia el imaginarse aquella escena: Ella durmiendo en la clase de Cocodrile y el despertándola con uno de sus puros, pegados a su frente y haciendo la sangrar, como si de un cenicero se tratase.

Su madre aun no le hablaba, cabreada por lo de la noche anterior. Simplemente le dejo su desayuno sobre la mesa y se sentó sin decir palabra a comer. Aunque Hanako tampoco es que tuviera ánimos de decir nada, comparado con la rabieta de su madre, el tema de Vivi era mucho más importante.

El desayuno transcurrió entre uno de los silencios más sofocantes del mundo. El único que parecía afectado era Kumadori, quien carraspeaba cada vez que podía y hablaba de vez en cuando de trivialidades, sin obtener respuesta claro. Ignorado y fastidiado finalmente se calló y comenzó a ponerse de mal humor sin siquiera haber comenzado el día.

Al llegar Luffy y Ussop, todos se encaminaron a la escuela, no sin antes encontrarse con Law, quien descaradamente pensaba ir a estudiar con las terribles heridas que tenía.

-¡No puedes hacer eso Law-san!-Le ordenaba Chopper, evitando que el moreno siquiera diera un paso para entrar al ascensor, agarrando su cintura. A él lo apoyaban Luffy y Ussop.

-Lo siento Chopper-ya. Pero ando apurado así que por favor retírate, no estoy de buen humor para aguantar este tipo de espectáculos-Exasperado por la actitud de los tres, Law trataba de hacerlos razonar con palabras, pero parecían no reaccionar ante esto.

-¡Dijo que no y no iras!-Luffy lo agarraba fuertemente de una pierna para inmovilizarlo, cabreado por la actitud del moreno, que parecía ser un ejemplo claro de masoquismo.

Law utilizaba sus pocas fuerzas antes de colapsar a causa el dolor para zafarse del agarre, aun así tres contra uno eran mucha ventaja, o bueno, más bien dos, porque Chopper era como un cachorro tratando de parecer fuerte.

-¡Deja de hacerte el difícil!-Ussop ya cansado y lagrimeando sostenía otra de las piernas de Law con toda la fuerza posible.

-Serás terco…-Kumadori con un tic en la ceja miraba la escena con ira y contenía los impulsos de golpear a Law. Apretaba sus puños y fruncía el ceño-Lo acabare a golpes algún día…

Hanako chasqueo con la lengua y paso de largo a los tres sujetos que patrocinaban el ridículo showsito del momento. Con ellos o sin ellos, de todas maneras se iría. No tenía tiempo para este tipo de cosas, cuando casi estallaba a causa de la desesperación y de qué manera. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que lo peor viniera, o eso pensaba ella.

Toco el botón del ascensor y entro. Kumadori no se percató de esto, ya que continuaba observando la escena, cegado por la rabia. Tanto así que Hanako finalmente se fue sola.

-¡Ya se los dije, tengo que irme!-Law de repente había perdido la calma y ahora a causa de la adrenalina sacudía a los dos chicos y al pobre renito con fuerza para quitárselos de encima. Aunque aquellos no flaqueaban y esto lo hacía más difícil.

-¡Hanako! ¡Necesitamos apoyo!-Gritaba Ussop con los ojos cerrados, ejerciendo su último esfuerzo para resistir la pierna de Law.- ¿Eh? ¿Hanako…kun?-Ussop abrió los ojos para después darse cuenta que no había rastro de la chica, solo estaba Kumadori que miraba a todos lados en busca de lo que parecía ser algún indicio de a donde se había ido.

Todos detuvieron el forcejeo y observaron a todos lados. La chica se había ido.

* * *

Caminaba a paso lento, observando el inmenso y hermoso cielo azul de aquel día. Escuchaba música a todo volumen y de vez en cuando se detenía para echar un vistazo a alguna de las tiendas que llamaban su atención. Camino así por varios minutos, ignorando que tal vez pudiera llegar tarde.

Se detuvo cuando la vio, su preparatoria.

Retiro sus audífonos antes de entrar y se encamino allí adentro.

Observo la hora, había llegado un minuto antes de que sonara la campa. Suspiro, subió las escaleras y camino a través del angosto pasillo. Entro a su salón y sin observar a absolutamente nadie, se tiró sobre su silla y miro hacia el frente, el loco del puro aún no había llegado.

-Kanao…-Una voz ya muy conocida la llamo. La chica volteo con pereza y observo como Luffy tenía los mofletes hinchados y los brazos cruzados, como esperando una explicación. Y ya debía saber el porqué: Los había dejado prácticamente "botados" en el edificio.

-¿Qué clase de expresión es esa?-Le pregunto con tono de burla.

-¿Por qué me dejaste solo?-Pregunto aun con los mofletes hinchados y observándola con cara de pocos amigos.

Hanako arqueo una ceja y comenzó a jalar uno de sus tiernos cachetes-¿Cómo que solo cabrón? Si te deje con ese trio de locos-Señalo a Ussop, Kumadori y Chopper que parecían estar hablando con la chica pelirroja que le pregunto en su primer día: _¿Por qué viniste acá…?_ ¿Cómo se llamaba? Umm… ¿Kana?

-Pero te extrañe…-Dijo aun enojado, torció los ojos de repente y comenzó a murmurar cosas inaudibles.

La chica soltó su cachete y comenzó a reírse bajamente-Ni las putas leyes de física pueden calcular la magnitud de sus pendejadas-Pensó.

-¿No te excusaras…?-Inquirió, aun mas enojado al parecer, sin mirarla todavía.

-Pues sí, veras…se me dio la gana. Es todo-Contesto con arrogancia.

El chico gruño y le dio la espalda, para comenzar a hablar con la chica pelirroja también. Hanako se quedó casi hipnotizada con su mirada fija al pizarrón, hasta que aun aura maligna y conocida entro al salón. Este sería un día muy largo.

Le parecía no estar allí. Su mirada estaba fija en su maestro y en sus explicaciones, no decía ni una palabra, incluso su respiración se volvía pesada y silenciosa. Su cerebro se había ido de paseo a otro mundo, y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Los 3 chicos y el renito la observaban, en espera de alguna reacción, pero para aumentar más su preocupación, la chica parecía más una estatua de piedra que un humano de carne y hueso.

El horario paso fugazmente. Hanako tuvo tiempo hasta para recordar toda su vida en cámara lenta. Los profesores se sorprendieron al ver la atención que prestaba la chica, o eso creyeron, porque realmente ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y prestaba de todo, menos atención.

Ni siquiera Franky con su SUPPERRR ánimo, lograba emocionarla. Había llamado su atención mil veces de muchas formas, pero la chica no parecía reaccionar. Y entonces se deprimió y salió del salón antes de que la hora se acabara. Era realmente extraño.

Al llegar el descanso, Hanako actuaba de la misma manera, comiendo como un robot y con su atención en otra parte más que en el patio.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Hanako-chan?-Pregunto Nami de repente, sabiendo de antemano que era lo que sucedía. Ella misma lo había presenciado ayer, pero le extrañaba, ya que a su parecer Hanako no se comportaría de esa forma, por algo que para ella, era un pequeñísimo problema.

-Nada, no es nada-Dijo con sandez, algo que hizo que Nami obtuviera una pequeña venita en su frente, en signo de enojo.

-Tienes algo, lo sé-Dijo un poco más seria. Hanako levanto su mirada vacía y le sonrió.

-Créeme, no tengo nada.

-Si lo que tienes-Intervino Kumadori-Desde esta mañana…

-¿¡Desde esta mañana se ha comportado así!?-Pregunto el renito con impresión, como si hubiera descubierto la cura para una enfermedad mortal.

-¿Por eso nos dejaste solos…?-Pregunto Luffy, aun enojado.

-Miren chicos-Dijo. Se levantó y encaro al grupo-No tengo porque explicarles nada…-Comenzó a caminar y se perdió entre los árboles.

Todos se miraron entre sí, enojados y exaltados por aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso no eran amigos…? ¿Cómo decía que no tenía nada que explicarles…?

Luffy iba a levantarse para ir tras ella, pero Nami lo detuvo-Yo hablare con ella y les diré que pasa ¿De acuerdo?

El pelinegro torció la boca en signo de duda, pero finalmente asintió y se acomodó sobre el césped de nuevo.

Nami camino tras Hanako. Después de seguirla, noto que la chica se había recostado sobre un árbol y miraba atentamente hacia el cielo. Nami no era estúpida, algo andaba mal. Suponiendo que fuera por lo de Doflamingo, juraría que Hanako solo le mostraría su dedo corazón al problema, pero aquí había gato encerrado, y ella tenía que sacarlo.

-Hanako…-La voz de Nami, seria y gruesa hicieron que la chica volteara y tuviera que encarar su mirada-¿Qué carajos ocultas?-Se sentó a su lado y poso una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chica.

-No me jodas…-Bufo Hanako molesta. ¿Por qué rayos la fastidiaban tanto? Ahora tenía a todo el mundo encima haciéndole las mismas preguntas estúpidas: _¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Hacia dónde miras? ¿Estas respirando?_ Joder! Déjenme en paz!

-Responde-Hanako trago seco. Esa mirada de asesina en serie y esos dientes puntiagudos la apuntaban. Un paso en falso y terminaría siendo la presa de aquel animal que tenía en frente.

-Bueno, solo para que dejes de arruinarme el resto del día te lo diré…

"Bestia: Off" Nami había disminuido su semblante y ahora la miraba con una cálida sonrisa, obviamente fingida. Una cosa que dijera, que a la pelinaranja no le gustara y solo bastarían unos segundos para verse en medio del umbral de la muerte.

-¿Desde cuándo me metí con gente tan anormal…?-Pensó-No es que yo sea tan rara… ¿Oh si?-Analizo un poco su pregunta mental, sobando su barbilla en el proceso. Después se detuvo al ver que Nami esperaba su explicación, y no con muy buenos gestos.

-¿La explicación…Hanako-chan…?-Ojos afiliados y manos que parecían garras, bastaron para que Hanako comenzara a hablar.

-Ayer hable con Vivi…

Nami pareció reaccionar y se acercó un poco más a Hanako-¿Hablaste con Vivi-chan?-Pregunto. Su interés y curiosidad crecían a la par que lo hacían sus ojos.

-Que pinche miedo esta tía…-Pensó. Y una gota de sudor escurrió de su nuca. Se alejó un poco de Nami en defensa propia y continuo-Me dijo que Doflamingo probablemente ya tenía toda la información para buscarme y hacerle daño a familia. En todo caso, me estoy preparando para lo peor-Cerro su explicación con esto.

Nami pareció quedarse pensando unos minutos. Su cara reflejaba miedo y preocupación, entonces una de las peores ideas surgió de su cabeza…-¿Y si el también me investigo a mi…? ¿Y a mi familia?-Pregunto aquello en voz alta.

-No lo sé, joder, solo sé que me he metido en el ojo del huracán por esa chica, y sin darme cuenta, involucre a casi toda una dinastía en esto-Finalizo, para luego observar a la aun aterrada Nami. ¿En qué rayos se había metido…? Casi siempre la cagaba, pero esta vez la cago y metió la pata hondo sin darse cuenta.

El timbre sonó. La estupefacta Nami y la resignada Hanako entraron de nuevo a la institución. Una fila de cuatro chismosos les seguían, en espera de obtener respuesta sobre lo que había sucedido, pero lo único que había hecho Hanako, al ya haber recuperado su estado de ánimo, era mandarlos a la mierda, literalmente.

-¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel…? ¿Qué carajos fui en mi vida pasada? ¿Un asesino en serie, un escorpión, una serpiente, un violador…?-Se reprimía mentalmente, aun no creía lo que estaba pasando, y para colmo, las horas pasaron más lentas de lo normal, entre innumerables preguntas de Luffy hasta inapropiados gestos de Kumadori. El tío ese era bien raro.

Después del doble de tiempo que la chica acostumbraba a esperar, a que el infierno se acabara, por fin las clases finalizaron. Hanako salió de primeras, como alma que lleva el diablo para encontrarse con Vivi. De lo que no se dio cuenta, era que los 5 chicos las seguían, tan sigilosamente que no se percató de ellos al instante.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hanako, con mucha puntualidad, se había parado frente a la puerta del instituto, en espera de Vivi, pero esta aun no llegaba. Incluso pudo darse cuenta después que la seguían, y como no, si Luffy no dejaba de hablar en voz alta y delatarse a sí mismo. Y los demás, con el poco sentido común que tenían, lo callaban a gritos. Lo que le sorprendió bastante, fue ver como el mongólico de Kumadori se prestaba para semejante cosa. Ya se desquitaría con el después.

-¡Salgan de una vez!-Grito Hanako ya quisquillosa de tanto teatro.

Los 5 salieron detrás de un árbol, cabizbajos y con un claro letrero que decía: "HEMOS FALLADO". Hanako no sabía si reírse o llorar, o las dos al tiempo por defecto. No podía irle peor, Vivi no llegaba y esos pelmazos no tenían intenciones de irse. De esa manera, no podría hablar con ella.

-Si van a espiarme, por lo menos no muestren las intenciones, babosos-Dijo de forma hastiada, a lo que los 5 chicos se deprimieron al instante y se acercaron lentamente a la chica, quien los miraba fulminante.

-¿A quién esperas Hanako…?-Inquiría Luffy, aun deprimido y con uno de sus característicos pucheros. Se veía tan apapachable que Hanako no pudo contener el impulso de agarrarle los cachetes.

-Atiqueti-Dijo simplemente, agarrándolo más fuerte.

-¿Atiqueti?-Pregunto Ussop con extrañeza.

-A-ti-que-te-importa-Aclaro. Con una sonrisa macabra, pero al ver la cara que pusieron todos ante el comentario casi se estallaba a reír en ese instante.

-No es momento para bromas, Hanako-chan-Kumadori la miraba con seriedad-Nami nos contó todo lo que sucedió ayer…

-Maldita hija de…-Fue lo primero que rodo por su cabeza, y como no, se desquito apretando más fuerte los cachetes de Luffy, quien se removía y se quejaba del dolor-¿Acaso no podía mantener la boca cerrada? ¿Le salvó el culo y ahora resulta que la delata? Ahora solo faltaba que se lo dijera a su madre…¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Que le den!

-Lo siento, Hanako-chan. Pero se los prometí, prometí que les diría el porqué de tu actitud-Hablaba arrepentida a la par que rodaba sus ojos, pero la verdad no había sido esa, para nada…

Kumadori aun recordaba con rabia, el como Nami lo había chantajeado…

_KUMADORI FLASHBACK:_

_-¿Y qué te dijo?-Pregunto Kumadori curioso al ver que la chica había salido de su salón, directo a donde el grupo estaba, a excepción de Hanako._

_La chica negó con la cabeza y se reprimió con un falso gesto-No lo sé, ella solo dijo que estaba mal…-Mintió, y Kumadori lo noto, bueno, de hecho los otros 3 también._

_-¡Vamos Nami, habla de una vez!-Le grito Luffy ya estresado. Estaba muy preocupado por Hanako, no le gustaba que la chica actuara así._

_-Nami…-El renito la miro con tristeza-Por favor…-_

_-Ya les he dicho que no se nada mas-Espeto sin piedad y se encamino a su salón de clases._

_-Vamos Nami, dilo de una vez…-Ussop decepcionado y preocupado la veía alejarse, no sin antes rogarle un poco más._

_-¿Cuánto quieres?-La chica se detuvo ante la voz de Kumadori y giro sensualmente-¿Cuánto dinero?_

_Nami torció su boca y jugo con sus dedos antes de devolverse en un gesto notablemente falso-Yo sería tan mala amiga si hago algo como eso…-Sus ojos comenzaban a volverse signos B. Todos sintieron como una gota de sudor bajaba de sus nucas, ante la extraña mirada de la pelinaranja._

_Kumadori la miro con seriedad y un ligero tic en el ojo-Habla de una vez…_

_-500 berries… ¿No es mucho, verdad?-Le guiño su ojo al chico y le saco la lengua tiernamente._

_Kumadori tuvo el impulso de ahorcarla ahí mismo. Bien sabía que Nami amaba el dinero, ¿Pero que lo chantajeara de esa forma…? No pudo reprimir su enojo y le lanzo su billetera encima. Pues apenas lo que tenía, sumaba exactamente 500 berries-Ahí tienes, ahora habla…_

_Nami sin inmutarse y observando la billetera con emoción. Comenzó el relato…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_

-Tsk-Chasqueo la lengua con odio, conteniendo sus ganas de partirle la cara ahí mismo-¿Sabes dónde vive Vivi? A ella es a la que espero…

Nami cambio su semblante y asintió con la cabeza-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-¿No me cobraras?-Nami negó al instante y rio, tampoco es que fuera tan miserable para sacar dinero de cada favor que hacia… ¿O sí?

La chica hizo el ademan de que la siguiera, y así hizo Hanako, no sin antes ser seguida por los otros.

-¡LARGO!-Les grito. Ussop y Chopper salieron disparados al lado contrario, desapareciendo entre las calles. Pero Luffy y Kumadori se quedaron allí-Ustedes no estorben, si ya escucharon lo que Nami les dijo…

-Está bien-Luffy asintió con la cabeza-Estamos contigo, cuenta con nosotros. ¡Eres muy valiente Hanako! Shishishi.

Hanako sonrió. Al parecer la idea de tener a Luffy no era tan mala, él la ayudaría sin duda, al igual que Kumadori quien tampoco había salido despavorido ante su grito.

-Entonces muevan el culo, que tengo afán-Los dos chicos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar. Su próximo destino, la casa de Vivi.

La casa de la peliazul no quedaba muy lejos. Diez calles más arriba, se habían detenido frente a una enorme mansión, que al parecer no era la única. A casi un radio de tres metros, se encontraban otras lujosas mansiones.

Enorme y exageradamente decorada. Preciosas fuentes a su alrededor, un muy cuidado césped y pintada con un hermoso color crema. Ventanas enormes y enrejadas, una puerta color cobre y una enorme reja negra que obstaculizaba el paso.

-Un embutidero de ricos…-Pensó Hanako-Pero entonces porque…-Y una mano sobre su hombro detuvo sus pensamientos.

-¿Tenias prisa, no?-Pregunto Nami. Con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa ladina-Entonces, entremos.

-Como esperas que entremos, idiota. Esta no es nuestra-Pero entonces Nami la interrumpió. Saco de su ajustado pantalón una brillante y dorada llave. Los chicos la miraron con extrañeza, como preguntándose que diablos pensaba hacer con una llave, aunque fuera muy obvio.

-No me jodas…-Fue lo que susurro Hanako, para después ver como la pelinaranja abría la reja con aquella llave, y se adentraba, como Pedro por su casa.

-La chica que mencionaron…-Nami interrumpió su encantador andar ante la voz de Kumadori. Casi que había dado saltitos de la emoción, y es que no era para menos: Mansión=Dinero. Un simple vocabulario, pero que Nami entendía a la perfección-¿Te dio las llaves de esta mansión…?

Nami volteo de un salto con alegría y sonrió dulcemente-Así es, soy como una hermana para Vivi-chan, por eso medio la llaves.

-Pufff-Hanako suspiro y casi que se dejó caer de la impresión-Ni anque fuera mi propia madre le daría las llaves de semejante belleza.

Nami se rio ante este comentario y avanzo hasta la puerta. Saco otra llave, otra vez plateada y abrió.

-Eso quiere decir que…-La cara de Luffy estaba ensombrecida pero sus labios temblaban ligeramente. Esto logro alterar a los otros chicos, quienes lo miraron con impresión, en espera de sus palabras-¿¡HAY MUCHA CARNE!?-

Hanako simplemente opto por golpearlo y agarrarlo de una oreja para que se acercaran a la puerta. Kumadori lo miro con lastima y también avanzo.

Cuando ya entraron todo parecía tranquilo, la sala con muchos muebles que apestaban a nuevo, cuadros que parecían embrujados, en pocas palabras, en cualquier momento rotaban sus ojos para observarlos; También una enorme escalera se asomaba por el lado derecho, todo cubierto en una carísima alfombra roja, al lado izquierdo se apreciaba una pequeña fuente, más hacia al fondo parecían haber más muebles, junto con un enorme comedor, en fin, si Hanako seguía ahí vomitaría, todo apestaba caro y a ella le fastidiaba aquello. Y eso recién era el primer piso.

Le recordó a uno de esos castillos encantados, exageradamente pintosos y fantasiosos que había visto en Disneyland. Sintió como se rebotaba ante este recuerdo, aquel viaje no había sido muy alentador que digamos.

-Oye Nami…-Viendo todo después de unos segundos, Kumadori se percató de algo-¿Y los guardias…?-

-Tienes razón, esto es extraño-La pelinaranja parecía analizar el asunto con rigidez y preocupación.

-¿¡Hasta ahora te das cuenta!?-Hanako no sabía porque sorprenderse más, si por la distracción de su amiga, o porque en serio no hubiera rastro de guardias, o mastodontes, como normalmente se llamaban, para más explicitud: Hombres de negro, fornidos y de más de 2 metros de altura. Que si llegasen a zamparte un golpe, te mandarían al mismo planeta Venus sin retorno.

-¿Y la carne…?-Pregunto Luffy desanimado, al tiempo que comenzaba a observar a todos lados.

-Contrólate el agujero negro ¿Vale, Luffy? Aquí no vinimos a engullir nada-Le aclaro Hanako, con cierta irritabilidad en su voz.

-¿¡Pero porque!?¡TENGO HAMBRE! ¡SAL VIVIIII!-Ninguno de los tres sabían como Luffy había perdido el control, pero ahora estaba gritando tal pataleta de niño malcriado de tres años.

-Kumadori o lo paras, o lo mato…-Hanako ahora temblaba, en claro signo de encabro. El chico solo siguió órdenes y cerró la boca de Luffy con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra rodeaba su torso y apretaba con fuerza.

-Cierra la boca, idiota…-Le susurro con frialdad, pues aun no le agradaba para nada el chico, y menos cuando se ponía de hiperactivo-irritable.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser normal por una vez en tu vida…?-Nami ya irritada también, subía las escaleras con la intención de guiar a Hanako, al cuarto de su amiga. Los otros dos, Kumadori conteniendo a Luffy, y el pequeño encabronado, también las siguieron.

Esto no pintaba nada bien. A medida que subían, más que sorprenderse por todos los lujosos e impecables aspectos de la casa, el olor a sangre ya los tenía mareados. Algo no andaba bien, Nami apuraba su paso, con el corazón en la mano, presintiendo lo peor_. Su amiga_, era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Después del incidente con aquel estrafalario rubio, la llamada que Vivi hizo a Hanako advirtiéndola, y la ausencia de los guardias, podía atar cabos y llegar a una sombría conclusión…

-¿Qué le paso a Vivi…?-Ahora la voz de Luffy denotaba clara preocupación y confusión-¿Qué es todo esto…?-Su mirada se perdía a la vez que iban avanzando. Temía encontrar algo que no le iba a gustar.

-¿Fue ese tipo…Doflamingo?-Inquiría Kumadori, pero ninguno respondió, todos seguían callados, avanzando por las escaleras, que parecían ser infinitas.

Finalmente Hanako fue la primera en entrar. Todo estaba lleno de sangre, pero no parecía haber algún cuerpo. Los demás chicos se tomaron a la tarea de investigar el resto de la casa, en busca de algo que les ayudara, pero temiendo encontrarse con algún cuerpo descuartizado, hecho pedazos.

El cuarto de Vivi era grande y ordenado. Sus paredes violetas, su cama enorme, un escritorio, un estante lleno de libros, un enorme closet…pero solo así se vería descartando toda la sangre que cubría el cuarto en ese momento. Hanako sintió un escalofrió pero entonces comenzó a investigar. Se acercó a la cama de la peliazul y observo un móvil, tal vez con el cual la había llamado la noche anterior. Apretó sus puños con rabia y mordió su labio inferior… ¿Acaso él la había matado…? Pero no debí a extrañarse, era obvio que algo así podría pasar.

Tomo el móvil y lo observo con cautela, tal y como sospechaba, su número estaba registrado en el teléfono. Lo dejo de nuevo sobre la cama y comenzó a rebuscar por todas partes alguna pista que le llevara a lo que había ocurrido.

-No encontramos nada…-Dijeron los chicos al unísono después de entrar a la habitación nuevamente, decepcionados por su habilidad detectivesca.

Hanako volteo a verlos y asintió, no podía hacer nada más que seguir buscando y encontrar algo, un pequeño indicio, ¡Tenía que haber algo en ese maldito cuarto!

-¿Qué podría pasarle…?-Kumadori trataba de pensar, aunque no conociera a la chica, ya conocía la fama de Doflamingo y sabia de lo que era capaz. Era famoso en todo el mundo por su sadismo y crueldad.

-¡Le pateare el trasero a Mingo!-Grito Luffy de repente, con determinación, pero también con rabia y dolor. No era buena idea meterse con los amigos de este chico.

-Guarda silencio…-Le pedía Nami, tratando de pensar también, alguna posibilidad que descartara la opción de que su amiga estuviera muerta. Sus lágrimas ya salían, y todos lo notaron.

-No sirve de nada llorar Nami…-Dijo Hanako con frialdad. Nami limpio sus lágrimas y asintió, recibiendo golpecitos en la espalda de parte de Kumadori y Luffy.

Hanako buscaba y buscaba…

Y entonces cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, un pequeño papel sobre el escritorio llamo su atención, entonces lo tomo y lo leyó. Sus pupilas se dilataron, su respiración se aceleró y entonces…

-¡MIERDA!-Hanako salió disparada del cuarto, ignorando las miradas perplejas de sus compañeros-¡DEBEMOS LLEGAR AL EDIFICIO, AHORA!-

Los chicos lograron reaccionar ante este grito, y sin protestar siguieron a Hanako, la cual corría con desesperación, pero no podían entender el porqué, ¿Qué decía aquella nota?

Después de haber salido de la mansión y sin haber dejado de correr, Hanako saco su teléfono con rapidez y marco rápidamente un número, esperando que le contestaran. Un pitido, dos pitidos, tres y pitidos y su corazón saldría a volar, hasta que una celestial voz se dejó oír.

_-¿Hanako-kun? ¿A que debo tu llamada…?-_Su madre, relajada al otro lado del teléfono le hablaba.

-¿¡Donde estas!?-Pregunto con desesperación, sin aun responder a su pregunta.

_-Pues acabo de llegar a la casa, ¿Ustedes dónde están?-_Pregunto con preocupación, podía oír la respiración agitada de su hija y el profundo esfuerzo que hacía a al hablar. Parecía como si… ¿Estaba corriendo?

-¡Voy para alla, ni se te ocurra salir ni abrirle la puerta a nadie!-Hanako apuro su corrida, dificultándoles a los demás seguirle. Ya sea por adrenalina y porque su cuerpo tenía una resistencia admirable, pero Hanako corría a una velocidad casi envidiable, incluso para los mejores atletas.

Hana no tuvo tiempo de protestar, su hija le colgó y no dijo nada más.

* * *

Aquel día había sido estresante y aburrido, una mezcla que no dejaba mucho que pensar. Primero, se había levantado con un dolor insoportable a causa de sus heridas, y es que no era para menos, el mismo sabía que aún estaba en un "ciclo de recuperación" que debía respetar, pero para su pesar, ese día tenía un examen al que no podía faltar, aunque estuviera en coma.

Después, Luffy, Ussop y Chopper intentaron detenerlo, haciendo que se esforzara más de lo que tenía planeado. Esto solo pudo enfurecerlo y causarle un dolor de cabeza insoportable, pero por fin lo habían dejado ir, claro, después de que Midori hubiera salido corriendo de la escena y largándose sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada… ¿Espera? ¿¡Que!? Eso no es lo importante, ella le daba igual.

Y Kumadori, bueno el…lo miraba como un montón de vomito en descomposición. Algo normal en él, y sinceramente, le ignoraba. Claro que después de haber escuchado su "amenaza" si es que se le podría llamar así, a una pataleta de niño chiquito, su tan sola presencia le fastidiaba.

En segundo lugar, había llegado tarde a la universidad, pues uno de los peores trancones en su vida, le costó casi 20 minutos de retraso. Se maldijo así mismo por no tener un carro o una moto, pero bien, con lo que se ganaba en el negocio de Joker probablemente se compraría uno más adelante.

Bepo además, le había echado una retahíla de media hora a causa de sus heridas. Diciéndole una y otra vez que renunciara a aquel trabajo, que él no admitiría que su mejor amigo siguiera en eso. Adoraba a Bepo, era una de las personas, o más bien la única, más importantes de su vida. Pero, a pesar de esto, él sabía que aunque quisiera, no podría salir del oscuro mundo de Joker.

Y para retamar, se había topado con Kidd, que a pesar de ser controlado por Killer, se había dedicado todo el día a cabrearlo de diferentes maneras. Teniendo el descaro además, de restregarle a su noviesita en la cara, como si en realidad le importara.

Salió de la universidad antes de tiempo, saltándose varias clases para así poder descansar. El examen lo había presentado, seguro de que sería la puntuación más alta de toda su clase, algo que ya era costumbre.

Law ya sabía mucho más de lo que sus propios maestros le podían enseñar, incluso los corregía varias veces, haciéndolos enojar, ganándose el bullicio de la clase y suspiros de sus compañeras, que sinceramente no lo merecían, o eso pensaba él.

Llego al edificio, y con lo primero que se topó, fue con una desesperada Hanako pasándolo de largo, ignorándolo completamente. Luego de ella Kumadori, Luffy y Nami también lo ignoraron.

Law simplemente avanzo y con tranquilidad subió las escaleras. Al llegar a su piso pudo ver como Hanako hablaba con sus amigos afuera, sin aun entrar. Pudo jurar haber sentido su mirada oscura sobre sus ojos grises en un momento fugaz ¿El por qué la chica se veía tan alterada, y los chicos también? No lo sabía, ni tampoco le interesaba, simplemente entro a su apartamento y se alejó de la escena.

* * *

Hanako había llegado tan de prisa, que no se dio cuenta que casi había empujado a Law. Subió con rapidez las escaleras, tras ella aún estaban los chicos. Entro rápidamente a su casa y busco a su madre por todos lados, allí estaba, cocinando.

-¿¡Hanako-kun!?-Su madre volteo a verla, la chica sudaba y temblaba, su cara de terror era incomparable. Corrió hasta ella y la tomo para que no se cayera-¿Qué ha pasado…?-Pregunto con preocupación, al parecer ya se le había acabado el cabreo de esta mañana.

-¿Alguien ha venido…?-Pregunto. Recuperando el aliento-¿Has visto a alguien misterioso como…un rubio con un abrigo de plumas…?-

Su madre parpadeo sin aun creérselo, ¿Su hija se había vuelto loca o se había fumado algo? No pudo saberlo, pues esta se incorporó y la abrazo de repente.

Hana no entendía, pero la abrazo. Hanako había comenzado a llorar, ya no podía contenerse, se había llevado uno de los sustos más grandes de su vida. Pero en cierto modo al estar al lado de su madre, se sentía más tranquila. La protegería, así le costara la vida.

Los demás entraron después de un rato, mirando con ternura la escena, hasta que Hanako se separó de su madre y limpio sus lágrimas.

-Es la segunda vez que la veo llorar…-Susurraba Kumadori. Nami y Luffy lo miraron con sorpresa. Y así era, en todos los años que la conocía, Hanako jamás había llorado, ni por un golpe, ni por sus problemas, a excepción de un atroz acontecimiento. Y ahí fue entonces, donde la vio llorar por primera vez y la consoló al tiempo que la abrazaba con firmeza. Se le aguaba la boca con tan solo recordarlo.

-Shishishishi. Se ve linda así…

Hanako volteo violentamente y lo miro fulminante-Tú te vez lindo hecho papilla-Espeto, ladeando su sonrisa con frialdad.

-Ejem…-Nami carraspeo-Salgamos un momento, Hanako-kun.

La chica entendió la indirecta y salió, no sin antes sonreírle a su madre, la cual aún estupefacta, no parecía reaccionar.

Los cuatro chicos salieron a paso lento, cerraron la puerta y se miraron con preocupación, aun lo peor estaba por pasar.

-¿Que haremos respecto a la tal Vivi…?-Kumadori fue el primero en romper el fastidioso silencio. Todos suspiraron y comenzaron a pensar en un mundo de posibilidades, sobre lo que debían hacer.

-No lo sé, no sé dónde buscarla, ella…-Nami otra vez comenzaba a alterarse, sus ojos se cristalizaban-Si ella está muerta…y entonces su padre también…

-Está bien, no ganamos nada con esto, no queda más que esperar…-Hanako se rendía, a sus expectativas ya no quedaba nada más que hacer. En fin, esto se tornaba demasiado misterioso e inquietante.

-¿Y Kanao…? ¿Que decía el papel que leíste…?-Luffy la miro con impaciencia, en espera de que lo dijera. Entonces para la sorpresa de los demás, Hanako saco el pequeño papel y lo leyó en voz alta.

_-"Siento haberme llevado a Vivi-chan, Hanako-chan. No demorara mucho, mientras tanto, puedes mandármele saludos a tu madre. Att: Doflamingo. PDT: Te visitare pronto…"_

Nami tapo su boca con sus dos manos, conteniendo las lágrimas y el grito que casi salía de su boca. Kumadori sobo sus sienes y cerro sus ojos para analizar mejor la situación, y Luffy, apretaba sus puños y dientes con ira, con el casi impulso de salir corriendo y matar al dichoso Mingo (O como él le decía)

Hanako los miraba con tristeza y resignación. No sabía que más decir.

En ese instante en la mansión, al ver el mensaje, y descubrir que también hablaba de su madre, había salido disparada, temiendo que el flamenco endemoniado le hubiera hecho algo. Pero no fue así, y eso fue como un alivio inmediato, al menos así pensaría con calma su siguiente movimiento. Porque no, esto no se quedaría así, no salvo a esa chica para que ese derrite cojones fuera y la asesinara. Algo tenía que hacer, ya se le ocurriría algo.

-Tal vez él puede llamarme…y así descubriré como…-Explicaba Hanako, pero se detuvo al sentir una presencia ya muy familiar, Law. No pudo evitar mirarlo fugazmente y comprobar que estaba bien, eso en cierto modo la reconfortaba.

-¿Eh…?-Luffy desvió su mirada al lugar donde Hanako minutos antes había mirado, pero no se encontró con nada-¿Qué decías…?-Volvió a preguntar y giro su cabeza.

-Si él llega a llamarme, probablemente pueda averiguar algo sobre Vivi.

-Pero… ¿Cómo diablos sabía que irías a su casa?-Pregunto Kumadori.

Hanako respiro hondamente y lo miro-Es obvio, él me estaba espiando…-

Todos la miraron con impacto, como si no se lo hubieran esperado. Pero para Hanako era obvio, ese tipo había comenzado a jugar sucio, y no demoraría en encararla nuevamente.

Cuando por fin estuvo a punto de decir algo, su teléfono sonó. Lo saco con cautela ante la mirada expectativa de sus compañeros, un número desconocido. Entonces dudo pero contesto… ¿Quién podría ser?

Continuara…

* * *

Wueno! Gracias por leer el capítulo!

Espero les haya gustado muuuucho y que me sigan dejando sus hermosos comentarios *-* _"Me orgasmean tanto, lalalal"_

_-¡DEJA DE CAUSARME PROBLEMAS, ERZA DE LOS COJONES!-Le grita a su adorable creadora._

_-Más vale que le bajes al tonito Hanako-chan, si no quieres que te traiga más problemas Shishishi._

_-¿Por qué no me matas dios…?-Se reprime y agarra su cabeza cual loca._

Bien, es hora de dejarlos. Tratare de que Hanako recupere su ánimo y evitare morir en el intento.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leerme! Bye-bye. ¡LOS AMOOO!


	12. Explicaciones

**Wujuuu! Que tal my ladies? Espero que se encuentren muy bien jejeje. **

**Yo ando contentirijilla por poder avanzar con el fic :P**

**Les envío un enorme saludo a las chicas que siempre me comentan, las amo tanto *-*:**

_**Lololololo.91:**__**Muchos abrazos a ti! Me encantan tus enormes comentarios, me haces babear, creo que te amo *-* Y bueno, reconozco que estas un poco ansiosa respecto a Law (?) Pero tranquila, todo a su paso. Sabes bien que el morenito es demasiado orgulloso y terco para admitir las cosas, y aun no se le quita.**_

_**Malena99:**__**Gracias chica jejeje! Muchos abrazos también, tus comentarios también son muyyy largos *Babea nuevamente* . Eres otra que está muy ansiosa Jajajaj. Pero lo mismo, todo a su debido paso, todo con calma xD Aun falta muuucha tramilla :P Te adoro chica, gracias por seguirme!**_

_**Agata T. Kewlie:**__**Gracias a ti también! Haz comentado muchiiisimos capítulos. Gracias por seguirme y por opinar sobre mi fic! Muchos abrazos también para ti, se te quiere mucho xD**_

_**Zeydis: Es emocionante pensar que te enamoré con mi historia. Gracias también por comentarla y estar al pendiente! Se te quiere a ti también, abrazos!**_

**Y un saludo muy especial al resto de mis lectores. Los quiero mucho! Y sin más que decir, a leer se dijo!**

* * *

Cuando por fin estuvo a punto de decir algo, su teléfono sonó. Lo saco con cautela ante la mirada expectativa de sus compañeros, un número desconocido. Entonces dudo pero contesto… ¿Quién podría ser?

* * *

Y de nuevo, como haría escasos minutos, se encontraba corriendo y atravesando las calles con rapidez.

Después de la llamada que recibió, no tuvo más opción que confiarse de sus pies y esforzarlos al máximo para alcanzar a llegar. Pensó en tomar un taxi o un autobús, pero a estas horas siempre hay un trancón de mierda, sumándole que no traía un solo peso encima. Así que descarto estas opciones de inmediato.

Corrió miles de cuadras antes de llegar, se estrelló con toda la gente posible, se pasó casi 20 semáforos en rojo y estuvo a punto de ser atropellada en incontables momentos. Escucho decir de la gente cosas como: _"¿Esta loca esa chica…?" "¿Sus padres no le enseñaron lo que significaba tener "prudencia" en la vía…?" ¿Acaso piensa suicidarse…?" "¿Ira tarde para una cita…?"_ _"Estos jóvenes de hoy en día…" "Esa chica mola…" _En fin, comentarios fuera de base.

Pero en realidad no le importo, ahora sus pensamientos, que ya se encontraban un poco más ordenados, se vieron alterados por un fuerte huracán, una simple llamada.

_HANAKO FLASHBACK:_

_En una milésima de segundos, antes que posara el celular sobre su oreja. Ussop había llegado corriendo a su piso y ahora se encontraba cotilleando con los demás. Se le hizo extraño no ver a Chopper con él, pero bueno, eso era lo de menos._

_Hanako suspiro, otro loco más se sumaba al teatro. Entonces tomo aire y atendió._

_-¿Quién habla?—Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, aunque descartando sus malos presentimientos, tenía la esperanza de escuchar la voz de Vivi, al otro lado de la línea._

_-Vivi…— Y así fue, sus plegarias mentales fueron escuchadas. No obstante, el tono poco relajador y notablemente débil de la chica, no lograron tranquilizar mucho a Hanako._

_-¿¡Dónde demonios estas…!?¿¡Que carajos paso…!?—Tan exaltada como estaba, fue lo primero que opto inquirirle. Los chicos la miraban con inquietud. A saber que estaba hablando y con quien._

_-¿Viste la nota…?— Le cuestiono, aun con tono débil, casi en medio de un susurro._

_Hanako gruño, seguramente se refería al pequeño pedazo de papel, que había encontrado sobre su escritorio—Si—Respondió con aspereza—¿Se puede saber que significa todo esto?_

_-Ven…necesito que vengas…él me libero…no le puedo pedir ayuda a nadie más…_

_-¿D-de que hablas? ¿¡El loco del abrigo te soltó!?—Sorprendida, levanto la mirada y la dirigió hacia los ojos impacientados de sus amigos._

_-Así es…pero estoy perdiendo mucha sangre, ya no puedo moverme…a duras penas pude llamarte desde un teléfono público…_

_-¿¡Donde estas!?_

_-Yo…yo no lo sé, esto parece ser…—De repente dejo de hablar, dejando a Hanako más angustiada de lo que ya estaba._

_-¡Habla, joder! ¡Ni se te ocurra desmayarte! —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió gritar, en espera de que Vivi reaccionara._

_-Esto es…el barrio Tokan…creo…— Continuó._

_Antes que Hanako pudiera decir algo más, el impulsivo de Luffy, rapo el móvil de sus manos y gritó: _

_-¡VIVIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_La chica al otro lado apretó su teléfono con fuerza, sus lágrimas mezcladas con sangre comenzaron a rodar—Luffy…Te extrañe…No te preocupes, yo…_

_-¿¡Donde estas!?¿¡Donde te has metido!?—Pregunto con exasperación el pequeño monito, a la vez que sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas y sentía como su sangre hervía._

_-¡JODER, PRESTA! —Hanako le rapo el teléfono con brusquedad y le propino una patada que lo dejo en el piso, seguramente le saldría un chipote después—¡Voy para alla!—Dijo a la peliazul._

_-¡Espera! ¡Solo ven tú, no puedes traer a los demás o…_—_Advirtió, suponiendo que Hanako se encontraba con los otros chicos. Claro que sería difícil de por sí, convencerlos._

_-Entendido, entendido…ahora mismo me piro—Y entonces colgó._

_Ussop y Nami la miraban en espera de una explicación. Mientras Luffy, aún estaba en el piso, apretando sus puños y gruñendo con ira._

_Entonces se levantó de repente y tomo a Hanako de los hombros—¿¡QUE LE HIZO MINGO!? —Pregunto, elevando su tono de voz y apretándola salvajemente. Sus ojos mostraban mucho, sin embargo Hanako pudo entender poco, pero a juzgar como había reaccionado, ese chico estaba realmente cabreado._

_Hanako no contesto. No sabía si mentir o decir la verdad, los dos tenían sus pros y contras. En caso de que dijera una "mentirilla", igualmente los chicos después se darían cuenta, por obvias razones, que Vivi había sido lastimada por Doflamingo y ella quedaría como un zapato por no haber dicho nada. Pero si les decía la verdad, corría el riesgo, o más bien, muy seguramente se volverían locos y no la dejarían ir sola, como Vivi lo había pedido. Entonces opto por mentir, luego ya se las arreglaría de alguna manera._

_-Ella está bien, solo me dijo que fuera a recogerla…_—_Con neutralidad, o por lo menos la que más pudo poner, mintió de una vez._

_-¿¡Entonces la nota que encontramos era una farsa…!?_—_Interpelo la navegante con asombro, pero con notable relajación, después de todo se había llevado un buen susto._

_-Eso parece…_—_Respondió, en espera aun de que Luffy la soltara. Pero el pelinegro solo tenía la cara ensombrecida y aun apretaba más fuerte—Le pediré una explicación y luego les daré detalles._

_-¿A qué te refieres…no iremos contigo?_ —_Ussop escéptico ante la explicación de Hanako, siendo un mentiroso profesional, notaba algo raro_— _¿Y la sangre de la mansión…los guardias?_

_-Ella me dijo que no…y no me pregunten el por qué—Trago saliva, no es que se le diera muy bien mentir, y sospechaba que Ussop no comía cuento—No me dijo nada de eso, pero…_

_-Bueno…no es el momento de dudar…debes ir por ella o tal vez Doflamingo la encuentre otra vez—Sugirió la pelinaranja, con tono de duda también, no acababa de tragarse el cuento._

_-¿Luffy…?—Hanako ya hastiada del apretón de Luffy, que cada vez era más brusco, opto por intentar al menos, calmarlo—No te preocupes, luego les explicare… ¿Vale? —En espera de que la soltara, quito su sombrero con delicadeza y le acaricio el cabello._

_Luffy pareció calmarse después de unos segundos, fue soltando los hombros de la chica suavemente, y entonces luego la abrazo de un arrebato—Confió en ti, Hanako… —Susurro, a su oído. Apretándola más fuerte._

_¿Dijo su nombre…? ¿En verdad lo había dicho? La chica casi pudo morir de otro paro cardiaco ahí mismo. Podía sentir como se asfixiaba y como el chico la aprisionaba sin ver posibilidades de soltarse._

_Hanako se rindió ante su fuerza, lo abrazo también con cariño y suspiro, aún no podía calmarse, estaba ansiosa y debía irse ya, pero tampoco quería soltarse, Luffy trataba de tranquilizarla, y lo podía sentir, en ese abrazo que duro más de 20 segundos._

_-Perdonen que los interrumpa tortolitos…pero Vivi…_

_Los chicos se soltaron con rapidez, para encontrarse con la mirada picara de Nami y un Ussop a punto de carcajearse, tanto que agarraba su boca con fuerza y sus ojos lloroseaban._

_-B-bien…—Tartamudeo la pelinegra con un leve sonrojo— ¿Dónde queda Tokan, el barrio Tokan…?_

_-¿El barrio Tokan…?—La pelinaranja pareció pensárselo por un momento, sobaba su cabeza y comenzaba a enrojecerse por el esfuerzo de recordar—Ah eso…queda en…_

_-¡Yo lo recuerdo!—Aviso Ussop con arrebato. Nami lo miro fulminante y él se acojono—Pu-puedo explicar-c-carte más o menos donde es—Dijo con intranquilidad, casi que en guardia. Pues al parecer no había sido muy buena idea quitarle la palabra a Nami. _

_-¡Anda, dilo de una vez!-Le apresuro Hanako, pues no había mucho tiempo._

_-Pues…_

_-¡Kanao!—Luffy llamo su atención de repente, la chica volteo a mirarlo y lo vio completamente rojo. ¿Pero qué mier…?—Cuídate—Dijo, con un tono sobreprotector, y entonces rodo sus ojos y miro hacia otro lado._

_Ussop y Nami se miraron con… ¿Complicidad? Pero Hanako los ignoro, frunciendo su ceño y gruñendo-Explica de una puta vez…_—_Exigió, con un tono espeluznante. Los dos chicos se exaltaron, más que todo Ussop…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_

-¿¡Donde mierdas quedaba!? Joder! Se me olvido!

Se detuvo un momento. Después de mucho tiempo se había dado el lujo de brindarle a sus pulmones el oxígeno necesario, de descansar sus piernas y permitir que su ritmo cardiaco disminuyera. Y solo por una mínima e insignificante razón: No recordaba donde quedaba el tal barrio, Tokan.

-Tsk—Rezongó. Estaba demasiado cansada, su cabeza daba vueltas como un torbellino y ahora sumándole a esto, no recordaba el jodido camino.

Ussop le explico paso a paso, casi que con plastilina, la forma de llegar, obviamente, en transporte público. Pero como su estupidez llegaba a ser más grande Júpiter, se le había olvidado por completo traer dinero. Ni modos, tuvo que irse a pie, pero bien, no precisamente a pie, estaba corriendo como bala perdida desde hace más de 15 minutos.

-Y bien…solo abra una forma—Se repuso y decidió preguntarle a alguien que pasaba por allí. Claro que no había tomado en cuenta que se había quedado varada en un parque, pero bueno eso era lo de menos. Estaba totalmente perdida.

Pasaba una pareja besándose…

-No, esos no, casi que se están tragando a punta de lengua.

Pasaba una mama con su hijo en brazos…

-Tampoco, pensara que soy pedófila y le robare a su hermoso bebe.

Pasaba un chico apuesto y con aires egocentristas…

-Descartado, en menos de un minuto le abre roto su hermoso rostro a punta de patadas.

Pasaba un marimo, un rubio y una morena…

-Nee, no me gustan los tríos.

Claro que estos comentarios los había hecho mentalmente, no es como si los hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos ni nada parecido. Y bien, a este paso perdería más el…

-Espera…—Hanako se quedó pensando un momento. Su mente, como una ruleta, rodaba y rodaba analizando la información_— _¿Marimo +Rubio +Morena?...Zoro, Sanji y Robin… Seré pendeja—Y entonces corrió, con sus fuerzas ya estabilizadas, a donde el significante trio, parecía caminar con tranquilidad mientras comían algo.

Zoro fue el primero en notar una silueta conocida, correr hacia ellos_— _¿Hanako?—Pregunto en voz alta. La morena y el rubio lo miraron.

-¿¡Hanako-chan…!?¿¡Donde, donde!?-Sanji como perro en celo, había soltado su emparedado y ahora miraba a todas partes en busca de su amada. Y entonces la vio corriendo hacia ellos, una escena perfecta.

-Are, are, ¿Qué hará aquí la pequeña…?—Robin pasmada, logro observar como la chica se acercaba, a una velocidad imprescindible—No se le ve muy buena cara…_—_Comento. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo fijarse en que Zoro había asentido. Él pensaba lo mismo.

Hanako corría, con cara de funeral hacia a ellos. Se paró frente a los tres, se doblego posando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respiro agitadamente.

Zoro la miraba perplejo, Robin la miraba preocupada y Sanji… bueno…ya saben, un gesto irritable, compuesto por dos enormes corazones en vez de ojos, un movimiento serpentino y sus fosas nasales abiertas al máximo.

-¿Estas bien, mocosa…?—Fue lo primero que atino a preguntar Zoro. La chica se incorporó y asintió, pero obviamente se notaba preocupada y afligida.

-¿Segura…?—La arqueóloga arqueo una ceja y la observo con sus profundos ojos verdes, como analizándola. Hanako soltó un respingo y volvió a asentir, de manera más torpe que antes.

-Mi Hanako-chwan**** Te he extrañado tanto**** El rubio comenzó a bailar a su alrededor. La chica soltó un suspiro y se resignó, no había forma de deshacerse de aquel acosador.

-¿Pueden llevarme a Tokan…? Estoy perdida y no he podido llegar—Casi que en tono de súplica se los pidió. Zoro y Robin se miraron entre ellos, con clara sospecha, pero después asintieron.

-Te llevo hasta el final del cielo…Mi Hanako-chwan****Ahora el rubio la tomaba de la mano y levantaba su mentón delicadamente—Hasta con un beso, si quieres…

-¡No me jodas, acosador de mierda!—Le golpeo en el estómago e instantáneamente el rubio cayó al suelo.

-Hasta tus golpes me gustan, Hanako-chwan****

-Masoquista de mierda…_—_ Mascullo.

Zoro no pudo evitarlo y se carcajeo ante la escena. La chica le agradaba, era interesante y divertida. Ya se había percatado de eso desde el día que fueron al parque de diversiones, cuando casi avienta a Luffy por la rueda de la fortuna y solo por hacerla cabrear. Además, le quedaba claro que no era ninguna cobarde, eso había quedado de mostrado ayer.

-Fufufufu. Y bien, vamos Hanako-kun—Robin divertida también, hizo un ademan para que la siguieran.

Mierda. Había olvidado que nadie podía acompañarla a donde fuera que estuviera Vivi, eso prometió. Pero por otro lado, no tenía opción. No le quedaba más que resignarse e idear un plan para que la perdieran de vista. Pero obviamente, después de que la dejaran ubicada en Tokan.

Después de que Sanji se hubiera levantado, los chicos emprendieron su camino. Robin le explico a Hanako que estaban demasiado cerca, solo serían unas calles más y llegaban. La chica aún estaba confundida, llego a pensar que alguno de los tres le preguntarían la razón del porque quería ir alla, pero no había sido así. Al parecer eran más prudentes que el otro cuarteto de locos, el cual había dejado en la puerta de su casa.

Otro problema se incrustaba en su ajetreada mente. Encontraría el barrio, pero… ¿Dónde estaba Vivi? No le había indicado ningún lugar en concreto, esto era como una ampolla en los pezones.

-Y bien…aquí es—Avisaba Robin con delicadeza. La chica sonrió y comenzó a buscar algo. Los demás la miraron con perplejidad.

El barrio se veía a colapsar. Demasiada gente para su gusto, tendría que empujarlos a todos para poder avanzar. Muchos edificios, muchas tiendas. Se sentía asfixiada con tan solo ver el lugar.

-¿Qué buscas, mocosa?...O bueno, en primer lugar. ¿Qué venias a hacer aquí?—Hanako le mostro su lengua Zoro, con un patético puchero de niña pequeña.

-Que te importa…—Respondió tajante, con una sonrisa burlona que enmarcaba su rostro.

-Yo también quiero saber—Intervino Robin con tranquilidad— ¿Por qué estabas tan ansiosa por venir…?

-Gracias—Declaro con sequedad. Pues al fin y al cabo los chicos la habían ayudado. Un punto a favor tal vez. Claro, si supiera donde comenzar a buscar.

-Pero…Hanako-chan—Sanji, perplejo, solo pudo observarla alejarse. Giro a ver a sus compañeros y ellos le hicieron un ademan para que se acercara. Vigilarían a la chica con cautela.

Y si la curiosidad mato al gato, valía la pena por esta vez, ¿No tenían acaso siete vidas?

Hanako simplemente los dejo atrás, no tenía tiempo ni intenciones de explicarse. Comenzó a caminar y escaneo a su alrededor en busca de Vivi.

Nada, ni rastro de ella.

Después lo pensó más detenidamente, la chica debía estarse ocultando… ¿Pero en dónde? Había muchos lugares, pero considerando también, el sangrado que debía estar soportando, no se la imagino ni en una tienda ni en un hotel disfrutando del momento.

No sabía el porqué, pero una idea dio de lleno en su cabeza. Un callejón… ¿Podría ser? No lo sabía, habría que comprobarlo. Pero entonces… ¿Cuántos pinches callejones podían existir en ese barrio? Primero Vivi moriría desangrada, si es que ya no lo estaba. ¿Pero acaso habían más opciones?

-Flamenco gilipollas…—Gruño y comenzó con su búsqueda.

Robin, Sanji y Zoro la observaban con cautela, como un trio de detectives, ocultándose tras un muro. La morena con sus inteligentes y fantásticas ideas, había sugerido que se disfrazaran. ¿Pero en serio tenían tiempo de ir a comprar un disfraz en esta situación? Y como por arte de magia, Robin había sacado 3 disfraces distintos.

Ni Zoro ni Sanji sabían cómo Robin lograba prepararse para cualquier tipo de situación, era como una enorme caja de sorpresas.

Aunque para Zoro no fue nada divertido, al verse disfrazado de pollo. Pero entonces su autoestima subió al ver como Sanji tuvo que ponerse un traje de cerdo. Y Robin, siendo más espabilada, se había puesto un simple abrigo y unas gafas oscuras.

-¿Es necesaria esta ridiculez…?—Se quejaba Zoro, airado por el disfraz que llevaba— ¿Por qué diablos tu luces más normal que nosotros?

-¡No cuestiones a Robin-chan, marimo de mierda!—A Sanji por el contrario, parecía encantarle la idea de ser vestido como un cerdo rosado y exageradamente homosexual.

-Pareces pendejo con ese disfraz—Espeto con burla.

-¡Tu no digas nada, pollo de los cojones…!

-No es momento para esto chicos. Debemos avanzar—Robin con un ademan les indico que la siguieran. Hanako estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de los chicos. Habían tenido que ocultarse tras un contenedor de basura.

Parecía a buscar a alguien o algo, y a juzgar por su expresión, no dudaron en que estaba muy enojada.

-¿¡Donde mierda esta…!?—Casi que grito Zoro-¡Quita tu culo de mi cara cejillas de mierda!

-¡Si tú eres el que me pone tus patas encima!-Se quejó el también, preparándose para luchar.

-¡Mierda…!—La escucharon gritar de repente. Luego notaron como la chica se quedó estática, mirando hacia una dirección—¡VIVIIIIII!—Había salido corriendo.

-¿¡Vivi…!?—Zoro tuvo una especie de flashback del día anterior. Recordaba que Vivi casi fue asesinada por un tío escalofriantemente estrafalario—No me jodas…—Entonces salió corriendo en la misma dirección que Hanako, aun disfrazado de pollo.

-¿Vivi-chan…?—Sanji aun impactado, en medio de un shock se imaginó lo peor—Marimo de mierda…—Salió corriendo también en la misma dirección.

-Esto tiene mala pinta…—Robin sospechaba que algo andaba mal desde un principio. No quiso presionar a Hanako pero debió imaginárselo, cuando la analizo con sus ojos, pudo ver que la chica cargaba un enorme peso de estrés encima.

Hanako corría con desesperación al lugar, ignorando que tres personas la seguían. Ahí estaba Vivi, tendida el suelo y con un enorme charco de sangre a su alrededor. Se acercó, primero verifico sus signos vitales y luego decidió que lo más prudente seria llamar a una ambulancia. Sus heridas eran graves, lo sabía, pero ya venía preparada para ver un montón de sangre y alguna que otra escena escalofriante. Últimamente, era lo que más veía.

Llamo con urgencia, por suerte no demoraron mucho en atenderla. Después de haber colgado por fin, sintió algunas miradas sobre si, volteo a la mirada y…

-Mierda…—Susurro. Debía esperárselo, debía esperar que ellos la siguieran. Empezaba a aterrarle la idea de tener que contarles todo finalmente. Ya muchas personas lo sabían, y eso no era nada gratificante. Aunque Zoro ya tenía conocimiento, pero no de todo. El solo se concentró ese día en eliminar a los gorilas de Doflamingo, mas no pregunto que más había pasado.

-Tsk. Así que el mierdoso ese se las cobro finalmente…—Comento Zoro, con tono neutro. Tal vez el creía que Vivi ya estaba muerta, pero entonces Robin intervino.

-Creo que tienes que darnos una explicación. ¿O crees que aún no es el momento?—La morena parecía un poco más seria y analizante que antes. No había vuelta atrás, Hanako ya no podía dar más excusas.

Sanji aun pasmado se acercó a Vivi, quien respiraba con dificultad y estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Con toda esa sangre parecía imposible que aun viviera, pero lo hacía, luchaba por su vida—Vivi-chan…

Hanako la miraba con terror, no soportaba más esto ¿Por qué demonios de repente se había metido en tanto lio? En cualquier momento colapsaría. Y esto no pasaba desapercibido por Zoro y Robin, quienes la miraban con detenimiento y preocupación.

-Ella estará bien…—Animo Robin—Revolvió los cabellos de Hanako y la miro con ternura—Debes estar orgullosa de ti. Eres muy valiente.

La pelinegra solo atino a sonreír y dijo:-Solo espero que esto acabe pronto…

La ambulancia llego muy rápido considerando que hacía solo 5 minutos que la había pedido. Por suerte el conductor permitió que los chicos permanecieran al lado de Vivi, mientras los paramédicos analizaban a la paciente y detenían el sangrado. Hanako no podía aguantar los nervios, y los chicos la complementaban perfectamente.

Después de minutos que parecieron horas, la ambulancia llego al hospital. Llevaron a Vivi con urgencia en una camilla, los 4 chicos solo la veían alejarse y rogaban al tiempo que lograra sobrevivir.

Odiaba los hospitales. En especial este tenía un olor a huevos podridos y un montón de gente casi muriendo en la sala de espera. Sin quitar el miedo que daba el jodido color blanco que lo adornaba y el frio de inframundo que hacía, le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Que día tan asqueroso…esto es como una jodida pesadilla.

Hanako se había sentado en uno de los bancos del hospital, susurrando una y otra vez lo mismo. Los chicos la habían seguido, pero todos guardaban silencio. Sanji parecía ser el más afectado, ya que no fastidiaba igual que antes. Después de todo, el impacto había sido grande.

Debió suponer que todos ellos eran amigos de Vivi. Aquellos eran como un clan enorme. En cierto modo la alegraba, no tendría que patearle el trasero al rubio sola ni mucho menos, ellos de seguro le echarían una mano.

El problema regia, en que un no tenía información sobre él. Pero considerando todo lo que había pasado, no era un criminal cualquiera. Le había tocado los huevos a un pez gordo.

-¿Y bien?—Cuestiono Robin.

Hanako ya sabía a lo que hacía referencia—Zoro ya lo sabe—Dijo simplemente, señalando al peliverde.

-¿Qué cosa?—Pregunto él, con el mentón sobre sus palmas.

-¿Cómo que qué cosa?—Hanako ya tenía un tic en el ojo. No podía creer que el marimo fuera tan idiota. Básicamente, su orientación era directamente proporcional a su idiotez, o eso demostraba.

-Ahhh…eso—Recordó. Pero más bien parecía sarcasmo—Lo de ayer.

-See. Eso. Cuéntales—Ordeno.

-¿¡Y por qué yo…!?—Se quejó. Hanako le sonrió con superioridad y dijo:

-Porque sí.

Antes de que Zoro pudiera reclamar, Sanji le había lanzado una patada desde su lugar. El peliverde la esquivo por poco.

-¿¡Que mierda te pasa ahora, ravioli de mierda!?—Preparándose ya para pelear, se levantó y desenfundo sus katanas.

-¡Habla de una vez, intento de brócoli!—Sanji también encabronado, le hacía frente. Esquivo al momento una de las katanas de Zoro.

-Estos malnacidos…—Hanako se levantó y los tumbo de un golpe—¡Ya dejen de joder!

-Fufufufu—Robin solo reía con diversión sobre su asiento—No cambiaran nunca.

Después de que los aires se hubieran bajado, de que el guardia los hubiera amenazado y que la gente dejara de gritar espantada por la violenta escena. Hanako y Zoro explicaron lo sucedido.

Esto les dio entender a los dos chicos, lo que estaba pasando y lo que vendría. Ciertamente, después de esto, la que más corría peligro era Hanako, sin descartar a gran parte de su familia.

Hanako también explico a los tres, lo que había sucedido hoy mientras se encontraban con los chicos de la escuela, incluso la llamada de Vivi y la nota sobre su escritorio.

Robin conocía todo respecto a Doflamingo, por eso si antes no estaba preocupada, ahora hasta hiperventilaba. Sin más opciones, solo pudo ocurrírsele que contarle a Hanako era lo mejor que podría hacer en el momento, sumándole a eso, que ahora la chica tendría que contratar guardaespaldas, tanto para ella, como para toda su dinastía.

-¿Qué pasa Robin? ¿Por qué esa cara?...Antes no parecías tan preocupada…— Hanako la miraba de reojo, tratando de descubrir el significado de esa mirada.

Para su sorpresa, la ojiverde la tomo de los hombros y la miro con seriedad—Conozco a Doflamingo, se lo que es capaz de hacer y por ningún concepto estas a salvo ahora, o al menos en esta ciudad. Si es posible, debes desaparecer del mapa cuanto antes.

Las expresiones de Hanako, Zoro y Sanji eran indescriptibles. Tanto el marimo como el ravioli no entendían lo que Robin quería decir, ya que hasta ahora se enteraban de la existencia de un rubio con carente sentido de la moda.

-¿Q-que quieres decir…Robin?—Hanako evidentemente asustada, no podía dejar de observar los ojos de Robin. Nunca había visto tanta pesadumbre en una sola mirada.

-Te lo explicare mejor…—La morena soltó los hombros de Hanako y se reacomodo en el asiento, mirando a un punto fijo —Doflamingo es uno de los criminales más buscados pero más protegidos de este país. Es como una piedrita en el zapato para la policía, pero muchos políticos han deseado hacer tratos con él, que aunque ilegales, generan mucho dinero. Y es entonces cuando la gente adinerada lo protege…digamos que es como una especie de trueque: Él les genera dinero de una manera fácil y rápida, ellos lo protegen y le dan algo de comisión por su éxito.

-¿Comisión? Eso me suena a que solo le pagan una miseria por su trabajo…

-Doflamingo no es tonto, el mata dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Hace negocios, obtiene una elevada ganancia y engaña a los tipos que le protegen. Para explicarte mejor, es algo como: Vende un producto demandado en el mercado negro a un alto precio. Después roba la mayor parte de las ganancias que obtuvo e invierte otra parte en un negocio más.

-Pinche tipo complicado…pero, ¿Así de idiotas son los que le pagan…así de fácil se dejan estafar?—Pregunto con asombro, ya que a su parecer, la gente rica no podía ser tan hueca… ¿O sí?

-Digamos que tiene una buena labia. Entonces convence muy fácil a sus socios.

-Sigo sin entender. Cuenta desde el principio... —Exigió Zoro, con cierto tono de aburrimiento en su voz.

-¡Pon intención entonces cabeza hueca! ¡Si te la pasas durmiendo no esperes entender las cosas!-Sanji parecía volver a prenderse. Esos dos eran como el agua y el aceite. Dijeran una cosa, cualquiera de los dos y ya una batalla campal se armaba.

-¡Cállate cejillas! ¡A mí no me digas que tengo que hacer!

Nuevamente se habían levantado, cada uno con una venilla en la frente que parecía estar a punto de estallarles y con las caras tan rojas que daba la impresión de que echaban humo por las orejas. La gente se les alejaba o simplemente evitaba acercarse mucho a los dos problemáticos chicos. Las chicas los observaban con clara irritación.

-Ignora a ese par de cabrones…—Sugería Hanako.

Robin carraspeo un poco y continuo—Pues que, a la vista de sus socios, Doflamingo es muy leal. Por esa razón, cuando él les provee ganancias, ellos no lo cuestionan y digamos que…"se comen el cuento". No obstante, ellos también le temen a Doflamingo, así que jamás le ponen peros para nada.

-Con eso quieres decir que… ¿Además de crédulos, tiene las bolas y el clítoris de adorno?

-Fufufufu. Así es, pero en lenguaje más amable, se podría decir que le tienen mucha confianza y a la vez miedo.

-Tantos criminales en el mundo… ¿Y tuve que toparme con un flamenco extravagante?—Hanako suspiraba con resignación y se repetía una y otra vez: _"Esto es brujería, sin duda es brujería…"_

-Atando cabos puedo darme cuenta, que el padre de Vivi probablemente hizo negocios con Doflamingo.

Hanako salió de su trance mental para escuchar con atención la teoría de Robin.

-Algo debió salir mal…y por eso Joker, su apodo en el mundo criminal, ha intentado asesinar a Vivi…y quien sabe, hasta su padre ya esté muerto.

-Tsk. Tendré muchas preguntas que hacerle a Vivi cuando despierte…

-No eres la única, yo también pienso en preguntarle—Robin se quedó pensando por un momento— ¿Puede ser que Cobra ya esté muerto?

-¿Algo más que sepas…?—Inquirió Hanako, observando a la morena con escepticismo-Parece que no me haz dicho todo…

Robin le sonrió y asintió—Aún faltan detalles, veras…Doflamingo tiene dos negocios que se le dan muy bien: El tráfico de órganos y de armas…

Hanako sintió una punzada terrible en el pecho al oír esto— ¿Órganos…?—No sabía el porqué, pero esto se le hacía muy similar a algo, o a alguien. Por el momento su cabeza la engaño, y evito que recordara algo, algo importante.

-Así es. Sin contar que tiene un socio muy importante, llamado Cocodrile.

La pelinegra arqueo una ceja, ese nombre se le hacía familiar.

-Se dice que tiene subordinados muy poderosos. Los cuales influyen mucho en el desarrollo y éxito de sus negocios. Sus identidades hasta ahora son desconocidas. Han logrado evadir a la justicia por años, y ni una pista han dejado tras sus fechorías.

-¿Más sorpresas…?—Pregunto con sarcasmo.

La chica afirmo con un gesto-Últimamente se ha hablado de un criminal que trabaja con él, en particular. Doflamingo ha ganado mucho dinero gracias a él, es como una especie de amuleto para su diario vivir.

-¿Aun no saben nada de él tampoco…?—Cuestiono. Por alguna razón algo de ese punto llamaba su atención, incluso con más vehemencia que antes.

-Se han encontrado muchos cuerpos tanto de mujeres como hombres de mediana edad. Todos extirpados e incompletos. Hacen falta órganos e incluso extremidades o tejidos. Se sabe que el sujeto es muy hábil con la cuchilla, se llegó a pensar que era médico, cirujano, por su gran habilidad. Con esta información, se le relaciona con el tráfico de órganos. Y después de una investigación más rigurosa, se hallaron sanas pruebas de que trabajaba con Joker, pero aun así, es tan brillante que no deja ni una sola pista. Gracias a esto, la investigación se queda trabada siempre en el mismo punto….La policía lo ha apodado "Heart" ya que todas sus víctimas tienen algo en común: La falta de su órgano vital, el corazón.

-¿Cómo mierda sabes tanto…?-Hanako incrédula por todo el conocimiento de Robin, se había quedado a mitad de camino de la explicación.

-Leo mucho y también investigo. No me fio mucho de los medios de comunicación, así que por mi parte decido buscar "cosas".

-Me das escalofríos…

Robin soltó una risilla y dirigió su mirada hacia al frente, pues se le hacía faltante algo.

-¿Y Sanji…Zoro?—Pregunto dudosa— ¿A dónde se fueron?

-Ya debieron sacarlos por tanto jaleo…

El celular de Hanako comenzó a sonar, ella lo saco rápidamente y contesto.

-¿Quién habla…?

_-¡KANAOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

La chica soltó el celular y sobo sus orejas, por poco se había quedado sorda.

_-¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?-_La voz se alcanzaba a escuchar, aun sin el altavoz.

La chica tomo el teléfono con ira, ante la divertida miraba de Robin y gritó:

-¿¡QUE TE PASA HIJO DE PUTA, QUIERES DEJARME SORDA!?—En esta pregunta-grito dejo escapar todo el estrés que llevaba acumulado.

_-L-lo siento Hanako-chan…_—Un tono de voz dulce se disculpaba al otro lado de la línea, era Nami_-¡Te dije que te quedaras quieto, Luffy!_—Bestia mode one. El tono tranquilizante había cambiado por uno totalmente airado.

-¿Qué mierda quieren…?—Pregunto tratando de calmarse.

_-¿Cómo salió todo con Vivi-chan?_—Ahora el que preguntaba era Ussop, con cierta agonía y ansiedad— _¿Ella está bien?_—Repregunto.

-Ella está en el hospital ahora, sana y salva o eso creo…

_-¿¡EN EL HOSPITAL!? ¿¡ESO CREES!?—_Volvió a gritar Luffy.

Hanako ya apretaba sus dientes y sus puños al tiempo. Su cara estaba roja de ira y casi que destripaba el pobre móvil con una fuerza sobrehumana. Para Robin no pasó desapercibida esta reacción. La morena se rio y se levantó de su lugar.

-Buscare a los chicos y traeré algo de café. Espérame aquí—Aviso y luego se perdió en el pasillo.

-¡CALLATE PENDEJO Y PASAME A NAMI!—Hanako ignorando todo lo que Robin le había dicho, seguía presa de la ira.

Oyó un quejido y luego una voz que suspiraba.

_-¿¡Cómo que en el hospital!?—_Pregunto la pelinaranja exaltada_— ¡No nos dijiste nada de eso!_

-Es una larga historia, luego se los contare. Por ahora tengo que esperar aquí por ella.

_-Así que está bien ¿no? ¿Tu como la viste?—_Inquirió Nami, un poco ya más calmada.

-Sí, aun no me han dado malas noticias, así que pueden estar tranquilos.

_-¿Y tú como estas?_

-Yo, igual de jodida que siempre. Pero quiero pedirte un favor. Trata de persuadir a mi madre mientras llego ¿Vale?

_-Claro, claro…_

-No quiero llegar y que tenga un revolver en la mano, por favor.

La pelinaranja rio con gana—_No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, aquí te esperaremos. Así que cuida de Vivi-chan ¿Vale?_

Hanako iba a responder pero la voz de Ussop la interrumpió_—¡Yo, el rey de las mentiras, te ayudare a buscar una excusa!_

La chica sonrió, en realidad no tenía tan mala suerte como creía. Los tenia a ellos y eso ya era más suficiente. Una parranda de locos, pero los mejores que había conocido—No lo dudo, Ussop.

_-¿¡EHHHHH!?_

-Otra vez este hijo del demonio…

_-¿¡QUIERES DECIR QUE DURMAMOS ACA!? ¿¡QUE PODRE DORMIR CONTIGO!?_—La voz de Luffy se oía llena de emoción y felicidad. Hanako chisto y pensó en echarle la madre de nuevo, pero a la gente ya se le daba la costumbre de interrumpirla todo el tiempo.

_-¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?_ —Escucho gritar a Kumadori_—¡JAMAS ME HA DEJADO DORMIR CON ELLA!...¿¡Y CREES QUE DORMIRA CONTIGO!?_

_-¿¡QUE TIENE DE MALO!?_

Hanako bloqueo un momento el receptor de su cerebro ante las voces de los chicos, y continuo hablando con Nami—Bueno, yo me quedare aquí y los estaré llamando ¿Vale? No se preocupen, los otros tres locos están conmigo.

_-¿Los otros tres locos?—_Pregunto con extrañes la pelinaranja.

-Zoro, Robin y Sanji. Después les explicare todo bien, tal y como pasó.

_-De acuerdo Ziru-chan, cuídate. Te esperamos aquí_—Dijo y colgó.

Hanako apenas se percató de que Robin no estaba. Así que decidió quedarse quieta en ese lugar y comenzar a pensar en lo que haría. Después de tener la información necesaria de Doflamingo, no podía quedarse queita y como si nada. Probablemente, tendría que salir por patas. Tampoco era tan estúpida para dejar que la atraparan de un momento a otro, debía pensar en cómo movería sus fichas. Ahora estaba en un lio grande, y tarde o temprano su madre tendría que saberlo.

Después de tanto forzar sus pensamientos, comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Pero entonces escucho un ajetreo al final del pasillo que la hizo espabilar.

-¡Ya te dije que no, Killer, largo de una vez!

-¡Estas herido Kidd, deja de hacer tanto bochorno y tomate las pastillas!

-No necesito esa mierda, te dije que no duele un carajo.

-¿En verdad? ¿Entonces qué tal si hago presión aquí?

-¡MIERDA! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Hanako pestañeaba una y otra vez y aun no se lo creía. Saliendo de un consultorio, se encontraban Kidd y el enmascarado que era… ¿Killer? Bueno, algo así. Los dos se peleaban sin ningún tipo de prudencia, ganándose un "Shhh" de parte de algunas enfermeras, ya que molestaban a los pacientes en estado crítico.

-No parece que este día sea tan malo después de todo…—Hanako con una sonrisa ladina, decidió ir a saludar a su chico preferido. O así lo llamaba, después de haberla pasado tan bien con él en su primera cita.

-¡Ya te dije que no, maldita sea!—Lo escucho gritar con furia mientras se acercaba más al dúo.

-Tsk. Si no me haces caso a mí, tendré que decirle a Hanakito…— Le decía Killer con tono de burla, notando la presencia de la chica.

-¿Y ahora de que mierda hablas…?—Preguntaba este con perplejidad.

Killer le hizo una ademan para que volteara a mirar a su derecha. Ahí estaba Hanako, mirándolos con burla y cruzada de brazos.

Kidd se sonrojo hasta mas no poder y no pareció reaccionar después de unos segundos, hasta que Killer le pego una palmada que lo dejo sin aire.

-¿Qué hay, Hanako?—Le pregunto el rubio amablemente—No esperábamos encontrarte por aquí.

-Yo bien… ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen por acá?

-Kidd—El enmascarado señalo al pelirrojo y este trago saliva.

Hanako entonces se fijó en un pequeño detalle, Kidd tenía un brazo vendado y podía apreciarse la sangre machando el vendaje— ¿Qué diablos te paso…?—Fue lo primero que atino a preguntar.

-Na-nada grave…yo…

Killer no podía creerlo. Su varonil, arrogante y sádico amigo ¿Decayendo ante los poderes atrayentes de una chica? Eso era nuevo. Bien sabía que Kidd estaba embrujado por Hanako, pero no se esperaba que hasta tal extremo. Se veía vulnerable, rojo y tímido.

-¿Es joda no…? ¿Qué te paso allí?—Hanako se fue acercando con lentitud al pelirrojo y toco la herida que este tenía. Este pego un respingo y casi se desmayó ante el contacto.

-Una bala, le extrajeron una bala del brazo—Explico Killer, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Kidd y una cara de póker de Hanako.

-¿Eso era nada, Kidd?—Hanako lo fulmino con la mirada en medio de un dulce puchero—Explícate.

Kidd no pudo evitar sonreír de manera egocéntrica. La chica se preocupaba por él. Eso era un punto más a su favor, solo un poco más y… ¿¡Pero qué diablos estaba pensando!? ¿¡Cuando él pensaba en algo más que en acostarse con una mujer!? Esa chica lo estaba exprimiendo, inconscientemente pero lo hacía.

-Unos cabrones intentaron robarnos y termine con un tiro en el brazo. Pero eso, comparado a la forma en que los deje, no es nada. Ya deben estar chamuscándose en el infierno.

Hanako no pudo evitar carcajearse y revolverle el pelo a Kidd con cuidado— ¿Siempre es así, Killer?

-Problemático desde nacimiento, Hanako—Respondió el, mirando divertido la escena. Más que todo al ver como Kidd se sonrojaba y se quedaba quieto, dejando que Hanako le acariciara la cabeza.

-Bueno, claro que yo no tengo nada de que quejarme. Los problemas llegan a mí como un imán y yo los recibo con los brazos abiertos.

Los dos chicos la miraron extrañados y ella negó con la cabeza-Nada de importancia.

-Te conté lo que me había pasado Hanako, así que cuéntame ¿O no confías en mí?

La chica observo con ternura a Kidd a causa de estas palabras. Pero en su mente estaba grabada la idea de que nadie más podía saber nada respecto a eso. Y es que por poco, y toda la nación se enteraba. Ya eran 8 personas las que sabían, sin embargo, tal vez Kidd podría ayudarla más adelante. ¿Y por qué no? Debes en cuando era bueno aprovechar las oportunidades.

Hanako dudo un poco, pero decidió sacar provecho del asunto. Aunque no le pareció prudente contárselo todo frente a Killer, no tuvo más opción. Esos dos eran casi que mellizos, solo les faltaba cagar juntos y completaban su unión.

-Bien, escúchenme. Y no me interrumpan, o los dejo paralíticos…

Los dos chicos asintieron, con algo de miedo pero firmeza a la vez. Hanako de vez en cuando hablaba en serio, si es que no era siempre.

* * *

En otro lugar…

...

Una joven alta, corpulenta y de pelo negro se acomodaba libremente en un enorme sillón negro. Frente a ella, sentado en un escritorio enorme, lleno de papeles, yacía un hombre rubio de lentes puntiagudos, conocido como Doflamingo, alias Joker.

-¿Entonces qué piensa hacer? Joven amo—Preguntaba la chica con tranquilidad, al hombre que miraba con cautela cada uno de los papeles sobre su escritorio.

-¿Respecto a…Vivi-chan o Hanako-chan?—Devolvió una pregunta, y observaba a través de sus lentes a la pelinegra.

-A las dos—Respondió esta con neutralidad.

-Creo que Vivi-chan y su padre ya aprendieron la lección. Respecto a Hanako-chan, pienso que meterme con una cría no ayuda mucho al avance de mis propósitos, así que por esta vez lo dejare pasar.

-¿Qué quiere decir? Joven amo—Volvió a preguntar, aun con más incertidumbre la chica.

-Que si Hanako-chan mete más las narices en esto paya ayudar a su amiguita, Vivi-chan—Sonrió malévolamente y bajo sus gafas, dejando al descubierto sus pupilas lila—Yo mismo me encargare de borrar toda su mínima existencia de este mundo.

-¿Y los demás? ¿No cree que puedan representar una amenaza?

-Que de ellos se encarguen mis hombres, a mí no me dan ganas, ni me parece muy pulcro que digamos.

-¿No le serviría para distraerse un poco y salir de la rutina?

-No Baby-5, yo no me mancho las manos con sangre de pobres. Pero con Hanako-chan, haría una excepción.

* * *

-Y yo soy el problemático…—Se quejaba Kidd, en verdad estaba enojado por todo lo que la chica le había contado. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan imprudente? ¿Acaso no había visto el riesgo venir? Ahora tenía que protegerla, o el pendejo de Doflamingo seguramente le haría algo.

-Bueno, ya te lo conté…así que ahora…

-¿Preciso él? ¿No pudiste echarle el ojo a alguien más?—Interrogo Killer, con cierto tono de seriedad en su voz. Para el no pasaba desapercibida la idea de que Doflamingo era poderoso, inteligente y calculador. Capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Hanako se había metido con uno de los más buscados y famosos de todo el planeta tierra. Definitivamente, esa chica si tenía mucha mala suerte en aspectos desproporcionales.

-No es como si hubiera querido, idiota. No sabía quién era, pero tampoco podía dejar que matara a esa chica así como así. Hay algo llamado humanidad ¿Sabes?—Le reclamo, enojada por su actitud tajante.

-También hay algo llamado prudencia ¿Sabes?—Contrataco, sabiendo de antemano que Hanako lo dejaría estéril si no lo tomaba con calma.

La chica frunció el ceño e ignoro el comentario—A juzgar por sus reacciones, ¿Saben quién es el no?

Los dos asintieron y Kidd hablo—Lo conozco a la perfección, sobre todo por…—Se paró en seco ¿Sería buena idea revelar que Law trabajaba con aquel tipo? Killer y él lo sabían, pero tal vez sería mejor mantenerlo en secreto, a menos que quisieran que Hanako enloqueciera y destruyera todo a su paso. No negaba que tenía ganas de hundir a Law, pero tampoco quería que su amada se desesperara, mas después de lo que le había contado.

-Sobre todo porque a toda hora sale en los periódicos—Mintió Killer, mirando con seriedad a Kidd. Quien al instante entendió que no debía abrir la boca todavía—Es noticia mundial.

-No dejare esto así, debo hacer algo para evitar que ese loco me encuentre, o estoy frita…

-Tengo algunos contactos, que seguro podrán averiguar algo...—Dijo Kidd, para su sorpresa Hanako le prestaba más atención de la necesaria, algo que lo hizo poner nervioso—Averiguare algo más sobre él y te lo comentare.

-¿Estás seguro, Kidd?—Inquirió Killer con inseguridad— ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

Kidd y Killer tenían contactos en el bajo mundo. No debería ser extraño, ya que los dos habían sido delincuentes años atrás, pero al haber conseguido el dinero suficiente para estudiar, se habían retirado. No sin antes intentar ser asesinados, ya que cuando entras al bajo mundo, salir es igual a morir. Los que han salido con vida, han tenido suerte.

-¿Ustedes con contactos? ¿Qué desfachateces hicieron antes…?

Los dos titubearon. Hanako los analizaba, en busca de una respuesta. Kidd mismo se había echado al agua y llevado a Killer junto con él, al decir que tenían a ciertos contactos.

-¿Todos tienen su pasado oscuro o no?—Trataba de explicarse Kidd—Algunas cosas hicimos, pero por eso mismo ahora te ofrecemos ayuda.

-¿Ofrecemos?—Preguntaba Killer, haciendo énfasis en la palabra, ya que en ningún momento el había aceptado ayudar a nadie.

-Sí, ofrecemos—Kidd casi lo mato con la mirada, así que resignado Killer solo tuvo que asentir. Además si dejaba solo al pelirrojo en esto, seguramente metería la pata de alguna u otra forma.

Los dos se complementaban de buena manera. Killer representaba el raciocinio y la cordura, mientras que Kidd era agresividad y fuerza. Si se separaban, seguramente terminarían muertos.

-Me alegro, entonces no preguntare mas—Hanako se planteó que este no era el momento de averiguar el pasado de los chicos, así que por ahora evitaría el tema y dejaría que la ayudaran—Espero su ayuda entonces, chicos.

-¿Creo que merezco otra cita por esto, no?—Cuestiono Kidd con picardía. Hanako le guiño un ojo y sonrió.

-Claro, además no hace mal salir contigo.

-Si estos llegasen a ser pareja, destruirían a todo el mundo—Pensaba Killer, con una gota de resignación y un largo suspiro.

Una morena, un alga y un cejillas se acercaban a los chicos, mirándolos estupefactos. No esperaban que Hanako ya hubiera encontrado distracciones mientras ellos no estaban.

Continuara…

* * *

**Y bien! Muchas gracias por haber leído!**

**Espero sus coments y también espero actualizar muy pronto.**

**Ya entro el miércoles, NO!**

_**-Te lo mereces, por toca huevos.**_

_**-Cierra la boca Hanako-chan, ¿o quieres que haga lemmon contigo y con Kidd?**_

_**-¿¡Que mierda!? Me las pagaras…*Totalmente sonrojada***_

**Gracias nuevamente. Y yo me despediré en este instante. Sin más que decir, los huelo luego!**

**Viva el bullying a Hanako!**


	13. Descubriendo cosas

**Hola! ¿Qué mas? Espero que se encuentren muy bien xD**

**Un saludo muy especial a todos! Que tengan un muy resto del día, tarde, noche. Donde se encuentren, agradecimientos a todos los que me leen :D**

**Perdonaran el retraso. Pero como les dije, ya estoy en la escuela, ya me están asfixiando y tiempo para escribir es lo que menos tengo. Así que de ahora en adelante, no se extrañen si publico un poco tarde. Lo siento, pero ya saben, los deberes primero.**

**Abrazo asfixiador a las chiquillas que me dejan comentarios :P**

**Y sin más que decir, los veo abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Los hermosos personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda-sama. Todos los demás, son de mi absoluta propiedad :D**

* * *

Una morena, un alga y un cejillas se acercaban a los chicos, mirándolos estupefactos. No esperaban que Hanako ya hubiera encontrado distracciones mientras ellos no estaban.

* * *

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que la peliazul había salido de urgencias y ahora se encontraba en cuidados intensivos.

El doctor les había explicado su condición, y que probablemente, demoraría mucho tiempo en recobrar la conciencia.

Hanako, ansiosa, aun en espera de poder hablar con ella, tuvo que mentalizarse que tendría que esperar más días para pedirle explicaciones.

Los demás chicos también se encontraban pensativos.

Kidd y Killer, que hasta ahora se enteraban de lo que había sucedido, tenían bastante trabajo e información que reunir. El primero, solo porque su amada simplemente se lo pedía, y el segundo, porque si dejaba a su amigo solo, seguramente terminaría en la cárcel sentenciado a cadena perpetua.

Killer podría jurar que Kidd, se esforzaba para no salir corriendo y descuartizar con sus propias manos a Doflamingo. Eso en sí, era una clara demostración, de que Hanako para él no era ningún amor de verano.

Zoro, Sanji y Robin aun no creían lo que estaba pasando. Vivi era una conocida, casi una amiga para ellos desde hace años, y todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era muy extraño. También aguardaban la curiosidad de saber cuáles eran las razones de tanto conflicto, de cómo estaba Cobra y en qué tipo de líos se habría metido la adinerada familia, para ser presa principal del peligroso y alocado rubio.

Los chicos se encaminaron a la casa de la pelinegra en silencio. En su estado normal, Hanako hubiera hecho el peor show de todos, pero ahora no tenía ganas de nada. Por esta razón también, el viaje fue silenciosamente frustrante para todos.

Al llegar al frente del edificio de Zoro, el peliverde se despidió y se dirigió a su apartamento, sin contar que nuevamente se iba a perder. Robin fue la única que le recordó, que el camino que había tomado era equivocado. El alga con patas hizo una pataleta y alego "Que él no se perdía, los edificios y las calles eran las que se movían". Todos lo observaban con una gotica de sudor en su nuca, presenciando como de nuevo volvía perderse. No tenía remedio.

Después de dejar a Zoro asegurado, de forma que le fuera imposible perder el rumbo, llegaron al apartamento de Hanako.

-¿¡Se puede saber dónde andabas señorita!? —Su madre totalmente cabreada la esperaba con escoba en mano, justo frente a la puerta— ¿¡Con que derecho te crees para llegar tan tarde!?

Y la idea no era para nada equivocada. Eran las 3 am y Hanako llegaba, primero, como si nada, y segundo, con 4 personas tras de sí. Kidd, Robin, Sanji y un rubio enmascarado que no le había dado muy buena espina a su madre.

Para su sorpresa, Nami, Ussop y Luffy aún seguían en su casa en compañía de Kumadori. Hanako ni se preguntó en molestar porque diablos aún estaban allí. Era cierto que les había pedido que entretuvieran a su madre, pero aquello de estar allí, aun en la madrugada, a las 3 am… ¿No era algo exagerado que digamos? Muy buenos amigos, pero exageradamente incomprensibles.

-Lo siento ma, ¿Te parece si te lo explico mañana?—Era como una especie de ruego, pero fue mas bien como un postulado. Con la voz más perezosa que encontró y estirando sus brazos.

-¿¡No te das cuenta que ya es mañana!? —Gritaba su madre ya mas que descontrolada. Y no era por la frase de su hija, si no su actitud despreocupada— ¡Habla de una buena vez!—Esto ya era a sabiendas, una advertencia. Todos lo entendieron así, cuando su Hana tiro la escoba sobre su hija, que por un pelo la esquivo.

-Entonces más tarde…- Replico esta, ignorando el acto de su madre, pues no tenía muchas ganas de pelear.

De la misma manera, la paso de largo y se encamino a su cuarto. Seguro su cama la esperaba con ansias.

-¡Vuelve aquí!—Le grito su madre, agarrándole el brazo con violencia en el acto. Hanako se vio obligada a encararla, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos.

-Anda tu a dormir que te vez más vieja…—Le dijo, con el tono más tranquilo del mundo.

-¿¡QUE HAZ DICHO!? ¡SI YO A PENAS ESTOY EN LA FLOR DE LA JUVENTUD!—Más que cabreada ahora su madre apretaba su agarre, Hanako se revolvía pero sin un menor toque de terror en su mirada.

-Yo no diría lo mismo de tu menopausia…—Le hablo con diversión y cinismo, haciendo más fuerza. Hana ya estaba roja de lo airada que se había puesto.

Todos observaban la pelea. Claro que no sabían que sentir, si gracia o miedo por las expresiones de Hana. En cualquier momento podrían salir a puro vuelo de la ventana, intervinieran o no.

Finalmente Hana había cedido, cosa rara, pero soltó a Hanako y no le replico nada más.

-Kanao… ¿Y la pijamada?—Irrumpió Luffy, con otra de sus preguntas estúpidas.

-¿Me vez cara de querer hacer una pijamada, Luffy?—No entendía a que venía la pregunta. ¿En verdad se interesaba en eso después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Algo tan simple?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Nami y Ussop estuvieron a punto de dejarlo en coma.

-Mañana les contare a ustedes también. Por el momento no me jodan y ándense a dormir—Dijo cortante.

Nami, Kumadori y Ussop daban por hecho que Hanako no iba a hablarles, menos en presencia de su madre. Seria esperar al otro día, porque si llegaban a obligarla o a presionarla en esos momentos, terminarían en una mesa de buffet al día siguiente.

Luffy, por su parte, igual de despistado, hizo un puchero y se quedó clavado en contra de todas las leyes de la gravedad. Hanako pudo entender que el chico no se iría. Así que para evitarse molestias, tomo una decisión difícil pero ligera.

-Quédate a dormir entonces—Acepto con resignación, la propuesta de Luffy, antes de tomarse la molestia de quemar neuronas al pensar en una excusa posible.

-¿¡CONTIGO!?—Grito, más que emocionado.

-¿¡QUE TE CREES MOCOSO!? ¡QUE TE DEN POR CULO!—Kidd por fin había reaccionado, más que enojado tomo al chico del chaleco y lo levanto. Rojo de la ira y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡TE DIJE QUE ELLA NO DORMIRIA CONTIGO!—Le grito Kumadori también, como si supiera esto de antemano.

-Bueno pendejos, si van a pelear…a otra parte—Más que una simple frase, agreguémosle frase mortal—A menos que quieran quedarse sin cojones por el resto de sus miserables días—Los tres se miraron entre si y tragaron saliva. Sabían que no era juego.

-Hanako Midori…espero explicaciones ahora mismo—Su madre, quien se había vuelto sumisa, de nuevo comenzaba a presionarle—Es una advertencia, si no…—No jugaba. Esa mirada fría y penetrante jamás jugaba.

-Mira mama, eso no te importa. Ya te lo dije, lo sabrás mañana—A pesar de recobrar el terror, Hanako seguía evadiéndola, no le diría nada así la torturara por horas.

-Está bien Hana-chan, Hanako-chan está un poco cansada y alterada. Ella se lo contara mañana, así que por favor tranquilícese—Sugirió Sanji por primera vez, con temor a que la chica no saliera librada de esta.

-Sanji tiene razón. Su hija no está de muy buenas pulgas, entiéndalo…—Le complemento Robin, con una voz más que dulce y comprensiva.

-No lo sé … ¿Qué rayos me ocultas Hanako…?¿Crees que me he comido todos tus cuentos? Algo raro está pasando…—Dijo esto con un tono más suave, evidentemente preocupada.

-Te dije que te lo contaba más tarde…—Repitió de nuevo, sabiendo de antemano que su madre la conocía más que a la palma de su mano. Pero no, ella no diría la verdad.

-Los chicos me dijeron que habías tenido problemas en la escuela, pero no creo que por esa razón tu…

-Te contare después…—La interrumpió, ya no quería excusarse más, el cansancio le ganaba.

-Está bien Hana-san, es bueno dejar descansar a Hanako-chan—Le casi que pidió Kumadori, posando su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer—Además hoy será un día pesado, ¿Tenemos muchos deberes verdad…?—Lanzo una mirada cómplice a los 4 chicos, para que no la cagaran.

Los 4 chicos asintieron. Hana se quedó observando, analizante. No era tonta, y Hanako lo sabía, o bueno, para ser más exactos, todo el mundo lo sabía.

-Está bien, pero de esta no te escapas niña—Se había rendido por fin, tenía sueño y lo dejaría para mañana—Aaaa y Luffy, puedes quedarte a dormir lo que queda de la madrugada aquí—Finalizo con esto y se dirigió a su cuarto, cerrando con un portazo en el proceso.

-¡SIII DORMIRE CON HANAKO!—Volvía a emocionarse Luffy, saltando como loco en el sofá.

-¡QUE NOOOOOOOO!—Gritaron con desesperación Kumadori y Kidd, tirando a Luffy del cómodo mueble, directo de bruces al piso.

-¡NADIE DORMIRA CON MI HANAKO-CHWAN!—Sanji también se había metido, reclamando sus "derechos"

Ussop y Nami se acercaban lentamente a la salida. Trataban de escabullirse y evitar ser otro par protagonizando el espectáculo. Estaban cansados y ansiosos, pero un poco más tarde sabrían la conclusión de la historia.

Finalmente los dos chicos se fueron del apartamento, sin despedirse para no llamar la atención. Kidd, Kumadori y Sanji se peleaban con Luffy. Mientras Robin trataba de tranquilizar a Hanako para que no los descuartizara allí mismo. Hana por su parte, roncaba como diosa ya dormida en su cuarto. Bien es cierto que las madres no pueden dormir cuando sus hijos están fuera de casa.

Después de varios minutos, que parecieron siglos. Los chicos restantes se cansaron de tanta pelea y alboroto y se fueron a dormir. Kidd fue casi como un chicle, se negaba a irse, y más cuando el hiperactivo de Luffy no dejaba de protestar para que lo dejaran dormir con Hanako. A Kumadori por su parte, ya le hastiaba con su actitud, sin duda algún día lo borraría del mapa.

Después de miles de insistencias por parte de Killer, se fue. No sin antes advertirles que no se acercaran a la pelinegra, o los asesinaría con sus propias manos. Este tipo de amenazas no servían con ellos, tal vez Kidd lo sabía, pero por si acaso les advertía.

Hanako no entendía por qué Luffy se quedaba en su casa, si al fin y al cabo no permitió que durmiera con ella. Ese chico la estresaba y la sacaba de sus casillas de vez en cuando. Ahí fue cuando empezó a preguntarse si en serio tendría que ser la niñera de Luffy, o moriría en el intento. De alguna manera, había podido calmarse un poco más gracias a las locuras de los cabrones que había conocido.

La mañana del sábado llego. Luffy y Kumadori dormían como posesos, mientras Hanako extrañamente se había levantado temprano.

Intentaba idearse algún tipo de plan o excusa factible para desamarrarse del tremendo enredo que tenía con su madre. ¿Cómo le explicaría que un maniático, asesino y criminal la perseguiría hasta los confines del mundo, solo por haberse puesto de Madre Teresa de Calcuta y ayudar a una peliazul que se había topado en su camino? No lo sabía, debía tener muchas horas más para pensarlo.

Para su desgracia, Hana también se había levantado temprano.

-Hanako-chan, anda a comprar los víveres—Le ordeno, con evidente frialdad y seriedad—Y no quiero excusas, y cuando vengas…

-Hablaremos, de acuerdo…—Termino de decirle, ya sabía que tanta felicidad no podía ser verdad.

-No demores, o se pondrá peor.

Hanako trago saliva. Básicamente la traducción de aquella advertencia era: Tárdate y mueres. Mierda. Su mama estaba en un nivel de cabreado tan extremo, que tenía un equilibrio entre neutralidad e intimidación.

Hanako salió con rendición. Después de haberse aseado y vestido a regañadientes claro. Fue un alivio no haberse topado con los esquizofrénicos de Luffy y Kumadori. Salió con rapidez y se encamino al ascensor, pero entonces su sádico vecino salía también. Le brindo una mirada de: Muere de una puta vez y prosiguió su camino.

Lo odiaba, en verdad lo odiaba. Lo último que quería era toparse con ese imbécil. Pero el destino la asqueaba tanto que así había sido. Y ahora… ¿Escaleras o ascensor? ¿Cuál escogería el? Hanako bajaría al primer piso por el lugar opuesto.

Pero para sumarle más a su desgracia, Law parecía haber estado pensando lo mismo, ya que se había detenido a mitad de camino, en espera de que la chica tomara uno de los dos móviles.

-Que día de mierda…—Pensó.

Y sin más, decidió tomar el ascensor, pasando de largo a Law y entrando, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Llego al primer piso y salió del edificio. Camino a paso lento por las calles, con el objetivo de llegar al super. Ya sabía lo que debía comprar. Sentía una libre brisa rozar su cara y el sol poco a poco tomando lugar entre las nubes. Todo aquello le traía recuerdos. Desde cuando había salvado a esa chica hasta el momento que marco su vida para siempre. Antes era totalmente normal y casi invisible, ahora estaba casi segura de que un maniático estaba tras ella.

Llego al super. La misma chica mascando chicle cual vaca, con cara de pocos amigos y haciéndole un ademan de saludo. Cogió un carrito y comenzó en la búsqueda de los víveres, con marcas especificas claro. Con aburrimiento comenzó a echar cada cosa en su lugar y recorría los pasillos con parsimonia.

Llego a la parte de las bebidas y tomo una al azar, tenía bastante sed. Comenzó a buscar en el lado opuesto algo de leche, busco y busco hasta encontrar la marca deseada…

-El día ha comenzado mal para los dos. ¿No lo cree-Midori-ya?—Esa voz, esa puta voz a sus espaldas…

Hanako volteo. Con cara de infinito desprecio fulmino con la mirada al moreno. Quien vestía más informal de lo normal y aguardaba unas ojeras peores que las de todos los días. Bajo la mira y diviso un carrito en sus manos. Nunca pensó que un animal fuera de compras, pero bueno…

-Gracias por al indirecta, Law—Dijo secamente, con sarcasmo, aun observándolo.

-No parece tener muy buen aspecto Midori-ya. ¿Le ha dejado Kidd?—Pregunto el divertido, sonriendo de lado y mirándola terriblemente.

-¿Le importa?—Hanako comprendía que el objetivo de Law era hacerla salir de sus casillas, siempre.

-En realidad, no—Dijo este, con tono de evidente fastidio. Ya había dejado de sonreír.

-¿Entonces?—Repregunto ella, tomando una sonrisa parecida a la de las del moreno.

-Suponía que aquella cara más desagradable de lo normal era por eso—"Confeso" el.

Hanako chasqueo la lengua y le dio la espalda, girando su carrito en el proceso.

-Con el último con el que deseo mantener una conversación es con usted—Dijo fríamente, pero le dijo la verdad.

Law se le quedo mirando con impaciencia. Sabía que algo estaba mal. No era que le importara, pero era tan evidente que le fastidiaba la actitud tan fría y neutra de la chica. Alguien parecía estarle quitando su papel y eso le molestaba. La siguió hasta el otro pasillo, sentía como si le hubieran ganado una batalla. Y eso no se quedaría así, eso nunca había pasado.

-Creo que cuando le preguntan algo usted lo contesta Midori-ya. Es educación elemental—De nuevo esa voz burlona, la puta madre…

Hanako se volteo con lentitud, tratando de contener sus impulsos asesinos. Le miro con firmeza y le respondió con el mismo tono anterior.

-Del que menos espero que me hable de educación, es de usted, Law. Así que si valora su existencia, déjeme en paz—Eso fue una declaración de guerra inmediata.

-O si no… ¿Qué?—Le provoco el, ampliando más su sonrisa.

-¿Tengo que hacérselo saber?—Pregunto lo obvio. ¿En verdad Law quería quedar casi muerto a punta de golpes? ¿De nuevo?

-Claro. Yo encantado.

Hanako se contuvo, pensando una y otra vez en que no quería gastar energías rompiéndole la cara a Law. Apretó sus puños y sintió como le salía humo de sus orejas de la ira que tenía. Respiro y respiro…

-1…2…3…Hanako, vamos cálmate…

-¿Se ha acobardado?—¡MIERDA!

Sintió como toda su sesión de relajación se iba a la profunda y madrisima mierda. Un tic nació de su ojo y comenzó a temblar inconscientemente.

Law se daba cuenta de esto y lo disfrutaba. Sin inmutarse y sin tener miedo, le sonreía de la misma forma toca ovarios de siempre, recostándose sobre una de las paredes en el acto.

Y antes de que Hanako perdiera el control, lo ahorcara y ocultara su cadáver en la nevera. El sonido de su móvil la interrumpió.

-¡KANAOOO! ¡SALGAMOS HOY CON LOS CHICOS!—Apenas contesto, la voz escandalosa y conocida de siempre le arrugo el tímpano derecho.

-¡NO GRITES MIERDA!—Grito ella también, liberando toda su ira con el chico.

-Lo siento… ¿¡Saldremos!?—Al principio sonó arrepentido, luego…

-Lo que sea Luffy, ahora estoy ocupada—Dijo sin el mínimo interés respecto a nada.

Law la miraba con curiosidad y fastidio. Al parecer se había enojado por la repentina interrupción. Sin aun despegarse de la pared, el moreno esperaba que la chica acabara de hablar.

-Se, se…claro…—Respondía a otra de las preguntas fastidiosas de Luffy, sobándose las sienes.

-¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Y dormirás conmigo!?—De nuevo grito, hijo de la gran milisima…

-¡Que no joder, no dormiré contigo Luffy!—Perdió su autocontrol de nuevo, a la mierda con todo.

Law abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a sentir una gran cantidad de sudor rodar por su rostro. ¿Pero qué mier…?

-De acuerdo, adiós—Se despidió Hanako, un poco más calmada.

-No sabía que también tenía embobado a Mugiwara-ya…—Dijo un poco más serio, Law.

-No diga estupideces, Law. Además…no tengo porque explicarle una mierda. ¿Algo más?

El moreno frunció el ceño y se incorporó de nuevo, sin dejar de observarla—No—Respondió sin más. Tomo el carrito de nuevo y se alejó por el pasillo.

-Oye Law…—¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo…?

-¿Mmm?—El volteo antes de alejarse más, con su mirada neutra y penetrante.

-Nada no es nada…Solo que Luffy me dijo que te invitara a salir con nosotros hoy. Pero supongo que te negaras—Corroboro para si misma lo obvio, no esperaba que el aceptara, de todas…

-De acuerdo. Pero eso depende—Hanako debió impresionarse, pero hoy todo le daba igual.

-¿De?—Pregunto con el objetivo de terminar la conversación.

-¿Ira tu novio?—Esa pregunta tenía un tono…¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-No es mi novio—Aseguro, dudándolo un poco. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago.

-Yo no te veo muy segura…-Le fastidio de nuevo Law. Era como su deporte favorito.

-¿Iras o no?—Pregunto cabreada, al parecer ahora a todos les gustaba el divertido juego: "Cabreemos a Hanako…"

-De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora?—Acepto, pero más cortante de lo normal.

-No me ha dicho…emmm-¿Me ayudarías a llevar las bolsas?—Dijo sin pensarlo, en verdad ese día su sentido común y su cerebro se habían ido de viaje.

Law estuvo a punto de carcajearse. ¿Hanako le pedía ayuda? ¿Ella a él? Esa chica en realidad estaba mal, muy mal. Algo debió haberle ocurrido—Esta bien. No creo tener más opciones—Levanto los hombros y se guio hacia ella de nuevo.

-Pero aún tengo que buscar algunas cosas…—Le aclaro, girando la cabeza para ver algo…

-Entonces vallamos. Yo tampoco es que lleve mucho—Le dijo, sacándola de su concentración.

-Está bien.

Era una situación ridícula. Podría jurar que si se encontrara en sus cinco sentidos, jamás le hubiera pedido al moreno algo como eso. Es que, bueno…estaba haciendo compras con Law. Su enemigo de sangre hasta la muerte. Se sentía estúpida y totalmente absurda. A pesar de que todo era un silencio ensordecedor, la incomodidad reinaba. Quería o que se la tragara la tierra o que llegara Doflamingo y le pegara un tiro. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa y disgustada en su vida.

Law mientras tanto disfrutaba de todo. Hanako no era de aquellas que lograra esconder sus expresiones, así que disfrutaba viendo sus reacciones con cada cosa que el hacía. Como si tuviera miedo y desconfianza. Pues claro, no era para menos, después de la "sorpresita" que se había llevado al ver semejante carnicería en su casa, no esperaba que le sonriera con normalidad precisamente.

Después de una terrible tortura para Hanako, pero gloriosa para Law, al fin habían terminado. El beneficio para la chica es que no tendría que llevar casi 50 bolsas ella sola. Eso era un alivio ya que Law le ayudaba. Y para el moreno, bueno…la satisfacción del sufrimiento ajeno.

Al llegar de nuevo al complejo de apartamentos, cada uno se fue por su lado.

Hanako le aviso a Law que en cualquier momento iría a buscarlo, al fin y al cabo había aceptado la "invitación" a salir de aquel día. Aquella que claramente la había hecho el pelinegro hiperactivo, porque ella ni por las bolas invitaba a Law a salir, ni a un cementerio.

La pelinegra solo esperaba que a Luffy no se le ocurriera llevar a un tumulto de gente alla, pues aun no podía acostumbrarse a convivir con todas esas personas. Con más notoriedad se veía que la chica detestaba las hordas de gente, y menos, hablándole al tiempo. Un claro ejemplo, eran todos y absolutamente todos sus no muy cuerdos conocidos, o amigos, como ya los podría llamar.

Entro al apartamento. Su madre la esperaba sentada en el sofá.

Acomodo las bolsas en una parte prudente del suelo y ya preparada mentalmente, o con la obligación de improvisar, debía dar comienzo al relato de su excusa, o más bien mentira, ya que ni una sola idea de decir la verdad había rondado por su cabeza. Primero no era prudente, segundo no quería activar a la bomba de tiempo que ahora la miraba fijamente y con clásica fulminación.

-¿Y bien?—Su madre, acomodada sobre aquel característico sofá, movía su dedo, pidiendo una explicación.

-¿Bien qué?—Pregunto Hanako, olvidando de que debía hablar.

-La explicación Hanako. No te hagas la tonta, sabes que eso no sirve conmigo…

-Me fui de juerga—Ese día en realidad estaba pendeja, más de lo normal. Semejante excusa solo se le hubiera podido ocurrir al mongólico de Luffy, quien no sabía mentir.

-Si claro. Y yo me fui a misa—Con claro sarcasmo, su madre le respondía. Empezaba a enfadarse.

-¿Por qué no podría salir de fiesta?—Pregunto ella, como si en realidad no supiera la razón. Pero obviamente, trataba de evadir el tema.

-Primero y obvio, eres como un punto negro en medio de un millón de puntos blancos.

-¿Qué?—Pregunto, entendiendo pero no queriendo haber entendido la triste verdad.

-No encajas nada con la gente. Así que no me vengas a decir que saliste de fiesta. Porque es obvio y lo digo porque te conozco: Encajan más el agua y el aceite que tú con la gente.

-Que linda…te rimo y todo—Dijo con cinismo, casi riéndose ante la actitud de su propia madre. La mujer era graciosa y todo.

-Escúpelo de una vez—Dijo ya un poco más seria, más de lo normal.

Mierda.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lo había hecho. Pero esto le dejaba claro que su vocación podría ser perfectamente la de una escritora famosa. Con aquella historia fantástica y absurda que se había acabado de inventar, y de la cual, Hana no había reparado en ningún detalle para quebrarla, seguramente se haría millonaria escribiendo libros.

Le dijo que como muy buena samaritana que era, había auxiliado a una persona atrapada en un accidente, la había llevado a un hospital cercano y no se había ido hasta asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Esto no se diferenciaba tanto de la situación con Vivi, a excepción de que incluía a uno de los criminales más famosos del planeta y una amenaza de muerte como si fuera poco.

Aunque a Hana le fastidiaba, Hanako era como uno de esos superhéroes que siempre llegaban inesperadamente y ayudaban hasta a sus propios enemigos. Ante un pedido de ayuda, Hanako era tan débil como una pizca de polvo disolviéndose en un vaso de agua. (Su madre sabia de por sí que la chica asistiría hasta al mismísimo Hitler, con un montón de judíos encima y si estuviera vivo. Solo con decirle que le ayudara) Y le creyó. Después de agregarle unos retoques a la mentira, su madre le había creído.

Después de la extenuante charla, de la que había salido victoriosa, Hanako espero con ansias el desayuno.

Apenas estuvo listo, como por arte de magia Luffy apareció. Aunque para ser más exactos el olor de las ricas tostadas y los huevos con tocino, habían levantado al chico como si de una serpiente encantada por el sonido de la flauta se tratase. Incluso había llegado como hipnotizado y casi levitando hacia lugar de donde provenía el delicioso aroma.

Kumadori se había levantado un poco después. Acompaño a Hanako en el comedor, hablando de trivialidades, mientras contemplaba como Luffy se quedaba parado frente al mesón de la cocina, observando con desvelo la forma en que Hana cocinaba. Por su parte la mujer, no lograba ocultar la gracia que le hacia la actitud del pequeño, quien tenía la mirada fija en la estufa y no lograba evitar que un ligero rastro de saliva recorriera la comisura de sus labios.

-¡DELICIOSO!—Luffy casi engullo todo, como una bestia arrasando todo a su paso.

-¡Come bien mounstro! ¡Manchas mi ropa!—Se quejó Hanako, ya manchada con el aceite que Luffy escupía.

-Lo siento…—Se disculpó, con sus mofletes hinchados y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

-Es una ternurita, ¿O no Hanako-chan?—Su madre ya más animada, ahora era igual de amable que antes.

-Ternura mis…

-Sin groserías en la mesa por favor. A menos que quieras tener una manzana en la boca el día de acción de gracias—De nuevo esa puta mirada…

-Lo siento…—Se disculpó, agachando la cabeza, antes de morir allí mismo.

-¿De mejor humor Hanako-chan?—Pregunto un ya más, animado Kumadori.

-Como puedes ver Kumadori, últimamente el buen humor ya no es un sentimiento que mi cuerpo se preocupe por sentir—Le aclaro, y su tono de voz lo confirmaba.

-Realmente estas mal—Afirmo Kumadori, no por la aclaración de Hanako, si no con los retoques tan poéticos que le había dado.

-¿Se nota tanto?—Pregunto ella, entendiéndolo perfectamente.

Tanto Luffy como Kumadori asintieron. Los dos se llevaron un enorme pedazo de pan a la boca y masticaron, sin despegar su mirada de la chica.

Ella suspiro y dio un largo sorbo a su café—Estoy jodida—Creyó repetirse mentalmente, sin embargo todos la habían escuchado.

Hana ya un poco más tranquila, ahora actuaba normal. Lavaba los platos armoniosamente mientras tarareaba una dulce canción. Kumadori y Luffy ya se habían vestido. Uno para acompañar a Hanako (No podía arriesgarse a dejarla más tiempo solo ni con el intenso de Luffy, ni con el sádico de Law y mucho menos con el de esa maraña de pelo rojo, si es que iba a acompañarlos) y el otro para llamar a sus otros amigos. Luffy había salido pitado y corrido gritando por todo el pasillo, emocionado porque saldría con sus compañeros, claro que en especial, por una sola persona…

**HANAKO POV…**

Ni un buen día, ni dos, ni tres… ¿Por qué Buda me odiara tanto?

Nunca pude responder a esa pregunta, ni siquiera después de llevar casi dos meses en aquel psiquiátrico, digo, lugar, edificio, escuela, ciudad. Como pueda llamarse.

Esos chicos me habían lavado el cerebro y habían secado todas mis neuronas. Desde el primer día que llegue marque mi desgracia.

Aunque al principio me fastidiaban, después logre convencerme a mí misma de que el hombre era un animal de costumbres. Pero a la mierda, aun no puedo tolerar sus comportamientos. Gente demasiado extraña para mi gusto.

Y como si fuera poco, estaban los semejantes problemas en los que me había metido, las cosas con las que me había topado y todas las consecuencias que me habían caído encima, como una gigantesca guillotina, de repente había perdido la cabeza. Y sí, me estaba volviendo tanto o más loca como mis vecinos, mis compañeros, mis amigos…lo que sea que fueran.

Me cambie de nuevo, con la parsimonia más estresante que podría haber tenido. Sabría lo que vendría…Oh si, una salida con esos zafados de mierda. Aunque pensándolo un poco mejor y sacando mi mejor semblante tolerante en el momento, no era tan malo. Los chicos enfermos si eran, pero tenían ese no se qué, que…En fin, podría confiar a ciegas en ellos, sin dudar, sin preguntarme si me traicionarían. Na, ellos no eran así, y eso lo sabía. ¿La razón? No la sé, pero sé que la percibí desde el momento que los conocí, a cada uno de ellos.

Luffy, Law, Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Robin, Sanji, Zoro, Kidd…y los que me falten.

Aunque Luffy era un poco toca huevos, era divertido y lindo de una manera tan extraña, ni modo de que pueda explicarla. Aunque Law fuera tan raro, que hasta sentía un punzante escalofrió en mi espina dorsal cada vez que lo veía, de alguna manera tenía algo, aunque aún no lo sé, es como decir…el tipo es bastante complicado. Sin contar el "regalito" que le encontré en su apartamento…Sera cabrón.

En estos momentos, a pesar de que mi cerebro se revolvía constantemente, podría asegurar una cosa y solo una cosa, algo que jamás había podido asegurar, menos después de la muerte de mi padre: …No estaba sola, ahora ya tenía demasiada compañía, tanta que me asfixiaba, pero a la vez, me reconfortaba.

Puse mis zapatos como ultima cosa. Ni me tome la molestia de peinarme, eso ya vendría después…o tal vez nunca. ¿La última vez que me había peinado?...Ni puta idea. De milagro recordaba asearme, ya que mi propio cuarto no era el más ordenado que digamos. Más bien era como un campo de batalla abandonado y maltrecho.

Salí de mi habitación. Kumadori ya estaba listo. Me sonrió animadamente. A veces sentía algo extraño, como una clase de presentimiento cuando le veía sonreírme de esa forma y mirarme así, tan profundamente…era como si algo estuviera pasando por alto. Incluso llegue a pensar en que le gustaba, pero fue algo absurdo obviamente. Fue de esas veces que me puse analizar varios detalles de mi vida, resultado de una aburrición nivel extremo… ¿Y fue como solo una vez?...Eso creo.

Después de un cruce de miradas me senté a su lado, en el sillón. El silencio era incómodo y la tensión se hacía presente. Estaba segura de que algo no estaba bien. Observe un poco en dirección a la cocina. Al parecer mi madre se había ido, no había rastro de ella por ningún lado ahora que lo pienso. Me dio pereza preguntarle a Kumadori, así que no dije nada y me acomode en el suave sofá de la sala, esperando…

Y entonces como por arte de magia y beneficio, Luffy había llegado, con un tumulto de gente tras él, que reconocí de inmediato…Espera… ¿Tiene la llave?...Hijo de puta. ¿De dónde mierdas la saco?

-¡LISTOSSS! ¡VAMOS AL PARQUE!—Grito el animado pelinegro de los cojones. Hijo de puta si me podría hacer cabrear.

-¡Luffy no grites, es casa ajena!—Le grito Nami, gran salvación, golpeándolo en el proceso.

-Tú también estas gritando, Nami—Le aclaro Ussop, aquello me dio un poco de gracia.

-¡No remilgues!—Le advirtió ella con una mirada no muy amable. Hasta yo temblé.

-¡Lo siento joder, lo siento!—Se disculpó Ussop, arrodillándose frente a ella.

-¡Entra de una vez alga de mierda! ¿¡No tenías como perderte más verdad!?—Esa voz…

-¿¡A ti que cejas de sushi!? ¡Anda a perseguir a tus putas!—Esa…otra voz

-¿¡Que dijiste maldito musgo malformado!?—¿¡Que mierdas hacen aquí ellos dos!?

-¡HANAKO!—Chopper se acercó a mí, bombardeándome después con muchas preguntas—¿¡Estas bien!? ¿¡Que paso con Vivi!? ¿¡Esta viva!? ¿¡Donde esta!? ¡Responde!—Que le den, puto reno. Ya le habían contado todo.

-Cálmate, cuando salgamos te lo explicare—Dije fastidiada, y al parecer lo noto, porque no jodió más.

-Valla…valla este será un largo día—Susurro Kumadori, pero yo lo escuche.

Le mire, suspirando al instante, dando entendido que pensaba igual—Y no te imaginas cuanto…

-¿Y Torao…?—Me pregunto Luffy.

Entonces lo recordé. Había quedado con Law de ir a recogerlo. Aunque en realidad sonara raro…digamos que se lo había ¿Prometido? Nee, que va, más bien solo por Luffy, el quería que Law fuera. Nada que hacer, el pequeño ordenaba y yo como un zombie le obedecía. Me sentía pendeja pero el tenía un extraño poder sobre mí.

-¿Vendrá el?—Kumadori, ya parecía molesto con tan solo escuchar su nombre.

-Sí, y no quiero problemas, Luffy lo invito—Le dije, frunciendo el ceño para que captara el mensaje.

Note como Kumadori y Luffy se fulminaban con la mirada, partiéndose en dos al tiempo y esperando a cual atacara primero, para partirse la cara a golpes.

Suspire, que pesado ambiente. Los otros chicos que habían llegado, tanto como Nami, Ussop y Chopper que ya me había soltado, temblaban de miedo. El pervertido de Sanji y el familiar musgo, o Zoro, observaban con neutralidad la escena, sin pisque de miedo, sin inmutarse.

-¿Algún problema…?—Luffy, con voz retadora le encaraba, mirándole con profundidad.

-Contigo todos, mocoso—Le aclaró Kumadori, haciendo lo mismo, más cabreado que antes.

Me levante y salí cómodamente por la puerta. Al parecer nadie lo noto. Todos miraban expectantes la "pelea" Aunque para mi mas bien parecía un showsito de niños pequeños, solo faltaba que se dieran pellizcos. Pues… ¿Cómo explicarlo mejor?...Si eso fuera una pelea, cada uno tendría la nariz rota y las costillas partidas por la mitad, pero para mí unas miradas fulminantes, no eran más que una pataleta.

Y como si ya fuera costumbre, me pare frente a la puerta de Law. Dude un poco al principio pero al final toque el timbre. Y como si para el también fuera costumbre, me hizo esperar bastante tiempo parada al frente de su puerta. Esperando a que abriera. 1…2…3 y comenzaba a fosilizarme. Hasta que se le dio la reverenda gana de abrir.

Lo mire de reojo, sin siquiera darme cuenta. Llevaba una sudadera amarilla, unos pantalones azules con manchas (A veces me preguntaba si sufría alguna obsesión compulsiva por las putas manchas) unos zapatos negros y ese gorro, que nunca faltaba. A mi parecer ya estaba igual que Luffy con su estúpido sombrero de paja.

El noto que lo miraba de arriba abajo. Me sonrió, arrogante y escalofriantemente. Sentí como mi estómago se rebullo violentamente. No entendí el porqué, pero supuse que era hambre.

-No esperaba que en serio viniera a recogerme Midori-ya—Dijo, con ese tonito de siempre y esa sonrisa que esperaba partírsela algún día a golpes.

Sentí un tic nacerme sobre la ceja. No entendí si era por el tono en que lo dijo o lo que dijo. Pero estuve a punto de partirle la cara por milésima vez.

Estaba sudando, mucho.

Arremangue mi saco y limpie el sudor de mi frente. No fui capaz de decir nada y ya me estaba hastiando de no poder retirar la mira de esos estúpidos e hipnotizantes ojos grises. Ahora que lo pienso, el cabrón tiene ojos lindos…¿¡PERO QUE MIERDAA!? ¿¡QUE PASA CONMIGO!?

-¿Midori-ya…?—Pregunto con clara extrañes ante mi actitud.

Me puse roja de la vergüenza, resultado de mis absurdos pensamientos y comencé a temblar de la ira también—Mueve el culo y ya vámonos de una vez, nos están esperando…

En el instante en que Law iba a decir algo más, los chicos ya habían salido.

Luffy y los otros lo saludaron, excepto claro, Kumadori, quien lo ignoro por completo.

En cierto modo para mí, mejor así. Este no era el momento de aguantarme otra pataleta de críos.

Luffy insistió como loco para que fuéramos a un parque especifico. No puse atención del nombre. Estaba distraída por todo, por absolutamente todo. Tomamos autobús y hasta me senté al lado de Sanji. Seguro si no hubiera estado tan distraída, hubiera corrido de allí y evitaría al rubio, quien me fastidio todo el camino de diferentes maneras. Era un asco, odiaba a los hombres caramelosos, me daban diabetes.

Luffy se había ido con Ussop y Chopper, armaban tremendo jaleo en el transporte. Todos los miraban como desquiciados y el conductor carraspeo varias veces, en signo de que se callaran. Nami se fue con Zoro y discutía con él por quien sabe qué.

Pero algo que me hizo cagar de la risa, fue ver a Law sentarse junto a Kumadori. Y como el bus iba casi lleno, no tuvieron más opciones que hacerse compañía. Aunque a leguas se veía lo incomodos que estaban y las ganas que tenían de matarse. Era gracioso, pero también una enorme amenaza contra la integridad física de las personas que ocupaban el vehículo.

Aunque para que negarlo, la pase muy bien observando a los polos opuestos, lanzarse miradas y comenzar a pelear. Era una escena perfecta. Algo que merecía ser grabado, o por defecto fotografiado. Aunque algo me seguía preguntando… ¿Por qué Kumadori odiaría tanto a Law?

Se puede decir que yo también…o bueno, no llamemos a aquello odio. Es que somos muy diferentes para ser capaces de comprendernos. Solo tuve suficiente verlo una vez, para saber que jamás entendería lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Podría estar segura de que lo mismo pasó con Luffy.

Esos dos…en cierto modo, me hacían perder la calma.

Llegamos al fin al tremendo parque. Y digo tremendo porque en serio era enorme. Se sentía el aire puro, la energía que irradiaba el sol entre los árboles y la tranquilidad de aquellas praderas.

Nos sentamos en un pequeño espacio. Ocultándonos en la sombra. No me di ni cuenta, pero Sanji había traído mucha comida, demasiada en verdad. Un día perfecto para un picnic, supuse.

Luffy fue el primero en babear. Luego fue golpeado por Nami, ya que quería comerse todo sin antes haber sido preparado por Sanji. Quien llegaría a pensar que el rubio, pervertido y todo, pero sabía cocinar bastante bien. No podía esperar a probar aquella comida de nuevo. Era como el cocinero de los dioses.

El pelinegro no tuvo mas opción que jugar con Ussop y Chopper para calmar su hambre y gastar energía, hasta que por lo menos estuviera lista la comida. Nami se había quedado recibiendo el sol, dijo algo como que "debía broncearse"

Kumadori hablaba con Zoro de cosas triviales. Y hasta ahora me entero que los dos son amantes de las espadas.

Sanji cocinaba como poseso, parecía que en vez de preparar un emparedado pintara una obra de arte. Hacia más ademanes que malabarista de circo. Exagerado pero bueno, cualquiera se caga ante esa deliciosa comida.

Tampoco había notado que Law llevaba un libro consigo. Enorme. De anatomía. Y para que ocultarlo. Desde pequeña quise estudiar medicina, tal y como él lo estaba haciendo.

En aquella conversación que tuve con Chopper, el día en que le pedí perdón por golpear a Law, también le rogué que me enseñara, ya no podía soportar más, quería aprender de una buena vez aquella cosa que me llamaba la atención. Yo quería ser cirujana.

En realidad no sabía lo que Law quería ser, ni tampoco Chopper, pero para que ocultarlo, los admiraba. Un poco más y les tallaría una estatua de bronce.

Quería ver ese estúpido libro. Pero no estaba entre mis opciones pedírselo a Law ni mucho menos leerlo con él. La misma idea me revolvía el estómago de nuevo. Joder, debo estar indigesta.

Me rendía, lo veía tan entretenido con el monstruo de libro, y quería verlo yo también. Ya empezaba a babear como Luffy, hasta que mis piernas fallaron y caminaron por si solas hacia él.

Law levanto la mirada de su libro y me observo—¿Pasa algo?—Pregunto, con neutralidad.

No supe que decir, puse cara de idiota y me quede parada. Luego me canse y me senté frente a él, siendo observada siempre. Pude notar como sonreía ladinamente, de seguro le divertían mis gestos y reacciones. Trague saliva y no titubee, no debía darle el gusto—¿Me prestas ese libro?—Pregunte como si nada, aunque si tenía mucha mierda en la cabeza.

El pareció hacer una extraña mueca y arqueo una ceja de inmediato—¿Sabe leer, Midori-ya…?—La puta que lo pario…se volvió a cagar todo.

**LAW POV…**

Se me hizo realmente extraño que se sentara frente a mí. Parecía nerviosa, pero… ¿Por qué?

Algo volvió a revolverse en mi estómago, no era normal que mi ritmo cardiaco se acelerara. No pude evitar sonreír al ver sus gestos, su mirada…

-¿Me prestas ese libro?—Me pregunto, pero no supe que tono era ese.

En ese instante no supe que decir, ni menos que cara poner. Así que atine a arquear una ceja y a soltar lo primero que se viniera a mi cabeza—¿Sabe leer, Midori-ya…?

No había conocido el momento en el que odiara el ser como soy.

Analice la información y supe que había metido la pata. La chica ahora me miraba con frialdad y rabia contenida. No tuve palabras para manejar la situación.

Ella se levantó con rapidez y yo sin poder reaccionar de otra manera me levante y la tome del brazo. Sentí como mi corazón saldría disparado por mi boca en cualquier instante.

Había tirado mi preciado libro solo para detener el andar de esa chica y que no se fuera enojada.

En otra situación no me hubiera importado, pero ahora, algo malo me sucedía, esto no era normal.

Ella se giró a verme, totalmente airada y roja. No pude reconocer esa expresión. Solo la solté del brazo, me agache y recogí mi libro. Se lo extendí para que lo tomara.

La chica lo entendió y lo rapo. Sin hacerse del rogar. Al parecer su curiosidad por leerlo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Le sonreía como jamás lo había hecho. Por primera vez me sentí estúpido y vulnerable.

Ella en cambio frunció el sueño y se dirigió a otro de los arboles cercanos. La vi sentarse en una sombra y comenzar a leer.

La expresión que ahora tenía…¿Emocionada? No lo pude entender, pero parecía feliz. Recordé entonces que yo también estaba campantemente feliz leyendo aquel libro, y me enfureció pensar que se lo había entregado como si nada. ¡Eso jamás pasaba conmigo! ¡Mis libros eran míos y míos!

Me acerque con paso lento y me senté a su lado, decidí proponerle algo—Yo también quisiera leer Midori-ya… ¿Leemos juntos?

Me sentí ridículo preguntando semejante cosa. Pero ella solo asintió y acerco un poco más el libro para que alcanzara a leerlo.

Así pasamos pocos minutos que parecían eternos. Era tan tranquilo y perfecto que ni yo me lo creía. Comenzaba a darme mucho sueño, cerraba los ojos y me acomodaba más en el tronco del árbol. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como ella con ojos plenamente abiertos observaba el libro, eso me hizo sentirme más cansado y comencé a perder la conciencia.

La vi levantarse con violencia y correr hacia una dirección, soltando el libro en el proceso. Me desperté y pensé en seguirla de inmediato, pero la perdí de vista. Observe a todos lados y notaba como los demás hacían lo mismo que antes, sin percatarse de la situación.

Comencé a caminar, con rumbo a encontrarla. ¿El por qué? Ahora esa sería una pregunta de todos los días…

**HANAKO POV…**

Me daba gracia ver como Law se comenzaba a dormir pero evitaba reírme. Me encontraba a pesar de todo concentrada leyendo ese libro. SI antes me gustaba la medicina, ahora me la quería comer a besos, así sonara extraño.

Law casi ya cerraba los ojos. Mire al frente en un instante y logre divisar un largo pelo azul y una mano que parecía hacerme una seña, escondida tras un arbusto.

Vivi…fue lo primero que pensé. Ese cabello era inconfundible.

Me levante con rapidez y deje caer el libro de mis manos sin darme cuenta. Alcance a sentir como Law había reaccionado, pero entonces apure más mi paso para lograr perderme de su vista, no era buena idea que nadie me siguiera.

Me acerque y sí era ella, era Vivi. Parecía herida y bastante…pero…

-¿¡COMO DIABLOS HAZ SALIDO DEL HOSPITAL EN ESE ESTADO ESTUPIDA!?—Perdí el control, estuve a punto de ahorcarla ¿¡PERO QUE COÑO ERA TODO ESTO!?

-L-lo siento—Se disculpó ella, con visible miedo de mi—Necesitaba hablar contigo…

-¿¡ERES PENDEJA!? ¿¡POR QUE NO ME LLAMABAS!? ¿¡Y COMO DIABLOS SABIAS QUE ESTABA AQUÍ!?—Todas esas preguntas las escupí de momento. Y no con muy buen tono ni con buena cara.

-Tengo contactos, Hanako-chan—¿Eso era una explicación? ¿O una manera de retocarme los ovarios?

-No me vengas con esa mierda. Hasta esta madrugada estabas inconsciente…Entonces ¿Cómo…-Diablos, ni pude terminar de calmarme ni de hablar.

-Ni yo lo sé, solo sé que he llegado aquí a hablar contigo, a explicarte todo—¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?¿De qué me veía cara exactamente…?

Enmudecí ante estas palabras. Las respuestas que añoraba estaban a punto de llegar a mis oídos, aun así estaba demasiado confundida. La peliazul no podía estar allí, ella estaba inconsciente. Estaba demasiado herida cuando la encontré, incluso el doctor…

Pero entonces sentí como Vivi me jalaba para que diera de culo en el suelo y nadie nos viera.

Recupere la cordura y deduje que ahora tendría que escuchar explicaciones, las demás preguntas sobre como había salido y como se había despertado, como si fuera inmortal (Algo así como una semidiosa, porque ¿Quién diablos sobrevivía a tantos golpes?) vendrían después.

-Te explicare todo…

Vivi me conto, hasta el último detalle de los sucedido. No lo podía creer.

Luego ella se fue como si nada. Advirtiéndome sobre todas las cosas: No debía involucrar a la policía. Su padre estaba retenido por Doflamingo, pero por ningún motivo debía recurrir a los polizontes.

Entonces a pesar de que ni yo misma me lo creía, tome la decisión de ayudarle. No tenía obligación ni deber, nada. Pero entonces recordé algo, que la experiencia de mi infancia no podía volver a repetirse, fuera a mi o fuera a uno de mis amigos, (Porque si, Vivi era mi amiga en este instante) debía ayudar, lo más que pudiera. Yo perdí a mi padre, y no, eso no le pasaría a Vivi.

Llame a la única que creía confiable, en el momento no diría nada a los chicos, de seguro me descuartizarían.

Marque su número.

-¿Robin eres tú? Habla Hanako—Dije, ya decidida totalmente.

_-¿Paso algo malo chica?—_Ella noto algo en mi tono, eso era seguro.

-El padre de Vivi efectivamente está secuestrado—Dije, lo más calmada que podía—Y…yo iré a rescatarlo, necesito tu ayuda.

_-¿¡Que!?—_La primera vez que le oía gritar de esa manera_—Pero la policía…—_Sabría lo que diría, pero…

-No podemos contar con ellos por ahora…

Robin iba a decir algo más, pero una voz conocida fue reemplazada por la de ella, a mis espaldas precisamente.

-¿Contar con quienes…Midori-ya?

¡ME LLEVAN TODOS LOS DEMONIOS DE LA DIVINA COMEDIA!

Continuara…

* * *

**Yo: Muajajaja soy una hija de mi mama…¿O no Hanako-chiin?**

**Hanako: Te mato perra…te mato…**

**Yo: Me matas y me rematan mis lectores por no continuar. Así que no jodas y respira profundo…**

**Hanako: 1…2…3 Piripitifalutica…**

**Bien chicos hasta aquí llegamos hoy! Perdonen en serio por la tardanza Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, en lo que me sea en verdad posible para continuar…**

**Los adoro! Espero les haya gustado el cap!**

**Sus coments y hechamadres son bien recibidos *Se deprime por haber tardado tanto* Bye!**


End file.
